It Was Always You
by QuinntanaEndgame
Summary: Quinn and Santana meet in the 1st grade and their growing friendship turns into romace. Quinntana/Faberry friendship,Quinn/Brittany friendship.their might be a little angst but i promise this is a happy story! COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1: The Mall and Gossip

**Authors Note: this is my first fanfic ever...i never thought I would even write one cause i thought i couldnt do it justice but ive read so many lately i thought i should give it a try. Quinntana is my second ship and i noticed there isnt many. Before you read i'd thought i should let u know few things... is end game that i can promise also i wont do cliffhangers(they bug me too) and i'll try to make the chapters long(also hate short chapters) ill also apolagize in advance for any mistakes ill read the chapter over but i might miss a few. sorry for the long ramble but thought i should clear tht up.**

**DISCLAIMER: i do not own any of the characters(but Mrs. Voice and some teachers) the rest belong to the wonderful Ryan Murphay...sidenote lets show Ryan some love. he;s been getting alot of hate lately and us Gleeks shouldnt be bullying the person who is the reason this show even excists. anyway i hope you like the story i'll try to update asap im slready workin on chapter three! sont be shy and please review i would love to "hear" wht u think of the story(:**

It Was Always You

Chapter One: The mall and Gossip

It's September in Lima,Ohio a small typical town where everyone knows everyone. Summer has ended, it's beginning to get cold and all the kids in the neighborhood, along with their parents are getting ready for school. A time where kids dread and parents welcome.

All except 7 year old Quinn Fabrey, she couldn't be anymore excited. This year she's going to be in first grade. That means a big kid bus and no naps. Today her and her mom, Judy are going shopping for some new clothes and school supplies at the mall.

This has become Quinn's favorite activity with her mom. She doesn't get to do a lot with her mother so she's very excited. The Fabrey's are very known in the small town. Quinn's father, Russell Fabrey is a successful lawyer,everyone knows and loves him. Judy Fabrey is a say at home mom but is busy being the best wife to her husband and his needs she tends to forget she even has a daughter.

Since Russell's success he made sure his family lived in a very privlaged part of town, not many people live there but the ones that do make sure it stays that way, and Russell Fabrey is one of them. He wants nothing than the best for his small family. Being in a very big house Quinn has a fairly large sized room for a little girl. It has pink walls, her favorite color a small twin size bed with pink bedding. Beside it a night stand with a kids spinning lamp with fish on it. A walk in closet to the right of the bed and a small bathroom,to the left a vanity and dresser. In front of the bed is a small trunk with her dress up clothes. Quinn loves to play dress up and being someone then herself. On the front wall is a quit large tv that she only watches in the morning, afternoon and evenings she's far too busy playing with her friends Brittany Rachel and Kurt, being the same age as Quinn their very close and recently found out will be in the same class as her with Miss. Sabina.

Looking in her closet Quinn is having difficulty looking for something to wear."Quinnie are you ready yet princess? I want to leave soon!" Judy calls from the bottom of the stairs."Mommy I don't know what I want to wear!" Quinn wants, no needs to look perfect for their outing, always have to look like a prefect family for Russell."Do you want me to help look? I bet I can find something you'll like." Quinn was so busy finding something to wear she hadn't realized her mother had came up the stairs and is now standing in the door way.

Judy is in her mid thirties it was hard getting pregnant with Quinn but once she did she couldn't be more happy to find out it was a girl. She always wanted a girl to go shopping with, get their nails done together, the typical mother and daughter activities though she wished she could spend more time with her but being a lawyers wife isn't easy. She has long wavy blonde hair and blue eyes. Always has to look perfect for her husband. Quinn also has blonde hair but has hazel eyes like her father.

Everyone always coments on how pretty little Quinn Fabrey is."Look at that little girl she is just so pretty she is going to become a beautiful women when she's older." Russell would always tell her don't be rude and say "thank you." He loves all the attention his little princess got at their daily outings to the country club or to their family dinners every Friday at Breadstix. Quinn doesn't like it very much being shy and quite."But I'm a big girl now and want to pick out my own outfit." After her 7th birthday Russell had told Quinn that she wasn't a baby anymore so she had to act like a big girl and do big girl things like clean her room, and pick out her own outfit for the day."Honey, your father isn't here I'm sure it'll be fine if I picked your outfit just this once." Quinn looks at her mother very sceptically she wants to believe her but she wants to be a good girl and listen to what her father says."Are you sure?" Quinn says tilting her head to the side."I'm positive." Still unsure Quinn lets her anyway cause she really wants to go to the mall and she can always trust her mom to pick out a perfect outfit."Okay."

Instead of going to her closet Judy goes through her dresser and gets a pink short sleeve shirt, grey button up sweeter and some jeans."Mommy, daddy only likes it when I wear pretty dresses." Kneeling down in front of Quinn, Judy puts her arm on Quinn's right shoulder."Daddy likes it when you wear pretty dresses in the summer. It's fall now so he won't mind if you wear pants." Quinn gives her another sceptaical look."Are you sure mom?" Laughing a little at her daughters cute expression Judy gives her little cheek a pinch "I'm absolutely positive my little princess. You don't want to be cold do you?" Standing up Judy gives Quinn her clothes without an answer."I'll be downstairs waiting, princess try not to be too long, mommy wants to leave soon."

Closing the door after her mother leaves Quinn starts to get ready. Once she's changed Quinn goes to her vanity to look for a "pretty" to put in her hair. It's really just a hair tie and a bow but since Quinn was 3 she instisted on calling it a "pretty". Looking through the draw she finds the prefect pink "pretty" that matches her shirt. Putting her hair half way up she clips the "pretty" in her hair and looks in the mirror to make it perfect. Quinn never really thought she was pretty like everyone says she is. She always thought her mother was but not her. She hates that she has hazel eyes she always loved brown eyes like her friend Rachel. Her long blonde straight hair get knotty a lot so she doesn't really like it, she wanted to cut it once but Russell wouldn't allow it. The only feature about her face that she seems to like is her nose it's small and cute. Remembering her mom is still waiting for her she goes down stairs.

Judy is sitting in their large living room reading a book. Clearing her throat she makes her presence known."Ready, princess?" Judy gets up from the couch and heads for the coat hangers in the foyer."Yes I can't wait to go shopping for school mommy!" After putting on their warm coats Judy opens the door while Quinn runs for the car, normally if Russell were with them Quinn would never dare run to the car he would always tell her to stop acting like a child but Quinn was too excited to care.

At the mall Judy and Quinn walk around hand in hand looking for the Old Navy store to buy some new clothes. Quinn already has plenty of clothes for school but Judy likes to spoil her little princess. Half way to their destination Mrs. Voice, a neighbor of theirs notices them and walks up for a chat."Judy is that you?" Mrs. Voice is a few years older than Judy, she has medium length stratight brown hair and brown eyes. Just like Judy she always makes sure she looks her best. Her husband Mr. Voice is a doctor, heart surgeon. Quinn doesn't like her very much and her wanting to catch up with her mother isn't helping, she just wants to shop and have fun with her mom.

"Yeah me and little Quinnie here are school shopping." Judy hugs Quinn to her side as she says little Quinnie."We'll isn't that nice." Looking Quinn up and down she knows what's comming and she hates it she just wants to run away and shop."We'll aren't you getting big and prettier every day you should be a model." Judy laughs at the coment, Quinn wants to roll her eyes but knowing it's rude and Fabrey's are never rude she decides against it so she hides her face behind her moms leg instead."She still a little shy isn't she?" Looking at Quinn and rubbing her back, smilling "Yeah she is, my princess."

"How precious, what grade is she in now?" Still rubbing her back her eyes never leave Quinn."First grade she's so excited. That's why we're here, have to get supplies and my princess can't have enough clothes." Finally taking her eyes off Quinn Judy and Mrs. Voice laugh at her little joke."Typical girl you know my Marissa was the same way at that age, still is actually." Now Quinn really just wants Mrs. Voice to stop talking. As if her mom can read her mind she tells Mrs. voice they better get going so they can make it home to make dinner and Mrs. Voice reminds them of their trip to the country club, they were about to leave when Mrs. Voice calls for them again, Quinn really does not like her."I almost forgot to tell you my little gossip for the day." Mrs. Voice is incredibally noisy and loves to gossip she can talk for days of just about anything especially gossip."Did you hear about the knew cancer doctor that just moved here?"

"No I don't believe so." Quinn decides she doesn't want to her any of Mrs. Voice's gossip and decides to interrupt but being a Fabrey of course she can't be rude looking up at her mom and tugging on her coat. "Excuse me, mom I thought we were going to go to Old Navy now?" both adults giggling at her cuteness "Princess be patient mommy is talking." Giving her mom a sigh in return Quinn looks in the window to another store to distract her."He moved next door to me very handsome man not very tall,has black hair, Hispanic and very single, although he does have a daughter about Quinn's age."Judy is intrigued now she loves Quinn's friends but she believes her little princess can do with more."Is that so? Is he a member at the country club?" making sure Quinn isn't far off Judy continues the conversation with her old friend."That's what he told me he said once he finds a sitter for the little one he'll be there Monday like every other doctor and lawyer." Mrs. Voice laughs and tells Judy she better get home. Looking for Quinn she notices she's talking to her friend Brittany. Judy has always liked little innocent Brittany such a cute and different little girl, with her blonde hair and blue eyes, some freakles on her nose and cheeks.

Although she doesn't care for her parents,not teaching their children good manners. Brittany also has a twin brother Sam and a little sister Alyssa with another excpected brother or mother, Pheobe works for the local newspaper, she gives people advice on just about anything Brittany always thought she gives the best and so does Quinn. Her father, Micheal works construction he's a hard working man and does what he can for his growing family.  
Their not as privlaged as the Fabrey's, a middle class family but Micheal is a respectable man as is his wife.

Quinn and Brittany have been freinds since head start they met while swinging on the swings and been joined at the hip ever since."Quinn, come on princess we have to go now." A little upset she has to leave but happy she finally is able to do some shopping Quinn says goodbye to Brittany "Bye Britt-Britt I'll see you Monday at school." Brittany gives Quinn her famous "Brittany hug," she squeezes her so tight she can barely breathe. "Bye Quinnie bear have fun shopping, bye Mrs. F!" running off to find her own mom and her brother,Brittany almost trips over her feet, Judy looks on giggling."Ready princess?"

"I've been ready mommy lets go shopping." Quinn throws her little fist in the air and runs to her favorite store.

**don't forget to review! hoped you enjoyed it(:**


	2. Chapter 2:The Park and a New Friend

Chapter Two: The Park and a new Friend

The next morning it's just as cold as the day before, if not colder Quinn is still sleeping when Judy goes to check on her. She's laying on her stomach and a pillow over her head. Judy always had trouble waking her up ever since Quinn was a baby she swears on her mothers grave that baby would sleep forever if she could. Judy would have to wake her up most times just to feed her. Carefully tip toeing to the right side of her bed Judy attempts to wake up Quinn."Quinnie, princess time to wake up." Quinn snores a little in her sleep but doesn't make a move. Judy rubs Quinn's back knowing it helped wake her when she was a doesn't make a sound. Taking the pillow off her head while still rubbing her back she tries again."Princess time to wake you have a big Breakfeast waiting downstairs." Quinn stirs a little in her sleep before fully waking up. With her voice still hoarse from sleep Quinn rubs her eyes."Is there bacon?"

Of course that's the first thing that comes out of her mouth when she wakes. Judy has no idea why her princess has such an unhealthy obsession with bacon."Of course there's bacon your acting like I don't know what my daughter likes to eat for Breakfeast." Now fully awake Quinn jumps out of her bed and into her little bathroom to get ready for her morning bath."Mommy are comming I need you to run the water!" After making Quinn's bed Judy joins Quinn in the bathroom.

All dressed for the day Quinn, Judy and Russell eat Breakfeast at the small table in their big kitchen. The kitchen isn't as big as the living room but is still the second biggest room in the house. It has a island kind of to the right of the room. Behind it are the fancy cabinetscounters and refrigerator. To the left of the room is the table behind that there are the sliding doors to the backyard. The walls are off white and the tile floor white.

It's quite the only sound being heard is everyone eating when Russell breaks the silence."It's a cold day today I guess fall is really on its way now." Russell is a pretty big man, not huge but not small either. He of course has blonde hair, on the verge of residing. He dressed in his expensive suit for work not a button out of place."Yes it seems that way love." Russell loves Sunday mornings, there isn't a whole lot he does love but Sunday mornings is defiantly on the list. He always says coffee tastes better on Sundays. Quinn thought it would taste the same everyday but she would never argue with her father. He also loves to read the Sunday paper he likes to think everyone should be educated on what's going on in the world and do it by reading only lazy people watch too much tv."Me and Quinn are goin to the park today for a play date with the Pierce's and the Berry's."

Russell doesn't care for any of Quinn's friends. He thinks Quinn is too good for them but doesn't say a word cause he wants her to have some friends and if she didn't have them she wouldn't have any. Russell is convinced there is something off about his daughter but he just can't put his finger on it. He notices it when she's around Rachel most he knows there's something just- off."Thats nice sweetie." Russell makes a coment but Judy and Quinn can tell he doesn't really care. He doesnt even look up from the paper he's reading. But he does notice how much bacon Quinn has on her plate and grimaces. Taking the bacon off her plate Russell scares Quinn she wasn't expecting him to reach over towards her."Quinn why do you have so much bacon on your plate? Its unhealthy and you'll get fat! Would you like that?" Still a little frightened Quinn doesn't say anything she just shakes her head "no."

"I didn't think so now go upstairs brush your teeth while your mother cleans up." Not wanting to get her father anymore angry she runs to her room. Cleaning up everyone's dishes Judy takes them to the dishwasher under the island in front of the refrigerator."Honey why do you have to be so hard on her she's only seven." Russell turns around and glares and Judy, she said it lightly but she knows she shouldn't have said anything and pretends to straighten out her skirt."She's not a baby anymore Judy as much as you like to think she is." He pauses to fold the paper and walks over to Judy standing in her personal space."As much as you like to spoil her, I have to straighten her out to make sure she becomes a beautiful, successful women and not some fat ugly low life." He stays close to Judy's face at one point during his lecture grabs a hold of Judy's upper right arm fairly tight. Judy avoids looking at him finding the tile floor more interesting.

While brushing her teeth Quinn gets excited to see Brittany and Rachel. Though still upset about what Russell said she thinks about how much fun she'll have with her friends at the park. She's glad she can spend the day with them the day before school starts so they can talk about their teachers and getting to ride a big kid bus wondering what that would be like. She's a little afraid of the older kids but knowing her friends will be with her helps.

After brushing her teeth she heads downstairs to let her mom know she's ready. While walking down the steps she can hear her father yelling at her mom. It happens quit a lot but she still doesn't like it especially when she can clearly hear them fighting about her. Standing in the door way she sees her dad standing very close to her mom and can see his hand gripping Judy's arm. Seeing the pain and fear on her moms face Quinn wants to make it stop."Mommy I'm ready to go now I brushed the sugar bugs are all gone." Russell sends a final glare at Judy before leaving the room for work not even acknowledging Quinn's presence. Judy straightens out her outfit and puts on a fake smile for her daughter but Quinn sees right threw it."Okay Princess lets go."

The park isn't very far from their gated community a fifteen minute drive tops. It's an average park,not very big and has all the typical stuff you would find at a park. Quinn doesn't wait till the car stops and buckles out of her booster seat as she already had spotted Brittany,Rachel and even Sam on the swings, their favorite spot. Running out of the car Quinn nearly gives Judy a heart attack."Quinn Lucy Fabrey you wait for your mother." Hearing her mom call her by her full name Quinn suddenly stops out of fear and turns towards Judy waiting for her to close her still opened back seat door."You know better than to run off on me like that Lucy your lucky your father isn't here." Judy always calls Quinn by her middle name when she's really angry. And Quinn hates it but she knows she's really just mad with her father so she doesnt mind it this time.

When she finally catches up to her she takes Quinn's hand and continues to walk to the benchs near the slide on the right side of te park where the rest of the mothers sit watching their kids play. Judy catches site of very tired looking Mrs. Pierce sitting with Alyssa on the bench closests to them."Hello Pheobe how are you? Your not looking too good." Mrs. Pierce has been up all night responding to letters for the paper, things have been tight at the Pierce household and now that she's expecting again things are going to get worse. Rubbing her tired eyes Mrs. Pierce makes room for Judy."Yeah it hasn't been easy lately, Micheal is working more and more, later and later and so have I. The kids have been with the sitter more than I like."

Usually she works mornings but lately she's been having to work some nights as well. Judy gives her a sympathetic smile and pat on her leg."I know it's hard on you and Micheal but if you want you can drop off the kids every Tuesday for free, give that babysitter a break. I'm sure Quinnie wouldn't mind." Turning towards Quinn, Judy pulls her close. Quinn wants to play with Rachel and Brittany so she gives them a polite "yes" and runs off to play."Yes I would love that Mrs. Pierce. Mommy, may I go play now?"Judy gives her pat on her butt. "Of course princess, have fun."

Tired of the "adult talk" Quinn doesn't hesitate to join Rachel, Brittany and Sam."Are you sure it'll be alright with Russell?" Mrs. Pierce knows the kind of man Russell is and is surprised Judy even suggested it. Though it would help a lot she can't help but feel sceptical."Well I can ask but he works late on Tuesday so I'm sure it'll be just fine."

Finally had caught up to her friends Quinn,Rachel,Brittany and Sam talk about what to expect at school tomorrow. Sam is three minutes older than Brittany, a very protective brother. One time Puck told Brittany she was stupid and Sam gave him a well desrved, in his opinion bloody nose. Like Brittany he has blonde hair and blue eyes but not frekles. He has a little crush on Quinn and tried to kiss her under the slide once during the summer but she pushed away and told him to never do it again. Sometimes Rachel and Brittany tease him about it but just for fun. Once Puck found out though and he wouldn't let him forget about it. He still kinda likes her but Quinn lets him no she doesn't."Hi, Quinn you look pretty today." Sam bash fully says making Rachel and Brittany giggle.

Quinn is just wearing a plain white long sleeve turtle neck and overalls. She doesn't see how they made her look very pretty but accepts the complaint like a good Frabrey should,with a smile."Thanks, Sam." Rachel and Brittany are looking at each other still giggling."Yeah thanks, Sam." Brittany says mockingly making Sam pout."Shut up Brittany!" which makes Brittany and Rachel laugh even more. Always the referee Quinn puts a stop to it."Hey, do you guys want to play a game?"

Getting Rachel and Brittany's attention they stop giggling."What game?" asks Rachel. Contemplating Quinn puckers her lips and scratches her head with her brows furrowed. Looking around she notices a little girl sitting by a big oak tree to the left of the swings quit far away. She looks to be hiding from someone. Bringing her attention back to her friends she comes up with an idea."How about hide and seek?" Sam of course agrees like he always does earning an eye roll from Brittany."We don't have enough people for that game." says Rachel with her hands on her hips."So what lets play anyway."Says Brittany jumping off the swing and tags Sam screaming while running off. "Your it! Swings are base count to twenty!"

Rachel runs off behind the swings towards the play set and Quinn runs off towards the big oak tree where she saw the little girl closer to the tree Quinn notices she's not  
hiding at all but sitting with a tablet on her legs drawing something. The little girl has her back turned to her but she can see she has black shoulder length hair and is wearing a black fleece hoodie and blue jeans. Her hair is up in a dark blue "pretty" with a small flower on it.

Quinn moves closer to look over her shoulder so she can see what's she drawing. It's hard to make out but she doesn't want to scare the girl. Clearing her throat she approaches her."Hm...Excuse me, I noticed you over here by yourself drawing and wanted to take a look." The little girl turns around giving Quinn a better view of her, when she does Quinn can't help but gasp. She has the most beautiful brown eyes she's ever seen. Her skin is darker than Quinn's, clearly Hispanic. She loves it, it looks so soft she can't help but wish to touch it. She has full pink lips that look very soft and inviting to kiss. Quinn never wanted to kiss anyone more than she does right now. She's not sure why that is and is a little confused as to why she would want to kiss another girl but doesn't continue to question it.

When she speaks it's the most beautiful sound Quinn has ever heard."Hola, I'm drawing that bird over there sitting on the fence." Quinn follows her finger just across from the tree at the end of the park, a bird on the metal fence. Then looks at her drawing and awes over it, she's very good at drawing for a seven year old."Th-th-that's really pretty, your a super good drawer." Quinn knows she's shy but she's never been this shy before. Looking down at her shoes she hears a small giggle bellow."Gracias, my Papi told me I get it from my Mami." Quinn thinks she might have seen her blush at the coment but shrugs it off when she hears her call her dad "Papi."

"Does Papi mean daddy?" Quinn didn't mean to offend the little girl or make her feel bad but after she had asked her she avoids Quinn's gaze and look at the ground."Are going to make fun of me now?" The look she gives her breaks Quinn's heart and she just wants to give her a "Brittany hug" and tell her she didn't mean to make her sad but doesn't cause she didn't want to think she was weird, she doesn't even know the girl. So she seatles for kneeling down like her mom does and puts her hand on her right shoulder making the little girl look at her."Sorry for being rude but I don't think I got your name." Quinn smiles silently letting her know she would never make fun of her.

It makes the little girl give Quinn a small smile in return."My name's Santana Lopez. What's yours?" Santana, a perfect name for the most beautiful girl she has ever seen, it definitely fits the young Latina."Th-th-that's a very pretty name, mine's Quinn Fabrey." Quinn shyly looks at the ground blushing making Santana laugh again."You have a pretty name too." Blushing even more Quinn asks about her school."Do you attend William Mikenly elmentry school? I don't remember seeing you around?" Taking a seat next to Santana, Quinn gets confortable."I'm new here me and Papi just moved her a few days ago and yes I'll be going to William Minkley." Santana says smilling at Quinn.

Before the girls can continue their conversation Quinn hears footsteps behind them like  
someone is running. She turns around and sees Sam,Rachel and Brittany forgotten that she had been playing a game with her friends since she saw Santana."There you are Quinn we've been looking all over for you." says Sam panting from running."I thought the leprechauns tooked you." Brittany says pouting earning a questioning look from Santana."Sorry,Brittany but I made a new friend see, her name is Santana and she is the best drawer ever." Quinn says making Santana blush.

Rachel walks up to Santana holding out her hand for her to shake."Hello,Santana my  
name is Rachel Barbra Berry." Santana gives Rachel a weird look Quinn can't quit read."Hi." Santana says shyly."Hi, Santana I'm Brittany and this is my twin brother Sam." Quinn notices the way Sam looks at Santana and doesn't like it at all. Quinn can be very jelous and very possive and already likes Santana too much for her to share."Samual Micheal Pierce I know that look and I won't have it Sannie is my best friend not yours so get your own!" Getting up from beside Santana she doesn't notice her blush from her new nickname. Pushing Sam hard on the ground Quinn makes sure he gets the message."She can be my friend too Quinn." Sam pouts and runs his elbow from the hard push. Brittany kneels next to him rubbing his back for comfort."That wasn't very nice Quinn."

Quinn doesn't care if it was nice or not she will not let Sam be Santana's friend, she wants her to herself and doesn't care if its selfish or not."I don't care Sannie's my friend and no one else's." Taking Santana's hand in hers she drags her by the swings."Brittany and Sam were right that wasn't very nice,Q." Quinn blushes at her new nickname sitting on the swing she sat on earlier with Santana sitting on her right."I know I didn't mean to push him so hard but I really just want you to be my best friend only." Getting shy again Quinn looks to the ground. Santana leans towards Quinn and grabs a hold of her right hand making Quinn look up from the ground."I really want to be your best friend too."

Quinn and Santana swing together still holding hands when Judy approaches them."Princess it's time to go home now, dinner time." Quinn doesn't want to go back home she wants to stay here and play with her new best friend Santana."But mommy I don't wan to leave yet I still want to play with Sannie." Quinn attempts to giver her mom her best pout and puppy's of eyes. Judy almost gives in to her princess but knows Russell will be coming home and he'll want dinner ready when he does."I'm sorry Quinnie that work this time we have to leave, say goodbye to your friend." Still pouting Quinn slides off her slide never letting go of Santana's hand and gives her her best "Brittany hug." But Quinn never gives up easy when she wants something she makes sure she gets it. "Bye, Q I'll see you tomorrow at school, okay?" Not accepting that answer Quinn turns to her mother and continues her pout."Can Sannie come over for dinner?" Judy should've known her daughter was gonna come up with another solutution to spend more time with her new friend. So she gives in, she can't always say no to that face."If her parents say it's okay then it's fine by me."

With a big smile on her face Quinn turns back to Santana almost jumping up and down she's so happy."Go ask your Papi, Sannie I wanna show you my room and all my toys! We can play dress up too!" Santana can't help but smile at her new friends excitement and goes to look for her Papi. What seems like forever to Quinn, Santana walks towards them with who she assumes is her dad. He's about the same height as her mother with black hair pulled back with gel and the same brown eyes as Santana's. He's wearing a expensive suit, the kind her dad always wears."Hello, you must be Quinn's mom." Judy shakes his hand while unconsciously brings Quinn closer to her."Yes my name is Judy, it seems our daughters have gotten fairly close very quickly. My Quinnie is normally very shy she doesn't normally ask to have someone over we don't know." To most people Judy comes off as a little mean but to Quinn that was a nice way of saying "I don't know you and I'm not comfortable bringing you in my home." Quinn hopes Santana can go to her house knowing Russell we probably have a problem with it."I guess so, my name is Josie. We just moved here not that long ago and I thought it would be good for my Santanaita to make some friends so she knows someone at her new school."

"That's a great idea. I hope you don't mind but my daughter insists on having Santana over for dinner." Judy gives Josie and appolagetic look while Quinn gives him a hopeful one along with Santana."Well I can't say no to my Santanaita of course she can stay for dinner but I have to ask how she'll be getting home." Quinn is so excited she doesn't even stay for her mom to answer him. She takes Santana by the hand and runs off to her moms car almost running into it."I can't wait to show you my room Sannie! it's pink and I have loads of toys for us to play with!" While getting into her seat Quinn struggles with the buckle from the excitement. Santana sees her struggle and tries to help stopping Quinn's hands with her own."Let me help you Q." Santana struggles a lilttle too with her tongue poking out of the side of her mouth, brows furrowed. Quinn can't think of a cuter site, she was so busy looking at Santana she didn't realize she gotten it till she clears her throat making Quinn blush for being caught."Thanks, Sannie." Santana takes her right hand and smiles."Su bienvenida." Quinn loves it when Sannie speaks Spanish it gives her butterflies in her tummy.

Smiling at each other neither had noticed Judy get in the car and she can't help but aww over the girls. She notices Quinn's blush and quietly giggles to herself."Alright girls you ready?" Quinn and Santana simentanesously give Judy a head nod "yes." The whole fifteen minute car ride Santana never let's go of Quinn's hand but she's not complaining she loves how Sannie's hand fits with hers, perfect.

**I wanted to make sure I got two chapters in today. review please?**


	3. Chapter 3:Dinner & 1st Grade Gitters

It Was Always You  
**Warning there is some violence in this chapter nothing too serious though.**

**Here it is chapter 3! I was gonna wait till tomorrow but i really want to get this story moving also FYI there was a bit of a typo in my other Authors note it was supposed to say Quinntana is end game that's why I called this story "It Was Always You" also there will be some Angst like very little I feel like some Angst is good for a story but when you want to scream at your computer screen then in my opinion it's just frustrating so I cross my heart there won't be too much of tht in this story. I didn't read through all of this chapter so if there's any mistakes, it's my fault. If the format is weird for this chapter or any of them for those who r reading this on your computer im sorry ive been writting this using my ipod. I know this Chapter is shorter but i did it on purpose not because i wanted to give you a "quick update"**

**falconsoftball19: First..thanks for my first review it made me smile(: and second, No not the whole story propably for a few more chapters cause I want to throw in some holidays of them at this age but they do get older. I promise(:**

**Sawa255: Ikr! wait till you read this chapter somehow they get even cuter! hope you enjoy it! and thanks for the review(:**

Chapter Three: Fabrey dinner and First grade gitters

Pulling up in the drive way Quinn gets nervous Russell isn't home yet but she knows it's only a matter of time."Quinnie why don't you show Santana your room while I make dinner." Hurring out of the car Quinn takes Santana up to her room as fast as her little legs will let her."This is my room it's my favorite of the whole house." Quinn beams a Santana she has always been proud of her room her mom let her help decorate it when she was five. Looking around Santana notices the trunk in front of her bed."What's in her Q?" Knocking on it while taking a peek inside Quinn opens it fully for Santana."This is where I keep my dress up clothes!"

Quinn starts to take stuff out, dresses, jewelry, shoes and accessories."You can pick what you want to wear and we'll take pictures with my new poloriod camera my aunt got me." All of her dress up clothes are spread on the floor, while Santana searches for an outfit, Quinn goes to her closet in search of her camera. It's hidden in a box under some clothes but Quinn finally finds it. Turning around Quinn notices Santana dressed in her Essmerelda outfitt. It's one of Quinn's favorites but knows no one looks better in it than Santana."I found my camera after I get my outfitt we'll take some pictures." Quinn looks through her choices and decides on her "Sleeping Beuty" dress, her second favorite princess. While putting on her dress she notices Santana starring at her and blushes, Quinn has never blushes so much in one day but doesn't mind it, she loves the feeling she gets when she sees Santana looking at her like she does."Okay I'm ready!"

Quinn decides she wants to take a picture of Santana first."Sannie stand by the wall next to the bathroom door so I can take a picture." Taking her spot Santana awkwardly stands against the wall."Like this Q?" Quinn looks at Santana, head tilted to the left. Maybe she should pose."Make a pose like the pretty girls in the magazines." Santana looks like she's deep in thought looking around Quinn's room with her lips puckerd. Spotting a tambourine Santana goes to pick it up."How bout I pose like Essmerelda would?" Quinn wonders why she never thought about that and thinks Sannie is super smart."Good idea Sannie!" Santana goes back to her spot turns to her side a little and holds the tampourine like she's playing it and smiles for the camera. Quinn quick takes the picture like her aunt showed her. The picture comes out of the camera and falls to the takes it and it inspects it with her brows furrowed, it makes Quinn giggle."You have to shake it first." Blushing Santana hands Quinn the picture. After a few seconds the photo comes to view."See, Sannie? you look very pretty."

Santana blushes at the coment."Gracias, Q." Quinn takes the picture and puts it on her vanity mirror."There now I have a picture of my best friend." Quinn beams at Santana. Santana then takes the camera off of Quinn."Your turn, Q. I want a picture of you for my room." Quinn stands in the same spot Santana stood seconds ago."What pose should I do Sannie?" Santana thinks about it for a minute."Just stand there and smile. I just want a good picture of my pretty friend." Quinn's heart flutters when she hears Santana call her pretty, sure alot of people call her pretty but when Santana does it's different."Okay Sannie." Giving Santana a big smile she takes the picture."Perfect, Q. I'll set it on your dresser until I go home." While Santana sets the picture on the dresser Quinn gets an idea."Hey, Sannie why don't we take a picture together?" Turning towards Quinn she gives her a questioning look"Who will take it for us,Q?"

Quinn takes the camera from Santana and sits at the edge of her bed."Come sit by me Sannie." Quinn pats the space to the left of her. Santana sits down looking at Quinn for more instruction. Quinn holds the camera in front of their faces so it shows from their torso up."Smile, Sannie." The girls give the camera big smiles. Picking up the camera Quinn can hear a car pulling in the drive way. Knowing its Russell, Quinn quick puts the camera back and gets out of her dress while Santana looks at her worried."Q, what's wrong?" Quinn takes all of the dress up clothes into the trunk and motions Santana to join her and to take off her dress."My daddy is home now so we have to clean up and go downstairs, dinner is propably ready now." Just as Quinn finishes her sentence Judy calls from down the stairs."Girls, Dinner is ready wash up before you come down stairs!" Quinn takes Santana to her room and both girls wash their hands. Quinn I still worried about what Russell will say to Santana. The closer they get to the kitchen the more nervous she gets. Santana notices and takes Quinn's hand."Thanks, Sannie." Quinn says just loud enough for Santana to hear."Su bienvenida." Santana says with a warm smile. Taking their seats at the table, Santana sitting to the left of Quinn with Judy and Russell sitting across from them. Russell notices their new house guest. Quinn preys he's not mean."Hello there I didn't realize we had a new quest." Russell gives Santana an unreadable look that gives Quinn and uneasy feeling. Santana just gives him a shy wave."This is my new friend, Santana! We met at the park today, she's new and is going to my school." Quinn says with a proud smile on her face. Russell looks down at Santana."Your Joise's daughter."  
Russell says more of a statement than a question."Yes, sir." Santana shyly says. Russell countinues to look at Santana, Quinn looks between Russell and San worried what he'll say."He's a cancer specialist at Lima Momorial, seems like a good man." Russell pauses still looking at Santana. Then begins to eat his food, Quinn releases a breath she didn't realize she was holding and gives Santana a apologetic smile.

By the end of the meal it's getting pretty late and Santana has to go home, much to the girls disappointment."Stop your pouting girls, you'll see each other tomorrow at school. So the sooner I get her home, the sooner tomorrow will come." Santana puts her shoes back on and almost runs into Quinn's arms, much to her delight."Bye, Sannie I'll miss you." Quinn, not so shy anymore gives her the tightest "Brittany hug" she's ever gave, giving Brittany a run for her money."I'll miss you too, Q." Judy looks on loving, never had seen her daughter so affectionate with anyone like Santana."Come on Sweets, time to leave." With their final goodbyes, Quinn runs to the living room to look out the window and waves Santana goodbye one last time.

Going up to her room, Quinn takes her bedtime bath, brushes her teeth and into her favorite onsie pink pjs and climbs into bed, dreaming of tomorrow and her new friend Santana with a smile on her face. Unbeknowing to Quinn to a block over Santana does the same.

**September 8, 2001**  
Once again, Judy has trouble waking up Quinn in the morning but once she remembers what day it is, Quinn has a skip to her step. Going through her morning routine, Quinn gets more and more anxcious and nervous. During Breakfeast she only picks at her food and puses it around her plate."You better eat all your Breakfeast, little girl or you'll won't be able to sit down for a week." Russell says without looking up from his meal. Quinn frowns and continues to push her food around while giving her mom across the room, cleaning the island a pleating look."Princess it's just the first grade gitters, you'll be fine." Judy continues to clean the counters and oven before going upstairs to finish getting ready. Judy's advice doesn't give Quinn much comfort, it just seems to make it worse. Russell gives her a glare from across the table making Quinn squirm in her chair."What did I tell you, girl? Eat the rest of your Breakfeast before I give your bottom such a beating you won't be able to sit in the chair let alone squrim like an idiot!" Quinn just looks at him guilt and fear on her face. Russell slams his large hand on the table, making Quinn jump."Are you deff, little girl? You listen to your father!" Russell has had enough of Quinn's puppy dog eyes and pout. That may work with Judy but not him. He walks around the table and grabs Quinn's right arm, forcing her to turn around. He unbuckles his belt and gives Quinn a few good wacks. Crying hysterically Quinn pleads for him to stop."Daddy please! No more, I'm sorry! I'll be a good girl!" After four more wacks, Russell puts his belt back on, a this point Judy has returned to the kitchen frozen in the door way. She wants to comfort her daughter but she knows she'll have to wait for Russell to leave. Quinn is still crying uncontrollably by the table with her hands on her face."Enough of the crying! I gave you fair warning, twice little girl and you choose not to listen! That's what happens when bad girls misbehave!" Russell stomps out of the room slamming the front door shut headed for work.

Judy carefully comforts Quinn, she hates that she lets Russell hurt her little girl but she knows she'll get just as bad, or even worse. It seems selfish for Judy to let her daughter take the blow sometimes but she's convinced herself she has to pick her battles with her husband. If she were to argue with Russell everytime he "disaplines" Quinn she'll just make it worse for her."It's okay princess, mommies here." Judy makes sushing noises to calm her down."Shhh...I'm sorry princess, but you have to try and not make him so angry. Mommy can't always come to your rescue." Quinn cries turn into whimpers and hiccups when she finally calms down enough to go to school."Go to the downstairs bathroom and get cleaned up, mommy will wait for you in the car. Don't forget your book bag by the door." Judy kisses the top of Quinn's head before she leaves for the car. Standing in front of the mirror Quinn has tear markes running down her cheeks and her hair is a little out of place. She has a purple "pretty" (tie) on the right top side of her head. She's wearing her new favorite white "Princess" shirt with purple writting and a rainbow and crown. And blue jeans that turn a darker blue as they go down by her shins to the bottoms. They have a slight flare to them. There one of her favorites she's picked from the Lima mall in Old Navy. Quickly Quinn washes her face, Judy is still waiting in the car and she can be impatient. She has a small limp when she walks now from the pain of her bottom but her face never shows it unless you look for it. Quinn carefully and slowly bends over for her bag. She takes in a sharp breath of air, the pain is unbearable. It's been awhile since her dad had hit her this hard with his belt she knows when she takes her bedtime bath there'll be a mark from the buckle.

Locking the door behind her like her mom showed her how to she limps to the car. Any other day Quinn would take the bus but since her "punishment" her mom has to drive her to school today much to Quinn's disliking. Judy can tell she's in pain and feels so guilty, she knows how her daughter feels. She watches her as Quinn slowly gets in the back seat into her booster."Princess, I know your hurting but you have to suck it up before you get to school." Quinn wants to cry but knows her mom is right, if acts different at school her teacher will know something's wrong. It gets harder on the drive there, the pot holes aren't helping. Quinn tries to hold herself up in her seat but then her arms get too tired. When they arrive, Quinn couldn't be more happy her bottom hurts so bad she wants to scream. Getting out of the car and standing up helps a release the pain a little."Princess, don't forget to say bye to mommy." Judy rolls down her window for Quinn to reach in on her tip toes to give her a hug."I'm sorry, baby." Judy wisphers in her ear. She knows she means it too, Quinn understands why her mom doesn't always help but sometimes she wishes her mom could be braver."Bye, mommy." As Judy drives off, Quinn gives her a little wave. William Minkenly elementary school isn't very big, but isn't small either. It's a old brick building with two floors, Kindergarden through fourth downstairs and fifth and sixth grade upstairs. Quinn and her friends can't wait to be upstairs with all the big kids then they'll be the ones running the school. Quinn walks to the front door,she already knows where her classroom is, three doors down from her old classroom and right across Mrs. Lutchonick's. She's glad she doesn't have her for a teacher, Rachel told her she's heard other kids talking about how  
mean she is.

Walking into her classroom, half of the kids haven't arrived yet most are "walkers" who have their parents drive them to school, very few kids actually walk. The classroom is fairly big, in front of the class is her teachers desk with her name on it and a big chalk board. To the left of the room there are hangers for their coats and above the hangers a shelf for the ones who brought their lunch or for their hats and gloves. The desks are formed in a big square facing each other with a little space between some to wall in the middle of it. To the right of the door, in the back of the room is their schedule from days one through five. They either have music,art,gym or writting. Quinn spots Brittany talking to a colored girl she doesn't know. Careful taking off her coat, Quinn wonders over to greet Brittany."Hi, Britt-Britt! who's your friend?" Brittany being Brittany gives her a big hug not helping her bottom and part of her lower back. Quinn winces a little but doesn't say anything and puts on a fake smile. Brittany may not be really smart but she knows when her friend is hurting and gives her an apolagetic smile."Hey, Quinnie bear! This is me and Rachel and Sam's new friend Mercedes, we met her at the park too after you left with Santana." Mercedes is a little on the chubby side but is a pretty little girl. She has her hair up in pig tails and is wearing backstreet boys t-shirt."Nice to meet you Mercedes, I'm Quinn Fabrey but you can call me Quinnie if you like." Mercedes shakes her hand and gives her a friendly smile."You can call me Cedes everyone does." The rest of the class files in the room and Quinn is getting more excited to see her Sannie. It's been a full 24 hours since she last saw her and that's just way too long in her opinion. Streching her head over the other kids she finally spots her. Santana has her hair down and is wearing a plain pink shirt and jeans with her matching sketchers shoes. Quinn can't get to Santana fast enough it hurts more to run but she ignores it. Not even giving Santana time to take her coat off she gives her a big hug without hurting herself."Sannie! I missed you tons!" Santana glady hugs Quinn back with just as much force hurting Quinn a little but doesn't say so."I missed you more Q!" There it is that feeling Quinn always gets when she's around Santana. She doesn't know why she gets it but it makes her happy so she tries not to question it."Hang your coat up. My seat is over there by Brittany and her friend Mercedes, I want you to seat next to me!" Paitently Quinn wants for Santana to hang up her coat and put her lunch box away."You can sit on the desk next to Brittany and I'll sit on your other side."

Mercedes,Brittany,Santana and Quinn are sitting at the desks closets to the teachers on the right side of the room facing the door. Sam and Rachel are in a different class, they have two doors down. The first day of school is just everyone introducing themselves to each other. Unfortunetley they Noah Pukerman in their class, Quinn never liked him. He has a stupid mo hawk on his head and he's always trying to kiss her which is just gross. Santana doesn't seem to like him either which makes Quinn happy. She keeps making fun of his Mohawk by calling it a squirrel. The rest of the day is uneventful until recesses which is everyone's favorite part of the day. The play ground is pretty small, there's two slides small and big near the parking lot on the side of the school to the right further down are a whole lot of swings. most of the kids like to fight over the from the swings is a decent size basketball court not many of the boys play basketball it's mostly used for the girls to play hop-skotch. The playground is surrounded by woods, next to the play ground is the baseball field where they have a bomb fire before Halloween. There's food,music and even a hey ride the circles the big field.

Brittany,Rachel,Sam,Mercedes,  
Quinn and Santana prefures to hang out my a small tree in the back of the playground next where the boys play touch football. Sam usually joins them but he seems to be attached to Mercedes hip lately and Quinn doesn't mind one bit cause she's stuck to Santana's.  
"Is your teacher nice?" Brittany asks hanging upside down from a tree branch."Yeah she's really nice,what about yours?" asks Quinn sitting on ground next to Santana."Yeah she's nice too." Brittany starts to feel sick and her face is turning red so sits on the branch turning towards her friends so she can see them."I'm bored,you people are not fun." claims Mercedes standing by the tree."Do you want to swing on the swings?" Sam ask Mercedes."Its better than just sitting here." Taking Mercedes by the hand they run to the sees that Quinn wants to be alone with Santana so she jumps off the tree and drags Rachel to the monkey bars."Come on Rachie I want to go climb the monkey bars." Quinn couldn't love anymore than Brittany right now, except Santana of carefully moves so she's sitting Indian style in front of Santana her lower back and bottom by now hurt worse than it did this morning. She tries not to show it but Santana can see the pain on her face."What's wrong Q? Are you hurt?" Quinn doesn't know what to tell her. She knows it will be bad if Santana were to tell her dad or a teacher. So she tries to come up with an excuse. Santana is still looking at her worryingly."It's okay, Sannie I just tripped...on...my...stairs this morning from all the excitement." Quinn preys and preys Santnana believes her Santana can tell she's lying she knows it wasn't from a trip. Her aunt used to get hit by her ex-husband all the time and her Papi explained to he did it cause he was a bad man. She knows she's supposed to let Quinn tell her when's she's ready but she can't help but feel sad that someone hurts her best friend. So she did the only thing she can think of. Santana gets closer and closer to Quinn's personal space, both girls heart feels like its going to beat out of their chests. Turing her head Santana kisses Quinn's left cheek. It was over before she knew it wishing it lasted a lot longer."Your my best friend,Q." Santana says with the best smile she can getting one in return from Quinn."Your my best friend too Sannie." Santana scoots closer to Quinn and cautiously gives her a hug.

The rest of class is pretty boring, the only good thing Quinn likes about it is she gets to sit next to Santana. Alot of the other kids had their seats changed and after a fairly long fight with the teacher Quinn made sure she sits next to her Sannie. It's lunch time and everyone starts to grab their lunch boxes,Quinn remebers she forgot hers on the island kitchen getting distracted by Russell's punishment. Which goes noticed by Santana."Q, where's your lunch?" Quinn gets a little nervous but this time she's telling the truth,well part of the truth."I left my lunch box in my kitchen on the island." Feeling bad for her friend, Santana runs Quinn's upper left arm like her Papi."It's okay, Q. I'll share my lunch with you." Quinn notices she gets butterflies in her belly a lot around Santana but couldn't be any happier."You would do that for me Sannie?" Santana continues to rub her arm."Of course, Q! I meant what I said earlier your my best friend and that's what friends do!"

**So what do you think? Love or hate? let me know please, I love reviews! though I'll let you know I'm not one of those writers that need a review to update for 2 reasons 1. it also annoys me and 2. I wouldn't leave you guys hanging like that(:**


	4. Chapter 4:Country Club & a Sleepover

It Was Always You

**Authors Note: Like I said before I don't own any of the characters except for some teachers and now also Russell and Judy's friends.**  
**I know it was mentioned in Chapter One that they have dinner at Breadstix every Friday but for now I'm gonna skip it.I'll save that for another chapter. Also this might seem like a long authors note but I forgot to mention the rating in the other ones, I have it M for the violence and language I don't think I would be very good with smut. I might change my mind and try it but if I do I'll give you a warning(: again more violence and some mistakes are mine.(whoops) Sorry this update took longer than I planned. My sister came to visit and I got a little sidetracked, I don't get to see her a whole lot...anyway on with the reviews.**  
**primrosered:Thank you so much that means a lot! I hope I'm doing these characters justice.I try to make the chapters pretty long it annoys me when other people post a short chapter and call it an update.I'm glad your liking the story so far! enjoy the new chapter and thank you for the review(:**

**penpendesarapen:Thank you for my first favorite! and thanks for the review! enjoy the new chapter(:**

**falconsoftball19: No, San and Quinn are going to remain close so the whole Quinn telling Sue about her surgery and even Beth won't happen. I'm not 100% certain how I'll even make that jump but when I do I hope it doesn't suck Lol.**

Chapter 4: Counrty Club and a Sleepover

The rest of the school week went by fast. Nothing big happened since its still the first week of school and only 1st 's now Friday the one day Quinn despises most kids her age for the Fabrey family it means, The Country Club. Quinn isn't the kind of girl to hate a lot of places/things even people but The Country Club is on the top of the list. Along with Noah Pukerman and McDonald's, that clown is just plain scarey. The Counrty Club is super boring the only thing Quinn is allowed to do is stay by Judy,be polite and smile. It's where Russell shows off his wife and daughter given the allusion he has a perfect family. They be leaving in 20 minutes and Quinn still doesn't know what to wear. There's clothes all over the floor that she's thrown out of her closet and half of the clothes from her dresser are hanging out of the draws. Quinn is frantically searching for an outfitt in the back of her closet when Russell walks in."What the hell is this mess!" Not expecting for him to walk in Quinn nearly jumps out of her skin."Your still not ready?! We have to be there in 20 minutes! what the hell is taking you so long, girl?"

Trying to look through the pile of clothes surrounding her Quinn answers him in a small voice she's so scarred, she doesn't want to be punished again."I-I-I'm looking for something to wear." Russell begins to kick some of the clothes around on the floor to make a path to wear Quinn is sitting."It's taken you from the time you came to school till now to look for an outfit?" Russell grabs Quinn by her upper arms to stand her up."You get a shirt,pants a sweater, shoes and a pair of socks! What's so difficult about that? huh? Are you restarted?"

Russell roughly pokes Quinn on the head and pushes her onto the floor. He didn't push her very hard but since her last punishment her lower back and bottom are still a little bruised."Judy get this child dressed we have to leave soon and I'm running out of patients!" Russell storms out of the room the same time Judy walks in and starts picking up clothes and looks for an outfit. Quinn is still sitting on the floor crying silently."Quinnie why can't you just be a good girl? You know the consequences of your actions,here now dry your tears put a brave face on and get ready." Judy looks around the room while leaving."When we get home you'll be cleaning this up." With that Judy closes the door behind her and joins Russell in the study to try and talk him out of punishing Quinn when they get home later.

Quinn gets changed into the outfit her mom gave her, just a plain long sleeve white shirt and trying to control her crying,Quinn sits at her vanity looking through the drawer for her cross necklace. The only time she wears it, is to the country club. Putting it on She gets her crying in control but still has tear marks on her cheeks. Taking some tissues to wipes them off and blows her nose. She ties her hair half way up with a white "pretty" and carefully brushes her hair trying not to ruin it. Quinn takes one final look in the mirror before she goes downstairs."We'll it's about time your ready, your lucky we're gonna make it in time or I would've beat your sorry ass so bad you wouldn't dream of pulling that again you hear me?" Walking to the car Quinn absedmindly gives her dad a head nod "yes."

The Country Club is pretty big, it's a dark brown color with white windows and dark blue shutters on some of the second floor windows. The front door has four small columns by it, two on each side. Walking into the room where they'll serve dinner, Quinn searches for silently preying he brought Santana with him. But before she can search anymore she has to say "Hi" to all of Russell's friends from his office. And of course one of the most annoying, in Quinn's opinion. ,he has a compedative thing with her dad. When ever they beat the other at golf or tennis the other always has to bring it up until they lose themselves. Mr. Thomas is a tall man, same age as Russell. He's bald with glasses and has a small beard. "Hey, Rooster Russell!"

Some months ago The Country Club had some animals visit for the kids, one of the roosters got loose and wondered to the golf course. Russell claims he was in the way of his ball and has called him "Rooster Russell" ever since. It's suppose to be clever but Quinn just thinks its stupid, along with Judy."Come on, Roger you know my wife doesn't like it when you call me that." Shaking hands Mr. Thomas pretends he's just noticed Judy and Quinn."Oh there's the wife I almost didn't recognize you. I thought you were one of the young ladies that works here."

Dropping down to Quinn's level puts his hand on his heart."Well if it isn't little Quinnie, your so tall now I thought your mom and dad here had another kid." Russell and Judy laugh at his attempt of a joke."You my little girl are getting prettier by the day." Stepping behind Quinn, Russell puts his hands on her shoulders giving them a little rub."She's my little princess,I couldn't be more proud. Now what do you say to Mr. Thomas." Russell looks at Quinn excpectingly."Thank you, ." Mr. Thomas pats Quinn on the head and joins his wife by the goes back to her search for Mr. Lopez and hopefully Santana. It's hard to see with everyone so much taller than her but she finally spots him with an older lady she's never seen before standing next to-. "Sannie!" Quinn is so excited she forgets about Russell and runs to hug her friend."Hola,Q! I was hoping you would come." Santana gives her a good squeeze before finally letting go."You look so pretty Sannie." Quinn says with a blush.

Santana has her hair in loose curls and is wearing a white dress with pink flowers and a bolero pink jacket. On the waist there's a green belt with a small flower on her left hip. Blushing at the coment Satnana looks over Quinn's outfit."You always look very pretty,Q. I like your necklace." Santana reaches for the cross to get a better look."Th-th-thank you, Sannie my mom got it for me." Forgotten about her guest Santana introduces Quinn to her grandmother."Q, I almost forgot this is my Abulea." Quinn politely shakes her hand , introducing herself while, Russell with,Judy hot on his heals catches up to them."It's nice to meet the famous Quinn Fabrey my little, calabaza won't stop talking about you." Both girls blush hearing someone clear their throat from behind, Quinn."Hi there I'm Russell Fabrey, Quinn's father. Little Quinnie here knows not to run off like that or she'll have to suffer the consequences." Russell glares at Quinn, knowing what he means by "consequences" Quinn's throat becomes dry. First her room and now running off she knows she's going to get it bad when she gets home. Santana can see the fear on her face and wants nothing more than to comfort her but Mr. Fabrey scares her."Oh she's just excited to see little Santana here, no harm was done." Russell gives Santana's grandmother the stink eye."Yes well, Quinn is a Fabrey and that's not how we behave and Quinn knows better."

Russell places his hands on Quinn's shoulders giving them a tight squeeze, digging his finger tips into her collarbone. Quinn wants to push him off when Santana comes to the rescue sort to speak."Q, come with me outside I have a surprise for you." Looking up at her dad for permission Russell lets her go, he so mad he doesn't want to look at her anymore until they leave. Santana intertwines their fingers together and drags Quinn to her dads the door, Santana climbs in to grab a fairly large doesn't know why she's pulling out a bag but waits until Santana explains."I asked my Papi last Sunday if I can sleep over but he said I had to wait for the weekend." Quinn is so happy she dives into Santana's arms."Your sleeping over Sannie?!" Santana returns the gig before stepping out of her arms and adjusting the bag on her shoulder."Well, Papi says we have to ask your parents first but if they say no you can always stay at mine." Not wasting any time Quinn takes Santana's bag off her shoulder, closing the car door and taking Santana by the hand, she bolts for The Country Club. Before she reaches by the bar where her parents are now talking to Mr. and Mrs. Jones, Quinn slows down not wanting to get her dad more mad than he is."Mommy, Sannie's daddy said it was okay for her to sleep over but said we have to ask you first." Quinn gives her puppy god eyes and pouts her lips extra hard, practically on her knees. Judy doesn't know what to do she knows Russell will want to punish Quinn no matter what but she can never say no to those eyes and that pout."I don't know Princess you have a big mess in that room of yours to clean yet and you know your in time out now for misbehaving."

"Time Out" is just code for punishment, they use it when Quinn is with her friends or one of Russelle's co-workers."But please mommy I really, really super badly want Sannie to stay for the night." Quinn would do anything to have Santana sleep over. Now that both Quinn and Santana are giving Judy puppy dog eyes, she's really at lost what to do. It's like looking at the last two puppies in a pet store window begging for you to adopt wait is killing Quinn and Santana is it too much to ask to sleep at a friends house?Santana really wants to be there for Quinn incase she gets hurt again."I don't see why not." Santana and Quinn jump up and down in each others arms and runs off outside to play. Russell isn't to happy about having heard the conversation but he's still determined to give Quinn her "punishment." Outside Santana found a small ball for them to play with, not wanting to get her dress ruined their not throwing the ball very far between each other."I'm glad my mommy let you sleepover, Sannie. We're gonna have so much fun!" Quinn drops the ball and throws I back to Santana."Me too,Q." Santana suddenly stops throwing the ball and looks at Quinn with a serious look on her face."Q, your my best friend in the whole world, your my sleeping beauty and I'll try to be your prince." Continuing there little game of catch, Santana throws the ball pauses before she throws the ball."Your my best friend in the whole world to, Sannie. Your my favoredest person I know."

Pulling in the drive way Quinn and Santana are fast asleep in the back seat. Josie had put Santana's booster seat next to Quinn's before they left. Both their heads are leaning on each others and holding hands. Russell won't have any of it though he tells Judy to carry in Santana to take her to the living room where the girls will be sleeping for the night. Russell carries Quinn up to her room and lays her on her bed. Walking to the bathroom down the hall, Russell grabs the liquid soap from the sink. He shuts Quinn's door carefully, most times he slams it shut to wake Quinn but he doesn't want to wake Santana downstairs. So he walks to the right of Quinn and pinches her nose shut so she can't breathe. Quinn eyes and mouth open right after."Did you forget your punshiment or were you just hoping I forgot?" Still breathing throw her mouth Russell opens the soap and squeezes some into her mouth while letting go of her nose. Quinn tries to sit up so she doesn't choke but Russell holds her back.

"Your not going anywhere! You think you can just misbehave like that in front of all my co-works and get away with it your sadly mistaken!" Russell says in a harsh is silently crying wondering where Santana is."Now everyone will think I can't control my daughter! Do you know how that makes me feel?" Russell is in Quinn's personal space now. Squeezing more of the bottle, Quinn has no choice but to swollow it."I can do much worse than this princess I can get your little friend up here and make her watch!" With the mention of Santana, Quinn cries even more."That's what I thought, be a good girl and do what I tell you from now on, understand?!" Quinn frantically nods her head yes, wanting her dad would stop so she can look for Santana."Good your friend is down stairs sleeping on the couch, you'll clean up  
this mess when I get back from work, I want to watch you to make sure this room is spotless." Russell leans down and gives Quinn a kiss to her forehead and leaves the room. Judy is already in bed, reading.

"What did you do to her Russell? Why do you have the soap." Stopping in his tracks Russell faces Judy with his famous glare."Non of your business, Judy it's between me and my daughter." Judy doesn't say anymore and turns off the lamp next to their queen size bed and goes to sleep. Downstairs in the living room, Quinn finds Santana fast asleep on the couch facing the tv. Quinn put her pjs on before she went down stairs, getting closer to Santana she notices her are on too. Her mom must have out them on while she was upstairs. Quinn wants to sleep with Santana but doesn't want to wake her so she carefully sits on the couch next to her and slowly lifts her left arm and places it on her waste,laying next to her. Quinn twists her body to give Santana a kiss on her check."Goodnight, Sannie. I love you." Quinn whispers quietly and Turns back around getting comfortable, soon enough she's fast asleep. Unconciously Santana squeezes Quinn closer to her body.

**Whoa! that was a long one. The ending is my favorite, How cute are they? I debated if I should split the chapter up but decided against it I thought it would be better to have it together. Another thing I don't speak Spanish so everything Spanish comes from google translate so of its wrong dont blame me Lol. Google tells me "calabaza" means pumpkin. If you want to know what Santana's dress looks like its the first one...it says Easter dress but I thought little Santana would look cute in it.**  
/fashion/girls-easter-dresses-for-less-than-20-each/  
**keep those reviews coming!**


	5. Chapter 5:An Adventure & New Discovery

It Was Always You

Authors Note: I don't own any of the characters unless its a name you don't recognize, it's mine and also any mistakes(my bad)

wd191990:No, they'll be 7 for possibly two or more chapters but they get older I for the review and enjoy the update!

Chapter Five: Adventures and New Discoveries

Morning comes and Quinn wakes up to find she's changed position in her sleep. Now Quinn has her head on Santana's shoulder with her face burried in her neck. Santana has her arms wrapped tight around Quinn. Lifting her head from Santana's neck, Quinn sees two set of brown eyes starring at her burrows frowned in thought. Santana traces Quinn's skin just above her top lip with her finger, sending chills down Quinn's back."Q, what happened to your lip?" Quinn lets her continue with her minstrations before answering her."What do you mean Sannie?" Stopping Santana looks up at Quinn."It's all read and some of it looks a little bruised." Santana says with a pout. Quinn touches where Santana's finger was and remembers what took place before she came downstairs in her Sannie's has no idea what she should say, last time was easy to come up with a lie but this time, she's clueless and decides to just tell her the truth."Russell was really mad at me last night, I almost made us late and misbehaved in front of his friends. So daddy made me eat nasty liquid soap while you were sleeping." Innocently Santana leans up and chastely kisses her forming bruise. Quinn's heart jumps to her throat, she closes her eyes savering the feeling of her lips and her hands get claimy. Santana puts her head back on the pillow with red cheeks reaching down to her neck."Lets go put some ice on it." Quinn lets Santana get up before leading her to the kitchen."I don't think I can reach the ice, Sannie." Santana looks for something around the room and lands on the kitchen chair. It makes a screeching noise while she drags it to the refrigerator."There now we can, you grab a wash cloth to wrap it in and I'll get the ice." Quinn does as she's told and grabs a wash cloth from the cabinet under the sink. Santana grabs some ice, getting down from the chair she hands it to Quinn and wraps it up and places it on Quinn's top lip."Phank you, Sannie."

"Su bienvenida,Q. Come lets watch tv until your parents wake up." Santana and Quinn watch sponge bob in silence. Quinn has her head on Santnana's shoulder, every few seconds breathing in her is the first to wake, she makes the girls pancakes and after they get dressed for the day the girls go outside in Quinn's backyard."What do you wanna do, Sannie? Your my guest so it's your pick." Santana notices a small dirt pathway leading behind the house into some small woods."Lets go on an adventure into those woods over there!" Before she can give her an answer Santana is already headed for the woods. Quinn doesn't like those woods behind her house, one time her older cousin told her a scarey witch who eats children lives there. Quinn quick catches up to Santana at the edge of the woods."Sannie, I don't like the woods. They scare me." Santana takes both of her hands and rubs small circles with her thumbs."It's okaay, Q. I'll hold your hand and since I'm with you it won't seem so scarey." Quinn feels better with Santana's hand in hers and being with her the woods don't seem so scarey anymore. Walking through the woods, Quinn begins to hear some strange noises and tightens her grip on Santana's hand."Did you hear that?" Santana stops dead in her tracks with her left hand cupping her ear. After a few seconds they hear what sounds like breaking of sticks comming from the left of them. So Santana goes to investigate but feels a tug on her hand."No, Sannie what if its the witch?"

"There's no such thing as witches silly girl, stay close I wanna see what's making that sound." Quinn wraps her arm around Santana's. The noise is getting louder as they get closer, it's coming from behind a tree. Santana turns to Quinn signaling for her to stay put. Tip toying Santana rounds the tree and sees what looks to be a car or maybe a dog. She can only see its behind popping out from a small bush so its hard to tell and it's black fur doesn't help. Santana decides to get a better look when she does it turns towards her, hearing footsteps. It's a small black lap puppy with a collar but no i.d so Santana assumes it doesn't have an owner. Have waited too long, Quinn goes in search of Santana. She looks to be petting something."What was it, Sannie?"

"It's okay,Q. It's just a lost puppy."Quinn sits on her legs in front of Santana and pets the dogs head."He's cute." The puppy begins to lick Quinn's face tickling her."I wonder where he came from." Santana gives her a shrug and begins to stand with the puppy still in her arms."Lets bring him back to your house. He's probably hungry." Walking back to the house, Quinn notices her mom talking to Mr. Lopez through the glass doors. Feeling a little disappointed with the possibility of Santana leaving she drags her feet walking in the kitchen with Santana behind her hiding the puppy for now."Is Sannie leaving now?" Quinn asks with a pout."Sorry, Quinn but me and Santana have family to visit, maybe tomorrow you can visit our house." Quinn likes the idea of visiting Santana, she's never been to her house before and she's curious what her room looks like. But she doesn't like the idea of having to wait a whole day just to see her again."Come on, mija time to go." Santana steps around Quinn still holding the puppy."Papi can we keep the puppy me and Q found?" Mr. Lopez is a little hessintant but lets her keep it."We'll have to go to the store for some dogs supplies first." Judy goes down to Santana's level and pets the little dogs head then check to see if its a boy or girl."It's a girl puppy. What are you going to name it?" Santana thinks about it for a few seconds."I'm gonna name her Lucy." Santana says looking over at Quinn. One day during recesss Rachel called Quinn by her full name. Quinn yelled at her for it telling her to never do it again before Santana told her she thought it was pretty."That's a really good name." Judy inspects the dogs little face."She deffinetly looks like a Lucy." Santana and Quinn say their goodbye with some stalling on Quinn's part. The rest of the day was boring without Santana it's starting to get dark, almost time for Russell's return from work.

To distract herself,Quinn decides to call,Rachel. She's been with Santana so much since the day in the park she's abandon her other friends. Apperrently Mercedes and Rachel have become really close and made a new friend, Kurt at the mall. Rachel instisted that Quinn is just going to love him. Having enough of Rachel, she checks to see if Santana is home yet. Mr. Lopez answers and tells Quinn she's staying at a cousins house. Now with no one to talk to she sees if there's anything watchable on tv. But keeps getting distracted, Russell will be home very soon and can't keep her eyes off the clock on the night stand next to the headlights from her dads care, Quinn runs up stairs to get started. Waiting for him feels like forever but in reality it's been a few seconds. Russell opens the door and slams it shut. Quinn is hanging dresses in her closet. Slowly Russell sits on the edge of her bed facing Quinn. He just sits there for awhile starring at her. Quinn's heart has never bested so hard on her cheast, she's afraid it might explode. He puts his forearms on his legs."Stop starring at me girl and clean up that closet." Quickly she starts hanging more and more clothes till the whole floor is clean."Now place your clothes in you dresser neatly where they belong, when your finished I'll give your further instruction." Russell stands to watch her every move. Quinn can feel his eyes burning in the back of her head."Good girl, now take your stool from your vanity and place it right here in the middle of the room." This is new, Quinn is convinced when Russell has free time he just thinks of new ways to "punish" her. She drags the stool in between her bed and tv."Now. Sit on your hands and tilt your head back looking at the ceiling. I want you to stay that way until I come back up. I have work to do and can't babysit. So when I do come back up, you better be in this very spot looking at the damn ceiling, understood?"

"Yes, sir." Leaving the room her leaves the door wide isn't long before Quinn's neck begins to hurt and she can no longer feel her walks past her room wanting to rescue her little girl, wether she tells Quinn to stop or ask Russell to let her go she'll just make it worse for her and Quinn. So she continues her way downstairs to start dinner. Tears are streaming down Quinn's face she's in so much pain. Its been ten minutes since Russell went downstairs. She doesn't know how much longer she can sit like this. Her neck feels like someone's trying to rip her head off her body. And now her lower back is beginning to hurts if she sits like this any long she's gonna fall backwards onto her trunk. Faint footsteps are comming from the stairs, she preys to god it's Russell and she never thought she would think that in a million years. Russell is slowly making his way up the stairs he knows Quinn can hear him. Standing in the door way he makes her wait just a little longer."Time to get up,princess." Russell puts the stool back. Quinn rubs her neck silently crying while Russell takes out a pair of purple long johns and puts them at the end of her bed."Get dressed." Quinn looks between Russell and her pjs."With you in the room?"

"I said get dressed if you want a beating I could do that too!" Quinn deffinetly does not want a beating. Taking off her shirt and pants she gets a chill down her spine and not the good kind she gets around Santana. The hairs on her neck are standing up."Good girl now get into bed while daddy tucks you in." Russell says in a sickly sweet voice she's never heard. He tucks her in and kisses her on her forehead."Goodnight, princess. Don't let the bed bugs bite." Russell gives her a little wave,leaving the door open a little to let the light in he leaves the room. Quinn's tears start flowing down her cheeks and cries her self to sleep, wishing she was in Santana's arms.

The next morning the first thing Quinn does is call Santana wanting to hear her voice again. Hopefully she's home so she can visit."Hello . Is Santana home?" Mr. Lopez tells her he had forgotten that every Sunday Santana goes to church with her Abuela."Can you pretty please tell her I called?" Satisedfied with his answer Quinn calls Rachel again. Maybe she can visit her, Quinn and Rachel may have been friends since Kindergarden, a whole year. But Quinn has never been to her house and she's only ever met her dad. As expected Rachel is very enthusiastic and lets her know her dad will pick her up. After had getting ready and asked her mom if she can go Quinn is on her way to Rachel's with her dad Hiarm. He has curly dark brown hair, though there's some grey on the sides. He looks older than Russell but Quinn can't be sure. The Berry house is smaller than hers but not super small like many in Rachel's neighborhood. Walking in the house Quinn sees a lot of pictures of Rachel with two men but no mommy."Rachel is in her room sweetie. I'll be in the kitchen if you need me."

"Okay, . Thank you." She sees more pictures walking up the stairs before knocking on Rachel's door."Hi, Quinnie." Rachel gives her a welcome hug and gestures for her to enter her room. Its smaller than Quinn picture but still very Rachel. Alot of gold stars and stuffed animals."You can sit down on the bed." Looking around there's a lot of broadway posters some of which Quinn has never heard of. Quinn wants so badly to ask Rachel about her mom but doesn't want to be rude."So what would you like to do?" Quinn shrugs her shoulders."Well we can play with my barbies or we can just listen to music and gossip. That's what me Mercedes and Kurt do." Gossip doesn't sounds very fun to Quinn she hears enough gossip at the country club."We can watch Funny Girl! it's my favorite musical." Not wanting to do any of that Quinn decides to just ask her anyway."Rachel, can I ask you something?" Rachel sits across from Quinn of the bed."Sure. Ask away." Quinn tries to think of a polite way to ask about the two men in the photos."Where's your mommy? You never talk about her just our daddy and I was just wondering where she is." Rachel looks hurt,Quinn wants to take her question back."I'm sorry Rachie I didn't mean to make you sad. Did she die?" Quinn gives her a hug seeing Rachel is about to cry."My mommy didn'y die, Quinnie." Now she's more confused then ever. if she didn't die why is Rachel so sad? "I'm adopted my mommy couldn't take care of me so she gave me to my daddies. I don't have a mommy anymore, just two daddies."

Can two men be together like her mom and dad? Who makes dinner? Who helps her with her homework? Who makes her feel better when she's sick. Rachel can see all the emotions on Quinn's face."Go ahead you can ask as many questions as you like." Quinn asks Rachel so many questions she aost regrets telling her she can."Okay I have one more question." Kind of annoyed at this point but she lets her ask anyway."If you can have two daddies that love each other, does that mean there can be two mommies and love each other?" Talking about Rachel's dads got Quinn curious, maybe when she's older she can marry Santana."Of course silly my daddies has a friend that's married to a girl, but they had to go somewhere else to do it cause its not allowed here." So deep in thought Quinn only got the last of it."Where did they go?" Rachel gets up from the bed and turns the tv on having enough of all the questions and sits on a bean bag beside her bed."New York City." Rachel continues to watch tv, Quinn doesn't really pay attention. All she can think about is moving to New York City and marrying Santana. She's so excited she can't wait to go home and tell her mom. The rest of the visit contains tv mostly and playing with some of Rachel's barbies, though it doesn't last long Rachel keeps making Ken and Barbie get a divorce. It's almost dinner time when Quinn gets home, she finds her mom in the kitchen and asks if she can help. Their having mashed potatoes, chiken and some string beans. Judy lets Quinn mash the potatoes while she cuts can't reach the counter so she's standing on a bench Russell made when she was smaller."Did you have a good time at the Berry's, Princess?"

"Yeah, it was really fun! Mommy, did you know that Rachie has two daddies?" Judy stops cutting the potatoes and looks at Quinn."Yes I did sweetheart." Quinn continues to talk to her mom about what Rachel had told her. Finished mashing the potatoes Quinn tells her mom the most exciting news yet." Guess what mommy! Rachie said girls can marry each other too in a country called New York City and I'm gonna move there so I can marry Santana!" Quinn has the biggest smile on her face Judy doesn't have the heart to tell her Russell would most deffinetly wouldn't allow that. It's not that Judy would ever disapprove, she loves Santana and she can see how happy her daughter is with her. But she knows it might not ever happen."Is that so princess?" Quinn enthustiastically shakes her head yes."Yeap, we're gonna get married and have lots of babies!" Jidy laughs at her innocence. "Well it looks like you know exactly what your going to do." Judy and Quinn begin to set the table when Russell arrives. Judy goes down to Quinn's level on the floor."Princess, mommy is very happy that you know your going to marry Santana but maybe you shouldn't tell your father." But she wants nothing more than to tell him, after all he has to give her away. Quinn has been to many weddings to know what happens at them. Mother, sisters and aunts cry and the father gives the bride away to the husband. Well in her case bride. Will Santana wear a dress too or a suit like a groom. Maybe she should have asked Rachel. Oh well, too late she's just happy, she's gonna marry Santana and that's that.

**Not much Quinntana in this chapter I know sorry guys but Rachel and Quinn's friendship is important in this story. And I had to have Quinn realize at an early age that boys can like boys and girls can like other girls. I know it's kind of moving a little slow and some of you might want them to be older already and be girlfriends but there are some important events that happen at this age so be patient I promise you'll like it(well I hope you do Lol) anyways I hope you liked the chapter but I won't know unless you review;)**


	6. Chapter 6:Halloween& Too Much Treats

It Was Always You

**Authors Note: I do not own any of the characters unless you don't recgnoize the name then it's are the any of you are reading this on your laptop/desk can you let me know if the format is weird? I'm not really sure how that works and no one has said anythin about it so far but i thought I should ask. I also want to let you know i'll try to update as much as i can, I know ive been kind of spoiling you guys with updates for the past two days i belive its been but i cant garantee that will continue:/ What i can grantee is that i wont abondon the story(: And also why hasnt anyone told me that I've been spelling Fabray wrong? Lol well damn.I can't fix the other chapters but I promise in future ones that will no longer be a problem...I can't believe I did tht..and I call myself a Gleek Lol but on the other hand..You guys are super awesome! I woke up to So many reviews,follows and favorites. It put a big smile on my face! I was so worried no one would like my story but I see thts not true at all! Thank you so much!**

**falconsoftball19: Ikr. I'm not gonna give too much away but I don't think you'll like Russell for awhile but you'll love Santana and Mr. Lopez more;)**

**to one of my "Guests" that said this was the cutest story EVER thanks so much! I'm glad you like it(:**

Chapter 6 Halloween and Too Much Treats

November has come and gone though Quinn still hasn't been able to visit Santana's. Either was working or Quinn was getting her now daily "punishments." With Russell's new favorite activity Quinn doesn't think she'll be sleeping over anyone's houses anytime soon. Now instead of leaving to tuck her in he stays and watches her sleep. It's starting to freak her out but she's too scarred to tell her mom. She probably won't do anything about it anyway. She could tell Santana, shes smart maybe she'll know what to 's Friday and Quinn is getting ready for their dinner at has a black short dress with short sleeves. The skirt part is plaid with a pink bow wrapped at the waist and pink triming at the also has a long coat to match that also has pink triming on the sleeves and collar. It's one of her favorites. She has black ballet shoes too put two French braids in her hair with two little pink bows. Quinn looks in her vanity mirror making sure her hair looks just right. Santana called earlier and said her and her dad would be joining them. So Quinn is super excited and wants to look pretty for Santana. Putting a small hair back in place Quinn notices her dad standing in the door way from the corner of her eye. He's looking at her kind of funny, it makes her nervous."Your hair looks fine,Princess." Russell walks in the room and stands behind Quinn, looking at her makes Quinn more and more confused one minute he's hitting her with his belt the next he's really nice and calling her princess and giving her complaints about how pretty she looks."I love your new dress. You look very pretty Quinnie."

"Thank you." Quinn says in a whisper. Russell begins to rub her arms."Your going to be such a beautiful girl when your older." He continues to run her arms before leaving the room. The whole time Quinn's hair on the back of her neck stands up and she gets goose bumps on her arms and legs. On the car ride Russell keeps glancing at Quinn in the rear view mirror making her squrim a little in her seat. Judy has noticed Russell's changed behavior with Quinn and preys to god it's not what she thinks it is. If she's right she really won't be able to help her daughter. To Quinn's relief the finally make it to Breadstix. As always she's super excited to see Santana. The usher takes them to their seats, normally they would sit at a small booth but since Santana and her dad are eating with them they sit at a fair size table. Now Quinn has to wait for Santana, though she doesn't have to wait long. She spots Santana holding her dads hand heading for their table. As soon as Santana sees Quinn she lets go of Mr. Lopez's hand and runs right into her arms almost knocking her off her seat."Hola,Q!" Stepping out of Quinn's arms Santana takes off her coat and puts it on the back of her chair siting to the left of Quinn. Santana is also wearing a short black dress but hers is all black. With short sleeves and a little bow on her left collarbone, bellow that a fake little diamond. There's ruffles on the hem and she also has a matching coat but grey with black buttons and black furr on the collar and sleeves."I like your dress, Q. Pink is one of my favorite colors. I like your hair braided like that, you look super pretty." Quinn and Santana share smiles with red cheeks and necks."I like your dress too Sannie and I always love your hair curly." The red cheeks and compliments don't go unnoticed by Russell. He doesn't know what to make of it yet but he notes to keep a close watch.

"Halloween is comming up. Do you have anything planned Mr. Lopez?" Judy asks from across the table."Please call me, Joise and no I actually have to work late that night. Santana is quite upset she was looking forward to go trick or treating." Wanting to keep an eye on both of the girls Russell suggests Santana stay the night and go trick or treating with him and Quinn. Not knowing this is out of character for Russell, Mr. Lopez couldn't be more thrilled."That's a good idea. Are you sure it won't be too much trouble though?" Judy is wondering what Russell is plainning and Quinn is just wondering what happened to her dad."No not at all, I wouldn't have suggested it otherwise." The waiter arrives with their food Quinn and Santana ordered the samething spaghetti and meatballs."Thanks that would help so much. I feel like Santana has been with the sitter too much lately." Russell waves him off like its no big deal."I can't imagine how it is to have to work so much and not spend time with your daughter as much as you like." Now Quinn is convinced that her dad either got aubducted by aliens and he's just one in disguise or he was is almost finished with her spaghetti and she feels a tap on her shoulder and turns towards Santana."Do you get your costume yet?" Santana whispers not wanting the adults to hear."Yes me and mommy got it the other day." Quinn whispers back."Lets not tell each other what we're gonna be so it's a surprise." Santana always comes up with the best ideas."Cool. Your going to love mine, Sannie."

"Your gonna love mine more, Q." Everyone's done eating and decides against dessert if their going to get the little ones to sleep. Too much sugar won't help with that their home Quinn takes her bedtime and bath and brushes her teeth and puts her pink long johns on with ballet slippers all out of the bathroom, Russell is standing in the middle of her room. Surprised Quinn jumps covering her heart with her hand."Daddy, you scared me." Still panting a little Quinn walks to her bed tucking herself in. Russel walks around to the right of the bed sitting on the edge facing, Quinn."Sorry, princess but when I came in you were already in the run so I'd thought I'd should wait." Russell runs his hands through Quinn's hair then cups her face, rubbing small circles with his thumb."Are you excited that Santana will be trick or treating with us tomorrow?" Quinn lost her voice and gives her dad a head nod for yes."We're gonna have lots of fun you'll see." He continues to run his fingers through her hair."I'll let you get some rest we have a big day tomorrow and you'll have so much candy you'll stay up all night." Russell leans down to give Quinn a kiss on her forehead like always, but this time as head does he sniffs her hair."Goodnight, princess." Before Russell leaves the room he pauses and looks on at Quinn.

The next morning Judy has more trouble than usuall getting Quinn to wake up. She spent the night tossing and turning she was so excited. Excited for the candy,excited to see Santana's costume, excited to show her her's and excited for trunk or treating at her church's parking lot. All the neighbors in their community stuff their trunks full of candy, it's better than walking everywhere and the church always has games where you can win prizes. Last year Quinn won a soft pink bear with a pink laced bow around its neck. She doesn't have a lot of stuffed animals but that bear is by far her eats her breakfast so fast, Judy had to remind her a few times that she'll get sick. Running up stairs, Quinn starts to get into her costume. This is the first year she got to choose herself and she's very proud of her took longer than she wanted but she found the perfect miss wonderland has a light blue short sleeve shirt with a corset like white vest with black ribbon tie that has the heart sign, spare sign and diamond sign that you find on a deck of cards in a colum on each side of the also comes with a white apron with a red heart that has stitches around the edges. The skirt matches the blue shirt and the layer underneath is checkered black and white. She also has leg warmers with black and white stripes and black ballet shoes with a black bows bellow her toes. Her hair is down and straight with a black bow tied around her head. To finish it off Judy let Quinn borrow her red lip stick and carefully puts it on using her vanity mirror. She uses tissue like her mom showed her and cheeks to see if there's any on her teeth, all clear.

Right after she's done taking one of her pillow cases, Se hears the door belle ring and runs downstairs."I'll get it! I'll get it!" Before she can reach the door Judy beats her to it. Standing on the bottom step Quinn pouts at her mother."Mommy I said I would get it." Judy looks over her shoulder."Princess,stop it with the pout your face will get stuck like that." Quinn just pouts some more and crosses her arms. Judy opens the door greeting and Santana letting him know what's on the night's agenda and what time will be over to pick Santana up. Quinn tries to take a peek at Santana's costume but Judy is in the way."Wow such a great costume Santana what a good choice that was one of my favorite stories when I was a little girl."Now, Quinn really wants to see her costume,standing on her toes to see over Judy's head with no luck."Come on in Santana before Quinnie over there explodes." Santana ducks under Judy's arm as she closes the is dressed as little red ridding has a red and white corset top with a black ribbon tie with a black bow with white polka dots on the top and two at the skirt is black and short with red triming on the hem and a black tulle petticoat 's wearing black tights with black buckled shoes complete with a small red hooded cape with black triming on the hem and black ribbon tie. Her hair is in loose waves with glitter in 's also carrying a small stuffed wolf along with her own pillow case."Sannie, I love your costume! I like the glitter in your hair and your stuffed wolf is really cute." Quinn says jumping off the step walking towards Santana to touch the stuffed animal and the ends of her hair."Gracias, Q I like your costume too and your red lips. Your the most prettiest wonderland princess I've ever seen." Russell joins them in the foyer from his place in the study. He's wear a hockey mask, black shirt and carrying a fake knife and his own pillow case."Are you girls ready the trunk or treating has started already."

Once they arrive Quinn notices there's more games this year than last and more people, which means more soon as Quinn and Santana gets out of the car, Santana takes Quinn by the left his mask in the car along with his knife wanting to save them for cars a parked around the edge of the parking lot with their trunks opened. Most if not all of them decorated their cars with cob webs, Skeltons and ghosts. One even has a big spider on top of the roof."Alright girls do want to get some candy first or play some games?" Russell asks ahead of the girls walking backwards."Lets get the candy first before people start leaving." Says Santana. By the time they've gone around the entire parking lot their cases are just about filled to the top. They start to get heavy so they put in the back seat of the car and heads off to play some one of the game stands there is a stuffed pruple monkey Quinn has her eye on. The game seems pretty hard for her you have to throw small rings onto bottle tops. Quinn isn't very good at throwing and has horrible aim."Q, what animal do you want?" Quinn points to the purple monkey hanging on the stand in the back left corner."Excuse me. How much is it to play this game?" The young teen boy shows her a dollar with his takes her money from the side of her skirt. And the teenager gives her six first two don't make it but on the third one almost lands on a top before falling off."Come on, Sannie you can do it I know you can!" Quinn screams next to her jumping up and to her Russell also encourages her clapping. The fourth almost doesn't cut it, with someone else's hitting it."You did it,Sannie!" Quinn jumps into Santana's arms."Thanks you,Sannie your the best." Quinn says in her ear giving Santana goose bumps. Santana squeezes Quinn closer if possible."You welcome,Q. But your wrong about one thing."  
Quinn steps out of her arms with a questioning look."Your the best, Q all I did was throw some rings at some bottles." Santana says with a smile. Quinn can't help but give Santana another hug wanting to be close to her as possible."Thanks, Santana." Quinn whispers in her ear sending shivers down Santana's back. The teen still standing watching on, clears his throat."Do you want a toy or not little girl?" Satana points to the monkey and gives it to Quinn.

"Hey, girls I heard that they have a haunted hallway in side the church lets go check it out." Quinn doesn't want to walk through a haunted hallway she just wanted to play some games, get some candy then takes Quinn's right hand again and intertwines their fingers together, leaning close to whisper in her ear."Just stay close to me,Q. I'll protect you." Not just talking about the haunted hallway, Santana kisses Quinn on her loud scarey music and people screaming from the tightens her hold on Santana's hand, shaking a little."You girls can walk ahead of me so I can keep an eye on ya."Its so dark Quinn can't see her hand in front of her face. After walking for a few seconds a bloody zombie jumps out in front of them. Quinn and Santana scream at the top of their lungs and starts to run with Russell behind them. Stuff keeps popping out and trying to grab them, it seems like forever before the exist comes to girls are panting, Quinn also crying."I-I-I didn't l-l-like that at all S-Sa-a annie." Santana hugs Quinn rubbing her back while Quinn rests her head on her shoulder."It's okay,Q. It's over now and we won't be going back in ever again,calmarse." Russell catches up to them almost wheezing, bent over with his hands on his knees."I'm out of shape."

He notices Quinn's crying and kneels down to the girls level rubbing Quinn's back."Did they scare you,Princess? It's okay, daddy will make everything better." Russell picks Quinn up carrying her to the car while Santana carries her monkey behind Russell. Quinn has her chin resting on Russell's shoulder looking down at Santana."Once we get home we'll lay out your sleeping bags and blankets on the floor in the living room and you can eat your candy all night. How does that sound Princess?" Russell asks while lightly tapping her bottom."Good." Reaching the car, Russell opens the door and sets Quinn down in her seat while Santana climbs over to hers in the middle seat. Quinn and Santana place their candy on their laps, Santana giving Quinn her monkey.

Back home the girls are changed into their onsie pjs and brushed their walks in the living room, arms full of blankets and sleeping bags and lays them out in front of the tv stand."There you go girls all set. Judy left you a pile of movies by the tv for you and remember girls don't eat too much candy or you'll be sick in the morning."Before leaving to go upstairs,he gives Quinn a kiss on the top of her head and a pat on Santana's."Goodnight girls" Quinn and Santana say goodnight in unison. When they know he's upstairs they start their Disney movie marathon and starts eating their candy, sometimes switching with each other. Both girls fall asleep surrounded by wrapping paper and the tv still on. In her sleep, Santana cuddles close to Quinn as she can spooning her from behind.A few hours late Santana wakes up to the sound of the tv and turns it off. She cuddles back with Quinn holding her even closer, kissing the back of her head."Goodnight,Q. Te Amo." She whispers before falling back asleep.

Waking up to the smell of food Quinn feels a little to get up to empty her stomach she feels someone holding her down she sees a tan arm wrapped tight around her waist. Turning to in Satanas arms, Quinn shakes her shoulder to wake her up."Sannie, wake up I have to go to the bathroom my tummy hurts." Santana's eyes flutter open."Your tummy hurts?" Quinn gives her a head nod."Mine too, we ate too much candy." Quinn quick jumps from the floor and runs down the hall past the kitchen and study to the bathroom and empties her stomach. She feels someone hold her hair back and rubs her back."Let it out,Q. You'll feel better." Quinn is now dry heeving and her throat is beginning to hurt."There's no more, Q. Come and wash your mouth." Santana helps her stand up and flushes the toilet for her."Thanks, Sannie." Santana walks towards her and kisses her cheek."That's what best friends do."

At Breakfeast the girls merely just pick at their food not being able to eat anything else."Uh oh it seems like we have two sick little girls on our hands, Judy." Just hearing him say that makes them feal even more sick."Maybe we should call your father to pick you up early since your not feeling well." As much as Quinn hates the idea she wants Santana to get better. Just after an episode of Lizzie Migiure, Mr. Lopez arrives and takes Santana back home. The rest of the day consists of lots of soup, laying down and watching tv. Quinn swears she'll never eat that much candy again.

**Santana said I love you! if only they were awake to hear it! Lol;) Google said calmarse means calm down.**  
**here's what Quinn's dress looks like Youngland-Girls-Piece-Plaid-Lurex/dp/B0085JD1SQ/ref=lp_1045470_1_3?ie=UTF8&qid=1352083041&sr=1-3**  
**Santana's **  
** gp/aw/d/B0085JCV0U/ref=redir_mdp_mobile?qid=1352080213&ref_=lp_1045470_1_4&sr=1-4**  
**Their costumes..**  
**Quinn's...**  
** product/Miss-Wonderland-Childs-Costume/**  
**Santana's...**  
** product/ht-red-riding-hood-m-8-10/**

**Sorry for the late update:/ my sister was on her laptop and wouldnt let me use it till now after i had promised her to vote for some girl on dancing with the stars-_-**  
**Review?**


	7. Chapter 7:Good News & Bad News

It Was Always You

**Authors note: I still don't own any of the characters. All mistakes are mine and google translate. I also attempt at a flashback in this chapter. I'll warn you though it's not a happy one but I hope Quinn and Santana's cute makes up for it also you'll learn some Lopez family history.(yay) On a side note I just about had a heart attack! this chapter got deleted in my notes on my iPod idk how but it god i mailed it to myself before it did! that was a close one:/**  
**Warning: violence and some swearing.**  
**nayannalover6:haha yeah I've read enough fanfics tht arent finished cause they need reviews in order to update. I do ask for reviews but only cause i just want to see what you guys think of the story not for an I'm glad you like the story so far! **

**penpendesarapen:and they just keep getting cuter for the review(:**

**Eraygoza:Thank you! I'm glad you changed your mind! I promise they do get older, don't worry(:**

**sawa255:Ikr! she's so cute(:**

**john nighthawk:yeah me 2 as much as I like brittana it's fun to read other for the review(:**

Chapter 7:Good News and Bad News

Another month comes and goes. Russell still watches Quinn while she sleeps. She isn't sure if her mom knows but she has to know something is going on if her husband is taking longer to get into bed with recess sitting by Santana and hers "spot." Quinn tries to come up with a way to tell her about Russell. Should she just come out and say it or should she hint at it? Unable to think of a way to hint at it Quinn goes with plain B."Sannie, my dad has been acting really weird lately." Santana is picking at the grass furrowing her brows."What do you mean,Q?" Puckering her lips Quinn worries if she should continue but its her future wife, of course she can trust her."Some nights he watches me sleep and sometimes he'll just be too nice and looks at me funny." Santana some what gets it now but doesn't understand how he could look at her funny."Like how funny?" Quinn getting a little frustrated now and throws her little arms in the air."I don't know, Sannie it's hard to when he does it sends creepy chills down my back." Quinn wants to say not the good kind I get when I'm around you but stops herself."I have an idea,me and Papi will be at yours for dinner after school to share some good news." Santana thinks about how her dad said it so she can tell Quinn."Oh and some bad news but its really just good news."Quinn looks at Santana with her head tilted to the left,brows furrowed."Why can't you tell me now?"

"Because my Papi wants to be there to give you the news. Something about seeing your face when he does." The rest of the school day Quinn desperately wants to know the good news. And hopes the bad news isn't super bad. It's day four, which means writting across the hall in 's class. Quinn loves writting class both teachers always complament her penmanship. And she gets to see Brittany and Rachel,Mrs. Ciotti's class joins them sometimes. Like today and Quinn gets to sit next to one of her best friends and future wife. Today their working on writting their full name and Quinn is having trouble with her "Q." She's had her hand up forever,well what feels like forever for a seven year old. But both teachers still haven't noticed and her arm is begging to hurt."What's wrong,Q? Need some help?" Santana is sitting to the right of Quinn since she's left handed. This isn't the first time the teachers left Quinn hanging and last time Santana tried to help her it didn't work since Quinn is right handed so now Santana sits on the right while Brittany, Rachel or some times Mercedes sits on the left."My "Q" keeps looking funny,Sannie." Quinn says with a pout. She can write a small case "Q" just fine but the capital "Q" is harder. It just looks like a big number two and Quinn's frustrated."Here, I'll help." Santana takes Quinn's right hand with her left and begins to write a perfect "Q." Quinn forgets to look at how she wrote it though, too busy looking at Santana's concintrated face. She has her brows furrowed and her little tongue sticking out of the corner of her mouth."There you go,Q. Now just trace over mine a few times and you'll get it."

"Thanks, Sannie." After awhile Quinn gets the hang of it and continues to write her name over and over until the teacher says its enough. After writting is English and their reading one of Quinn's favorites. She hasn't told the teacher she's read it already but that doesn't matter. It's the last class of the day and Quinn gets caught up in their reading she almost forgot about Santana's news. She's such in a rush to get home she almost knocks over a classmate. Judy decides to let Santana come along since she'll be there for dinner anyway, her dad will join them later after work. Santana and Quinn play barbies in her room when Santana stops in the middle of it and crawls under Quinn's bed. Quinn is curious as to why she does and joins her. Santana is lying on her back starring at the bottom of the bed."What are you doing, Sannie?" It's dark under the bed with no light escaping Quinn's heavy blanket so Santana reaches for her bag on her left, lying on Te floor and grabs a small flashlight and what appears to be a she turns the light on, hands it to Quinn to hold and uncaps the pen, writting on the bottom of the bed. Quinn can't really make out what she's writting but she doesn't have to wait long. Written in red is a heart with the letters "S" and "Q" with a plus sign in the middle and the equals sign after "Q." Underneath there's the number four with ever right next to it. Quinn turns her head to Santana finding she's been looking at her read her handy work."Why did you write that, Sannie?" Santana takes Quinn's hand never taking her eyes off her."I saw it a movie I watched with Papi and my Abulea. I asked Papi why they did it and he said it was because they love each did it on a tree but I thought this was best. Now when your scared or miss me you can look at this." Quinn has the biggest smile on her face, her heart is fluttering and there's butterflies in her tummy. Santana just told her she loves her! "I love you more, Sannie." Santana blushes at the coment and kisses Quinn on the nose,earning a giggle from her. And Quinn shyly gives one to Santana too. Judy then announces 's arrivel,finally the wait is over.

Russell, Judy and are already sitting at the kitchen table when Santana and Quinn joins them."Quinn, I'm guessing Santana has told you that we have news to share?" Quinn nods her head."Good, I'll get right to it. You've waited long enough." says with a smile."Now, Santana told you we have bad new but its really just good news." He pauses to be dramatic."We're moving!" What?! how can that be good news? Quinn doesn't understand and he seems happy about it. Looking over at Santana she seems happy about it too. Mr. Lopez sees Quinn's confusing and terrified expression and eases her mind."Now I say that in a good way because we're moving right next door." She takes it bad and decides its very good news. Now Quinn can see her Sannie every day."What made you decide this?" Judy asks."Well our daughters seem to be attached to the hip these last few months and I thought it would be easier on our cars if we lived closer. We just got lucky the house next door was selling." Quinn never thought she can be anymore happy then she is right now. During the rest of the meal,Quinn keeps glancing at Santana with a smile. Santana doing the same."Oh before I forget, Santana has a surprise for you Quinn." First their moving next door and now a surprise! Today is the second best day of Quinn's short life,first being the day she met Santana.

After dinner Santana and Quinn walk hand in hand to her room. Santana takes her bag and sits at the head of Quinn's bed looking out her window and motions Quinn to join her. Looking out all Quinn can see is Santana's new house."You see that window,Q? That's my new room." Santana beams at her."Really?" Santana gives her an ensthusticatic head nod."Yeap." Santana then reaches in her bag and pulls out two walkie talkies."Here take this one and I'll keep this one. Keep it under your bed so Russell won't find it. When he scares you, you can talk to me with these and I'll make it better." Quinn looks between both walkie talkies."Can I use it for when I just want to talk to you too?" Santana gives her a big smile."Of course,Q." The rest of the visit Quinn and Santana continue to play until Santana has to leave. Judy and Quinn escort then out the door."So when is the move?"

"This weekend. I thought the girls wouldn't want to wait any longer." Both Judy and Mr. Lopez share a laugh. After Santana and Quinn's many goodbyes Quinn gets ready for bed. She wonders if Santana can hear her on the walkie talkie now. They only work with such a distance but Quinn didn'y see the harm in trying. Unfortently it doesn't work. Quinn climbs into bed waiting for Russell to come in but eventually falls asleep. Russell tip toes into her romm a few minutes after and sits at the end of her bed. He begins to rub Quinn's outer left thigh,she sleeping on her side facing her closet and bathroom. Then continues his path to her arm, shoulder, neck and finally her head. Running his sausage fingers through her hair for a few seconds before making his way back down her body. Getting up to leave he and sniffs her hair and kisses her forehead before completely leaving the room. Entering his and Judy's room he sees his wife still awake with her arms crossed and brow arched."Why have you been going into Quinn's room every night for the past month?" Russell begins to get ready for bed."Don't look at me like that and don't question me, Judy." Russell stands at the end of their bed pointing his finger at Judy."I run this house,Judy not you! I bring the money in to keep this roof over our heads while you play house! My house my rules!"Russell sits on the right side of the bed and leans over to Judy, creasing her left cheek with the back of his hand."You know what happens when those rules are broken don't ya, Judy." Judy nods her head."And you wouldn't like it too much if I reminded you would you?" Judy shakes her head."Good. Now get some sleep." Judy turns the lamp off on the night stand and sinks in the bed silently crying. She wishes so much that she can stand up to Russell. She can help herself and her baby.

The weekend comes before Quinn knows it. The moving trucks arrive next door and Quinn helps Santana move boxes to her new room. She sees the window that faces her own. The room is about the same size as Quinn's but without the walk in closet. Her bed is against the wall where the window is with a nightstand. Across from it her small closet and bathroom along with the door. Diagonal from her bed is the tv stand with a DVD shelf on the left side closest to the door and on the right a book case with tons of old books. Santana promised to would read one to her sometime. The walls are a deep dark red, very Santana like. But that's what Quinn likes about her room, it's all Santana. It takes all day to get everything in the house but it was worth it. Mr. Lopez said it was okay if Quinn wanted to stay the night since he doesn't have work. Of course she wants to stay the night. Judy and Russell say their goodbyes and Mr. Lopez, Santana and Quinn head for the living room. It's really big with a fireplace in front of the room with a big tv screen above it. On the mantel are some photos of Mr. Lopez and women she guesses was her mom. She looks like an older version of Santana, very pretty. There are also some of Santana from when she was a baby and her school photos. The sectional couches are big and confortable. The ends of the bigger couch across the tv has recliners built in and the middle has a place for your drinks. Santana and Quinn make them selfs confortable on a recliner closests to the love seat, cuddled under a hevy blanket with Quinn resting her head on Santana's shoulder and Santana's resting ontop of recliners almost lay flat so if they fall asleep they won't be sore in the morning. Mr. Lopez favors the other side of the couch under his own blanket and his feet resting on the coffee table. It's starts to rain pretty hard and the wind is loud. During the movie Matlida the power goes out causing the girls to scream."It's okay, girls I have a flashlight under the coffee table." Mr. Lopez feels his way to the table and grabs the big flashlight. Quinn is hanging onto Santana for dear life."That's better." Santana is conforting Quinn while Mr. Lopez looks on in aw. Santana isn't very loving to alot of people, Mr. Lopez can't help think that Quinn is a special case. The day Santana met her in the park she wouldn't stop talking about her. Josie hasn't seen her that happy since before her mother passed away of cancer. At first they were hopeful like any other family that comes across the horrible disease. Mr. Lopez thought she would be fine. Maribel is a strong Latina she can fight it, but as the months past he can see her loose her fight. She tried to hang on for Santana but she was in pain and getting weaker. On a beautiful May afternoon Mr. Lopez makes the most hardest decision he ever had to make.

May 16th 1999  
Mr. Lopez is pacing back in forth in their small kitchen. His wife upstairs in bed and daughter in her room playing. The chemo therapy is beating Maribel, she lost her hair last month, she's lost weight and her beautiful tan skin has lost it's color. He knows she would have died months ago if it weren't for Santana. He doesn't want her to suffer anymore though. Hearing his wife empty her stomach in a bucket next to their bed, he makes his final decision. Making his way upstairs he almost backs down until his wife comes into view. She has her pink bandana on, she has her eyes closed but he knows she's not sleeping. She's in too much pain to rest. Entering their room he sits on the chair to her right and takes her hand in his, making her open her eyes. Her once mocha brown eyes he feel in love with are dull and sunken in."Is there something wrong?" Maribel asks in a soft and weak voice."Yes I'm afraid so,mi amor." Josie begins to rub small circles with his thumb,looking down at their hands. He can't bare to look at her when he says the most dreaded words that would come out of his mouth. Clearing is throat, holding back tears."Hm...Mi Amor, mi hermoso ángel ." Josie creases Maribel's cheek, tears streaming down his face. No longer can he keep it together, he's been in love with her since the 7th grade. They met at an ice cream place called the Tastey Freeze. Where they aslo had their first date and shared their first kiss, it's the same place they decided to start a family."I know what your doing, hermoso." Maribel weakly squirms in her spot not catching Josie's glaze."You can't continue this anymore." Joise pauses getting choked up, the tears are coming faster before he can stop them."Mi amor, please look at me." Maribel knows what's about to come and she doesn't want to hear it. She's not in denial she hasn't been for a long time. But looking around the room and sees all the pictures her precious baby drew for her she can't help but think she should have been stronger for her."You have to let go,mi amor." Both crying now Joise sits at the edge of the bed and takes both her hands."Santana would never resent you, she would never hate you. She sees her Mami in pain and she wants it to stop too. Our daughter is a smart little girl." He pauses and cups her cheek."She gets it from her mother."

Josie chaestly kisses her on her dry, chapped lips and leans his forehead onto hers."You have to let go, hermoso." He whispers, hearing someone sniffle behind him he turns around to find, Santana standing in the door way."Mija,come here." Santana shyly enters the room and Joise places her on his lap sideways so she can look at him and Maribel."Mami has something to tell you and it's important that you listen." Santana sadly nods her head. She's watched her mom get more sick every day, Maribel doesn't know it but one day Joise set her aside to tell her she might not make it but it was going to be okay cause she'll be a real angel with beautiful wings."Mi bebé, you know when me and Papi first told you I was sick that I would fight this and the doctors would make me better." She pauses to catch her breath."Well as you've seen the past few months have been hard on your Mami, and now I hate to say I'm not so sure I can win this war." Now Santana is crying she knew after Maribel started to throw up just about every night and wet the bed it was getting harder for her. But hearing it out loud makes it real."Don't cry,mija. Mami will always be with you, when the wind blows or when you hear the birds chirp in the morning. It'll be me letting you know I'm still here." Maribel cups Santana's little face in her cold hands."I will always love you,Mija." Meribel kisses both of her cheeks and forehead."Cuidar de su padre." She whispers in her ear."Yes, Mami. I'll always love you too." Santana cries some more while Joise comforts her. Three days later Maribel Lopez dies in her sleep.

Present  
Josie sees Santana give Quinn comforting words, he can see the love in his daughters eyes when Quinn is around. It's the same love her shared for his late wife. It's not ideal but he would rather choose his child's happiness over his pride any day."I have an idea, Santana why don't you grab the other flashlights in the cabinet under the sink, Quinn you can help and I'll get some sheets in the hall closet upstairs." Santana has an idea of what Joise has planned and drags Quinn to the kitchen while Joise runs upstairs. It wasn't easy finding them in the dark but they manage. Josie, enters the living room with an arm full of sheets then gets two chairs from te kitchen. He slides the coffee table to the left side of the room in front of the love seat. Taking the chairs he faces them to the fireplace then goes to grab another and does the same. Santana and Quinn are standing between the wall and couch watching on. Josie takes some pillows and lays them on the floor between te couch and chairs and motions for Santana and Quinn to lay down. Quinn laying by the couch and Santana in the middle to make room for her dad. Josie places a sheet from the back of the couch to the backs of the chairs the sides are still open so he grabs another and places it at te opening where the girls heads are laying but leaves the other open so he can slide in."See there's an upside to the power being out." Quinn can't help but compare her dad to Mr. Lopez, if she were at her house now her father would be telling her to stop cryin like a baby and go to bed. Where as Mr. Lopez sets up a sheet tent and even joins in on the fun. She wishes her dad could be like Mr. Lopez."How about a story?"

"Yes!" Santana and Quinn say in unison."Okay, Santana hold your flashligh to the side like this,por favor so I can make hand shadows for the story." Mr. Lopez contorts his hand to make it look like a goose."One sunny day right here in Lima,Ohio a lonely white goose sits by the pond, in the park. He looks on at all the other geese playing in the water and goes to join them but when he does another goose tells him he's not welcome."Mr. Lopez uses his other hand to make another goose using gestures to make it look like their talking and making the other goose "swim" away."He's very sad all he wanted to do was play like the others and have fun. So he sits by a bush not far from the pond." Santana helps out by making a some what "bush" with her little hand."He suddenly hears strange noises coming from behind him." He makes the goose look scared."And out pops a rabbit." Using both hands he makes a rabbit."Hello! says the friendly rabbit. Why are you here all by yourself?" He uses a high pitched voice for the rabbit making Santana and Quinn laugh at the funny sound, switching back to the goose again."Well I did want to play with the others but they won't let me." Switching back to the rabbit."Well you can play with me and we'll be best friends." Again he switches to the goose while Santana and Quinn are deeply interested in his story. With Quinn laying on her side with her head on Santana's shoulder looking up at the sheets and Santana with her free hand holds on to Quinn's right one."But I'm a goose and geese can't be friends with a rabbit!? Santana's arm is starting to hurt a little but she wants to hear the rest of the story."Who told you that?" Going back to the goose he makes it look like its deep in thought."Well no one I guess but when they find out we're friends they'll think it's wrong." Quinn is trying her best not to fall asleep wanting to know how it ends.

"But if wer're best friends and having fun it won't matter what other people think because we'll be happy and that's what matters most. The goose and the rabbit play all day long. Some of the other geese notice and gives them dirty looks and some even say mean words but their both too happy to care. The end." Both Santana and Quinn clap."I was hoping the power would be back on after the story but I guess not." He says turning towards the girls."Are you hungry?" Both nod there heads."Alright wait here and I'll get some hot dogs, we'll roast them in the fire." Santana and Quinn sit on the chairs till Josie gets back with the food. Santana again in the middle and Quinn on the right of her. It's not long before Mr. Lopez comes back with a package of hot dogs. He grabs three roasting sticks sitting by the fire place then hanging them to the girls. He lights the fire and places a hot dog on all the sticks and takes his seat."Having fun girls?" Both nod their heads."I hope your parents are okay over there, Quinn." Quinn hasn't even thought of her mom and dad she's been having so much fun here."Papi, do you think the power will be on soon?" Roasting his hot dog Mr. Lopez turns his head to Santana with a questioning look."I thought you said you were having fun?" He says in a playful manner."Si, Papi but Quinn is still a little cold." Quinn looks at Santana shocked she thought she was hiding it well. But when it comes to all things Quinn nothing gets by Santana."I'm sorry, Quinn ou should've told me your our guest."Mr. Lopez places his hot dog on his seat and fetches a heavy blanket from behind the loveseat and wraps it around her shoulders."There you go sweetie don't ever be shy here. You tell me what you need and I'll give it to you." Mr. Lopez then returns to his seat. It's official Quinn loves Mr. Lopez.

The hot dogs are cooked and while they enjoy their little indoor camp out, Mr. Lopez's cellphone begins to ring from on the coffee table."Hello,Mr. Lopez speaking...Mr. Fabray, how are you?...yes Quinn has been and angel. I told the girls a story and now we're enjoying some hot dogs over the fire place...you want to talk to her?" Quinn's heart jumps to her throat Russell has never called before when staying at Santana's or any of her other friends. What could he possibly want? Mr. Lopez hands her the phone while Santana looks on."Hi, dad...yes I'm having fun...but can't I stay? I'm supposed to sleep over...okay bye." Quinn reaches over Santana to give Mr. Lopez his phone back."My daddy said he'll be over soon to get me. He said cause of the power being out he wants me to be home." Santana will not stand for this not one bit she looks over at her father with puppy eyes and a pout."I'm sorry, Mija I can try but I don't think it will help. He's her father he has every right to take her home." Santana crosses her arms with a frown. Quinn puts her head on Santana's shoulder and whispers for only her to hear."It's okay, Sannie. We have the walkie talkies remember? When I get home I'll talk to you on there. Just make sure your in your room so your dad can't hear us." Santana almost forgot about the walkie talkies and it was her idea but she still hates it she wants her Quinn to sleep over."I know but I want you to stay." Quinn takes Santana's hand and rubs circles with her thumb."Me too, Sannie." They stay that way looking at the fire until they hear Russell knocking on the door. Quinn gets her bag sitting on the loveseat with Santana behind her to escort her to the door. While they do that Santana can only assume her dad is trying to convince Mr. Fabray into letting her stay."Come on time to go home princess." Quinn hates it when he calls her that anymore. It sounds creepy coming out of his mouth. Seems like Mr. Lopez failed at convincing her dad, not that she excpected it to takes her bag and holds her hand. Santana hugs Quinn like she'll never see her again with Quinn returning it."Bye, Q. Don't forget to call me on your walkie." She whispers. Mr. Lopez and Mr. Fabray practically have to rip the girls apart so they can leave.

Walking in the house the power comes back on."I know what your thinking and the answer is no. Go in your room it's getting late and I want to sleep I have a long day tomorrow and I need to wake up early." He hands her bag over before following her up the stairs then going their separate ways. As soon as Quinn opens her door she can already hear a faint "Q" coming from under her bed. Quinn slides under her bed layin down on her back looking at the "S+Q=4ever" in he heart tracing her finger over it while answering Santana.  
-I'm here Sannie.  
-What took so long?  
-I had to find it sorry, Sannie.  
-I forgive you.  
Santana and Quinn stay up most of the night talking about nothing and everything.  
-Sannie?  
-Yeah?  
-Is your dad sleeping?  
-I think so let me check. Quinn waits patiently scratching at the wood above her.  
-Yeah why?  
-I'm coming over.  
-I don't want you to get in trouble.  
-My dad has to wake up early he's already sleeping.  
-I guess if your sure.  
-I'm positive I'll be over as fast as I can. But if I don't get there soon it means my mom caught me.  
-Okay,Q. Be careful  
-I will.  
Quinn slides back out from under the bed she hasn't put her pjs on so she figured she might as well. Tip toeing down the hallway it's hard to see,Russell must have turned the light off but Quinn can't feel for the light so she continues to her destination. Passing her parents door she holds her breath looking at what she assumes the door would be. Not payin attention she knocks over the vase sitting on a small table making a loud shattering noise. Quinn hears her dad has woken up and cursing, she's in for it now. Quinn quick runs into her room and hides under the bed.  
-Sannie I'm in trouble."She says in a whisper.  
-Q, what's wrong did your mommy catch you? Santana whispering too.  
-No, worse I accidentally knocked the vase in the hall over outside my parents room. My dad is so mad, Sannie." Quinn is almost crying wishing she was still at the Lopez house.  
-It's okay, Q I'm here." Quinn hears footsteps coming from the hall she's surprised it took him this long to come in but suspects her mom must have stalled him.  
-Sannie, you have to be quite now or he'll find me.

Russell slams the door open and turns the light on."Where are you?!" Quinn jumps about a mile she's never heard him scream that loud. Santana can hear him from under her bed. After Quinn told her about her dad she cracked the window open so she can hear everything. Russell begins his search around the room. First looking in the closet and then we bathroom, even looking behind the curtain to the shower."If you don't come out this very second young lady your just get it that much worse!" Quinn is now layin on her side facing the closet and bathroom in a fetal position, hands covering her ears silently crying but what she doesn't realize is her left foot is poking out from under the blanket. Russell spots it with an evil smile on his face and grabs it dragging her across the wood floor."You think you can hide from me?! Bad idea!" Taking Quinn's left arm standing her up he drags her out of the room."Sannie, Mommy help me!" Russell stops just as they reach the stairs and takes Quinn by her shoulders shaking her a little."You think that little spic girl can help you?! Or your mommy?! Your mother is too scared to stand against me?!" Continuing his way downstairs still holding Quinn by her arm she's hysterically crying now. Her face is beat red. He takes her to the kitchen behind the island. Then he begins to search through the draws for something. Quinn still crying behind him she hears Judy enter the room."M-m-mo-mmy, help me." Russell turns around with a big metal ladle in his hand."Go up stairs Judy." She doesn't make a move."Get the fuck up stairs now before I use the belt on her too!" Judy looks at Quinn's pleading eyes aslo crying and leaves the room, not wanting to make it any worse for her."No, mommy! Please!" Russell roughly yanks Quinn's arm and walking around the island into the middle of the room."I told you that I had to go to work early and what do you do?! You wake me up at three in the morning with your clumsiness!" Russell takes Quinn's arm so it's above her head turning her sideways then hitting her hard into back with the ladle."I'm sorry daddy! I didn't mean to!" He ignores her and continues to hit her. Quinn tries to get away but Russell's too quick."I don't think so! I'm not done with you yet!" He then hits the back of her thighs bellow her bottom."Ow,daddy please! Stop!"

After a few more hits Russell stops. He puts her arm back down to her side still holding her wrist. Then he puts the ladle on the tile floor and kneeling to Quinn's height. She's still crying with her face almost as red as Santana's bedroom walls. He cups her cheek and rubs small cricles with his thumb."Now, princess I know that hurt but it had to be done. But now you know to never do that again don't you?" Quinn nods her head."Go back up stairs I'll might as well get ready for work now." Quinn is in so much pain it hurts to walk. It takes her longer than normal to get to her room. She grabs a pillow and crawls under her bed wincing at the pain. Laying on her stomach she calls to see if Santana is still awake.  
-Sannie are you still there? Santana fell asleep a few minutes ago. She tried to stay awake so she can be there for Quinn but couldn't. Hearing her voice though wakes her up.  
-I'm here,Q. Are you okay? You don't sound it.  
-No, Sannie I'm hurt real bad.  
-What happened?  
-He hit me with a big metal spoon on my back and on the back of my legs. Talking to Santana makes her want to cry more but holds it back.  
-I'm sorry I couldn't be there for you but I promise tomorrow when he leaves I'll come over and rub your back for you all day if it helps. And we can watch movies. okay?  
-okay, Sannie.  
-But until then I can sing you a song my Mami used to sing me. Its spanish but I think you'll like it.  
-Okay.  
-I love you,Te amo,Te amo.  
Cerrarte tan los ojos  
Reclinar tu cabeza  
Caída lentamente en  
Tu tierra ideal.

Donde está el sol  
Siempre shinning  
Y los animales son  
Para realizarse.

Estaré allí  
Esperarte  
Te amo.

Cerrarte tan los ojos  
Reclinar tu cabeza  
Caída lentamente en  
Tu tierra ideal.

Te veré cuando  
La luna ha ido  
Y te detendré  
Caja fuerte en mis brazos de nuevo.

I love you  
Te amo  
Te amo…

-I love you, Q. Santana always knows what to say to make her feel better. She almost drifted off to sleep.  
-I love you more,Sannie. Quinn sleepily replies. Its not long before both girls fall asleep under their beds.

**Finally finished! That one took longer than I would've cute is Santana singing Quinn to sleep? Here it is in English for those who r curious.**  
** story/my-spanish-lullaby-138258323**

**but I left out the "baby of mine" cause I thought it would be werid for Santana to sing that to ? I want to know what you think(:**


	8. Chapter 8:Christmas & The Tooth Fairy

It Was Always You 8

Authors Note:(I do not own any Glee characters.)Another late guys:/ So I decided to skip Thanksgiving and go straight to Christmas and possible good news for those who asked about the age thing. This may or may not be the last chapter of them at this age. I'm not sure yet but when I do I'll let you know. If any of you are confused when I say ballet shoes I mean flats I just like to call them ballet shoes. Just to tease you a lil bit(yeah I'm doin it) I already have their first offical kiss(and when I say offical kiss I mean a rated M kiss not a PG kiss)written and a girlfriend proposal! Who do you think asks first? I got a little inspired watching "The Hot Chick." Yes I know what your thinking how did that inspire you? Well I can't tell ya cause I don't want to give anything away Lol but I promise you'll love it! (:

penpendesarapen:Thank you so  
much! :D

boringsiot:Really? well that sucks thanks for letting me kno..I try to read through all of the chapters but i guess I still miss some mistakes.I'll watch out for that.I don't like Russell either and you won't for sometime:/ thanks for the coment about my writing ethic...being a reader myself I hate waiting too long for new updates and also thanks for the review(I like super cute Quinntana too)

falconsoftball19:Ikr. I like your reviews! They make me smile(:

Chapter 8: Christmas and The Tooth Fairy

December is finally here, a month where kids count down the days every morning before going to school. And a month the parents have to deal with driving in the snow and crowded malls. This year at school there having a big Christmas party in the gym with the teachers and the parents. All the kids got a certain treat to bring, Quinn got gingerbread cookies and Santana got sugar cookies. Judy and Quinn are in the kitchen baking while, Russell is in the study across the hall."Mommy these are really big gingerbread cut outs. Are sure we're making enough dough?" Quinn is standing on her foot stool; rolling out her half of the dough while Judy does hers across from her."If not we can always make more, princess." Quinn takes one of the cut outs and begins to cut the dough like her mom showed her. The cookies are pretty big so she only has room to make five. As does Judy so they start the process all over again. When their finished they make a total of 50 so it took most of the day to do. Tomorrow is the party so they wrap them up and put them in the fridge. Judy gets a call from Hiarm and invites her and Quinn to a trip to the mall to buy the girls dresses for the Christmas party. Theres also a party at The Country Club so Judy thought they might as well kill two birds with one stone.

Judy, Hiarm, Quinn and Rachel begin looking through dresses in JCP. Well mostly Hiarm and Judy, Quinn and Rachel are sitting in the middle of the circle racks, facing each other and knees touching."Are you excited for the party tomorrow,Q?" Quinn begins picking at her jeans with her head resting in her left hand."I'm excited for the one at school but, Sannie can't make it to the one at The Country Club. She said she has to go to a party at her Abulea's house." Judy and Hiarm have found some dresses and begin to look for the girls."Quinn, princess where are you?" Quinn sticks out her hand waving her mom down."We're in here mommy!" Judy rushes over and moves the dresses till the girls are in view."What are you doing in here silly girls." Hiarm catches up behind Judy, having been further into the kids section."There you are! You almost gave me a heart attack!" Rachel looks at her hands on her lap."Sorry, daddy but me and Quinn were bored so she suggested we sit in here." Judy gives Quinn a questioning look, it's so unlike Quinn to suggest something that would get them into trouble. Quinn just shrugs her shoulders."Did you find some dresses? Sannie, promised she would call later." Judy cannot fathom her daughters obsession with Santana but would never keep them apart, it's annoying but also very cute."Yeap go try them on." Hiarm gives Rachel hers to try on too.

Quinn tries on the first dress she assumes is for the party at red with no sleeves; a black bow placed just below her chest. Just about an inch above the hem are three black sequenced stripes going across it. It also comes with a short sleeve black furr jacket that reaches just bellow her chest. Walking out of the dressing room she models it for her mom; Hiarm and Rachel."I knew that dress would look beautiful on you dear." Hiarm says while clapping."Thank you Mr. Hiarm." To make it less confusing they told Quinn to call Hiarm by his first name and Leroy; Mr. Berry."Go try the other one princess." The other dress is black with long sleeves, a red ribbon wrapped around the waist with a rose in the skirt part is plaid with a black tulle petticoat underneath. Again Quinn models for her mom; Hiarm and Rachel then dresses back into her pink long sleeve shirt and blue jeans, and putting her black button up winter coat back on. Now it's Rachel turn to try on her dress. It's black with short, puffed sleeves and a wide neck line. It has a white ribbon and bow at the waist with a little red rose in the middle of it. The skirt is white with black dots on it, by the waist there smaller and gets bigger as they go down by the hem. Rachel also gets a clap and complaints from everyone.

Arrived home Quinn makes it in time for Santana's call on her walkie talkie, laying under her bed. She tells her about buying the dresses but only lets her know what the one she's wearing to the country club looks like, she wants the other to be a surprise as does Santana with hers. Both girls fall asleep under their beds which became a new routine for the girls.  
The next morning Judy walks in to find Quinn missing from her bed. Knowing exactly where she'll be, Judy rolls her eyes and bends over, picking up the blanket to wake her up. The first time Quinn fell asleep under the bed she just about gave Judy a heart attack. She almost called the police before she saw Quinn's little hand peeking out from under the bed."Princess, come on wake up sleeping beauty. We have to be at the school early to make it to The Country Club." Hearing her mom talk about The Country Club makes Quinn want to sleep in. Judy leaves the room while Quinn climbs from underneath the bed. Streacthing her sore limbs, Quinn reminds herself to put her sleeping bag down there. After eating her Breakfeast, Quinn takes a bath and brushes her teeth then puts on her dress and black ballet shoes. Her hair is pulled to the left in a low side pony tail.  
The small gym is full of people, Quinn tries to look around for Santana and Mr. Lopez when someone taps on her shoulder. Turning around she sees Santana and gives her a hug."Hi, Sannie! I missed you." Stepping out of her arms, Quinn inspects Santana's dress. It's black with long sleeves, on the waist there's a black ribbon with a red rose on her left hip. The skirt is white and ruffled, shorter than Quinn's resting on her thighs. Her hair is in a bun on the crown of her head."I missed you too,Q. You were right, I love your dress."

"I love your dress too, Sannie." The girls catch up with Rachel and Kurt. Brittany and Mercedes couldn't make it, having to go to a family party. Kurt is wearing a black suit with some weird Christmas pin he made. Their all sitting on the edge of the small stage in front of the gym. Santana and Quinn are sitting between Kurt and Rachel; with Rachel on Quinn's left. Santana and Quinn, never being able to not touch each other are holding hands."Did you guys see what Puck is wearing?" Kurt asks. Everyone shakes their heads."He's wearing a sleeve less white button down shirt and black dress pants and shoes, it's horrible." Speaking of Puck they spot him walking towards them with some of Quinn's cookies on a plate."Hey, ladies." Puck pauses and looks at Kurt."Lady man, I just came over to ask if Quinn would like to dance with me." Santana sends him a glare."You try it squirrel head and you'll be wearing those cookies!" Kurt and Rachel gasp in shock."No thank you Puck. I'd rather stay here with Sannie."

"You don't want to dance with this?" Puck asks gesturing to his body."No! suckerman she doesn't so why don't you leave her alone before I make you!" Puck just rolls his eyes."I'd like to see you try, Satan!" Santana jumps off the stage and runs after Puck swerving through adults. Before Puck can reach the exit to the side front of the gym, Santana grabs him by his shirt pulling him towards her and pushes him against the wall. Then she shoves the plate of cookies into his face. Santana feels a hand on her left shoulder, turning around she sees Quinn. After Santana and Puck had run off Quinn followed them."Don't, Sannie it's not worth it. I would never dance with him, I would rather dance with you instead." Puck is crying from behind Santana, holding his nose."I think my nose is bleeding!" Santana turns to him and crossing her arms."You deserve it,Puck! Go cry to your mommy!"

"Come on Sannie lets get something to eat before it's all gone and I have to leave." Quinn and Santana find a table full of treats,cookies,pies,brownies and grabs a plate putting two pices of everything but the pies. She takes Quinn by the hand and walks across the room to the open bleachers. Instead of sitting on them Santana takes Quinn underneath. She hands Quinn their plate and looks at the beam they'll be sitting on."Wait here,Q. I'll be right back." Santana grabs their coats stacked on the far right of the stage and makes her way back to sets their coats on the beam and takes the plate back from Quinn."Good Idea, Sannie." They take their seats and dives into the food."When do you have to get ready for The Country Club?" Quinn licks some frosting off her fingers before answering."When mom and dad tell me." Santana starts to get up; brushing her dress down."Come on I don't want you to get in trouble again." Santana takes Quinn by the hand in search of Mr. and Mrs. Fabray."But I don't even want to go to that stupid party, I'd rather stay here with you." Santana turns to Quinn and kisses her on the cheek."I wish you didn't have to go either but tomorrow our Christmas break starts so we can spend as much time together as we want then."

The Country Club goes as expected, people telling her how tall she's gotten and how pretty she is and much more pretty she will be when she's the day before Christmas Eve and so far Quinn has spent most of winter break with Santana. She's stayed at Brittany's and Rachel's too but not wanting to be away from each other too long Quinn has been staying at the Lopez house for the past four days. Russell of course kept calling but other than that Quinn has had so much fun she doesn't want to go back and Quinn are cuddling on the couch watching Santa Clause is Comming to has her head on Santana's chest with Santana's arm wrapped around her back. Quinn takes her head off her chest so she can talk to her."Sannie, are you excited for Christmas?" Looking down at Quinn with her eye brows raised."Yeah isn't everyone?" Quinn puts her head back on Santana's chest, shrugging her shoulders."Yeah I guess,I mean I am too but I don't really want to go back home." Santana rubs Quinn's back."It's because of your dad, isn't it?" Quinn nods her head."He really hurt me last time, Sannie." Santana turns the tv off and Quinn sits up facing Santana, while she takes both her hands in hers."I could tell my Papi,Q. He could stop him." Quinn isn't sure anyone can stop her dad. He's big and strong if Santana tells her dad, it just might make Russell even more mad."No don't he'll just get more angry." Quinn looks to see if Mr. Lopez isn't paying attention from in the kitchen."Sannie, you have to promise not to tell anyone." Santana knows she should but Quinn's right he could get more angry and hurt Quinn even worse."I promise,Q."

"Cross your heart?" Santana uses her finger to draw an imaginary "x" on her heart."Cross my heart." When it's time for Quinn to leave; it takes awhile before Judy can get Quinn to leave."Princess, daddy will be working most of the day; so make sure you play quietly in your room." Judy says as they walk into the house."Okay mommy I'll be so quiet; he won't know I'm here." Judy rubs Quinn's back."I'm sure your daddy would appreciate that very much, princess." Ever since Quinn woke Russell up that night; Quinn has been trying to be extra careful when he's working. She still sometimes gets "punished" but it's been awhile since her last one and she wants to keep it that way. She even tip toes up to her room. Satnana told Quinn to call her when she got home so going under her bed like always; Quinn calls Santana.  
-Sannie, you there?  
-Yeah,Q.  
-I wish I didn't have to leave.  
-Me either but I asked my Papi if it was okay I come over tomorrow and he said I could.  
-How long can you stay over?  
-As long as I want I guess. Quinn hears her door opening and someone walking across the room until her mom peeks under the bed."Sorry to interrupt but I wanted you to know that Noah will be visiting with his mother. They'll be over soon." She doesn't want Noah stepping a toe into her house."But mommy I don't like Noah." Judy rubs small circles on Quinn's little belly in sympathy."I know, princess but his father is your dad's boss, so be on your best behavior." Quinn nods her head. Russell has been wanting a bonous from Mr. Pukerman for awhile and knows how important it is to him.  
-Sannie, I'll have to go soon; Puck is coming over with his dad and its important that I be down there when they do.  
-Why will he be there?  
-My daddy wants to get more money from him.  
-Your dad takes money from Mr. Pukerman?  
-Yeah, he does work for him.  
-Oh  
-I have to go now, Sannie but I'll call right after Puck's stupid face walks out the front door.  
-Okay,Q. I love you.  
-Love you too,Sannie.  
Quinn can hear Russell talking to Mr. Puckerman in the living room. She makes her way down the stairs and into the front room. Russell is sitting in his recliner chair while Mr. Puckerman and Puck sit on the couch. Puck looks like he's dressed for church with a light blue button down shirt and dress pants."Here's my princess now." Both Puck and Mr. Puckerman turn towards Quinn."Hello Mr. Puckerman; Hi Noah." Quinn loves calling Puck by his first name; knowing how much he hates it. She is milk it for all it's worth today; well when around their dad's she will."Hello, Quin; nice to see you again. You look very pretty." Quinn is wearing her schools zip up grey hoodie and dark jeans."Thank you."

"Princess, why don't you take little Noah over here to your room to play." Quinn gestures to Puck to stand and follow her to her room."Wow your room is increbally lame." Quinn shuts the door; turns to Puck with her arms crossed and glaring at him."And your incredabally annoying." Puck is looking at some of the pictures Quinn and Santana have taken over the past few months; including the one from when they dressed up and one of Santana and her with Mr. Lopez when the power went out; laying under their sheet tent. The backround is kind of dark from there being no light but you can still make out that their laying under the sheets."Yeah, whatever." He turns to look at Quinn."So what do you want to do?" Quinn sits at the head of her bed; Puck following her actions."I want to sit here and pretend we're playing." Puck opens her trunk to snoop."Got enough dresses Barbie?" Quinn scoffs at his stupid coment."You better stop being mean to me NOAH or I'll tell Sannie on you." Puck closes the trunk back up and crosses his arms."Santana isn't even here." Quinn slides off the bed and grabs her walkie from underneath."I can call her right now. I bet she'd answer and you'll be in so much trouble; she just might come over here to give you another bloody nose." Quinn doesn't really know if she'll answer and she knows that she wouldn't come over cause she told her earlier that it was important that his dad like Russell."Fine. I won't call you any names but that's all I promise cause you have to be nice to me." Puck walks over to Quinn standing a few inches in front of her with a smug smile on his face."You have to do as I say." Quinn arches her brow then sighs in defeat."You better not make me do anything that will get me in trouble or something stupid." Pucks smile grows and he puts his finger and thumb on his chin like he's thinking. Looking around he goes back to the trunk and opens it then putting all her dress up clothes on the foot of her bed."You have to lay in here until I say you can come out." Quinn puts her walkie on the bed and stands next to Puck; inspecting the inside of the trunk."No way Puck. I said nothing stupid and that has stupid written all over it."

"If you don't I'll just tell my dad you've been mean to me and he'll leave and then he won't give your dad his money; and I bet five dollars you'll be in big trouble." He doesn't know how right he is.  
"Fine." Quinn's climbs into the trunk laying in a featal position. Puck closes it then sits on top. Judy walks in to check on them."Where's Quinn?" Puck shrugs his shoulders."Bathroom I think." Judy; statisfied with his answer leaves the room. Puck hears a knock from underneath him and sighs in frustration."Not yet." Another knock and Quinn's muffled voice."Noah Pukerman you let me out right now!" Puck just kicks the front of it with his foot then hears a muffled owah."Puck let me out!" Getting up and opening the top with an way roll. Quinn comes out holding her mouth. Then spitting out her bottom loose tooth. Quinn looks at it for a second then hits Puck on the arm."Puck you made my tooth fall out." Puck inspects it."Don't be such a baby just put it under your pillow and the tooth fairy will give you money. Unless your scared." Quinn puts the tooth under her pillow."Why would I be scared?" Quinn then puts the dress up clothes back."Don't ya know? When the tooth fairy gets your tooth; she sits on your head while your asleep." Quinn's eyes nearly pop out of her head."No she doesn't." She says in a small voice. Puck has a smug small on his face; he knows she believes him."Does so I saw it with my own two eyes when my little sister lost her tooth. She sat on her head and with her big hands she grabbed her tooth and put a dollar under her pillow then flew out the window." Quinn doesn't want that to happen but she doesn't want Puck to know that; so she notes to hide the tooth later."Your fibbing Puck and my dad says its a sin to lie."

"Okay but don't say I didn't warn ya." Russell and Mr. Puckerman call them down to say their goodbyes."We'll it was nice seeing you Mr. Fabray and we'll talk further about that bonus next week." Russell shakes his hand. Now Quinn will have peace of mind knowing today will be a good day for her dad. She's proud that she helped her dad get more money; she feels like a big girl. Russell escorts them out the door and kneels down to Quinn's level."I'm so proud of you; you were such a good girl playing with Noah while daddy talks to his boss." Russell rubs Quinn's arms."You made a good impression with Mr. Puckerman he couldn't stop gushing over you." Then he actually gives her a hug and leaves for the study. Quinn thinks she must have been super good for him to hug her. She then runs up to her room to hide her tooth. She stashes it in a draw in the she hears a faint; Q from her bed. It doesn't faulter; everytime she hears that faint,Q she gets the biggest smile on her face.  
-Sannie!  
-How did it go?  
-Good though Puck was being a jerk.  
-What did he do? I'll go all Lima hieghts on him. Quinn isn't sure what she means but shrugs it off.  
-He made me go in my trunk then he kicked it and made my tooth fall out.  
-That's it he's in so much trouble when we get to school.  
-Just don't hurt him too bad, Sannie. I don't want you to get in trouble. Quinn can see Santana rolling her eyes now.  
-Fine but only cause you want me to.  
-Thanks.  
-Did you put your tooth under your pillow? oh no Quinn's heart is pounding. She doesn't want Santana to think she's a baby if she tells her she afraid of the tooth fairy so she tells a white lie.  
-Yes I did right after it feel out.  
-Cool you can show me how much money you get tomorrow but I have to get going now,Q. I'll call ya before I go to bed.  
-Okay, Sannie bye.  
-Bye.

At dinner Russell gushes to Judy how Quinn was such a good girl for Mr. Puckerman and his bonus."She was so good, Judy. I didn't hear a peep from upstairs." Quinn has a proud smile on her face."Good girl." Judy winks at Quinn."Oh I almost forgot to tell you; Mr. Puckerman is having a New Years Eve party and has invited us to join. Along with the Pierce's and the Lopez's." Quinn of course is excited. Russell sends Quinn a wink. Wow he must be REALLY happy he got that bonus."That sounds like fun." After dinner; Quinn goes through her normal bedtime routine and says her goodnight to Santana.  
-Did your dad tell you about the New Years Eve party; squirrel head's dad is having?  
-Yeah when we were eating. Quinn is tracing the fading heart under her bed.  
-Mine too. I wouldn't be going if you weren't going.  
-Me too.I have to go now, Sannie. I'll call ya in the morning.  
. Te Amo  
-Goodnight. I love you too.

The next morning Quinn wakes up to the smell of pancakes. It's always a tradition for Judy to make a big stack of pancakes Christmas Eve morning. There not just any pancakes; there homemade buttermilk pancakes. Any other time she makes the box kind. Quinn's favorite. Before she goes down stairs though she calls Santana.  
-Sannie, you awake?  
-Yeah I was waiting for you.  
-Sorry I just woke up.  
-It's okay. I'm not mad."Quinnie Breakfeast is ready!"  
-I have to go; Breakfeast is ready I'll see you later bye.  
-Bye. Quinn runs down stairs wanting to devour her pancakes."Somone is either really excited for the day or really really wants some pancakes." Judy says as she places Quinn's plate in front of her."Both! Sannie said she would come over today!" Russell peeks over his paper."Who said she can come over? It's Christmas Eve; wouldn't her father want to spend the day with her?" Quinn just shyly shrugs her shoulders."We'll I guess since you helped your dad out yesterday you can have your friend visit." Quinn releases a breath she didn't know she was holding and drowns her pancakes with syrup. After she's done she gets ready for the day.  
Mr. Lopez drops Santana off on his way to work not long after. Now Santana and Quinn are sitting in the dress up chest having took out all the clothes. Their knees are bent to their chests; Quinn facing the closet and bathroom with Santana facing the vanity and dresser."I'm bored. Quinn says throwing her head back to be puckers her lips; looking around the room to occupy themselves and spots Quinn's snow suit hanging on the back of her door."We can go outside and play in the snow." Quinn puts her head back up; her neck was starting to hurt anyway."What about your suit? You don't want to be cold." Santana shrugs her shoulders."I can go get it I know were, Papi hides the extra key."

"Okay, but we have to be quiet so my daddy doesn't hear us." Santana nods her head and the girls start to climb out of the trunk. Quinn first; then Santana. Both of them tip toe down the stairs and Quinn turns down the hallway to peek in the study; seeing Russell quietly working. Quinn and Santana carefully open the front door so it doesn't creek and closes it; then making a run for Santana's house. The key is in a little statue frogs mouth. Santana tells Quinn to wait at the bottom of the stairs before running up them to fetch her snowsuit. She finds it underneath a bunch of blankets in the hall closet and runs back down stairs to meet Quinn; grabbing her boots on the way out. Santana locks the door and puts the key back before they both run back to Quinn's house. Again they slowly open the front door; Quinn can hear movement in the kichen. It sounds like somone is making themselves something to eat. Curious; Quinn motions Santana to follow. Standing behind the island is Russell making himself a peanut butter and banana sandwich."Hey girls. Having fun?" Quinn still isn't used to Russell's "nice voice" not finding words she just nods her head."Gonna play outside?" Even Santana is creeped out by this new nice Russell."Yes." Quinn says able to speak again."Well make sure you bundle up good. Maybe I'll make you hot chocolate when get back." Russell is really scarring the girls; he seems genially happy to make them some hot chocolate."Okay dad. We're gonna get ready in my room now." Before he can scare then anymore Quinn and Santana run up to her room slamming the door shut."Your dad is super creepy today; like extra creepy."

"Let's get dressed." Quinn changes into some jeans and a white long sleeve; turtle neck shirt. Then stepping into her pink suit pants that straps over her shoulders. Santana changes into Quinn's black long sleeve; turtle neck shirt with her jeans she wore over still on. She steps into light blue suit that also straps over her shoulders. They go downstairs for their button down coats Quinn's; purple, Santana's; red. Then their boots matching their coats. Along with black gloves and hats."I have a sleigh we can share that's in the shed; in my backyard." Santana says pointing at a small red shed not far from them."Sure; lets go get it." In their yards is a good inch or two of snow so it takes awhile to reach the shed. Santana is thankful her dad forgets to lock it. Santana's too short to reach the key sitting on a shelf in the kitchen above te stove. It's right where Santana saw it last; behind their old lawn mower." Got it. I'll pull you first." Quinn sits on the long baby blue sleigh with her legs laying flat in front of her and holding the sides. Quinn and Santana take turns pulling each other though it doesn't take long before one of them gets tired.  
Now their both sitting on the sleigh with their legs and feet over the edge. Quinn is trying to make a snow ball."Do you want to make snow angels?" Quinn throws her snowball at a tree."Sure." Santana falls on her back on her spot in the yard with Quinn doing the same not far from her on her left. They flap their arms and legs till they think its perfect. Santana gets up first making a perfect snow angel."Sannie, I can't get up. Will you help me?" Quinn carefully places her feet bellow the angel so she doesn't step on it then Santana takes both her hands and pulls her up."Thanks." Quinn puts her arm around Santana's neck and her head on her shoulder while both of them look at their creations. Out of no where Quinn hears the click to a camera and looks up to see her mom taking a picture of them. She runs towards the sliding doors."Did you just take a picture mommy?!" Santana runs after her both stomping their feet when they reach the door so they can go inside."Yes I did." They begin to take off their gloves, hats and coats then their boots. They put their hats and gloves on the table and coats on the back of the chairs."Princess, your daddy may be in a good mood but you girls better put them in the laundry to dry befor he has a fit." Santana's kind of missing the old Russell; he hurt her Quinnie but now he's just creepy.

As Russell promised he made the girls hot chocolate and lets them drink em in the living room while watching Ace Ventura: Pet Detective. Before the movie ends Quinn and Santana fall sleep with Quinn laying on her left side and head resting on Santana's lap and Santana's head on the arm rest of the couch. Judy checks on the girls and takes another picture and can't help but think how precious it is and how much Santana's little neck will hurt later. The girls are still sleeping when Mr. Lopez arrives so her carries Santana to the house. Judy lets Quinn sleep a little longer.  
Russell's had enough of work his eyes start to hurt. He makes his way to the living room to take a nap. When he enters the room he sees Quinn lying on her stomach facing the tv with her left arm hanging off the couch. He creases her cheek with the back of his hand and places a kiss on the crown of her head. Then he begins to rub her back for awhile then making a path to her legs running his hands over her bottom down her legs.  
Judy finishes up in the laundry room; next to the study and checks the time. It's a little past nine; time to take Quinn to bed. Reaching the loving room she sees Russell running his hands over Quinn's bottom and down to her legs. Then he runs them up again this time inside her thigh almost reaching her center. Time feels like it freezes. Here is her husband just about molesting her baby and all she does is stand there like an idiot. But what should she do or say? Should she scream? It'll wake up Quinn and she's unaware of what's happening to her; she doesn't want to make things worse. Or should she just let Russell know she's in his presence. Since option "B" seems more safe; she'll go with that. Just as Russell's hand makes his way back to her inner thigh; Judy fakes a small cough.  
Russell hears a cough. Pausing at the small of Quinn's back; he sees she's still asleep. Looking up at the door way he sees Judy standing there. He straightens up and makes his way to Judy into her personal space and grabs her left wrist. Twisting it; almost breaking it."You saw nothing understand me?" He says in a harsh whisper as to not wake Quinn. Judy winnces at the pain."Ye-ye-yes I understand."

"Take her upstairs she should in bed by now what kind of mother are you?" Russell glares at Judy then leaves to their bedroom. Judy kneels next to the couch by Quinn's head. She rubs her back and kisses her cheek."I'm so so sorry, baby. I should have taken you upstairs earlier. Thank god your sleeping." Judy silently cries kissing the back of Quinn's head then carefully lefts Quinn of the couch and takes her to her room; carefully placing her on her changes her ino her pjs and takes off her own shoes to climb on the left side of her bed. Sitting next to Quinn; Judy hears a faint "Q." At first she thought it was coming from outside the window then she realizes its coming from under the bed. She takes the walkie; hearing it again she recognizes Santana's voice.  
-Q, are you awake? It just in a whisper but she can tell its her.  
-Santana, sweetie this is Judy. Quinn's asleep.  
-Oh. Is she okay? Hearing that makes Judy cry; using her hand to cover her mouth so she doesn't wake Quinn up. Of course Quinn has told Santana about her husband. Their like two peas in a pod. It breaks her heart and it also gives her peace that someone is able to be there for her since she can't be.  
-Yes sweetie. She's fine. You should go to sleep yourself; it's getting late. You want to wake up early tomorrow to see what Santa brought you.  
-Okay Mr. Fabray but you promise Quinn is okay?  
-She's fine dear.  
-Okay. Goodnight, Mrs. Fabray.  
-Goodnight, Santana. Judy puts the walkie talkie back where she found it and cuddles Quinn from behind; Spooning her. Before Santana goes to bed she think about her short conversion with Mrs. Fabray. It sounded like she had either finished crying or was crying. Something deffinetly happened to Quinn. She wishes Mrs. Fabray had told her. Maybe Quinn will in the morning. And with that she falls asleep thinking about Quinn's reaction to her gifts.

Morning comes and Quinn wakes up in her room. She looks around confused; the last thing she remembers was falling asleep with her head on Santana's lap. Thinking about Santana; she forgot to call her like she does every night. She hopes she isn't mad at her. When Quinn tries to get up she's held back by something. Twisting her body she sees her mom sleeping in her bed. Now she's even more confused. She takes her mom's heavy dead weight arm with both hands and climbs out of the takes her walkie talkie and calls Santana.  
-Sannie, you awake?...Sannie?  
-Hey,Q. Santana says sleepy.  
-Did I wake you?  
-No, I was just waking up...Are you okay,Q? She doesn't sound mad.  
-Yeah I'm fine...Are you mad at me Sannie?  
-No. Why would I be mad?  
-I forgot to call you before I went to bed last night.  
-That's okay,Q. Besides that would be a dumb reason to be mad. Quinn sighs in relief. Judy begins to wake seeing Quinn sit beside her bed sitting Indian style; talking in her walkie. and picking at the hem of her long johns."Goodmorning, Princess. Is that Santana your talking to?" Quinn looks up to her mom sitting at the edge of her bed, Streacthing her arms over her head."Yeah, she's the only one I talk to with it."

Judy kneels infront of Quinn and places her hands on her cheeks."You know I love you don't you baby?" Quinn thought she was confused before; now she's super confused."Yeah, mommy why?" Judy ignores her question."And you know that if I could; I would make things better for you?" Quinn looks at her with her brows furrowed."Yeah, I know." Judy kisses her forehead."I love you so much, princess. But I'll admitt that I'm scared; your father scares me and that's why I can't help you." Judy is now silently crying but she gives Quinn one last kiss; wipes her tears and leaves the room. What Quinn doesn't know is that she's had her thumb on the talk button the whole time and Santana heard everything; now she knows something happened last night but doesn't let Quinn know.  
-Q, I have to go. Papi is waiting for me to open my presents but I'll see you later, okay?  
-Okay, Sannie. I can't wait till you see what I got you.  
-Me 2. Bye.  
-Bye.

Quinn meets Judy and Russell in the living room. To the left of the doorway is the tree with a few presents underneath. Judy is sitting on the couch; looking at her feet. Russell sends Quinn a small smile and gestures for her to open her presents. Quinn gets all kinds of stuff, clothes, shoes, jewelry and tons of toys a little girl can dream of. And her favorite a huge hand crafted doll cleaning up the living room and they had their Breakfeast; Mr. Lopez and Santana come over to visit and for the girls to exchange gifts."Sannie, lets go in my room; your present is still up there anyway." Santana and Quinn run up the stairs. Quinn retrieves Santana's presents from the closet. Both are in a bag. Santana hands her, her presents at the sametime."Open yours first, Sannie. I hope you like it." Quinn says with a blush. Santana sits on the trunk and opens her present. She pulls out a velvet box; what appears to hold a necklace. Opening reaveling a silver necklace with three charms on it. A "Q,S and a small heart in the middle. Santana looks up at Quinn with a big smile on her face and jumps up in Quinn's arms."I love it so much,Q. Thank you!" She turns her head and kisses Quinn's cheek. Both girls faces beat red. Santana releases Quinn from her hold and silently asks for Quinn to put the necklace puts her gift down on the bed while Santana turns around; holding the necklace in front of her for Quinn to take. She grabs the ends; grazing Santana's fingers and the. clips the necklace on. Santana faces Quinn and grabs her gift; handing it to Quinn. She sits at the edge of the bed and unwraps her present. The box is a little smaller than Santana's. Opening it reveals a silver charm bracelet. It has the letter Q, a pink butterfly, a purple flower, a heart that says "Te Amo" in it. Quinn jumps into Santana's arms with so much impact they almost fall onto the floor."I'm guessing you like it."Santana says with a giggle."I love it so much cause you got it for me." Quinn says the last few words in a whisper. Santana holds Quinn even tighter."Te Amo, Quinn." Quinn burried her face into Santana's neck."Te Amo, Sannie."

Okay i changed my mind this is my favorite next chapter will be the New Years party...and someone might get a kiss :o Do you think you know who?

Quinn's 1st dress  
So-La-Vita-Girls-Swirl/dp/B007JG0RGK/ref=lp_1045470_1_25?ie=UTF8&qid=1352192330&sr=1-25  
2nd  
Dollie-Me-Girls-Special-Occasion/dp/B008RYT7YG/ref=lp_1045470_1_45?ie=UTF8&qid=1352192443&sr=1-45  
Rachel's  
Youngland-Girls-Short-Sleeve-Taffeta/dp/B0085JD1B8/ref=lp_1045470_1_18?ie=UTF8&qid=1352192566&sr=1-18  
Santana's  
Rare-Editions-Girls-Velvet-Bodice/dp/B009DH4SHM/ref=lp_1045470_1_43?ie=UTF8&qid=1352192618&sr=1-4

so I found out how to post new chapters on my iPod(:

Reviews?


	9. Chapter 9:A Party& A Midnight Kiss

It Was Always you 9

Authors Note:(I don't own the characters and such) Sorry again about my late updates lately these last few chapters just took a little longer than planned. I decided that this will be the last chapter that they'll be this age but I promise their love grows and their friendship countinues. I hope you enjoy the update(:

Chapter 9: A party and a Midnight Kiss

Judy,Quinn,Santana,Brittany and Mrs. Pierce are at the mall for mother and daughter shopping spree. Santana, at this point is like Judy's second daughter so she called up Mr. Lopez and asked if it was okay she were to come along. The girls are in Guess looking at some dresses for the party. Judy and Mrs. Pierce already bought theirs from Forever 21. Santana and Quinn are holding hands looking at dresses for each other. Santana holding Quinn's right hand with their fingers laced together. Brittany ran off some where to look for her own dress. Judy and Mrs. Pierce wait sitting on a couch close by."Q, lets split up for now so we can surprise what we picked for each other." Quinn nods her head and goes the opposite direction of San. Quinn loves Santana in red so she knows what color she wants it to be; she just has to find it. Looking through all the racks she finds one. It's top is black with short sleeves. There's a red tack rose on the left side. It has a red satin waist band that ties on the back. The skirt is a red bubble skirt with a black tulle petticoat with silver dots all over. Santana will look so pretty in it. She runs over to her mom to quick pay for it before San sees. It seems like Santana's looked at a hundred dresses and she still can't find the right one for her Quinn. Looking at a rack she has yet to look through; she sees it. The top is black with short sleeves at the waist is a pink ribbon and bow with a fake diamond in the middle. The skirt is a black laced bubble skirt. Quinn will look so pretty in it. Santana runs to Judy to pay for it before Quinn sees. Brittany shows everyone the dress she's picked out. It's a sleeve less off white dress with a metallic gold rose brocade and rhinestone detailed top.

Santana gets ready with Quinn at her house since her dad had to be with her Aubela since she got and Quinm reveal each others dresses."Let me show you yours first." Satana gestures for Quinn to open the bag. She pulls the dress out and holds it against her; Santana gasps in surprise."I got one for sort like that one!" Santana does the same with Quinn's dress."So pretty, Sannie I love it!" Santana looks a her shoes with a blush."We better get ready now." Finished getting ready the take turns at the vanity fixing their hair. Quinn puts hers half way up and clips a pink "pretty" that matches the bow on her dress. Judy joins them in Quinn's room to help Santana with her hair. She has it pulled to the left in a low side bun. Quinn is wearing her charm bracelet and Santana; wearing her necklace. Their both are wear ballet shoes but different colors: Red and Pink.  
They arrive at the Puckerman's a little late so it takes them awhile to park the car. In the house Mr. Puckerman greets them."Hey! Russell how are you?" Russell shakes his hand."I'm doing alright how about yourself."

"Good." Mr. Pukerman notices Quinn and Santana."Well look at these pretty girls! All the kids are down in the basement if you want to go join them." Not wanting to say for adult talk Quinn and Santana walk down to the basement hand in hand. The basement is huge it has a ping pong table, in the back a big screen tv with video games, a air hockey table; on the right of the room behind the ping pong table. To the left of the room is a big bar with sodas, tea and lots of candy. Brittany waves the girls down from the air hockey table. She's playing with Rachel and she's winning."Hi Rachie; Britt-Britt." Quinn greets them. Santana doesn't like the way Quinn says Rachel's name but doesn't give a coment."Hi, Quinnie bear! Do you want to play me when I beat Rachie?" Rachel crosses her arms with a pout."I could still win you know Britt-Britt." Brittany just giggles in response. Quinn and Santana stand beside it still holding hands. The puck slides back and fourth for a while until Rachel finally scores beating Brittany."See told you." Brittany gives Rachel her famous puppy dog eyes. Giving in Rachel apalogizes."Quinn do you want to play with me?" Santana sends Rachel a glare making her squirm; Quinn totally oblivious."Sure Rachie. But I'm not very good." Rachel waves her off."That's okay." Brittany stands next to Santana where Quinn used to be. The girls watch for awhile with Santana still giving Rachel a glare. Brittany leans towards Santana."She only likes you, ya know." Santana look over at Brittany like she grew a head."What are you talking about Brittany?"

Brittany just stares ahead watching the game."You know what I'm talking about Sannie." Just then Puck comes over standing behind Quinn with a drink in his hand and whispers something in her ear while she continues to play. Santana can't tell what he's saying to her but doesn't like it at all. She walks behind Brittany to get to Quinn."Noah Pukerman! You get away from her right now!" Santana pushes him away from her not caring about ruining her dress."Leave us alone Satan!" Quinn knows that look and tries to stop her before it starts."Sannie! Don't!" Quinn stands behind Santana and whispers in her ear."Your gonna get me in trouble." Santana knows what that means; Mr. Fabray is gonna hurt her Quinn."Your lucky Pukerman!" Quinn grabs Santana's arm and takes her to the bar."What got you so mad?" Santana doesn't say anything and looks at her feet. Quinn gets a cup and feels it with coca cola for Santana."Here." Santana takes the cup and chugs it then wipes her mouth off."I'm sorry,Q." Quinn nods her head."It's okay, Sannie."

The girls socialize with the other kids; never leaving each others side. It's close to midnight and it reminds Quinn what Puck had whispered in her ear about a midnight surprise. But with Santana by her side she doesn't think he'll try anything. All the kids surround the big tv; Santana and Quinn standing between Rachel, Brittany and Sam. Sam keeps glancing over at Santana and Quinn doesn't like it at all. So she sends Sam a few of her own glares with her brow arched. She can see it scares him but he continues to look at her future wife. She goes to give him a piece of her mind when she feels someone covering her eyes. They don't feel like Santana's; there too cold. Somone whispers in her ear."Close your eyes." Shrugging her shoulders she keeps her eyes she feels someone's breath on her face the chaped pair of lips on her own. Those lips are deffinetly not Santana's. She kisses her on her cheek enough to know the difference. Her eyes slam open to stupid Puck kissing her. She pushes him real hard on the ground and wipes her mouth."Don't you ever do that again Puck!" It happens so fast t takes a while for Quinn to register that Santana is on top of Puck punching him in the tries to pull her off of him with Brittany's help."No, Sannie! No!" They finally get her off him when Santana starts to scream in Spanish."¿quién crees que estás besando mis quinn así? mantener sus manos fuera de su niño estúpido!" Before Quinn can come her down a loud whistle his heard from behind them. Quinn lets go of Santana turning to see Russell and Mr. Pukerman standing at the bottom of the stairs. Quinn's heart starts to beat super fast. Her throat feels like a dessert. She feels Santana's hand slip into hers lacing their fingers together but she's too scared to keep her eyes off Russell. He face is really red and his fits at clenched to his sides she can tell he's trying to not loose control. Santana can see Quinn is terrified her face is pale and her palms are sweating. Santana leans over and whispers in her right ear."It's going to be okay,Q. He can't do anything until I leave."

Santana's right he can't do anything to her until she leaves. She says the same thing over in over in her head until they arrive home. Like a zombie she walks up the stairs with Santana. They change into their light pink long johns then goes down stairs to watch tv on the couch. Santana sees that Quinn is still zoned out so she turns her by her shoulders and waves her hand in front of her face."Q. You okay?...Q?...Q?" Nothing works so Santana does the last thing she can think of she places both her hands on the side of Quinn's face and gently kisses her on the lips. Quinn finally comes back to earth feeling another set of lips on hers; but they feel very familiar;Santana! Santana is kissin her on the lips! Quinn closes her eyes.  
Santana sees Quinn close her eyes and she does the same. What feels like hours; in reality has only been a few seconds. The girls slowly pull apart."Are you okay now?" Quinn slowly nods her head."Good." Santana all of a sudden has a guilty look on her face and looks at her feet. Quinn finally finds her words."What's wrong, Sannie?" Santana wrings her hands and looks up at Quinn."I'm super sorry,Q." Quinn puts her hand on both of Santana's."What are sorry for?"

"I'm sorry that your daddy is super mad and your super scared and its all my fault." Tears are steaming down Santana's face. Quinn has never seen Santana cry; as long as she's known her she's not once seen her cry. Santana must feel super,super bad. Quinn wipes Santana's tears away with her tumbs like her mom does."I'm not mad Sannie." Santana looks at her in surprise."Your not?" Quinn shakes her head."I know you we're just mad and didn't mean it; besides your my bestest friend I could never be mad at you." Santana is still crying so Quinn leans in for another kiss.  
Arriving home Judy tells Quinn and Santana to get dressed while she puts a movie on for them."Oh that girl is in so much trouble." Russell says pacing in the living room in a harsh whisper."I know your angry but wait till little Santana leaves, she could tell her father and god only knows what would happen." Russell stops dead in his tracks."Yeah your right." Judy holds a breath she didn't realize she was holding. Just because Santana knows what's happening in the so called prefect Fabray home doesn't mean she has to witness it. The girls enter the living room."I put in one of Quinn's favorites; Thumbalina. Enjoy the movie girls." Judy and Russell climb the stairs to their room."She'll be leaving soon right?" Judy walks to the home phone on the night stand."Yeah I just have to call Mr. Lopez."Judy dials his number while Russell; continues his pace at the bottom of the bed."Okay that sounds good, Joise...Okay see you soon."Judy hangs up the phone and turns towards Russell."Your not gonna hurt her too bad are you?" Russell just stares at Judy for a few seconds then quickly runs at Judy putting his big hand around her neck but not squeezing hard; it's just there as a warning."You dare question me on how I punish our daughter?...What gives you the right?" Judy can't have this man hurt her baby anymore she has to do something."I'm her mother; Thats gives me the right." Russell can't believe she talked back to him. He can't let this continue; next thing he'll know she'll think she can do whatever she wants."I don't think so; it seems like you don't understand how thing work around here so I'll have to remind you." Russell makes Judy stand up still with his hand on her throat. Judy has her hands on Russell's. He the slams Judy's head against the wall across from the bed. He knocks her out and she goes limp in his arms. He carries her to the bed right when Mr. Lopez arrives.

Quinn and Santana jump apart hearing a bang from the upstairs."What was that, Sannie?" Santana takes Quinn's hand and looks up at the ceiling."I don't know,Q." The door belle rings; knowing its Santana's dad they answer the door."Hey, Mija. Ready to leave?" Santana is torn she knows once she leaves Quinn will get badly hurt but if she stays there's a chance he'll do it anyway. As much as Santana would like to try to help; Russell's just too big."Yeah, I'm ready." Santana turns to Quinn and hugs her tight."Te amo,Q." Santana whispers in her ear. Quinn loves it when Santana says I love you in Spanish."I love you too,Sannie." Santana squeezes her one last time before leaving with her dad. After Russell put Judy on the bed he waits behind in the crack of their door; waiting for Santana and to finally leave. Hearing the door click shut he checks on Judy one last time before desending the stairs.  
After Saying good bye to Santana; Quinn wonders how long she'll have to wait before Russell comes down stairs. Turning around she knows her answer. Russell is standing on the bottom of the stairs with both his hands in his pockets glaring at her."Go upstairs to your room. I want you to take off your shirt and pants...Then I want you to lie on your stomach and wait for me." Quinn walks up the stairs on shaky legs. Then slowly takes off her shirt; then her pants with her hands shaking she folds them and places them on the trunk. She slowly climbs on her bed and lays on her stomach. Arms bent at the elbows hands touching her shoulders. With her face towards the closet.

Once in her room; Russell gets out the back sliding doors in the kitchen and walks to a small tree in the yard and breaks off a small but strong twitch. He goes back inside locking the doors and  
closing the curtains. Climbing the stairs Quinn's room comes to view he sees her lying on her bed in just her panties. He has a smug smile on his face and enters the room."Now I know; that you know why your being punished so I don't have to bother with a lecture." Russell walks to the left side of the bed; tapping the switch in his other hand. Quinn is quietly crying to herself. Russell makes her wait; gazing at her backside. Suddenly Quinn feels a sharp and terrible pain on her back making her scream really loud and gripping her blanket in both her fists. But Russell won't have any of it; he rummages through her sock draw and pulls out a white pair of socks. He walks around the bed and shoves them in Quinn's mouth making her gag."I don't think so, little girl." Quinn squeezes her eyes shut trying to ignore the pain and trying not to empty her stomach or she might choke. Russell hits her again. Still not ready for the hit; Quinn screams but its muffled by the sock. Over and over he hits her back making a total of 20 times. But he's not finished yet he begins to hit right under her bottom and sometimes hitting it. Quinn doesn't think she can take it anymore; her skin is being split open and there's blodd everywhere. Having, hit her bottom a few times it rips her panities across her cheeks. After 29 hits to her legs Russell finally stops and Quinn releases her death grip on the blanket.

Russell enters her bathroom, turning on the light and breaks the twitch in half; then throws it alway in the trash in the cabinet under the sink. He then grabs a towel; puts her under the faucet using warm water and turns off the light walking back in the bed room. He takes the socks out of Quinn's mouth but once there out Quinn empties her stomach all on her bed."You brat! Cant you control yourself?!" Russell places the towel on the night stand and roughly takes Quinn by the shoulders picking her up off the bed and making her stand next to the bed."Stay here." He strips the bed and throws them in the hamper in the bathroom then takes some new sheets and puts them on the bed."Your mother should be doing this." Quinn is in so much pain she just tries not to pass out. Russell puts Quinn back on the bed laying on her stomach. He sits at the edge of the bed then begins to wipe the blood of her back and legs. He pats her bottom tenderly."You know I didn't have to do that if you would just behave." Quinn doesn't say anything her crying has stopped but she's still in so much pain and she's really tired."And if you tell anyone about this; you'll get taken away from your friends and Santana. Not only that but."Russell stands up and bends over to whipser in her ear."I kill your mother; shes dead with the snap of my finger." Quinn starts to cry to herself gets all the blood off and puts the towel in the hamper. He then walks back over to Quinn who hasn't moved a muscle and rubs the back her head."What do you have to say to me princess?" Russell has a new thing where he makes Quinn apologize after her punishements."I'm sorry." Quinn says so quietly he had to strain his ears to hear it. He kisses the crown of her head and leaves the room. As soon as he leaves; Quinn falls asleep. Entering his room Russell finds Judy in her pjs and holding some ice to her head."I heard everything, Russell." Judy says in a harsh whisper. He starts to put his pjs on."Isn't the pain in your head enough of a reminder of your place in the household?" Russell turns out the lights and goes to bed along with Judy preying for her daughter.

The morning light is shinning through Quinn's window; She can see the light against her eye lid's but doesn't show any signs of moving; she's in the position, Russell left her in. The Fabray house is eerily quite. Then a walkie talkie left forgot under a bed disturbs the short lived peace.  
-Q?...Q are you still sleeping? Quinn slowly; very slowly starts to slide a little to the edge of her bed with her left hand gripping the edge of the blankets until her upper body is partly hanging off the bed. Every movement sends a sharp pain to her back and legs since the parts got it worse. It takes longer than she wants to find the small toy and slowly makes her way back to her origianl postistion.  
-Q?...please let me know your okay.  
-I'm awake, Sannie. Quinn says in a small voice.  
-Your hurt. The second Quinn opened her mouth she knew.  
-I heard you scream last night...but I don't think Papi heard it...what did he do? Quinn is just so weak all she wants to do is sleep but she can't leave Santana worrying about her anymore.  
-He made me lay on my bed in just my underwear...I'm still wearing them...He got a stick and hit my back...20 times...then he did it to my legs...same spot as last time...20 times too...he got by butt a couple times. Quinn had to pause every so often trying to catch her breath.  
-Q, I think it's time to tell Papi now. Quinn's heart is beating so fast she's on a verge of a panic attack.  
-Sannie you can't! they'll take me away, daddy told me so. She says in a low whisper.  
-Then you can live with me. Quinn is quietly crying now.  
-He said he'd kill my mommy,Sannie. Santana knows all too well what it's like not to have a mommy.  
-Then I'll help you get better.

I know what your thinking you just want Russell dead I know and I promise he'll get his,eventually.  
Santana said: "Who do you think you are kissing my Quinn like that? You keep your stupid boy hands off her!"  
Quinn's dress. I know it's not for her age but just pretend it is. Lol  
Youngland-Girls-Sleeve-Bubble-Fuchsia/dp/B0085JD118/ref=lp_1045470_1_28?ie=UTF8&qid=1352247153&sr=1-28  
Santana's (same with San's)  
Dollie-Me-Girls-Sparkle-Bubble/dp/B008RYT8H2/ref=sr_1_66?s=apparel&ie=UTF8&qid=1352247455&sr=1-66  
Brittany's  
Hartstrings-Girls-7-16-Dress-Brocade/dp/B009ABNPEI/ref=lp_1045470_1_9?ie=UTF8&qid=1352248532&sr=1-9  
Review?


	10. Chapter 10:High School

It Was Always You

Authors Note:(I don't own characters ect.)HERE IT IS THE CHAPTER ALL MY AMAZING READERS HAVE BEEN WAITING FOR:D I actually wrote the big jump at about two days ago. An idea came to me for it and I had to quick write it down. Please let me know what you think of it. That was the one thing I've been worried about since I started this stroy. Anyways their now in 9th grade and their 16 but I want to point out a few things first. doesn't happen. never happens for either girl(just samtana friendship) will never is a Quinntana NOT Brittana. I've read enough Quinntana with a Brittana romance. obviously doesn't happen for both girls either. Some flirting on Puck's part and Joe will make his apperance but that's it. Warning: there's some swearing and violence.(I think i forgot to warn you on the last chapter and it was pretty intense sorry guys:/ I'll get better with that)

boringsiot: awesome. it think it might have been my iPod I caught it changing my words a couple times. I kno right now no one likes Russell but in this chapter you'll get a little back story of why he's so controlling with Judy.(like I said up there lol)

Silentreader: I'll throw in some samtana friendship now and then but since the story is in Quinn's point of view it's why I haven't focused on that.

Chapter 10: High School

The season's change, Years have gone by, memories are made; and Quinn and Santana are still close as they ever were. Now their in high school; 9th grade is when your grades start to determine if you graduate, it's when you fall in love for the first time and have your first heart lucky for Quinn she already knows who she loves. Over the years Quinn's crush on Santana got worse. Their older now and Santana has become more beautiful. Her hair is longer and her lips are more full and pink. But now that Quinn really looks at her she knows it's not a crush anymore; Quinn is in love with her best friend. Santana continues to be there for her when Russell gives out his punishments. They still talk on those walkie talkies and sometimes at night; Quinn still traces her finger over the now barely there heart with her and Santana's initials. Russell has become more aggressive over the years since she's gotten older; she has a scare on her right shoulder blade from a hot iron from when she was thirteen. She got caught sneaking out to go to a party with Brittany. There's even some scarring on her lower back from New Years Eve.  
Quinn is standing at her locker sorting out her notebooks and folders. She's wearing a flower printed; blue shirt with a blue zip up hoodie and jeggings and ugg boots. Her hair is down the her side bangs pinned back above her ear with a purple someone tap her shoulder Quinn turns to see Brittany with a big smile on her face. A little disappointed it's not San; she pouts a little but quickly covers it with a hug."Don't be a sad panda, Quinnie bear. Santana will be here soon." It amazes Quinn how Brittany can read her."How did you know that I'm missing San?" Quinn asks stepoing out of Brittany's just smiles at her and shrugs her shoulders."You have that look on your face whenever San isn't around." She says it like it's so obvious. Has Quinn really been that easy to read to not only Brittany but the whole school."Don't worry no one else notices but me and Rachie." Quinn squints her eyes and Brittany."How are you in my head right now?" Brittany looks at her brows furrowed and a pout and shakes her head."I didn't know I was in your head?" Quinn laughs at Brittany's innocence she's managed to keep all these years."Never mind Britt-Britt." Quinn closes her locker."Lets get to home room."Quinn puts her arm around Brittany's shoulders.

Neither Quinn or Brittany are in the same home room but Quinn usually walks Brittany to her class so she doesn't get lost. But she does share a home room with Rachel Berry. Rachel is on the bottom of the social ladder but Quinn can care less where her friends are on said ladder; yeah her dad wants her to be popular and on the Cheerios and Quinn does it to make him happy but it doesn't stop her from hanging out with people she's been friends with since forever. Unlike Rachel; Quinn is very popular second on the social ladder next to Santana and she likes it like that as does San. Though either girl is a typical bitch like everyone sees them as; with the exception of their friends. They're the complete opposite actually. The only reason the school is afraid of them is because of there label which comes with power. Santana may kick someone's ass every now and then but that's only when you've pushed her too far. She's only ever been in 4 fights counting the one with Puck at the New Years party. The rest are just stupid roumors from JBI's horrible website. And Quinn just likes to put on a show in the hallways or the quart when needed be. But when Santana and Quinn are just hanging out together or with their friends; their completely different people. Not totally with their walls down though. The only person Quinn trusts that much is Quinn has dropped off Britanny; Quinn spots her favorite brunette at her locker talking to Sam. Quinn has come to find out that Sam really did just want to be friends with Santana so she no longer has a problem with him anymore. Quinn's breath gets caught in her throat its like some cheesy romantic movie. Santana has spotted her too and they both can't take their eyes away from each other. Santana looks so beautiful; well she always does in Quinn's eyes. Shes wearing a white v-neck shirt with a leather coat and ripped jeans wth black converse. Her hair is down with its natural wave; Quinn loves her hair like that. Santana mouths "hey" and Quinn mouths back a shy "Hi." Sam has been doing his stupid impressions for awhile but Santana stopped listening the second Quinn caught her eye. She loves Quinn in blue; it's her favorite color. Mouthing a "Hey" to Quinn; Santana sees Quinn's cheeks turn a darker pink. San can see the charm bracelet she got for her when they were little peeking out of the hoodie. Unconsiously bringing her hand up to her necklace. Sam begins to do his Obama impression when he realizes Santana hasn't been paying attention and follows her gaze; Quinn. He should've known. She doesn't look at anyone like that besides her. Sam did have a thing for Santana when they were younger but then he started to notice who San was really looking at; Quinn."Hey, San I have to go to home room; don't want to get in trouble the first day." Still not paying attention; Sam just laughs a little and pats her shoulder leaving her in her Quinn bubble.

Getting out of her Santana bubble Quinn's feet start to move, stopping in front of Santana and pulls her into a hug. They stand there holding each other for a few minutes."Hey,San." Quinn whispers."Hola,Q." Quinn begins to inhale Santana's scent. It's only been a few days since they last saw eac other but it was long enough to miss it. They slowly pull apart; missing the contact already Quinn slips her hand into Santana's right one."I know this sounds silly but; I missed you." Santana laughs a little."I missed you too, Q." Santana pulls Quinn in another hug squeezing her tight."Come on I'll walk you to your home room; I don't want you to get in trouble and ruin your prefect record." They pull out of the hug again and Santana slips her hand back into Quinn's left hand. Walking down the hall Quinn help but smile; she's so happy. Russell gave out another punishment last night and Quinn was dying to be back in Santana's arms again. No one notices it before not even Brittany but Quinn has been walking with a little put the old ladle to in his opinion good use. At this point Russell doesn't need a reason to hit Quinn. If he's had a bad day at work or just in a bad mood he takes it out on Quinn or sometimes Judy. Half way to their destination Santana notices Quinn walking with a small limp. She was so deep in her Quinn haze she didn't notice it before. But now that she does she wants to kick Russell's ass. When they were younger Santana came so close to telling her father what happened to Quinn that New Years; and plenty of times after. But she was smaller than and Russell kind of scared her too. When they got older Quinn tried to keep it from her cause she knew she would want to finally tell someone. But Santana made a promise; if she can't help stop it she'll be there for her after but she's not gonna lie its a promise that is getting harder and harder to keep.  
Quinn can see Santana's gaze from the corner of her eye; she knows it's coming."What did he do?" Quinn closes her eyes trying to stall a little."The ladle." Santana sighs in frustration."Again?" Quinn just sadly nods her head."How bad is it?" Quinn looks at her feet before giving her answer."He bent the damn thing." Santana stops in her tracks making Quinn do the same."He brooke the fucking spoon?!" Quinn's eyes nearly pop out of her head."Say that any louder San I don't think JBI heard you!" Quinn says in a harsh whisper. Santana gives her an apolagetic look."Sorry,Q. But Jesus Christ that was a fucking metal; big ass spoon." Quinn's eyes begin to water."I know I felt it." Santana pulls her in for a hug."I'm sorry,hermoso." San rubs Quinn's back before stepping out of the hug."Come on we'll be late." Santana takes Quinn by the hand and continue to their destination.

Before Quinn can walk into class Santana pulls her in yet another hug."I'll call you on the walk later." She whispers in her ear. Quinn just nods her head and walks into class. Walking in Quinn wipes some tears that have escaped before Rachel notices. Quinn takes her seat the sametime the bell rings."Hey,Quinn. How was your summer?" Rachel asks with a big smile. Quinn returns a small one not reaching her eyes."Good. I got to go to the beach for the first time with San and Mr. Lopez...It was nice." Rachel laughs a little an leans towards Quinn so no one else can hear."You were just with her, Quinn how can you possibly miss her already?" So what Brittany said was true only her and Rachel have noticed; well them and the one person she wants to just shrugs her shoulders with a blush. Making Rachel laugh some more."That's cute."

As the day goes on Quinn learns that she only has two classes with Santana; Spanish and English. Rachel and Quinn are by her locker when out of no where a jock throws a slushie right at Rachel. Quinn takes the extra clothes from in her locker and hand them to Rachel."I really wish you would let me or San tell those assholes to back off." Ther start to make their way to the nearest bathroom."Because if you stick up for me you'll just be at the bottom of the pyramid." Rachel starts to wipe off the slushie with Quinn's help."Rae,they already know we're your friends." Quinn pauses to wet some paper towels."And you know how I feel about this so called pyramid." Rachel gives her an understanding nod."Here hurry we'll be late." Just then Santana storms in the bathroom."I really want to kick some ass." Quinn smiles and hugs Santana."Yeah me too. But you know what Rae said." Santana gestures with her head towards the bathroom stall."She in there?" Quinn nods her head. The warning belle goes off has Rachel walks out of the stall in changed clothes. She hands them to Santana to put in a plastic bag she carries in her book back for such occasions."Rae one day I'm gonna cave and go all Lima Heights on those fuckers and no one will be able to stop snix." Quinn can't help but laugh a little; snix is somone San came up with when they were little to get out of trouble."Sannie, you live no where near Lima Heights." Santana gives Quinn a fake pout then smiles a little. Rachel laughs along."Yeah I know. Come on off to witness Mr. Shue butcher my native language." Quinn and San say goodbye to Rachel and head towards Spanish. Quinn loves that she has Spanish with San; hearing her talk during class is kind of a turn on; okay it's a big turn on. Stepping into class; Quinn sees the last person she ever wants to see; Puck. He shoots her a wink and she sends him her famous HBIC past him he mouths "I know you want this" he gestures to his body. When Santana reaches him she's slaps him in his forehead. Puck will never admitt it but San has always scared him after that night she jumped him. He crosses his arms trying not to show pain on his face. San may be small but she's strong. Taking their seats Quinn gives San a gratefull smile with San giving her a small one in return. As San predicted; Mr. Shue butchers the language. Quinn has been around San and Mr. Lopez enough to caught on to some Spanish and it just sounds so much better when Mr. Lopez says it; and even better when Santana says it. At the end of class Mr. Shue claims to have some special announcement. "New Directions; that's the name of our new show choir." Mr. Shue pauses to look around the classroom."And I need new members; so they will be fliers around the school and even have one here on my desk." Santana raises her hand."Yes, Santana?"

"You expect us to sign up to sing a bunch of show tunes?" Mr. Shue pinches the bridge of his nose; closing his eyes."No Santana, not just show tunes. There be other generes too; anything you want to sing. It'll be about bringing different people together to do what they love; sing." He walks around his desk and stands in front of the class with his arms crossed."I know Glee club gets a bad rap but please give it a try." Quinn knows Santana really wants to join she's always loved to sing. But she'll never do it on her own. The belle rings and people start to file out. Quinn takes Santana by her arm and drags her to the treachery desk."Come on San lets sign up for Glee Club; it'll be fun and I'm sure Brittany and Rachel will want to join too." Quinn signs all their names down including Santana's. San acts like she doesn't want to join for show but Quinn can see it in her eyes; she's excited. The rest of the day is uneventful; Unfortunetley Quinn has two more classes with Puck. History and Math. It's the end of the day and Quinn heads towards the auditorium for the glee audition. As Quinn predicted Britt and Rachel also want to join glee. Rachel for the obvious reason being show tunes. And Britt just wants to dance but she's also a fairly good singer. Enerting through the side doors Quinn sees more people then she expected and smiles when she sees San sitting in the front; purse on the seat next to her to save for Quinn. Fake glare and all. Santana moves her purse so Quinn to sit. Quinn leans in her personal space so no one can listen in."Don't act like your not excited San." Quinn says with a smile. San disrecritly gives a small smile back. Some of the students are so shocked to see Satan and HBIC Quinn Fabray auditioning for glee they can't stop starring. Santana can't stand it anymore and turns around in her seat."Do you have a fucking problem?!" Everyone starring shakes their heads."Good. I know we're hot but stop fucking perving." Santana turns back around in her seat when Mr. Shue walks onto the stage; clapping his hands."Alright everyone lets get this started! I'm going to let you sing the first minute or so of your choice of song and then when everyone is finagled I'll let you know if your in." Mr. Shue takes his seat at the table in the middle of the auditorium seats. The first few people are just horrible; ts like watching American Idol auditions.  
"Next is Santana Lopez!" Quinn gives, San an encouraging smile and San gives her shy one back."My name is Santana Lopez; of course everyone in this room knows me." San pauses to shoot the audience a wink. Quinn can't help but laugh a little."And I'll be singing Back to Black by Amy Whinehouse." The band begins the song; Santana swaying a little and hitting her hand to the beat on her right thigh; holding the mic in her left. As soon as San opens her mouth; Quinn is mesmerized. She's always loved it when Santana sang since she sang that Spanish lullaby to her. But now that their older she loves it even more.  
He left no time to regret  
Kept his lips wet  
With his same old safe bet  
Me and my head high  
And my tears dry  
Get on without my guy  
You went back to what you knew  
So far removed from all that we went through  
And I tread a troubled track  
My odds are stacked  
I'll go back to black

We only said goodbye with words  
I died a hundred times  
You go back to her  
And I go back to...

Black, black, black, black, black, black, black,  
I go back to  
I go back to black  
Quinn claps her hands trying not to look too excited."Very good Santana." Santana gives a little bow; puts the mic back on the stand and walks off the stage."Next up Quinn Fabray." Quinn sucks in some air before standing up; passing San she pulls her in a hug not carrying about the other people watching."Good luck,Q." San whispers in her ear sending chills down Quinn's spine."Thanks,Sannie." Quinn takes her place on the stage while Santana takes her seat sending anyone a glare daring them to say something."I'm Quinn Fabray and I'll be singing A Place in this World by Taylor Swift." Quinn is so nervous she's never sung in front of this many people before. Shes only let San hear her sing once and that was forever ago and she wants to impress her. Quinn looks at her for support and San sends her two thumbs up. The band begins the song.  
I don't know what I want, so don't ask me  
Cause I'm still trying to figure it out  
Don't know what's down this road, I'm just walking  
Trying to see through the rain coming down  
Even though I'm not the only one  
Who feels the way I do

I'm alone, on my own, and that's all I know  
I'll be strong, I'll be wrong, oh but life goes on  
Oh I'm alone, on my own, and that's all I know  
Oh I'm just a girl, trying to find a place in this world

Oh I'm just a girl  
Oh I'm just a girl, oh, oh,  
Oh I'm just a girl  
Santana gives Quinn her own little standing ovasion and whistles loudly. Quinn laughs a little at her friends antics."Very nice Quinn, awesome job." Quinn shyly leaves the stage and returns to her seat. Santana reaches over the arm rest and discreetly slips her hand into Quinn's lacing their fingers together and gives her a wink. As expected Rachel sings a show tune; Don't Rain on my Parade. Santana thought she was gonna die; actually she wouldn't mind it then she wouldn't have to listen to this shit. Brittany sings Ke$ha's Tic Toc."Okay Brittany was the last one; just give me a few minutes to look things over."What's there to look over? I got this shit." San coments to Quinn earning a small laugh from her."Yeah you deffenitly do." San blushes trying to cover it with a cough."You got this shit too,Q." Quinn smiles shyly."Me too. I'm like super talented." Everyone laughs at Brittany's coment."Deffently Britt-Britt." Quinn says while laughing."Alright I've got the New,New Directions!"

"Well it's about fucking time." Quinn elbows her in the side."Sannie, stop." Quinn was meant to be stern but it comes out as a giggle. Mr. Shue takes the stage."I'm sorry but not all of you have made it but there's always next year. If I call your name come join me on the stage. Santana Lopez,Rachel Berry,Mike Chang, Tina Cohan-Chang,Brittany Pierce." At this point Quinn doubts she's made it. Santana is shooting daggers at the back of Mr. Shue's head."Rory Flanagan, Joe Hart,Mercedes Jones,Kurt Hummel,Marely Rose,Quinn Fabray, and finally Blaine Anderson. Congrats guys. Glee will be three days a week; Tuesday and Thursday at the end of the day. And I think that's it." Everyone begins to grab their things and files out of the room. grabbing her purse Quinn feels someone standing behind her; turning around she sees Joe. He has long dreadlocks and wearing a grey long sleeve shirt with ripped jeans and what looks like to be Jesus shoes."May I help you?" Quinn says with her HBIC glare."I just wanted to let you know that you were amazing."Quinn drops her gaze to her feet."Thanks." Before Joe can say anything else; Santana is by her side."Can I help you with something, teen Jesus?" Joe looks between Quinn and Santana."No, see you later Quinn." She just nods his way as he turns to look at Quinn."Ready to leave?" Quinn takes her car keys from her purse."No."Santana rubs her arm sympathetically."Don't forget to call me." Quinn and Santana head for the exit that leads to the student parking lot."Of course not." With a sigh Quinn climbs into her car. On the drive home Quinn wonders what kind of mood Russell will come home to later. Not wanting to think about it for long she turns the radio on to distract her. After pulled in the drive way Quinn stays in the car for a little longer then hears a car honk from the left of her. San is parked in the drive way smilling at her. Quinn mouths a "Hi" and San returning a "Hey." Santana gets out of her car and heads towards Quinn and slides in the passenger seat never taking her eyes off Quinn."When will he be home tonight?" Quinn returns her gaze to the front door with a shrug."I don't know." Santana pats Quinn's knee."Go upstairs and call me." With that San gets out of the car and walks through her front door.

Quinn waits a few more seconds before she climbs out of the car and makes her way in the house."Quinnie bear is that you?" Quinn hangs her hoodie on the hanger by the door and takes off her shoes."Yeah mom it's me! I'll be in my room!" Quinn runs up the stairs and throws her pride on the trunk and slides under her bed like old times.  
-Sannie? You there?  
-Yeah,Q. You made me wait long enough.  
-Sorry..I just..Quinn sighs..I wasn't looking forward to coming in ya know.  
-Yeah of course I didn't mean to sound like a bitch.  
-Your not a bitch,San...okay maybe a little. Quinn says with a small laugh.  
-Hey! I resent that,Q. San says with a mock hurt voice making Quinn laugh some more. San loves that laugh; she would do anything to hear it. Even if it meant acting like an idiot she'd do it; she would do anything for Quinn.  
-Thanks,Sannie.  
-For what?  
-Making me laugh; you always know what to say to make me feel better.  
-Anytime,Q.  
-I have to go though; homework ya know?  
-Ya. I'll call ya tonight. Quinn slides out of her place on the floor and takes her books from her purse. Sitting at the middle of her bed with her back leaning on the headboard and legs in front of her she begins her math homework; only Mr. Martens would give homework on the first day. It's pretty easy for Quinn but there's already so much of it it'll be sometime before she's finished. In deep consentration Quinn gets disturbed by a car pulling in the drive way. Quinn's throat becomes dry and her palms start to sweet. She hears him greet her mom and closing of the study door. Quinn releases a breath she hasn't realized she was holding and continues with her homework. She's about half way through finished when she hears her door open. Looking up she sees Russell standing in the door way."H-h-hi, daddy." Russell continues his way into her room and re-closes the door and begins to inspect her things sitting on the vanity and then her dresser. Quinn is following his every move with her eyes; heart pounding."Doing some homework?" Russell says meeting Quinn's gaze. Quinn slowly nods her head."Good girl." He pauses to sit next to Quinn. She holds her breath."There seems to be a problem that needs fixing." Russell runs his finger down Quinn's right arm making her flinch a little; turning her gaze to the book on her lap."W-w-what problem."

"Don't act like you don't know; I didn't raise a retard." Then it hits her. She's parked in his spot closest to the front door. She was so zoned out and then Santana distracted her she didn't realize."I'm sorry daddy it won't happen again." Russell just continues with his minstrations for a few more seconds."Get up." Not wanting to make things worse she quickly places her book on her night stand and climbs off her bed. Russell follows her actions and then makes his way to her closet. He comes back out with a studded black thick belt. San had left it from when she stayed the night once."I can't believe you did something so stupid as parking in my spot! You've known that was my spot before you could drive!" Russell get in her face and roughly grabs her chin so that she's looking at him."I think hanging around that Pierce girl has made you a retard." Quinn hates that word; poor Brittany hears enough of it at school."Face the wall left up your shirt." Quinn does what she's told and braces herself. Russell wraps the belt around his hand a few times but leaves the huge buckle part so it's what hits her skin. SMACK! The first blow is the worst; they all hurt but Russell tends to hit Quinn so many times that after awhile her back becomes numb. Quinn is trying to  
hold back screams; she's learned the hard way that it just makes it worse. Her back is beginning to get numb so she knows it'll stop soon. He's hit her so hard he's panting he throws the belt back in the closet and stand behind Quinn to check his handy work. Her lower back is covered with cuts. He opens the draw to the night stand while Quinn cries to herself. He pulls out some tissues and wipes off the blood. Then he goes in the bathroom and grabs some alcoholic wipes. He returns to his spot behind Quinn and wipes the cuts; Quinn winces at the pain and flinchs away from his touch."You want more girl?! Fucking stand still." Quinn holds back a scream; her back had been dumb till finishes up and pulls Quinn's shirt down then kisses the back of her head."Finish your home work." With that he leaves the room. Quinn just lays on her stomach on her bed and realses a sob. Why can't her dad be like Mr. Lopez? San's lucky to have him in her life. Thinking about San; Quinn grabs the Walkie she now keeps under he mattress for better access.  
-Sannie? You there? Quinn is in so much pain she feels like she's 7 again.  
-Yeah,Q. I just got off the phone with Sam. What happened? Hearing her voice; Quinn lets out another sob.  
-Q, talk to me. Santana is practically ready to jump out the window and knock down her front door to kick Russell's ass. Her sobs finally quiet down to whimpers and hiccups.  
-I forgot that I had parked in his space. He. Quinn hiccups. He used the belt you left here last weekend. San knew she should've gone back to get that. She knows Russell's thing with belts.  
-I'm so sorry, Q. I shouldn't have left it there. I was gonna go back for it .  
- Its not your fault; he would've just used another one. Santana hums in response knowing she's right.  
-I wish you were here Sannie. San's heart melts at the coment.  
-Yeah me 2,Q.  
-Sannie?  
-Yeah,hermoso?  
-Can you s-s-sing to me? San can't help but smile at Quinn's shyness.  
-Yeah of course. What do you want me to sing?  
-Anything. I just want to hear you sing. San laughs a little with a blush. And starts to sing her own version of Shake it Out. By the second verse San pauses to check if she's asleep  
-You asleep yet,Q? She asks with a whisper. No answer so she assumes she's sleeping.  
-Mi amor, I promise I'll always be there for you, Te Amo.

So there it is their older now! Let me know if you liked it. For those who keep commenting on how much they hate Russell, I promise he'll get he's ass kicked. I already have an outline of how I want the story to go.


	11. Chapter 11: Glee Club Drama

It Was Always You

Authors Note:(I still don't own the glee characters) If any of you are confused if their on the Cheerios, they are but in my story Sue isn't as crazy as she is on the show and their practices are gonna be on the weekends in the morning.

Chapter 11: Glee Club Drama

The next day at school Quinn is getting her morning books when she feels someone tap her left shoulder; turning around she sees Joe once again with a smile on his face."Morning,Quinn. I just wanted to say hi and that you look very beautiful this morning." Quinn is wearing a bright purple v-neck t-shirt with a black button up sweater over it and a pair of light jeans she got at Abercrombie and Fitch with a pair of clogs. Her hair is down with her bangs in a small French braid. Quinn looks down at her feet; she feels different whenever a boy or anyone else says she's beautiful but when San does she gets butterflies in her stomach and her heart flutters and she's positive she blushes. But when Joe called her beautiful it was different."Th-thank you, Joe." She says in a quiet voice. Joe tilts his head trying to her Quinn to look at him but fails and straightens back up."Why do you do that?" Quinn looks up from her shoes and squints her eyes at Joe."Do what?" Joe shrugs his shoulders."Everytime I give you a complament you down at your feet." Saying it makes Quinn look down."See you just did it." Quinn shoots her eyes back at Joe; HBIC glare intact." You don't know me. You have no right to judge me." Joe puts his arms up in surrender."No judgement here. Just curiosity I guess. You make me curious." Quinn looks at him brows furrowed and slowly nods her head."Well your going to continue be curious casue this hottie is mine for the taken." Puck walks up behind Quinn and puts his arms around her shoulders making her flinch. She pushes his arm off her."Get the hell away from me Puck and I'm not your for the taken." Quinn slams her locker shut."Not even in your fucking sick dreams." With that she makes her way to homeroom.

Walking in homeroom Quinn quickly takes her seat and sighs in relief. Rachel gives a questioning look."Bad morning?" Quinn puts her purse in front of her."Joe and Puck wouldn't leave me alone." Rachel laughs a little."Their lucky Santana wasn't around." Santana; where is her future wife?

"Have you seen her?" Rachel smiles."Don't worry Quinn. She's here. Coach Slyvester told her to meet her in her office." Quinn nods her head but still dissaponited that she couldn't see her."You'll see her soon." Quinn squints her eyes at her."You and B really need to stop doing that." Rachel laughs."We can't help how plainly obvious you two are. I'm surprised San doesn't see it." Quinn knows it all too well. The belle rings for their first class; math is first today. Now thinking about it Quinn never had finished her homework. She quickly takes her seat and starts on the rest of the problems. She has one more left before she hears someone pull out the chair next to her."Quinn Lucy Fabray; honor student didn't finish her homework? I'm shocked." Puck of course who else would it be? "Leave me alone Noah." Puck puts his hand over his heart fake hurt on his face."You stabbed me Quinn right here in my heart, you stabbed me." Quinn scoffs and rolls her eyes at his stupid."So sexy, what were you up to that you couldn't finish your homework? We're your hands busy?" He makes an up and down movement with his fist. Quinn slams her hand down at the table."Your a fucking pervert." Puck just sends her a wink when Puck is being pulled out of his seat by a very pissed of looking Santana. Wait since when was Santana in her class?" Get the hell up Fuckerman this is my seat now. Go hit on some slut." Puck drags his feet to the back of the room."San why are you here?" Santana looks at her with a fake hurt expression and a hand over her heart."And to think I thought you would be happy to see me." Quinn smiles at her antics; only San can make that look cute. It makes Quinn laugh a little."Of course. I'm always happy to see you, San." Santana looks away blushing while Quinn looks over her outfit. She's wearing a grey t-shirt with her brown leather jacket, a pair of black tight jeggings and knee high black boots. Santana looks back over at Quinn who seems to be zoned out so she snaps her fingers in front of her face. Quinn shakes her head and meets Santana's gaze."Are you gonna tell me why your in my math class now?" Santana looks to the front of the room; shrugging her shoulders."I like this teacher." Quinn laughs knowing she's lying but doesn't make a coment.

During the rest of the class Santana makes a coment now and then about Mr. Martens toupet."It looks like the squrriel on Pucks head has a girlfriend." San says to Quinn making her laugh."Stop." She says still laughing." It's not even trying to look like hair." Quinn has to cover her mouth so the teacher doesn't hear and playfully slaps San on her left arm mouthing a "Stop." The class ends and Quinn grabs her books and puts them in her purse."See you later,Q." Santana says as she leaves the room. Quinn smiles in return. Next is Home ec. which she has with Brittany and Merceds. Like always she meets Brittany at her locker."Hey, Quinnie bear!" Britt says with her usuall big smile."Hey Britt. Ready for Home ec?" Brittany looks at her,brows furrowed."So that's what class I have?" Quinn laughs."Yeah,B. Come on." Britt closes her locker and follows Quinn to their making brownies. Quinn,Brittany and Mercedes are in a group together. They usually let Brittany do much but today they let her crack the eggs. Brittany is cradling the egg in both hands looking at it with a pout."What's wrong girl?" Brittany continues her pout answering Mercedes' question."There's a baby chick in here." Quinn rubs Brittany's back."It's okay Britt. It won't feel anything." Mercedes nods her head in agreement."Yeah girl it's dead already." Quinn shoots Mercedes a glare."It's dead already? So we're gonna eat a dead baby chick?" Brittany puts the egg back down on the table."I want to be a veggtable like Rachel." Mercedes rolls her eyes."You mean veggatarian and Rachel's vegan." Quinn takes the egg cracking it into the bowl."What do you think we'll be doing in glee club today?" Both Mercedes and Quinn shrug the shoulders."I don't know sing?" Mercedes says with a little giggle."I wanna dance." The girls continue talking about glee not realizing they have an audience.

Through the rest of the day Quinn's lower back hurts more and more; it's getting harder to stay sitting for too long. It's the last class of the day before glee and Quinn is at her locker to switch books when JBI walks up to her shoving a recorder in her face."So what made you HBIC and honor student Quinn Fabray join glee club? Is it enough your friends with man hands Berry?" Quinn rolls her eyes and makes her way to class; trying to ignore the pain in her back."How do you feel about glee club possibly putting at the bottom of the pyramid?" There it is; she was waiting for that question. Quinn turns to JBI with her HBIC glare."Leave me alone JBI or you'll be drowning in slushies. Understand?" She grabs the recorder from his hand and throws it on the ground breaking it."I already posted it on my website everyone knows that Quinn Fabray joined glee club!" JBI screams in the middle of the haway making everyone look her way. Quinn doesn't know what the hell to do. Santana usually handles stuff like this. Quinn closes her eyes so she doesn't have to see the looks when she feels a freezing cold liquid on her face. It feels like she's been bitched slapped by an ice berg. Then she's hears screaming but she can't make out their voice or what their she feels a soft hand slip into hers and she instantly knows who it is;Santana. She's taken into the bathroom and San wets some paper towels and begins to wipe off her face."I'm sorry I didn't get to you in time." Quinn shakes her head finally opening her eyes."It's okay, Sannie. It wasn't your fault." Santana continues to clean her up. Santana is close to Quinn's face she can feel her breath hit her face. Giving Quinn goose bumps. Santana finishes and rubs Quinn's upper arms in sympathy."Their lucky I didn't kick their ass." Quinn realizes she's never even asked who thee the slushie."Who threw that slushie, San?" Santana looks at her feet before looking back at Quinn."Krafoseky." Of course he's been throwing slushies at everyone; Rachel included."Oh. Okay." Santana inspects Quinn's outfit making her blush in her gaze."I'm sorry,Q but I gave Rae my extra clothes." Great now Quinn will have to deal with being sticky; good thing it's school is almost through and then she'll just have to sit through glee."How does your back feel?" Santana asks changing the subject."It's gotten worse since this morning. It's hard to sit for too long.

Santana slips her right hand into Quinn's left and laced their fingers together."We missed free go to Glee." When Quinn and Santana enter the choir room all eyes are on them."What happened, Quinn?" Joe asks; Santana sends him a glare and he looks down at the floor."I took of it so leave her alone." Brittany jumps out of her seat and squeezes Quinn real tight causing her to hiss in notices it and covers it up."Britt your gonna get your clothes all sticky." Mr. Shue walks in the room clapping his hands."Everyone take a seat so we can start." Santana takes Quinn to the top of the risers with Brittany following; taking her seat on Quinn's left. Quinn closes her eyes; the pain from the day and Brittany hugging her; now the hard plastic chair is not helping the pain at all. Santana leans in to whisper in her ear."That made it worse didn't it?" Quinn just nods her head. Santana so badly wants to pull Quinn on her lap and hold her to tight. Santana knows she feel in love with her best friend but she's so afraid she won't feel the same. So she settles for best friend."First assignment of the year I decided we would just get to know each other through songs." Santana raises her hand."How in the hell do we do that?" Mr. Shue sighs when Rachel raises her hand."Rachel why don't you show Santana what I mean." Of course she just sings a show tune; Santana rolls her eyes. Rachel finshes. Quinn doesn't pay attention to anyone else; all she can do is think about how much pain she's in. She hasn't even realized Santana sang already until Mr. Shue calls on her."Quinn how about you? Do you have a song for us?" Quinn opens her eyes and looks around the stand and makes her way to the piano. She whispers something to Brad and he lets her take his place. She begins to play a slow version of Katy Perry's Part of Me. Santana looks on at Quinn in awe; she knew she could play the piano but its been awhile since she's heard her play. When she finshes; you can hear a pin drop. Quinn's worried they didn't like it until Santana comes out of her haze and gives her a standing ovasion. Then everyone follows her actions. Quinn carefully gets out of her seat and attempts at a little bow."That was amazing, Quinn. Really beautiful." Mr. Shue the. dismisses them with Quinn's relief; she can't take the pain anymore. She doesn't know how she's gonna make the drive home. Santana walks with Quinn to her car."You gonna be okay to drive." Quinn loves how much Santana cares about her and can't help but think how bad she wants to kiss her."Yeah I should be fine." She says with a smile and then pulls Santana in for a hug.

Quinn grips the steering wheel on the drive home; her knuckles are white. She just wants to lie in bed and sleep. She hopes she can lie in her bed and sleep anyway. Fianlly her house comes to view; Santana had beaten her there. Remebering yesterday she pulls in her spot closest to San's house and climbs out of the car. She practically runs to the front door then quickly takes off her shoes and leaves her purse by the door; not having any homework. She climbs the stairs and into her room. Not caring about changing her clothes she slides into bed with her school clothes on and lays on her stomach falling asleep. After a couple hours Quinn wakes up to Santana calling her on her walkie; rubbing her eye with her left hand she grabs the walkie and

-Q? You there?

-Yeah,San. What's up?

-I just wanted to check on ya. I would've called earlier but I knew you would want to get some sleep.

-I'm still in pain but not as much as earlier.

-Good. Quinn can tell she wants to say something else.

-What is it, Sannie?

-I-uh-I-uh I just wanted you to know you-uh your performance in glee was uh beautiful. Quinn cheeks turn a deep red; glad Santana isn't there to see it.

-Thanks, Sannie.

-Yeah-uh sure...Well it's late and I-uh should go to sleep. Quinn quietly laughs a little at Santana's sudden shyness.

-Me 2. Goodnight, San.

-Goodnight,Q.

Hope you liked it..review to let me know?


	12. Chapter 12:Operation Quinntana

It Was Always You

Authors note:(I don't own the characters) Early update! woohoo! Warning: violence and rape(not very graphic) your gonna love/hate this chapter...I hope...but the next chapter will make up for it(;

penpendesarapen: Thank you! I'm glad you like it(:

falconsoftball19:already ahead of you(:

Silentreader:firstly I'm a girl haha and second I've been writting the story on my iPod touch and lastly thanks for letting me know how it looks on a laptop. I fixed their walkie talkie conversation in this chapter so I hope that helps(:

Chapter 12: Operation Quinntana

The week has passed and it's early Saturday morning. Cheerios practice is today and Quinn is exhausted from school. Cheerios isn't even that important to her but it is to Russell. Quinn hears Judy entering her room and she groans switching to lie on her side and puts a pillow over her head."Don't give me that Quinnie I know your awake. Come on time for practice; Santana will be over to pick you up." That is the only thing she's looking forward to. Still trying to wake up; Quinn slides out of bed and starts to get ready. She puts on a grey cameo top and black work out shorts with Nike running shoes. She throws her hair in a pony tail; not having time to eat a full meal; Quinn grabs a Special K bar. Walking out the door she takes her bag with some changing clothes and some towels for the shower. Santana is waiting by the car for her. Quinn stops dead in her tracks with her mouth open. Santana is wear a red sports bra and black short shorts with Nike running shoes and her hair is in a pony tail. Santana is filing her nails so she doesn't notice Quinn drooling over her body. Quinn shakes herself out of her Santana gaze and continues her way to her car. Santana looks up to see Quinn headed her way and smiles."Looking good, Q." She says getting in the car. Quinn looks out the passenger window beat red and gives her a quiet thanks. Quinn doesn't know how she makes it through the drive but by some miracle she does. Brittany greets them on the field and they begin their stretches. Quinn is concerned she's gonna have a heart attack when Santana bends over to touch her toes. Brittany is standing next to Quinn and being Brittany it doesn't go past her."You should watch your leering,Qunnie bear." She gestures with her finger pointing to the corner of her lip."You have a little drool." She doesn't really but Brittany likes to tease her. Quinn blushes and wipes her mouth with the back of hand and continues to strech. Sue starts them on their laps when Quinn sees Rachel climbing the bleachers and waves. Rachel has singing lessons every Saturday; finding out that their cheer practice is the same day she decided she would wait for them to finish to drive back home together. Santana sees Quinn wave at Rachel with a big smile on her face and the green eyed monster shows. Brittany just giggles at both of her firends cluelessness. After practice Quinn's mouth is dry and she's percperating everywhere. She looks into we bag for a water bottle but comes up empty handed. Santana has been watching her and walks over; water bottle in hand."Drink?" Quinn sends her a gratefull smile and begins to chug down the water."Shit slow down,Q." Quinn laughs a little and wipes her mouth;handing San her bottle back."Sorry. I was really thirsty."

"I see that." Santana says with a climbs down the bleachers and joins Quinn and Santana."Hey,Quinn; Santana." Both send her a wave."So Quinn I was thinking when we leave I could go home with you to visit. It's been awhile since we had a Faberry day." Quinn smiles with a nod."Yeah sure. Just let me shower and change first, I smell horrible." Quinn says laughing and Rachel joining in. Santana scoffs at the name "Faberry." She passes Rachel "accendently" bumping into her shoulder."Sorry Berry." Rachel frowns at Santana's actions along with Quinn. Rachel sits on a bench outside the locker room to wait for her. Quinn sees Santana taking her towels and clothes out of her bag with a frown."Sannie, what was that back there? And don't act like you don't know what I'm talking about." Santana straigtens up and looks down at her feet."Nothing, I'm fine." Santana goes to turn around to the showers but Quinn stops her."Don't shut me out, San. Please." Santana can see the hurt in her eyes; feeling guilty."I call you on the walks okay?" Quinn nods her head and pulls Santana in for a hug.

On the drive home Quinn can't stop worrying about Santana. She looked pretty sad in the locker room. Quinn pulls into the driver way and gestures Rachel to park by the sidewalk in front of the house; away from Russell's car. Walking in the house Quinn can hear Judy and Russell in the study; curiousity gets the best of her she head towards the room with Rachel behind her. Judy is never in the study; she's not allowed in Russell's domain. Standing in the door way; Quinn sees something she's never seen before nor thinks she'll ever see again. Russell is sitting on a small couch crying with his head in his hands, elbows resting on his knees. Judy is rubbing cricles on his back."Mom, Dad. What's going on?" Quinn looks between Russell and Judy. Russell notices their guest and wipes his eyes with his sleeves."My mother passes away this morning but if you weren't off doing god knows what you would have known." Quinn looks at Russell, squinting her eyes. Give it to Russell to make her into a heartless bitch. Russell sees the look on Quinn's face and stands up going into her personal space so Rachel won't hear."You look at me like that again and you'll be sorry. Now get out of my fucking site; the both of you,leave! I have work to do."

Quinn and Rachel are now sitting on her bed; watching tv. Quinn has her back to the head board and ankles crossed. Rachel mimicking her watch tv in silence for a few minutes before Rachel breaks it."I think it's because I called us Faberry." Quinn looks over at Rachel with an arched brow."What are you talking about?" Rachel turns the tv off and turns side ways facing Quinn."Santana; I think she was mad cause I called us Faberry." Quinn's mouth forms a small oh shape in understanding. The. frowns"But why would she be mad about that?" Rachel gives her a are you serious right now look."Quinn she likes you!"  
Quinn looks at Rachel like she has two heads."She doesn't like me like that Rachel." She says with a frown looking at her lap. Rachel slides over next to Quinn and puts her arm around her."I happen to know she does and so does Brittany and I'm sure Sam knows too." Quinn looks up at Rachel again like a deer caught in headlights."What makes you think that Sam knows?" Rachel laughs a little."It's okay Quinn and I don't think, I know. Me Brittany and him have been talking and we came up with an idea." Quinn gives her a sceptaical look."What idea?" Rachel smiles and goes to her purse to pull out a writting pad. Rachel sits back down next to Quinn and smiles at her."Time for Operation Quinntana." Quinn smiles at the name. It sounds much better than Faberry no offense to Rachel."Now we already know she thinks there's something going on between us so I thought that we could go with that." Quinn frowns a little."Rae, I want to be with Santana don't get me wrong but I don't want her to be mad at me or try to kick your ass."

Rachel isn't fond of that idea either but she's still certain this plain will work."It's not like I'll be flirting with you in the halls. We'll just be giving her the idea that I am." Okay now Quinn is confused how in the hell can they pull that off? "Just go with it. You can come over my house more, we can walk in the halls together more. She'll get more and more jealous and finally get the lady balls to ask you to be hers." Quinn already has butterflies in her stomach hearing Rachel call her Santana's and laughs a little and her choice of words."Lady balls Rae?" They both start to laugh. Rachel checks the time on her watch and begins to gather her belongings."I have to go. I promised Brittany I would help with her homework and I have to be there soon." Quinn and Rachel make their way out the bedroom door when Quinn runs into someone she looks up and sees Russell. Had he been spying on them? Did he hear what they said? It doesn't seem like it but he's always had a good poker face."Hi, . I was just leaving." Rachel makes her way down the stairs sending Quinn a little wave. Russell continues his starring contest with Quinn."How was practice?" Quinn looks at her feet unable to look in his eyes anymore."Good." Russell continues to stare at her for a few seconds then makes his way downstairs. Quinn sighs in relief and goes back in her room to call San, sitting on her bed.  
-Sannie?...San you there?  
-Yeah I'm here.(Quinn decides to test out Rachel's theory for herself.)  
-Are you going to tell me what happened at practice?(there's a short pause at Santana's end)  
-She just pissed me off that's all(Quinn has such a big smile on her face that her cheeks hurt. Santana does feel the same about her. She feels like she could just jump on her bed like she's five again.)  
-What did she do to make you call her Berry?  
-She-uh she-uh. Look Quinn I'm a bitch and everyone knows it. She just pissed me off and I called her by her last name and trust me I could've just mad fun of her horrible outfit.(Yeap now she's positive that San likes her too.)  
-Your not a bitch San.  
-Yeah. I have to go I promised Sam I would go over to his place to play some video games.  
-Okay. You'll call me tonight still though right?  
-Yeah of course. Bye,Q  
-Bye, Sannie.

Throughout dinner Quinn noticed the strange looks Russell kept giving her. She can't really read it but its really creeping her out. When their finished Quinn helps Judy wash the dishes and then goes up stairs to her room. She gets ready for bed wearing a simple white t-shirt and plaid pink pj pants. While waiting for Santana to call her she turns the tv on and watches a Friends marathon. The character Phoebe is her favorite, she reminds her of Brittany. Later that night Quinn didn't realize she had fallen asleep until she feels the bed dip from behind her.

Turning around she sees none other than Russell. Quinn tries to sit up but Russell pulls her down so she's laying on her back."You don't think I heard you talking with that Berry girl?" Quinn's eyes feel like there going to pop out of her head. Russell runs his fingers down Quinn's left arm."So you want Santana to be your girlfriend. How nice." Quinn feels sick, silent tears start to run down her cheeks."You know it's a fathers job to do what they feel is best for their child." He begins to run circles on her stomach. Quinn is unable to move, she almost doesn't want to breath."I need to fix my little girl. Show you what a man can give you." Quinn goes to jump out of the bed put Russell grabs her by her shoulders and roughly pulls her back down and covers her mouth with his hand."Don't you dare. This is for your own good, and you'll thank me later." Quinn screams in his hand hoping that some how Judy can hear her or even Santana. Russell is now on top of her; still with his hand over her mouth. He begins to make his way down to the waist of her pants and slowly pulls them down. Quinn is sobbing. Why didn't she check to see if Russell was outside her door. Then remembers its cause she never thought she would have to. She closes her eyes shut when she hears his zipper. She wants to fight him but he has her arms by her sides and she can't move them under his weight. Slowly he enters her. Quinn screams louder in his hands, maybe now her mom can hear. He's pounding in her so hard it's making the headboard hit the walk behind it. Russell is grunting in her left ear. She wants to be anywhere but here. She closes her eyes and thinks back to when she was happy last; Santana. That's all she can think about is being with Santana.

It seems like forever before Russell pulls her pants back up and puts his own back on. He kisses her cheek then leaves the room. Quinn lays on her side and pulls her knees to her chest. She feels dirty; like she can feel Russell all over her. Suddenly she jumps out of bed and quickly undresses and jumps into the shower. She turns the hot water on almost burining her skin; then she takes a wash cloth and drowns it with liquid soap and scrubs her body. She can see the water turning pink; there's some blood running down her right leg and begins to scrub that too. Then she carefully washes her center; still in pain. Quinn scrubs and scrubs until she can't stand the hot water anymore. Climbing out of the shower she grabs a towel and wraps it around herself and climbs back into bed; not even bothering with clothes. Quinn sobs until her throat is sore; not long after she hears Santana calling her. Should she tell her what happened? All she wants right now is to be in her arms. She knows if she tells her though she'll want to tell her dad but right now she's in pain and hurt and she just wants her Sannie.  
-Q? You awake? I know it's late but I lost track of time at Sam's.(Quinn grabs the walkie from under the mattress; though her throat is in so much pain she's not sure if she can even answer.)  
-Sannie.(Her voice barely comes out in a whisper.  
-Q? What's wrong?(Quinn sobs again)  
-Sannie,please. It hurts.(Santana frowns. What the hell did Russell do now?)  
-What hurts hermoso?  
-Sannie,please I need you. Please.(Santana's heart breaks she's never heard Quinn sound this broken.)  
-Is Russell still there?  
-I don't think so. Sannie please.(If she could; Quinn would be begging on her knees. She wants her Sannie and she wants her now.)  
-Okay, Q. I'm on my way over.

Quinn continues to sob; her head is begging to hurt from all the crying but she can't seem to stop. Then she hears someone entering her room and she feels the bed dip behind her. She quickly turns around and throws herself into Santana's arm burying her face in her neck and continues to cry. Santana holds her close; rocking her a little. Looking down at Quinn She notices she only in a towel; any other time she wouldn't be able to be this close to her;being practically naked but her Quinn needs her."Hermoso,can you tell me what happened?" Before Quinn can answer or attempt to Russell walks in again; making Quinn curl herself into Santana."I thought I heard the front door. You staying over Santana?" Santana is furious if Quinn didn't need her so much right now she would be beating Russell's ass. Too angry to answer she just nods her head."Okay. Goodnight girls." Quinn cries in Santana's arms most of the night until finally falling down at Quinn; Santana can't help but feel like this is right. She fits so perfect in arms; she would love to fall asleep like this. Holding Quinn. She thinks about what Sam told her while they were playing Super Mario. She should tell Quinn how she feels; he's right the only way she'll know for sure is if she tells her. She pulls Quinn closer if its even possible and kisses the top of her head."I promise I'll keep you safe; if you let me." Santana whispers in her ear before giving her another kiss and going to sleep herself.

This chapter seems a little short to me sorry:/ but i did it on prupose and I know you want Russell dead just trust me when I say he'll get what's comming to him.


	13. Chapter 13:Locker Room Confessions

It Was Always You

Authors note:Just wanted to say that you guys are gonna love this chapter(hopefully)

Chapter 13:Locker Room Confessions

Waking up Quinn is still in pain and she can smell a very familiar smell that she happens to love;Santana. Last night events hits her like a train. She wants to cry again but she thinks her tear ducts don't work anymore. She burries her face even more into Santana's neck and tightens her hold on her waist. She loves the feeling of being in Santana's arms she doesn't want to move. Quinn then feels Santana move a little in her sleep."Goodmorning, hermoso." Quinn smiles and cuddling closer."Goodmorning." Santana runs her fingers through Quinn's hair;sending chills down Quinn's back."Are you ready to talk to me,Q?" Quinn's eyes shoot open;she should have known Santana wouldn't give up."I don't think I can,Sannie." Santana pulls Quinn closer."Was it that bad, hermoso?" Quinn closes her eyes and slowly nods her head. Santana pats Quinn on her back."As much as I want to lie her with you;you better get some clothes on." Quinn is confused for a bout a second before remembering she's only in a towel. She quickly slips out of Santana's arms and makes her way into the bathroom slamming the door closed. She can hear Santana laughing from behind the door and blushes. Then hears a knock and confused she opens the door to see Santana holding out some clothes with a smile. Quinn looks down at her feet; if she wasn't already blushing she would be."Thanks,Sannie." Santana laughs a little before Quinn closes the door.

Quinn walks out in a pair of ripped dark jeans and a pink and white stripped v-neck shirt. Santana is sitting at the head of bed with her back to the headboard; ankles crossed and drawing something. Quinn hasn't seen Santana draw in too long so she slips onto the bed next to her and peeks over Santana's left shoulder. It's Brittany's baby sister Sarah sleepin with her fist by her face and little tongue peeking out. It so detailed; Quinn can even see the stiching in the blanket laying by the babies waist."It's beautiful San. I love watching you draw." Santana blushes continuing her drawing."I was finishing this up when you called last night so I took it with me." Quinn nods she hadn't even thought about where the skecth pad came from; too busy admiring the picture. Quinn puts her chin on Santana's shoulder as she draws. Quinn's stomach starts to growl making the girls laugh."Let's ear before you starve over there."

Santana stays over for the rest of they day. She didn't ask about the night before since that morning and Quinn is gratefull but knowing Santana she could ask next day at school;Rachel meets Quinn by her car and tells her that Operation Quinntana is a go so she walks with Quinn to her locker."Are you sure this is going to work,Rae?" Rachel nods her head smiling then rubs Quinn's upper right arm seeing Santana in the corner of her eye."Yeah I'm positive." Quinn is confused but nods anyway. Then out of the blue;with her hand still on her arm Rachel leans in Quinn's personal space to whisper something in her ear."She's watching Quinn. The green eyes monster has made it's Appearance." What does she mean by green eyed monster? Then it hits her Santana is jealous."Rachel, if you love life you won't take this too far." Knowing she's right Rachel pulls Quinn in for a hug putting her good acting skills to the test. Pulling out of Te embrace Rachel gives her a wink and walks away. Quinn starts to grab her morning books when Santana walks up to her."Hey. So what were you and Rachel talking about?" Quinn can't believe it worked that fast. Santana sounds so jealous right now she has to surprise a laugh."We were talking about possibly going to the mall tonight." Santana just nods her head."Well have fun." She quickly turns around making her way to homeroom. Quinn saw it;the hurt in Santana's eyes. She wants to go on with Rachel's plain but if it hurts Santana then she's not sure if its worth it. Closing her locker she sees the one and only Joe Heart. Quinn is so over it she just wishes she can make him disappear or that Santana was here to kick his ass already."Hey, Quinn. How are you?"

"Good. I guess." Quinn tries her best to sound sinscere."So I was thinking about going to Breadstix and I though that maybe-uh maybe you can come with me." Quinn arches her brow."Like a date?" Joe looks at his feet."Yeah like a date." He looks back at Quinn with hopefull eyes."Look, Joe your a nice guy but I'm not intrested than being nothing more but your friend. I'm sorry." Joe nods his head."It's because of Puck isn't it?" Quinn squints her eyes at him and scoffs."What gave you the impression that I even like him?" Joe is taken back by Quinn's tone."I-uh I don't know he seems to like you and I just thought." Quinn cuts him off."I can't stand Puck; never had. So, no I wouldn't date him if he were the last human being on earth. Now excuse me I'll be late for homeroom." Quinn storms into homeroom with a frown and slams her purse onto the table and takes her usuall seat next to Rachel."Did something happen between me leaving now that has you upset?" Quinn nods her head."Joe." Rachel's mouth forms in a small oh shape."Well isn't that a good thing?" Quinn's sighs and turns facing Rachel."No. San didn't see it. After you left she asked me what we were talking about: I can tell that she was jealous. I told her we were thinking about going to the mall." Quinn pauses not wanting to say happened next out loud so she leans in so only Rachel can hear."She looked hurt Rachel. I know that I agreed to this but if I have to see Santana look that hurt again I'm not sure I want to."

"I know that's the hard part but believe me Quinn this is the only way it'll work." Quinn and Rachel continue with the plain for the rest of the day. Three times Quinn had to see the hurt in Santana's eyes and she's had enough of it. Who says she can't be the one to tell Santana how she's felt about her all these years. So during free period in the library; Quinn comes up with her own plain to get Santana alone in the girls locker room. Sitting in English it's hard for Quinn to concentrate; all she can think about is how she's gonna tell Santana she's had feelings for her since the day they met in the park. Her thoughts are interrupted by of course Puck."Hey, Sexy. There's gonna be a party at Finn's house this weekend and ya know your hot and the ladies love me." He says running his fingers along his mow hawk. Quinn scoffs at the coment she deffinetly doesn't love him unless he magically turns into Santana which would never happen."Not a chance in hell Fuckerman." Puck ignores the insult."Oh come on I know your just playing hard to get; though I do love a challenge you could stop with the games." Puck puts his right arm around Quinn's shoulders and rubing her rigt shoulder. Quinn flinchs at the touch and closes her eyes trying to control her breathing. Puck then leans over and kisses her left cheek. Suddenly Quinn jumps out of her chair and points her finger at him."Don't you dare touch me! Don't ever fucking touch me! I don't want anything to do with you Noah so leave me the hell alone!" Puck throws his arms up in surrender."Your acting like I tried to rape you Quinn relax I was his asking you to go to a party with me." Rape. Quinn hates that word; it's like swallowing poison and dying from the inside. Grabbing her stuff Quinn runs out of the room in and down the hall into the girls locker room; sitting on the bench by her locker she cries in her hands.

Santana is standing by a water fountain getting a drink when she sees Quinn from the corner of her eye running down the hall and into the girls locker room. Santana's day has been shit; she couldn't concentrate in her classes thinking about Rachel and Quinn's exchange by the lockers that morning. Walking in the girls locker room she hears her crying and quickly follows the noise. Sitting on the bench is;Quinn crying with her elbows resting on her knees and crying in her hands. Her long blonde hair makes a curtain around her face. Quinn feels Santana sit to the left of her and begins to rub small circles on her back. She's not sure why she doesn't flinch away at Santana's touch but doesn't care. Quinn straightens up and looks over at Santana."What wrong, hermoso?" Quinn just pulls Santana in a hug as a repsonse wanting to be closer. The girls hold each other for a few more minutes. Quinn is first to break the hug and begins to wipe off her tears. "San, I have to tell you something important before I get chicken out." Santana, not knowing what to say just nods her head."I love you,San. I've loved you since we met that day in the were only seven but I knew I had just met the most beautiful girl I've ever seen."

Santana has tears streaming down her cups her left cheek wiping her tears with her thumb."I love everything about you,San. I love your eyes, your nose, I love when you laugh sometimes it scrunches up."Both girls laugh at that."And I even love the little things, like I love that your left handed. It's weird I know but I get to hold your hand and still manage to do things. You can hold my left and I can hold your right, and it will be like we're one person. It was always you, San. And it will be forever. I love you not Rachel or Joe or even Puck; just you. I've always loved you."

Santana doesn't know what to say she's always loved Quinn too but she never knew she had felt the same way all these years."That is the most amazing thing anyone has ever said to me. And I feel the same way, when me and Papi got in the car on the way home, I couldn't stop talking about how amazing and beautiful you were.I will always love you,Q cause it was always you for me too. Till the day we die and after." Santana begins to lean into Quinn's personal space, looking in her eyes for permission."Kiss me,San." Quinn says in a whisper. Their lips finally meet in a slow tender kiss. All their love for each other is in it. Santana wraps her arms around Quinn's neck. Quinn's new addiction is Santana's lips, she never wants to stop but being human they need air to breath. Slowly they pull apart."I've wanted to do that since the day we met,Q." Quinn smiles knowing she wanted the same.

"If you weren't holding onto me right now,I'd float away." Santana laughs throwing her head back."I think I would too,Q" Santana leans in again to reconnect their lips in a little more heated kiss. There is nothing better than the feeling of Quinn's lips on her's. They stop organically;leaning their foreheads together."Quinn." Quinn's hums in response too happy to form words."Do me the honor of being my super beautiful girlfriend?" Quinn laugh and nods her head."Of course I will, but only if you be mine." Santana responds with another heated kiss. Santana is the first one to stop the kiss. Quinn pouts a little not wanting to stop making Santana laugh a little."I just wanted to ask you something." Quinn blushes."Ask away."

"Are we going to hide our relationship or what?" Quinn hasn't even thought about that. She knows she can tell her mom but deffently not Russell. They could tell Glee club and if the rest of the school finds out then who cares."San, I have a somewhat embarrassing confession to make." Santana smiles and encourages her to continue."When we were little and I found out about Rachel's dad's for the first time; I was confused. I remember thinking where's Rachel's mommy and who is that other man?" Quinn and Santana laugh a little and Santana slips her hands into Quinn's."She told about being adopted and having two dad's and I bugged the crap out of her with a million questions." Santana laughs and cups Quinn's right cheek creasing it with her thumb."Then I asked her if girls can love each other like her dad's and she said they could." Quinn then turns beat red and looks down at their joined hands. Santana lifts Quinn's head up by her chin and taking her other hand in hers."I remeber thinking I'm gonna marry Santana." Both girls have big smiles on their faces."I went home and told my mom that we were going to move to New York City and have lots of babies." Santana throws her head back laughing."You said that?" Quinn blushes and nods her head with a smile."Yeah she said she was happy for me but not to tell Russell."

Santana smiles and leans in for another soft slow kiss. They pull apart and lean their foreheads together."I'm so happy right now." Quinn smiles."Me too, Sannie."

They Kissed! and their finally girlfriends! What do you think?


	14. Chapter 14:First Date&Embarrasing Dad

It Was Always You

Authors Note(I do not own any of the glee characters) Again I'm sorry for the last two chapters being shorter than I usually have them but I did it on :I'm gonna attempt smut.

tinapwet: No I don't plain on having Quinn get pregnant. If I did then I would have written Beth in the story and I already said that wasn't going to happen.

wd17190:Yeah I know. She'll have a few flashbacks and become more jumpy but since Santana is her girlfriend now she's kind of using that to try to distract her.(If that makes sense)

penpendesarapen: Thank you that means alot(:

John nighthawk: Lol you welcome and don't worry I kind of have an idea of what will happen with Russell.

Chapter 14: First Date and Embarassing Dad

The next morning,Quinn couldn't be any more happy. Santana Lopez is her girlfriend; just thinking about it puts a big smile on her face. She throws the covers off and begins to stretch like in some cheesy romantic movie but she's too happy to care. Quinn takes the walkie talkie out from its place from underneath the mattress to call Santana but before she can talk San beats her to it.  
-Goodmorning, Mi amor.(Quinn's cheeks turn a dark shade of red: smiling.)  
-Morning my beautiful girlfriend.  
-I like the sound of that.(Quinn giggles)  
-I like saying it.  
-I was-uh wondering if-uh if you wanted a ride to school.(Quinn has always wanted to do that with Santana. She can drive her to school and walk her to her classes; it makes Quinn's heart flutter at the thought)  
-I would love that.  
-Awesome. Meet me in the driveway when your ready.  
-Okay. See ya later, girlfriend.(Santana laughs)  
-See ya later, Mi amor.

At Breakfeast Quinn has a hard time even looking at Russell."Princess, is there something wrong?" Quinn looks up from her plate."No mom. I'm fine." After they've finished Quinn offers to do the dishes while she takes a shower. Russell stands behind Quinn and runs his hands down Quinn's arms."I'm going to assume you haven't told anyone." Holding her breath she shakes her head."Good girl." Russell kisses the crown of her head and leaves for work. Quinn tries to keep the tears at bay but some escape down her cheeks. Getting ready for school Quinn looks in a full length mirror behind her closet door. She's wearing a green polo shirt from hollister with a black button up sweater. She has washed jeans and ugg boots.  
As happy as she is to call Santana hers and despite how happy she was in the morning; it was hard sleeping in her bed last night. She kept tossing and turning; she could still feel his body on hers. His hands roaming her body in places a father should never touch. Tears streaming down her face;Quinn quickly wipes them off with her sleeves;Santana. Santana will make it better. Wanting to see her Quinn makes her way downstairs and out the front door.

Quinn stops for a moment to check out her girlfriend. Santana is wearing a light blue t-shirt and her leather jacket with dark blue jeans and converse shoes. Santana catches her starring and smiles. She mouths "Hey girlfriend." Quinn laughs and mouths the same thing back. Wanting to be closer Quinn runs and jumps into Santana's arms making her laugh."Somones in a good mood this morning." Quinn just nods her head. Santana makes an attempt to get in the car but Quinn holds her tighter."No not yet I just want to hold you." San can tell something is off but she can't put her finger on it."Okay." Santana rubs Quinn's back for a few minutes."As much as I love you in my arms we have to leave now." Quinn pouts but steps out of their embrace. Santana can see Quinn's tears and starts to worry."Hey what's wrong? What's with the tears? You were so happy a minute ago?" Quinn feels her cheeks and then wipping her tears. She hadn't even realized she'd been crying."It's nothing I promise." Santana cups Quinn's cheek."Mi amor, don't shut me out." Quinn wants to cry but holds it back."I'll tell you I promise just not now or today even I don't want to ruin it." Santana leans in and slowly kisses Quinn's lips. Quinn has decided she will never not want San's lips on hers. Santana pulls out of the kiss with their lips almost touching."We really have to go now." Both girls laugh and Quinn walks around the car to the passenger side. Before she can open the door a tan hand does it for her; Quinn looks up to see Santana standing behind the door. Quinn smiles and kisses Santana."Thanks, girlfriend."

On the drive to school Santana and Quinn are holding hands; fingers laced. Santana is singing quietly to the radio; Quinn can't help but look over at Santana. Santana her girlfriend she can't stop thinking about the fact that Santana is her girlfriend. San looks over to see Quinn smiling at her."What's gotten you smiling like a fool?" Quinn just laughs and kisses the back of Santana's hand."You." Santana copies her actions."That's a good reason to smile." Both girls giggle. Santana pulls up in her parking spot; turns off the car and looks over at Quinn. She leans over the council and slowly kisses Quinn. Soon the kiss becomes a little heated and Santana runs her tongues along Quinn's bottom lip asking for permission. Quinn is hessintant but after a few seconds she opens her mouth; earning a small moan from Santana. San kisses along her jaw to her pulse point. Then out of no where it happens Quinn can feel Russell's giant hands on her body and his lips on her neck. Quinn's body stiffens and Santana can feel her getting uncomfortable and stops."What's wrong? Did I take it too far? I'm sorry, Q." Quinn closes her eyes and shakes her head."No it's my fault I'm sorry." Santana cups her left cheek."Open your eyes, Mi amor." Quinn does as she's told; her hands are shaking she tries to control her breathing."Forget about ruining today. Please tell me what's going on with you." Quinn shakes her head."I will I promise, just not yet. I'm not ready yet." Santana nods her head and pulls Quinn in a hug.

In home room Quinn tells Rachel she has good news but tells her she has to wait until glee club. The rest of the day Quinn finds it harder to control her emotions; little things remind her of that night and its not easy without Santana by her side. It's finally the end of the day and time for glee; Santana and her have decided to just tell the glee club first. Walking towards the choir room Quinn sees Santana waiting for her by the door."Ready?" Quinn nods her head and slips her left hand into San's right. Walking in everyone is already there. Mr. Shue is sitting by the piano then stands in the middle of the room."Alright you guys before we start Santana has informed me in the hallway that her and Quinn have an important announcement to make." Rachel, Brittany and Sam smile knowingly."I'm just gonna cut to the chase; me and Quinn are dating." Rachel and Brittany jump out of their seats clapping their hands."It's about time girl." Merceds says. Rachel hugs Santana then Quinn; Brittany following."I knew there had to be a reason you didn't want this." Santana points her finger at Puck."You try anything again Puck and I'll have your balls!" Puck covers his groin and sinks in his seat."Okay enough with the excitement. Time to get started; Congrats by the way girls." Santana and Quinn sit in the front this time. Quinn puts her purse beside her in an empty chair and slips her hand back into Santana's. For today they brainstorm some ideas for sectionals. When it's over Santana and Quinn begin to leave when Quinn remembers she forgotten her purse so San waits for her by the piano. Quinn grabs it from where she left it when she feels somone bump into her Quinn turns around and pushes them away from her."Don't touch me!"

Brittany is laying on the floor in tears."Oh my god Brittany. I'm so sorry you-uh you-uh scared me I thought you were-uh I didn't mean it." Quinn runs out of the room. Rachel helps Brittany off the floor. Santana is standing by the piano in shock. Sam walks up to her putting his hands on her shoulders."Go get her and find out what's wrong with your girl." Santana slowly nods her head and runs after Quinn. She knows exactly where she'll be. Quinn can't believe she just pushed sweat;innocent Brittany. She thought she would be okay if she focused on everything but the rape she thought she would be fine. Quinn can hear Santana coming in through the locker room doors. Santana kneels in front of Quinn."Are you ready to tell me now?" Quinn slowly nods her head."The other night when you came over." Quinn pauses to catch her breath while Santana rubs her thighs."Rachel came over that day; we were talking about me and you. And Russell was outside my door." Quinn begins to cry some more and Santana takes Quinn's hands in hers; rubbing circles with her thumbs."He came in my room that night and said he had to fix me." Santana sits on the bench next to Quinn and pulls her into her lap. Quinn burries her face in her neck sobbing. Santana rocks her a little and rubs her back."it's hard just to be in the same room as him San." Quinn looks up at Santana."I don't want to go back there; I can't." Santana kisses her forehead."Then stay at my place." Quinn leans her forehead on Santana's."Are you sure your dad won't mind?"  
"He loves you,Q. Besides he'll be at the hospital most of the night." Quinn's smiles and pulls Santana in for a kiss."Okay but I'll have to get some clothes. Russell won't be home for awhile don't worry."

At the house Quinn quickly packs for a few nights; not knowing for sure how long she'll be staying."Babe, I'll wait for you at my house; I just thought of something and I want it to be a surprise." babe Santana just called her babe. It puts a smile to her face. Santana hugs Quinn and whispers in her ear."What's got you all smiles?" Quinn tightens her hold."You called me babe." Santana steps back a little to look at Quinn."You like that?" Quinn smiles and nods her head."Okay, babe. I'm gonna go now. I'll call you when I'm ready." Santana gives her a chasest kissed and leaves. Quinn continues to grab a few things throwing it in her night bag before going downstairs. She has the walkie talkie in her hoodies pocket so she can hear San calling her. Quinn waits at the bottom of the stairs when she hears a car pull in; she holds her breath hoping its just Judy. But the unmistakable whistle is heard. Quinn quick runs into the kitchen and out the sliding doors. She runs to the back of Santana's house through the doors to her kitchen. Quinn has her back to the doors panting."Mi amor? Is that you?" She hears Santana from the loving room."Yeah, it's me." Quinn closes her eyes and tries to catch her breath when she hears Santana enter the room."What's wrong it sounds like you were running?" Quinn opens her eyes and brings herself closer to Santana so she can hug her."I was waiting on the stairs and his car pulled I got scared and ran." Santana closes her eyes and squeezes Quinn closer."Your surprise is ready. I thought it would be a good distraction." Quinn nods her head."Quinn will you go on a date with me?" Quinn pulls out of the hug a little and gives Santana a questioning look."What about your surprise?"

Santana smiles and creases her cheek."That is the surprise. Say yes, Mi amor" Quinn smiles back."Yes." Santana slips her hand into Quinn's and takes her into the living room. Santana has the couch turned around facing the stairs, some sheets over it then over the backs of some kitchen chairs. It's like how had it but bigger somehow. Theres pillows and blankets in the sheet tent and some Christmas lights."You did all of this,Sannie?" Santana looks at her feet getting shy."Well yeah." Quinn smiles and kisses her cheek then climbs into the sheet tent. Inside there's some boxes from Breadstix."Sannie, are you gonna come join me?" Santana climbs in and closes the opening with some clothes pins."How did you get a delivery of Breadstix so fast?" Santana shrugs her shoulders and starts opening the boxes."Their afraid of me." Santana says with a shrug and digs in her meal. Quinn follows her actions. When their finished Santana puts the boxes to the side and lays down;opening her arms for Quinn. Quinn snuggles up to her side;never getting tired of being in her arms. Quinn and Santana look up at the sheets in quiet for a few seconds. Santana is rubbing circles on Quinn's hand resting on her stomach.  
"I think he knew." Quinn says looking up at Santana. San gives her a questioning look."Who knew what,Mi amor?" Quinn looks back at the sheets snuggling further into San."Your dad,that night the power when out and he told us that story. I think he knew." Santana lays Quinn on her back and nudges her nose with her own smiling at her."Yeah. I think he did too." Santana looks in Quinn's eyes for permission then begins to kiss her softly. The kiss grows to be a little heated but Santana controls herself and keeps her tongue in her mouth. Quinn pulls out of the kiss."What's wrong? Did I go too far again?" Quinn smiles a little and shakes her head."Make love to me Santana." San shakes her head a little."Babe,just a few days ago you were raped. It's too soon your not ready." Quinn closes her eyes and sucks in a shaky breath throw her nose and looks back up at Santana."Sannie,I can still feel his hands on me,his body and his lips." Quinn puts her hand up when Santana tries to interrupt her."Let me finish." Santana nods her head."I don't want to feel him anymore. I want to feel your hands,your soft and beautiful hands. I want to feel your body and your soft lips,Sannie please." Santana slowly nods her head and leans down slowly kissing her. The kiss gets heated again and Santana's hand makes it's way to Quinn's right hip; rubbing small circles before lifting the shirt a little to make her way up to Quinn's chest, slowly.

Santana pulls out of the kiss."Is this okay?" Quinn smiles and nods her head. Santana kisses her again then she makes her way to her jaw and then her pulse point. Santana squeezes her right breast over her bra; earning a small moan from Quinn."San, take off my shirt." Santana and Quinn sit up and San slowly takes off her shirt then reaches behind her back and slowly takes off her bra. Santana smiles down at new exposed skin and leans down and kisses the valley of her breasts; before getting back up and taking her own shirt and bra off. Quinn follows her actions before laying back down with San not far behind. Both girls moan at the new skin to skin contact and pulls into a heated kiss with tongue and teeth. Santana squeezes her right breast then makes her way down to the waist of her jeans. She pulls out of the kiss and Quinn nods her head. She unbuttons her pants and unzips them slowly and slowly pulls them down. Quinn's breath starts to quicken but in a good excited way then unlike last time. She can feel how loving San is through her soft touches and kisses. Still a little nervous about having a flashback she's hessentant but its Santana and feels so different that its easy to enjoy it. Santana creases her inner thighs before taking off her panties."You too San." Santana takes off her jeans and lace underwear and going back to her previous actions. She slowly makes her destination to Quinn's center. Quinn nods her head again for reassurance. Santana slowly kisses her and begins to rub tight circles to her clit. Quinn moans into her mouth bucking her hips to add friction."San don't tease." Santana makes her way to Quinn's opening and circles it with her finger to get her ready for what's coming. San kisses her way down to her neck then entering her with one finger and stops her movement to let Quinn get used to the new feeling. She feels Quinn buck her hips and starts to pump her wrist. Quinn moans and gets in sync with her movements;bucking her hips. Santana leans her forehead against Quinn's and kisses the end of her nose. Quinn then squeezes her left hand between their bodies and starts to rub Santana's clit earning a loud moan from her"I want us to cum together." San moans again at her words and nods her head. Quinn enters Santana and she begins to ride her finger.  
Soon they both hit their climax screaming each others name. Santana collapses on top of Quinn with we forehead still on hers breathing in each other face. Santana lays on her back bringing Quinn with her laying on her bare chest. Quinn then grabs a blanket and pulls it on top of them then going back to her spot on Santana."That was amazing San. Thank you." Santana smiles down at her and kisses her forehead."Te Amo, Mi amor." Quinn closes her eyes and kisses San's chest."I love you more,San." Both girls fall asleep smiling.

The next morning Quinn noticed they've changed their position. She's laying on her left side with Santana spooning her from behind. Quinn can feel soft kisses on her shoulder. Quinn turns around in her arms and kisses San's nose and then her right cheek and then her chin and finally her lips. Quinn pulls back a little with their lips still grazing."Thank you again for last night. It was so bautiful and you made me feel so loved." Santana gives her a soft kiss."You made me feel loved too." Quinn softly kisses her back then lays Santana on her back. She kisses her way down to the front of her neck then her chest. Then she makes her way to Santana's left nipple biting it a little then taking it in her mouth. Santana throws her head back moaning and grabbing the sheets bellow her in her fists. Quinn makes her way down to her wonderful abs then her belly button and dips the tip of her tongue in it. Then she kisses her right hip and her left and kisses down to her inner left thigh."Mi amor, your driving me crazy. Stop teasing me." Quinn laughs a little and makes her way to San's wet core. She places small kisses there before licking her slit. Santana loudly moans throwing her head back. Quinn finds her clit and sucks on it lightly before adding a finger to her entrance. Santana bucks her hips and moans Quinn's name. She pumps a few times before adding another finger."Q, oh my god. Don't stop." Quinn picks up her pace tracing tight circles to her clit with her tongue. Santana reaches her climax and screams Quinn's name. Quinn helps San ride out her orgasm then places one last kiss to her center and licks up her juices. Quinn climbs up San's body and pulls her in a heated kiss. San moans tasting herself on Quinn's lips. Then Santana hears footsteps on the stairs."I smell sex in here Mija, you better have cleaned this up when I get back from work!" Santana and Quinn pull out of the kiss and Quinn lays her head on Santana's bare chest laughing a little."Papi! What the hell?!" Santana covers her face with her hands covering her blush."I'm just saying Mija, I don't want to smell that when I walk in my house!" Mr. Lopez screams from the kitchen."Papi! Okay I got the picture now go to work!" Quinn has her face burried in Santana's chest laughing uncontroably."Alright I'm leaving! Bye, Mija! Bye Quinn!"

Santana and Quinn hear the back door close."I can't believe that just happened." Quinn continues to laugh in her chest."Oh you think it's so funny?" Santana begins to tickle Quinn's sides making Quinn laugh louder. Quinn rolls off San onto her back. Still tickling her Santana sits on Quinn's waist."Olay I give! Uncle! Uncle!" Santana stops and smiles down at Quinn. She leans down and gives her a slow kiss. She pulls away;lips grazed."You are so beautiful Mi amor." Santana continues to kiss her slowly then pulls back to lean her forehead on Quinn's."Sorry to kill the mood but we have to start cleaning up." Quinn laughs a little then leans up to give San a small kiss."Okay."  
Santana and Quinn get dressed and start to clean up the sheets,blankets,pillows and Quinn puts the chairs back then helps Santana with the coach so it's facing the fireplace and tv again."You have other clothes right?" Santana asks from her place by the couch."Yeah. Why?"

"We have to get ready for school. I'll take the downstairs shower and you can take mine." After her shower Quinn changes into a dark purple v-neck shirt and black skinny jeans with a pair of clogs. She blow dries her hair and straightens it a little so it's not so wavy but not poker straight. Walking down the stairs Quinn sees Santana bent over the arm of the couch looking through her purse. She's wearing a black shirt with her brown leather jacket and washed out jeans with black ugg boots. Quinn can't help but look at Santana's ass bitting her bottom lip. Santana sees Quinn from the corner of her eye and laughs at her girlfriend's shameless leering. She turns her head toward her with a smile."Like what you see?" Quinn in her haze just nods her head. Santana laughs and snaps her fingers."Mi amor, my eyes are up here." Quinn blushes and hugs Santana from behind while Santana continues her search."Sorry I was just admiring the view." Santana laughs."What are you looking for?" Santana turns her head and kisses Quinn's right cheek."My house and car keys. They should be in here." Quinn reaches down over Santana's shoulder and helps look for them and soon after finds then under some notebooks. She hands them to Santana and kisses her left cheek."Gracias, Mi amor." Quinn backs up so Santana can straighten up and walk to the front door; taking Quinn by the hand. Walking out the front door Quinn holds her breath; she can see Russell's car in the driveway but no Russell. Santana opens the passenger door for her and she slides in. Then she leans down and gives her a soft kiss."I didn't want to say this before but maybe it would be a good idea to apologize to Britt today. We might have to tell glee though,hermoso." Quinn closes her eyes and slowly nods her head."If I can't will you do it for me?" Santana creases her right cheek and gives her another soft kiss."Of course, Mi amor." Santana closes the door and walks around the front of the car. She sees curtains to a window from Quinn's house move as if someone was looking through the window but brushes it off. Santana slides in the car and slips her right hand into Quinn's and laces their fingers together.

At school Santana and Quinn spot Brittany at her locker. Quinn can see how said she still is and feels guilty. Hand in hand they walk over to Brittany."Hey Britt-Britt." Brittany turns towards the new couple with a small smile."I just wanted to say that I'm so so sorry about yesterday. I'll explain it more in glee but I thought I should apologize before." Brittany smiles and pulls her in for a hug;Quinn still holding Santana's hand."I forgive you." Quinn smiles and squeezes her one last time before letting go and returning to Santana's side. Brittany smiles big looking between Quinn and Santana."You totally had your sweet lady kisses this morning." Quinn looks like a deer caught in headlights and Santana throws her head back laughing."See ya in glee!" Brittany skips off to homeroom."Come on, Mi amor. Let's get to class." Santana says with a giggle and drags Quinn to her homeroom. The rest of the day Quinn can't stop thinking about what she's gonna tell the glee club. At her locker she starts to switch books for her next class when she feels somone standing next to her. Closing her locker she sees Dave Korafsky leaning his arm on the locker next to hers clearly leering at her."So I saw on JBI's stupid website that your lesbian for Slutana Lopez." Quinn clentches her fist."Don't talk about her like that!" Dave just laughs and gets in Quinn's personal space."You know I can fix that." Quinn closes her eyes."No please leave me alone." She says in a quiet whisper. Dave has her backed into the lockers and begins to rub his hand down her left arm. Quinn flinchs at the contact."No please daddy don't." Dave stops his movements and looks at her in disgust."What the fuck did you just?" Before he can finish his sentence someone takles him to the ground. Quinn still has her back against the lockers;eyes closed trying to control her breathing. Rachel sees Sam fighting Dave on the ground and Quinn against the lockers and see what's happening."Quinn what wrong?" Quinn takes in a shaky breath and realses it."Sannie, I need Santana." She says above a whisper. Sam has Dave by the collar of his shirt and tells him to leave."Sam go get Santana. I'll wait here." Sam nods his head and doesn't wait any longer. Rachel puts her hand on Quinn's right shoulder making her jump."Please stop."

Rachel looks at her confused but before she can say anything Santana is running down the hall toward them."What the hell happened Rae!" Hearing Santana's voice Quinn jumps into Santana arms and sobs."Shh,Mi amor. You have to calm down or you'll have a panic attack." Quinn starts to calm down with her girlfriends conforting words."Now what happened?" Quinn wipes her tears and pulls out of the embrace to look at Santana."Dave said he saw that on." She pauses to control her breathing."JBI's website that we are together and that he could fix me." Quinn sobs again and Santana pulls her into her arms. Santana notices Rachel and Sam's confused looks."Rachel text everyone and tell them there'll be an emergency meeting. Me and Quinn have something important to tell you guys." Santana takes Quinn to the choir room before everyone gets there. She sits her down in one of the front seats and sitting next to her she spins them so there facing each other. Santana takes Quinn's hands in hers;rubbing small cricles with her thumbs."I wanted to say this since you told me but I didn't want to scare you." She pauses and kisses the tip of Quinn's nose."But you have to tell the police, Mi amor. He's taken it too far and I just can't sit back and wait for it to happen again."

Quinn wipes her tears."I know Sannie, but it's hard." Santana gives her a hug."I kno,Mi amor. But you won't do it alone. I'll be with you." Quinn sniffles a little and tightens her hold in her."Promise?" Santana smiles a little."Promise." Soon everyone starts to file in with questioning looks."Just sit down and we'll explain everything." Santana takes Quinn by the hand and stand in the middle of the room."Does this have anything to do with why Quinnie bear is such a sad panda?" Santana smiles a little."Yeah Britt." Santana turns to Quinn."I can't do it,Sannie." Quinn whispers."Okay I guess I should start from the beginning." Santana explains to them what has been happening to Quinn all these years and then gets to the point of her rape."Rachel, that day you and Quinn were talking in her room about operation Quinntana; Russell heard the whole thing." Santana puts a conforting arm around Quinn; she looks at the ground not able to meet their gaze."Well that night; he rapped her. Said he needed to fix her." Everyone gasps at the shocking news. Sam abruptably stands up."I'm gonna kick his ass!" Shockingly Puck stands up too."I may be an asshole;but I would never even think of doing that." Santana whistles loudly."Everyone calm down! Out of everyone here I really want to kick his ass but that won't help,Q." Sam and Puck sit back in there seats."We decides to tell you cause your our friends and now we have to stop another Dave from happening." Everyone nods their heads in agreement.  
"When will you be telling the police?" Rachel asks with her hand slightly raised."I was thinking we can skip school tomorrow." Santana says to Quinn more than Rachel. Quinn timidly nods her head."Don't worry,Quinn we'll be like your body guards from now on." Puck,Blaine,Joe and mile nod their heads in agreement.  
Santana decides Quinn has had it for the day and takes her back to her place early. Pulling up in the drive way Quinn sees that Russell's car is gone and sighs in relief. Quinn and Santana decide to relax for the rest of the day; seeing as the next day won't be so easy. Quinn cuddles to Santana's side with her head on her chest. Emotionaly exhausted from the day Quinn soon falls asleep.

A few hours later Quinn wakes up on the couch alone. Confused she looks around the room and finds a note from Santana on the coffee table."Had to go to gorecery store be back as soon as I can. Te amo,Mi amor." Quinn smiles; but is a little scared to be at San's house alone knowing its around the time Russell gets home. She calls Rachel and talks to her so she doesn't feel so lonely. Quinn laughs at a story Rachel told her about Brittany from during free period when she hears someone at the door."Hold on,Rae I thought I heard something." Quinn holds the phone to her shoulder."Sannie is that you?" Quinn slowly makes her way to the door. She can see a shadow of a man and preys its not who she thinks it is."Open this fucking door! I know your in there I saw you this morning with that slut." Quinn's breath quickens and runs into the kitchen sliding on the floor to hide behind the island."Rae! Call Sannie and tell her Russell's bagging on the front door!" She says in a harsh whisper. Rachel doesn't even question her she hangs up and calls Santana. Quinn is sitting with her back against the island; knees bent to her chest. She hears the door slam open and preys Russell doesn't find her."Where are you?! Did you tell her?! Huh?! I bet you did that's why you didn't come home last night!" She hears stuff in loving room being knocked over."Your gonna get such a beating like you never had before!" Quinn begins to crawl to the small stairs by the table that leads to Santana's room. She's almost there when she feels Russell grab her by her left ankle and drags her back toward him."Where do you think your going?!" Russell turns her so she's on her back and slaps her in the face then stomps on her left arm. Quinn screams at the top of her lungs in pain. The door in the kitchen flies open. Mr. Lopez is standing in the door way."What the hell is going on here?!" Russell looks at him then Quinn; crying on the floor. She looks over at with a pleading look."Mr. Lopez please." Russell then kicks Quinn on her left side; hearing a crack Mr. Lopez takes action and grabs a chair and hits Russell's back with it; knocking him down on the floor and knocking him out. Mr. Lopez kneels by Quinn's side and runs his fingers through her hair. Judy then runs in from where Mr. Lopez entered."Oh baby I'm sorry I tried to stop him. Are you okay?" Judy kneels down by her other side.

"I want Sannie. Where is she?" Judy frowns and looks up at Mr. Lopez. "Please I want Santana!" Judy slowly stands and sits at the island. Santana runs through the front door."Quinn where are you?!" Mr. Lopez looks up from Quinn."In here,Mija." Santana runs in the room and quickly kneels by Quinn's side."Sannie!" Quinn sobs."Mija,she has some broken ribs and a broken arm. We have to take her to the hospital." Judy stands up quickly."I'm going to." Santana looks around the room; Russell is passed out on the floor the. she looks over at Judy there's a forming black and blue hand mark on her neck."Your staying here! If you just grew some lady balls none of this would've happened!" Mr. Lopez carries Quinn out to the car and carefully places her in the back seat. Santana sits with her and places her head on her lap. Quinn's left arm is resting on her stomach. She looks up at Santana and San creases her cheek and places a small kiss there."I'm so sorry,Mi amor. I promise I'll make it up to you."

"I love you so much San." Santana smiles a little."I love you more,Q."

How much do you guys love right now? Lol but its still not over for Russell I'm not gonna let him off that easy...


	15. Chapter 15:Hospital Food&A Trial

It Was Always You

Authors Note(I don't own any of the glee characters) if some of you are wondering if there'll be more smut idk but I'll warn you if there is like I did the last chapter.

Chapter 15:Hospital Food and a Trial

Since Mr. Lopez is a doctor at Lima Memorial;it didn't take long for Quinn to get a room. She wouldn't let Santana leave her side for a second. One of the other doctors confirmed she broken three ribs and left arm is broken as well. Quinn and Santana are sitting in the bed watching tv when two policemen walk in. Quinn takes a hold of San's arm and Santana puts her arm around her shoulders."It's okay,Mi amor. They probably just have to ask a few questions." One of the policemen takes out a small note book."Hello Miss. Fabray. I'm Mr. Richmond and this is my partner Mr. Bain." Quinn looks between them and slowly nods her head."If you don't mind miss we're gonna have to ask some questions." Before Santana can object Quinn beats her to it."No San don't leave me." Mr. Richmond holds his arms up in surrender. Quinn tells them about the abuse and the rape up until the attack in Santana's kitchen.  
"Where is he? Russell?"

"Don't worry we have him in custody. We'll let you know when the cour date is but since he's confessed to all crimes; it should be soon." With that both policemen say their goodbyes and leave."San, I don't know of I can handle that." Santana rubs her arm and kisses her cheek."I'll never leave you again,Mi amor." Quinn puts her head on Santana's chest."I don't know what I would do without you San." Santana rubs Quinn's back smiling down at her."Well you'll never have to worry about that cause like I said;I'm not leaving your side." Quinn falls asleep and Santana calls Rachel letting her know what happened. She tells her she and the rest of the glee club can visit. Santana falls asleep soon after.  
Quinn is first to wake up to a nurse bringing in some food."You have to eat. It may not look good but give it a try." The nurse leaves the room and Quinn takes the lid; covering the food off. Mashed patatoes,chicken and some green beans."That shit stinks." Santana coments with her eyes still closed. Quinn laughs a little and kisses the tip of her girlfriend's nose."Well your girlfriend has to eat this shit." Quinn says with a laugh. Santana opens her eyes with a smile."No you don't I called,Rae when you were sleeping; told her to bring some stix cause my girl deserves real food." Quinn smiles at her while Santana puts the lid back on and puts the plate on the night stand."Thanks,babe." Santana turns towards Quinn and gives her a small kiss."You welcome."

Santana gives her another kiss this time it gets a little heated. Santana swipes her tongue across Quinn's bottom lip when they hear someone clear their throat. Turning their head they can see the glee club standing in the door way."Awh come on it was just getting good." Santana throws a pillow at Puck's head."Didn't hurt."  
Santana throws him a glare as everyone files in the room."Don't tempt me Fuckerman." Quinn laughs a little and rests her head on her shoulder. Brittany timidly walks up to the bed and givers her a small duck."Squeeze him and he'll make you feel better." Quinn smiles at her friend."Thank you Britt. I love it but that's San's job." All the girls Awh at the coment making Santana blush."Are you blushing Santana?" Kurt asks with an arched brow. Santana sends him a fake glare. Throughout the visit Quinn gets some questions about what's gonna happen with Russell."Well we'll all be there for you Quinn." Says Rachel from her chair beside the bed.  
Everyone nods their head in agreement."Thanks guys." Quinn says with a smile. The next day Quinn goes home with and Santana. carries Quinn into Santana's room and carefully places her on the bed."Thank you, ." He nods his head and leaves the room. Santana is standing in the doorway."Sannie! Come lay with me!" Quinn says with a big pout. Santana laughs and joins her on the bed. Quinn lays her head on Santana's chest and they fall asleep.

Quinn wakes in the middle of the night with pain in her ribs."San, wake up." Santana jolts up almost throwing Quinn of the bed."What's wrong,Mi amor?" Quinn holds her side."My ribs hurt like a bitch,can you get my medicine? I think I left it downstairs." Santana kisses the top of Quinn's head and climbs out of the bed and down the stairs. To Quinn it feels like Santana is downstairs forever when she enters the room. Santana has a glass of water too and hands them to Quinn. She slows the pills and takes a sip of water."Thanks,babe." Santana puts the bottle of pills and glass of water on the night stand then joins Quinn on the bed."San?" Santana looks over at Quinn."I miss your lips on mine." Quinn says with a smile. Santana throws her rad back and laughs. Then she hovers over Quinn not wanting to put her wait on her ribs and leans down; slowly kissing Quinn. But Quinn won't have it she misses her tongue too so she swipes her tongue along Santana's bottom lip. Santana opens her mouth; granting her access with a puts her hand on the back of Santana's head and runs her fingers through her hair. When air is needed;Santana pulls out of the kiss then leans down to give her a small soft kiss."I'm sorry but you need to rest." Quinn leans up kissing her again then falls back down on her pillow and goes to sleep. Santana leans down and kisses her forehead."I'm so glad your mine." She quietly whispers before laying on her side facing,Quinn and goes to sleep herself.

In the morning Quinn wakes up to find Santana still sleeping. Quinn kisses her right cheek then her jaw and finally her neck. Not satisfied that she hasn't woken up yet Quinn kisses her way down her chest then squeezes her left breast. Santana moans throwing her head back. Quinn kisses her way back to her neck then her mouth;kissing her slowly before pulling away."I can get used to waking up like that." Quinn laughs and kisses her one last time before trying to climb over her to get to the bathroom."Carefull,Mi amor." Quinn quickly but carefully makes her way to the bathroom. After she's finished she makes her way back to Santana finding her missing from the bed."San? Where are you?" She goes down the stairs thinking she might be in the living room. Santana and Mr. Lopez are sitting on the couch. Mr. Lopez is on the phone. Santana motsitions for Quinn to sit on her lap."Yes thank you...That'l do just fine...alright bye." Santana warps her arms around Quinn's waist and rests her head between her shoulder blades."Who was that ?" He stands up and puts the phone back on its stand on the coffee table."The police we have to go to court tomorrow."  
Quinn's palms become sweety and her throat gets dry."That soon?" Santana hugs her closer to her body."You'll be fine. I'll be there,Papi will and even the glee club. You can do this,babe." Quinn smiles and turns so she's sitting side ways and gives Santana a soft kiss."You think so?" San nods her head and gives her a chaste kiss."Deffenitly." Later on Santana and Quinn are sitting in a movie theatre watching Just go With It. Santana is holding the popcorn and they have their arm rest up so Quinn can lean on Santana."He's gay." Santana coments pointing to the screen. Quinn snorts."How do you know that?" She says with a laugh."I have awesome gaydar." Quinn laughs some more and grabs some popcorn throwing it at San."If that we're true it wouldn't have taken you so long to ask me to be your girlfriend." Quinn meant it as a joke but she can see the hurt in Santana's eyes."Babe, I'm sorry it was a joke. I didn't know any better than you did."

Santana pats her right knee and kisses Quinn on the cheek."I know." Quinn takes Santana's chin with her thumb and finger and turns her head kissing her softly. Santana smiles and kisses her back. Quinn grows an evil smile and puts the popcorn down. She pulls Santana in a heated kiss with tongue and teeth. Then she starts to unzip Santana's jeans;making San jump not expecting it and pulls out of the kiss."What are you doing?" Santana whispers with a smile."I need to feel close to you San. Just be quiet." Quinn kisses her again this time not as heated and continues to unzip her pants and rubs Santana through her underwear."Q." Quinn laughs a little and leans her forehead against Santana's then continues her minstrations before sliding her hand in her underwear. Santana sucks in a breath when she feels Quinn rub circles on her clit and grabs Quinn's wrist."No teasing." Quinn smiles and thrusts two fingers in her. Santana covers her mouth with her left hand. Quinn slowly pumps in and out of her girlfriend; knowing it will drive her crazy. Santana uncovers her mouth for a second."Faster,Q" Quinn pulls Santana's hand away from her mouth and softly kisses her and fastening her pace. Santana moans quietly in Quinn's mouth then leans their foreheads together again. Soon Santana reaches her climax bitting her lip; hard. Quinn slowly pulls out and zips her jeans back up; with out taking her eyes of Santana she brings her fingers to her mouth and sucks on them."That's hot." Quinn laughs and gives her a small kiss."Thank you San." Santana slips her hand into Quinn's lacing their fingers."If that's what I have to do to help than I won't mind doing it more often." Quinn lightly slaps her shoulder and both continue to watch the movie.

After the movie is finished they throw away their garbage and make their way to the car."He's gay I called it!" Quinn laughs at her girlfriend."Yes you did my girlfriend is just so awesome like that." Quinn slows Santana down and steps in front of her and kisses her softly."Go be gay some where else dykes!" Quinn looks over Santana's shoulder to see a group of guys laughing and throwing high fives. Santana turns around and sends them a glare."Excuse me!" The guy looks to his friends who encourage him to continue."You heard me dyke!" Santana makes her way over to them with Quinn on her heels."I'm a fucking lesbian you biggot asshole!" The guy put his hands up in surrender and begins to walk in her personal space and looks at her up and down;leering at her."Your really hot for a lesbian than." Santana arches her brow."San come on their not worth it." She tries pulling on her arm but she doesn't move. The guy cups Santana's left cheek."She doesn't want to leave yet. She wants some of this first." Quinn doesn't know what to do she wants to help but her ribs and cast on her arm is stopping her. Santana tries to come off as a bad as but she's frozen in fear; she's never had to deal with anything like this before. Then thinks if this is how scare Quinn was when she was raped. An employee saw the whole exchange take place and goes to get her manager."Hey! What's going on here?!" Quinn sighs in relief thanking god for this man. The guy backs away from Santana and him and his friends leave the theatre."Are you okay miss?" Quinn sees the fear on her girlfriends face and answers for her."She's just in shock but she should be fine, thank you so much for that." The manager nods his head and waves her off."No problem, have a good night." With that he walks away. Quinn turns to Santana not sure what to do; so she settles for leaning her forehead on hers and slips her right hand into hers."Sannie,come back to me please." Santana hears Quinn's pleading voice and looks into her eyes and softly kisses her lips; needing the contact. Pulling away Quinn looks at Santana again."You okay?" Santana slowly nods her head."Yeah I'm okay now; I just needed to feel close to you I guess." Quinn smiles a little,nodding her head."Yeah I understand. Let's go home."

Quinn continues to worry about Santana all the way home. Both girls are in San's room getting ready for bed when Quinn realizes she needs San's help to get her shirt off and put a new one on."San can you help me?" Santana had to turn around or she would've jumped her bones."Yeah sure." Santana stands in front of Quinn and slowly lifts her shirt up; Quinm carefully slips her arms out then Santana pulls it over her head."Thank you." Quinn looks at her confused."For what?" Santana shrugs her shoulders and turns around to grab Quinn's new shirt."For back there at the theatre;Thanks." Santana helps her with the shirt the same way as before."I'm still confused as to what I did?" Santana slips her arms around Quinn's waist while Quinn rests her hands on her shoulders."I was thinking about how scared you must have been during the rape and how I was feeling just a little bit of what you went through." Santana then cups Quinn's right cheek."And then you pulled me out of it; out of my head and I wasn't as scared anymore but when I saw you I just felt this pull; like I had to be closer to you." Quinn gives her a soft kiss then leans their foreheads together."That's exactly how I felt that night; you made me feel safe when I was in your arms, like nothing bad could happen." Santana grabs Quinn's hand and drags her to the bed; climbing in she pulls Quinn to lie next to her. Since Quinn's ribs are still healing Santana switches it up and lays her head on Quinn's chest and begins to trace small circles on Quinn's left hip."Goodnight, Mi amor." Santana kisses her collar bone and cuddles closer to her."Goodnight,San." Quinn kisses the top of her head and pulls her close.

In the morning Quinn can feel Santana lightly kissing her collar bone. Quinn peeks one eye open and laughs a little."I like waking up to you kissing me." Santana continues to kiss her collar bone before making her way up to her neck,then her jaw and finally her lips. Santana meant for it to be quick and soft but when she feels Quinn's tongue on her lip she can't resist and grants her access, moaning a little in her mouth. The phone starts to ring; making Santana groan and reaches over Quinn to grab her cell phone."What." Quinn laughs and places a kiss on her collar bone."Yes it's this afternoon...I'm grumpy cause I was getting my mack on with my beautiful girlfriend which I'll getting back to now." Santana hangs up the phone it puts it back on the night stand."Where were we?" Quinn laughs at the cliched line. Their kisses become heated again and Santana squeezes Quinn's left breast; Quinn moans and grabs Santana's hand placing it under her shirt. Santana gets the hint and continues her minstrations under her shirt."Mija, you better not be having sex! It's time to eat and we still have to her ready!" Mr. Lopez calls from the bottom of the stairs. Santana stops her movements with a groan."I just want some sweet lady kisses." Quinn laughs at her girlfriends pout and kisses the tip of her nose."I know me too, babe but he's right.  
Sitting at the kitchen table; Santana glares at her father. Mr. Lopez looks between the girls."Did I interrupt something?"  
"No" "Yes" Quinn and Santana say at the sametime. Mr. Lopez just leaves the room with a laugh."So not funny,Papi!"

On their way to court Quinn gets more and more nervous. it's one thing to tell your friends what happened it's something differently to tell a room full of strangers and having to face Russell again is gonna be hard. Santana squeezes Quinn's hand."Just look at me okay? Don't look at anyone else in the room. okay?" Quinn smiles and nods her head. They meet the rest of the club in the front room. Brittany pulls Quinn into a carefull hug."Your so brave." She whispers in her ear and Quinn shakes her head."I'm really not but Santana helps." San looks down at her feet blushing. Mr. Lopez gestures for them to enter the room behind them. Walking in makes it so real for Quinn. She never thought she would have to do something like this. Quinn and Santana takes a seat in front of the court room. Russell enters the room in hand cuffs with his lawyer and police escort. Russell makes eye contact with her for a second before she burries her face in Santana's neck. San rubs conforting circles on her back. The judge enters the room and the balief tells them to stand. After that it's hard for Quinn to focuse the only thing that's keeping her ground is Santana. She places her head on her shoulder and closes her eyes. Quinn just wants to disappear suddenly she feels Santana nudge her with her shoulder."It's your turn, Mi amor. Remember; don't look at anyone else but me." Santana kisses her cheek then Quinn stands on shaky legs. Walking to the stand she avoids Russell's gaze. She raises her right hand and repeats the baliefs words and takes a seat. Russell lawyer slowly makes his way to the stand."Miss Fabray what happened the day you say your father raped you?"  
Quinn looks at Santana for encouragement."I had cheer practice that morning with my friends Santana and Brittany." The lawyer paces back and forth before stopping in front of Quinn again."Then what?"

"I met another friend Rachel and she came home with me to visit. We talked in my room about my feelings towards Santana." The lawyer thinks for a moment."Then what she left and your father came in and raped you?" Quinn closes her eyes holding back tears."No. I got ready for bed and fell asleep." Quinn opens her eyes to look at Santana for the rest."I heard someone come in my room then I felt the bed dip next to me. He put his hand over my mouth and said he heard everything and that he was going to fix me." Quinn starts to cry and wipes her tears never leaving Santana's gaze."I felt his lips on my neck and he was so rough; it hurt so bad." Quinn continues to wipe her tears. Santana is crying not have heard what her girlfriend was feeling during the wrist night of her life."What happened next Miss. Fabray?" Quin tries to control her tears."He kissed my cheek then left. I felt him all over me so I got in the shower and turned the hot water on and scrubbed my body until I felt like I couldn't feel him anymore." Santana wants to kick Russell's ass; if they weren't in a court room she would."I got out of the shower and wrapped myself in a towel and me and my friend Santana have these walkie talkies. She lives next door so I called her and she came right over and I just cried in her arms." The lawyer looks at her with squinted eyes."Did you tell her about that rape?" Quinn shakes her head; drying her tears."Why not?"

"I couldn't stop crying and I just wanted her to hold me." The lawyer follows Quinn's gaze and looks back at Quinn."But you did tell her. When did you tell her?" Quinn sucks in a shaky breath."In glee club my friend Brittany bumped into me while I had my back turned and I told her not to touch me and pushed her. Santana followed me to the girls locker room and I told her." The lawyer nods his head."Why didn't she call the police?" Quinn wants to punch this guy no one makes Santana seem like a bad girlfriend."She wanted to I could see it in her face but she knew I wouldn't want to hear it so she let it go." The lawyer looks at her sceptically."So when did she tell you to call the police? After Russell was knocked unconcious in her kitchen for suppose ably attacking you?" Quinn closes her eyes and clenches her fists at her sides."No. A boy at school said he found out about me and Santana dating." Quinn looks at San so she can say what happened next."He backed me up against the locker and said he could fix it and I told him to stop but when I did all I saw was my dad. My other friend Sam came in time to stop him and Rachel got Santana for me." She pauses to catch her breath."She brought me in the choir room and told me that we have to call the police."

"So this Santana girl is your girlfriend?" Quinn looks at him with and arched brow."Yeah?" The lawyer throws his hands up in surrender."Do you think your father thought he was doing right by you that night?" Santana stands up wanting to kick his ass but Sam holds her back."I believe my father's sick and yes he might of thought he was doing me a favor or something but that doesn't make it right!" Santana sits back down slowly and Quinn looks over at her wanting nothing more than to be back in her arms."No more questions." The judge motions her to leave the stand. She quickly; almost running to her seat. Santana stands up and hugs Quinn like she hasn't seen her in years."You did so good Mi amor." Quinn and Santana sit down; Quinn puts her head on Santana's shoulder while San has her arm around Quinn's. The rest is just a blur for Quinn she just wants to go home with Santana. Then Judy is called to the stand."Mrs. Fabray, how long have you known about the abuse?" Judy looks at her feet and clears her throat."Since she was a little girl." The lawyer looks at her brows furrowed."Why didn't you stop your husband the moment you found out Mrs. Fabray?" Judy sucks in a shaky breath."Because it was my fault."

"It was your fault your husband hit your child?" Judy closes her eyes and shakes her head."We had another daughter. Quinn was just baby; she doesn't know about her." The lawyer looks back at Quinn; she looks very confused. Now she wants to know what else her parents have been hiding from her."Her name was Frannie. She was only 6 when it happened." The lawyer stands in front of Judy with his hands behind his back."What happened Mrs. Fabray?" Judy looks over at Russell; if looks could kill she would be dead."I took the girls shopping. It was December and the roads had gotten worse while we were in the store and I thought we would be fine. It wasn't the first storm we drove in." Santana pulls Quinn closer to her."Quinn was crying in the back seat and I reached back to give her, her bottle. It was just for a second but it was enough for me to lose control on the black ice." It kind of makes sense to Quinn now. All the yelling and hitting was so he can be in control of everything well with her mother but now Quinn is convinced her dad hates her for not dying."So you believe that since the death of your first born was your fault you couldn't save your other child?" Judy shakes her head and wipes some of her tears."Russell blames me everyday! When I did try to help he would remind me of it and tell me that I'm useless and I'll just make things worse for her! I couldn't help!" Quinn didn't know any of that she just wished her mom would save her and make everything stop. Now she feels a little pang of guilt; her mom was battling her own demonds. Judy is let off the stand; now they have to wait."You can sleep Mi amor." Quinn nods her head and does just that; snuggling into Santana's side. It feels like she's just closed her eyes when she feels Santana nudge her. Everyone stands up for the judge then takes their seats."In the case against Russell Fabray for charges of rape and child endangerment the jury finds him guilty of all charges. Russell Fabray you will spend 15 years in prison without parole." Santana hugs Quinn; both girls crying. The judge bangs on his gavel."Now the trial was against Russell Fabray but in regards to new information from Mrs. Fabray the jury finds her guilty of child endangerment and will be sentenced to 6 years in prison without parole." The judge hits his gavel again."Since Miss. Fabray is still a minor we'll have a separate trial for custody but until then Quinn Lucy Fabray will reside in a home." Quinn feels like she can't breath that's exactly what she was afraid of. Santana gives her father a pleading look. Mr. Lopez stands up raising his hand."Wait your honor! Is there anyway Quinn can live with me? I would love to foster her."

"I guess that'll do but social services will stop by the house every so often to check on her and you do have to sign some papers to make it official." Mr. Lopez nods his head and Quinn can feel like she can breath again and throws herself into Mr. Lopez's arms and sobs."Thank you so much Mr. Lopez." Joise rubs Quinn's back."You were always like a second daughter to me Quinn." Mr. Lopez pulls out of the embrace and then Santana throws herself in his arms."Gracias, Papi. I don't know what I would do with out you or not have Quinn in my life."  
Quinn and Santana; with the help of Mr. Lopez,Sam,Puck and Blaine begin to move in Quinn's furniture in the guest bedroom. But Mr. Lopez isn't dumb he knows Quinn will just end up sleeping in the same room as his daughter. Santana and Quinn are sitting on her bare bed after the furniture has been brought in."I feel free." Quinn says looking around the room." Santana smiles and hugs her from behind."I'm so happy you don't have to live in that house anymore. When we were little I wanted to take you and keep you in my closet so nothing could hurt you anymore." Quinn turns around and gives Santana a soft kiss."I can't wait to wake up in your arms every morning." Santana smiles and kisses her slowly then pulls away and leans her forehead against Quinn's."Me too."

Yay! Russell and Judy(did I surprise you with that) are now in prison and now Quinn can finally be happy with Santana! incase your worried about the foster thing Quinn won't be adopted although I might throw in a little drama with that but I promise she'll be staying with Santana and her dad. I just thought it would be werid for him to adopt her and have those two dating. review mayb?


	16. Chapter 16:A Party & A Second Date

It Was Always You

Authors Note(I don't own Glee characters) Sorry I forgot to give you a warning from the last chapter:/ but I'll warn you this time there will be some smut and I know Santana calls Quinn"Mi amor" alot but I love it Lol also if anyone is intrested I just might write a sequal(:

Chapter 16: A Party and A Second Date

As expected Quinn slept with Santana in her room that night. Now morning Quinn wakes up to Santana kissing her neck. It never faults everytime those lips touch any part of her skin Quinn gets butterflies in her stomach."Morning. Have I told you that I love waking up to your kisses?" Quinn says with a laugh. Santana kisses her some more before picking her head up from her neck, smiling."Maybe once." Santana leans down and gives her a soft kiss."Morning, Mi amor." Quinn smiles and kisses her back."Did I ever tell you that I love that you call me that?" Santana smiles and kisses the tip of her nose."Maybe once." Both girls smile while Santana leans down for a more heated kiss. Quinn swipes her tongue along Santana's bottom lip. San opens her mouth more with a moan. Quinn's right hand begins to wonder down to Santana's chest then squeezes her right breast earning another moan from Santana. Before Quinn can get her hand under her shirt the door flies open to reveal a very happy Brittany."Jesus Christ Britt!" Santana covers both her and Quinn with the blanket; Quinn laughing along with Brittany."Sorry to interrupt your sweet lady kisses but it's time to get ready for the party." Santana pulls the blanket back; looking at Brittany like she grew a head."What party?" Brittany tilts her head; brows furrowed."Your dad called everyone from glee and said there was a party? Everyone will be here soon." With that Brittany leaves the room with a small wave.

"Will you be okay? Your not in any pain are you?" Santana asks brushing some of Quinn's hair behind her ear."A little but nothing some medicine can't fix. I'll be fine, Sannie. I need this plus it's us celebrating my freedom and the fact that I now live with my beautiful and perfect girlfriend." Santana smiles and slowly kisses Quinn. It doesn't take long for things to get heated again Santana swipes her tongue across Quinn's top lip. Quinn opens her mouth earning a moan from Santana."San! Stop making out with your girlfriend and get your ass down here!" Sam yells from the bottom stairs. Santana groans and burries her face in Quinn's neck."When did he even get here?" Quinn laughs a little and playfully slaps Santana's bottom."Come on let's get dresses before they think we're having sex up here." Santana quickly pulls herself from her neck with a smile."Santana Marie Lopez we're not having sex!" Quinn slips out from under Santana and climbs out of bed."Too bad Santana's not getting any!" Puck screms from the living room. Santana jumps out of bed and opens the door a little."Fuck you Puckerman at least I have a girlfriend!" Santana slams the door shut and both her and Quinn start to get ready. Quinn puts on a light pair of skinny jeans with a white v-neck shirt and a yellow and white stripped button down sweater with some clogs. Santana puts on a white v-neck shirt with a red pair of skinny jeans and black converse shoes.

Downstairs all the kids from glee club are sitting around the living room eating or talking with each other. Puck sees Santana and sinks in the couch covering his groin."Smart move Fuckerman. Your lucky I didn't kick your ass." Mr. Lopez walks in with more dip."Mija, language." He says passing Santana and puts the dip on the coffee table. Santana pouts and sits on the couch pulling Quinn on her lap and rests we chin on her shoulder. Quinn turns her head a little and kisses Santana's temple. Since it being a party that involves Rachel and Kurt it doesn't take long for the karaoke to come out."Santana come sing with me!" Rachel screams from the front of the room; holding out a microphone."I don't think so not tonight Rae." Quinn turns so she's sitting on Santana's lap sideways and pouts."For me Sannie. Iove it when you sing." Quinn gives her best puppy dog eyes."Fine but only for you." Santana gives her a soft kiss before Quinn climbs off her lap and sits next to Brittany. Santana grabs the mic from Rachel and whispers a song in her ear. Rachel switches CDs and puts on the requested song. When the music starts Quinn smiles in recognition.

[Santana: spoken]

I don't know why I like it, ha

I just do

Ooh, ooh. Hee

I've been hearing your heartbeat inside of me

I keep your photograph beside my bed

Livin' in a world of fantasies

I can't get you out of my head

[Rachel]

I've been waiting for the phone to ring all night

Why you wanna make me feel so good?

I've got a love of my own, baby

I shouldn't get so hung up on you

[Santana and Rachel]

[Chorus]

I remember the way that we touched I wish I didn't like it so much, Oh

I get so emotional, baby

Every time I think of you

I get so emotional, baby

Ain't it shocking what love can do?

[Rachel] Ain't it shocking what love can do?

[Santana and Rachel] Ain't it shocking what love can do? Hee

I gotta watch you walk in the room, baby

I gotta watch you walk out, mm-hmm

I like the animal way that you move

And when you talk, I just watch your mouth

[Chorus]

Oh, I remember the way that we touched I wish I didn't like it so much, (No, no, no)

I get so emotional, baby

Every time I think of you

I get so emotional, baby

Ain't it shocking what love can do?

I get so emotional….

[Santana] Oh baby

[Santana and Rachel] Oh, oh yea!

During the song Santana and Quinn couldn't keep their eyes off each other. Santana gives the mic back to Rachel and sits back on the couch. Quinn climbs back on her spot on Santana's lap and wraps her arms around Santana's neck."You were amazing as always." Santana blushes and Quinn gives her a soft kiss."Now it's my turn." Quinn puts a different cd in and Rachel hands her the mic.

Underneath the moon

Underneath the stars

Here's a little heart

For you

Up above the world

Up above it all

Here's a hand to hold on to

But if i should break

If i should fall away

What am i to do

I need someone to take

A little of the weight

Or I'll fall through

You're just the one that I've been waiting for

I'll give you all that I have to give and more

But don't let me fall

Take a little time

Walk a little line

Got the balance right aha

Give a little love

Gimme just enough

So that i can hang on tight

We will be alright

I'll be by your side

I won't let you down

But i gotta know

No matter how things go

That you will be around

You're just the one that i've been waiting for

I'll give you all that i have to give and more

But don't let me fall

Don't let me fall

Underneath the moon

Underneath the stars

Here's a little heart

For you

Up above the world

Up above it all

Here's a hand to hold on to

You're just the one that I've been waiting for

I'll give you all that I have to give and more

But don't let me fall

You'll be the one that I'll love forever more

I'll be here holding you high above it all

But don't let me fall

During Quinn's performance Santana disrecritly wipes her tears not wanting anyone to see her cry but Quinn and Brittany saw it. Quinn puts the mic back and climbs back on Santana's lap."I made you cry." She says with a little laugh. Santana smiles and pulls Quinn in a deep kiss. It gets a little heated before Santana hears a small "That's hot." from Puck and slows down before fully stopping the kiss. She looks past Quinn and points her finger Puck's way."If I hear another coment like that again Puck my size 9 foot will be up your ass faster than you could say fuck!" Puck crosses his arms and sinks further into the couch. Everyone sings a few more songs before they call it a day.

Santana and Mr. Lopez are cleaning up the living room while Quinn sits on the couch with her feet resting on the coffee table; watching Hope Floats."I wish that you would let me help." Santana cleans some of the red solo cups off the coffee table."Not happening you need to rest." Santana leans over Quinn and gives her a small kiss then goes back to cleaning. Santana is in the kitchen when Quinn gets an idea."Mr. Lopez?" Joise looks up from the garbage he was putting away from his spot by the fireplace."Yes,Quinn?" Quinn checks to see if Santana is out of ear shot."I was thinking that I could take Santana out on a date. But since I can't drive I was wondering if you could." Mr. Lopez smiles and ties the garbage bag."Of course. Just tell me the place and time." Quinn smiles and gestures for him to come closer so she can whisper all the info in his ear; just to be safe. Mr. Lopez happily smiles and throws the garbage out then makes his way to his room to get ready."Babe! Can you come here for a minute?!" Quinn can hear the closing of draws and cabinets before Santana walks in."What is it, Mi amor? Your not in pain are you?" Santana sits next to Quinn and cups her cheek."No babe I'm fine." Santana frowns."Then what's wrong?" Quinn laughs and kisses her pout away."Will go out with me?" Santana smiles and gives her a small kiss."Of course. Where would we go? Don't you want me to drive?" On cue; Mr. Lopez enters the living room in a suit."That's my job." Santana turns around to look at her dad and back to Quinn with a questioning look."I want tonight to be special and about you so I asked your dad if he could drive us." Santana smiles and gives her a soft kiss."Your the best girlfriend in the world. Should I change?" Quinn smiles and shakes her head."No but get your jacket it'll be a little chilly." Santana gives her one last kiss before leaving to her room. Quinn looks over at Mr. Lopez."Did you order the food?" Mr. Lopez nods his head."Yeah I know a guy he'll meet us there." Quinn smiles and nods her head when Santana comes back downstairs.

In the car Santana keeps bugging Quinn about where their going."Santana you won't get it out of me. Santana has a smug smile on her face."Oh yeah?" Quinn nods her head as Santana gets in her personal space and pulls her in a deep kiss. Santana then squeezes her right breast;Quinn moaning in her mouth. Santana starts to kiss down her neck and sucks on her pulse point."You have no shame do you?" Santana kisses her collar bone while her hand wonders down Quinn's stomach then her inner left thigh."Non what so ever." Santana pulls her in for another deep kiss while her right hand rubs her inner thigh getting closer to her center. The car then stops."We're here." Santana stops her movements and pulls out of the kiss and looks out the window behind her."The park?" Santana looks back over at Quinn."Yeah come on, trust me." Quinn's begins to climb out of the car then turns back to Santana."Stay here for a sec." Santana; confused nods her head. Quinn meets Mr. Lopez at the front of the car with the food in hand."Go by our tree by the swings and I'll stall her so you can set up." Not waisting any time Mr. Lopez heads to the tree. Quinn makes her way around the other side of the car and opens the door for Santana."Where did my dad go?" Quinn gives Santana her hand and helps her out of the car."You'll see soon enough." Quinn gives her a small,soft kiss then Santana steps aside so Quinn can close the door. Hand in hand Quinn and Santana make their way through the park."I can't believe you brought me here. It's been a long time since I was here last."

"Yeah I know,me too." Santana sees their tree come to view; there's a small blanket with two candles in the middle and some pasta for the both of them and of course bread stix."So that's what my dad was off doing?" Quinn nods her head and takes Santana to the blanket. Santana smiles over at Quinn sitting down."This is amazing Quinn. Thank you. I love you so much." Quinn blushes and leans across the food and gives Santana a soft kiss."It's all for you and I love you more." Santana pulls her by the collar of her shirt for a deeper kiss. Quinn slowly pulls out of the kiss."I promise there's time for that after we eat." Santana kisses her one last time before letting her go. Quinn and Santana enjoy their meals; talking about everything and nothing. After they've finished Quinn puts the plates aside and leans against the tree with her legs apart for Santana."Come here you." Santana smiles and takes her spot between her legs with her back to Quinn's front. Quinn wraps her arms around her waist and rests her chin on her left shoulder."This is nice." Santana looks up at Quinn with a smile."Thank you for taking me here." Quinn smiles and gives her a soft kiss."Anything for you." Santana smiles and turns around on her knees and pulls Quinn into a deeper kiss. Santana's hand wonders to Quinn's right breast; squeezing it and earning a moan from Quinn. Santana tugs on the bottom up Quinn's shirt; getting the hint she pulls out of the kiss and slips it off. Santana decides its not enough and takes her bra off too. Quinn tugs on Santana's bottom shirt."You too,San." Santana smiles and takes off her shirt; her bra follows. Quinn waists no time and leans forward taking Santana's left nipple in her mouth; San moaning at the sudden contact. Quinn kisses between the valley of her breasts then makes her ways down to her belly button while carefully laying Santana on the blanket. Quinn kisses each side of her hip before unbuttoning her jeans and sliding them off. She kisses her inner left thigh then the right."Mi amor, no more teasiing please." Quinn smiles and places a small kiss to her wet center making Santana's hip buck before taking off her underwear. Quinn begins to take off her own jeans and underwear with Santana watching her every move. She hovers over Santana and places her right leg over Santana's then gives San a soft kiss before putting all her weight on her. Both girls moan at the contact of the clits and start to buck their hips in unison. Thin sweet is covering their bodies Quinn leans her forehead on Santana's; breathing in each others mouths."San I'm close." Santana grabs Quinn's shoulders."Me too." Soon after they both hit their climax with each others names on their lips. Quinn collapses on top of Santana. Santana brushes some hair out of Quinn's face to behind her ear. Quinn slides off Santana and lays on her side facing her. Santana takes her coat and wraps them both in it and kisses Quinn's forehead."Thank you for tonight." Quinn smiles and tiredly nods her head."You welcome." Both girls fall asleep with a just a leather jacket covering their naked bodies.

The next day a little girl with blonde hair and blue eyes; stands looking over Quinn and Santana."Sissy! Come look what I found!" A familiar older version of the little girl comes running and looks at what her sister found. She snorts and tells her sister to go back on the swings. Brittany shakes Quinn's shoulders and tries to sound like a guy."Excise me girls but this is a family park and I won't have that around these children." Quinn wakes up confused to as who's trying to wake her up. She covers her eyes from the bright light and twists her body to see Brittany and a blue sky. Remembering what happened last night; Quinn looks over at Santana still sleeping."Brittany go away so we can get dressed and keep your siblings away from this tree!" Brittany laughs and skips off. Looking back at Santana; Quinn smiles. Even while sleeping she's the most beautiful girl she's ever seen."You know normally I would think it's creepy for someone to watch me sleep but for you; I'll make and exception." Quinn laughs and gives Santana a soft kiss. Santana grabs the back of Quinn's head trying for a deeper kiss. Quinn pulls her away with San pouting."I love you so much but we're almost naked in a park, full of children and Brittany." Santana quickly takes Quinn's clothes and throws them to her then taking hers and quickly getting dress with Quinn following her actions. Quinn and Santana try to make a quick get away hand in hand when Mrs. Pierce stops then in their tracks."I heard you girls had a good time last night." Mrs. Pierce says with a laugh. Quinn blushes and looks at her feet."Yes we did Mrs. Pierce and now we're headed home so excuse us." Finally far enough away from the park both Santana and Quinn start laughing uncontrollably."You should have seen your face!" The girls just laugh more before Quinn stops and wipes her tears."I love you so much,San." Santana smiles and pulls Quinn in a tight embrace."I love you too,Quinn. So so so much." Quinn pulls away a little to give Santana a soft kiss."Where's my dad?" Quinn laughs and gives her another kiss."I told him not to wait up last night." Santana smiles and leans her forehead against Quinn's."Oh so you were plainning on getting lucky last night?" Quinn laughs and shakes her head with a blush."No I was plainning on taking you for ice cream but your idea was much better."

Sorry for the really short chapter but I did want to end it there so I hope you like it. The next chapter i hope will be longer and if you don't know the song Quinn sings to Santana. it's called "Don't Let me Fall" by Lenka look it up on YouTube it's a really cute song. If anyone was wondering I haven't forgotten about sectionals that will be in the next chapter(:


	17. Chapter 17:She's the One

It Was Always You

Authors Note(I don't own any of the Glee characters)In this chapter it will go between Quinn and Santana's POV but only for this chapter. I've been kind of doing it a little bit but in this chapter it will be without Quinn so more Samtana friendship! Warning smut(Yeap I know I'm doing it again Lol)

Chapter 17: She's the One

Today Quinn and Santana go their separate ways. Santana over Sam's and Quinn over Rachel's. Rachel and Quinn are watching movies in her room; sitting on her bed."How are you and Santana?" Quinn smiles; Santana is her favorite subject to talk about."Amazing, she's amazing, she's perfect." Rachel smiles and hits Quinn in the head with a pillow."What was that for?" Quinn throws it back laughing along with Rachel."You were in dreamland and acting like you were in a romantic comedy, I had to put a stop to it before I threw up." Rachel says still laughing a little."I can't help it, Rachel. I've wanted this since I was 7 years old!" Rach smiles again and turns to face Quinn."You really do love her don't you?" Quinn blushes and looks down at her lap."More than she knows." Quinn looks back up at Rachel."It's hard to even explain to her how much I love her." Rachel smiles and can't help but hope she'll have that with someone."That's beautiful, Quinn. I can't wait to have what you and Santana have." Quinn pats Rachel's knee."You will someday." Quinn pauses and looks at her hands then back at Rachel."She's the one Rachel. I want to marry her; I have since I was 7." She pauses again and looks around the room."It was actually in this very room that I decided that me and Santana were gonna move to New York and I was going to marry her." Rachel throws her head back and laughs."Oh god are you talking about the day you asked all those questions about my dads?"

Quinn smiles and blushes."Yeah but I'm serious Rae. Our relationship isn't just about sex for me and I want San to know that."Rachel looks at her with a adoring smile."Santana is the most beautiful girl in the world." Rachel can't help but laugh."You've never even been outside of Lima!" Quinn blushes a little."I don't care, she's the only girl to make my heart beat fast and slow a the sametime, and when I'm not with her; for even just a few hours, I miss her. Like right now I miss her. I only excist when she's wrapped up in my arms or when I'm in hers." Quinn pauses with a loving smile she wears when talking about Santana."I love her so much, Rachel. She's the first thing I think about when I wake up and before I go to bed. Even when sleeping right next to her; she's all I think about."Rachel pulls Quinn a long hug."That was the most romantic thing I ever heard anyone say. You have to tell her that,Quinn she has to know."

Rachel says wipping her eyes."Already ahead of you, Rae."

At Sam's house Santana and Sam are in his room playing Mario on the Wii."So how are you and Quinn?" Santana smiles with a blush."Amazing. I couldn't ask for a more perfect girlfriend." Sam snorts jokingly."That must be nice." Santana looks over at Sam for a moment before returning to the game."She's the one,Sam." Confused he pauses the game and looks at Santana."Like the choose one or like the one you want to spend the rest of your life with one?" Santana snorts at his Harry Potter reference."She's the one I want to spend the rest of my life with. I want that cliched house with her and the two kids and a dog." Santana pauses looking at her hands then back to Sam."She is the best thing to have ever happened to me and after I saw her laying on my kitchen floor." She pauses again; ready eyes and trying not to break down."I thought I can't live without this girl in my life." Sam rubs Santana's back sympathetically."Your lucky to have found that early in life cause people like me are still trying to find their Quinn." Santana smiles at Sam and pulls into a hug.

Now back at the Lopez house Quinn,Santana and Mr. Lopez are watching a movie. Quinn is cuddles to Santana's side with her head on her choulder and Santana has her arm around her; holding her as close as possible. Quinn kisses Santana's neck."I missed you today." Quinn says placing another kiss to her neck. Santana smiles, holding Quinn even closer and kisses the top of her head."I missed you too." Once the movie is over Quinn and Santana get ready for bed and climb into their usually spots;Santana near the window with Quinn infront of her so she spooning her. Santana kisses the back of her neck. Quinn twists her body and kisses Santana passionately."Goodnight,I love you so much." Santana smiles and kisses the tip of her nose."Goodnight,I love you more." Quinn turns back to her previous position while Santana pulls her closer. Making sure she's asleep; Santana kisses the shell of her ear."I promise I'll marry you one day. Words can't express how much you mean to me or how much I love you." Santana whispers then kisses her ear again before falling asleep herself.

In the choir room Glee is getting ready for sectionals; this is the first year it will be at their school. They decided that Quinn and Santana would sing Lucky and for the group number they decided on Up Up Up. Quinn is pacing she's never been this nervous before. In court she was more scared than nervous. Then she feels a familiar pair of arms slip around her waist. Santana rests her chin on her left shoulder."Mi amor, your going to be amazing." Quinn smiles and sucks in a deep breath before turning in Santana's arms and hugging her; needing the contact."Promise?" Santana laughs and hugs her tighter."Cross my heart and I'll be standing right next to you the whole time." Quinn gives her a soft kiss."Okay guys you ready? We're up next. Lets go!"Quinn is on the left side of the stage with Santana on the other. San is in the backround sitting on a stool with his guitar. During the performance Quinn and Santana can hardly keep their eyes off another. The audience gives them a standing ovation before the rest of New Directions come out. After Up Up Up is finished Quinn is confident they have it in the bag.

Now standing on stage Quinn is nervous again. Seeing the others perform has lowered her confidence. Santana squeezes her hand smiling at her and mouthing"I love you." Quinn smiles and mouths"I love you more." Quinn doesn't pay ateention to has one second or third; the only thing she catches is."NEW DRIECTIONS!" Santana tries her arms around Quinn and picks her up; spinning her before putting her back on her feet."I told you we had this." Quinn smiles and slowly nods her head and pulls Santana in for a deep kiss."I love you." Santana smiles."I love you more." After sectionals the new directions have a small party at Mr. Shue's house. Santana is watching Quinn talk with Brittany and Rachel while she sits with Sam and Mike."Hey guys I need a big favor." Sam and Mike look at her questionably but agree to it anyway."I want to purpose to Quinn." Santana sees the shocked looks on their faces and shakes her head."Not now god. I mean at gradutation but I'll need everyone's help. Even Mr. Shue and I need you guys to spread the word so we can get together without her around." Sam smiles and nods."No problem lezbro just tell us the time and place." Santana tells them to meet her at the park by the tree where they first met when Quinn sneaks up behind Santana. She slips her arms around her neck and kisses her right cheek."Your too far away and I missed you." Santana smiles and kisses her arm."You missed me huh?" Quinn laughs and kisses behind Santana's ear."I always miss you." Sam and Mike make fake gagging noises."Shut up and leave me be with my girl." Quinn walks around the couch and sits on Santana's lap and puts her arms around her neck.

"What were you talking about?" Not knowing what to say Santana just pulls her in a deep kiss."So a secret huh?" Quinn laughs and kisses her again."Get a room!" Sam screams from across the room. Not breaking the kiss; Santana flips him off. The kiss gets more heated; Quinn swipes her tongue across Santana's bottom lip. Santana opens her mouth with a small moan. Before hands start wondering Santana pulls out of the kiss."Car." Quinn nods her head and climbs out of her lap."You guys leaving?" Sam asks with a laugh. Santana takes Quinn hand and heads for the door flipping Sam off on the way. Santana quickly opens the back seat. Quinn slides in and lays on her back with Santana following her and closing the door. Waisting no time Santana begins to undo Quinn's jeans and slides them off."I've wanted to go down on you since that night at the house." Quinn moans at her words and begins to take off her shirt then Santana's. Quinn takes Santana's left nipple in her mouth while squeezing the right. Santana throws her head back and moans. Then she gives the same attention to the other nipple before Santana lays her back down. Santana kisses her passtionatly before kissing her way down to her neck. Then she sucks on her left nipple before making her way to her waist. Quinn sits up against the door to give her more room. Santana kisses her inner left thigh then her right; Quinn bucks her hips in inticapation."Babe, I can't take it anymore,please." Santana licks her slit then finds her clit and traces small circles with her tongue."Yeah right there. Oh my god!" Santana enters Quinn with two fingers while sucking on her clit. Quinn moans her name loudly and begins to match Santana's pumps with her hips."Oh my god San that feels so good." Santana quickens her pace; not long after Quinn reaches her climax with Santana's name on her tongue. Santana climbs up Quinn's body and kisses her deeply. Quinn moans tasting herself on her lovers lips."I never thought that I would do that in a car." Santana throws her head back and laughs. Quinn smiles and lays Santana on her back."It's your turn."

Santana pants coming down from her high while Quinn lays on top of her and lays her head on her chest."I'm too tired to move." Quinn smiles and kisses Santana's chest."Then lets take a nap before we go home." Both girls fall asleep; a few hrs later Santana wakes up to her cell phone ringing. With Quinn still asleep on her chest she carefully takes her phone from her pocket and checks the number; it's her father."Sorry, Papi we lost track of time I promise it won't happen again...Is everything okay?...Okay we'll be home soon." Santana hangs up the phone with a frown and begins to wake up Quinn."Mi amor we have to go home now; Papi called. He has some news he needs to tell us in person." Quinn rubs the sleep from her eyes and begins to search for her clothes and gets dressed with Santana following her actions.

On the way there Quinn is nervous,Santana didn't look like it was gonna be good news. Santana rubs small circles with her thumb;letting her know she's there for her. Pulling in the drive way Santana checks for signs of distress from Quinn. She seems zoned out and her palm is more sweaty. Santana turns in her seat to face Quinn."Baby,look at me." With tears starting to form Quinn looks at San."No matter the news; good or bad,I'll be right here okay?" Quinn slowly nods her head and looks at the front door and back at Santana. Then she takes in a shaky breath."I'm ready." Santana leans across the council and gives her a soft kiss before getting out of the car with Quinn following her. Quinn waits for Santana so she can hold her hand. Mr. Lopez sees them from the window and greets them at the door."Sit down." Santana knows its bad but doesn't say anything to Quinn;she's nervous as it is. Santana and Quinn take a seat on the couch while Mr. Lopez sits on the coffee table across from them;looking at his hands Mr. Lopez clears his throat and looks up at Quinn."Papi,just say it." Mr. Lopez nods his head and clears his throat again."It's your mother Quinn,she wants to see you." Quinn closes her eyes trying to keep the tears back."Why,when?" it barely comes out as a whisper. Santana puts her arm around Quinn's shoulder."She wants to apologize in person,not in a letter and this Saturday." Quinn takes a deep breath and looks over at Santana."Will you come with me?" Santana pulls her in a tight embrace."Of course,Mi amor." Not being able to hold it anymore Quinn sobs in Santana's arms. Santana rubs her back and whispers reassuring words in her ear. Mr. Lopez smiles at his daughter and leaves the room;feeling like his intrrupting something."I'm tired can we go to sleep now?" Santana gives her a small"yeah" and helps her to her feet.

In bed Quinn is almost laying on top of Santana,snoring a little. Santana is wide awake;wondering how she's gonna help Quinn threw this. She needs advice;she needs her lezbro. Thanking god she left her cell phone in her pocket,Santana begins to call Sam.

-Hey,sorry did I wake you?(Santana whispers in the phone.)

-No what's up?

-I need advice,Judy wants to see Quinn at the prison. She wants to apologize and she wants me to go with her.

-And of course your freaking out.

-I don't know what the hell I'm doing,Sam.

-San just calm down and do what she asks,be there for her. Just hold her hand to remind her she's not alone and hug her when she needs one. You love her, you want to spend the rest of your life with her and have lady babies,it'll be like riding a bike cause you can never forget how to ride one.(Santana snorts at his last coment)

-Thanks,Sam. I needed that.

-No problem,Lezbro. Call me whenever you need me to remind you how super awesome you are.(Santana smiles;Sam is the only guy she'll ever love)

-Thanks,Sam. Your super awesome ."

-Night.

Santana hangs up the phone feeling alot better about Saturday. She looks over at Quinn and holds her closer;kissing the top of her head and falls asleep herself.

Hope this chapter was longer. :/ Who loves the Samtana friendship? Lol. I already have an idea of how I want the sequel to go so let me know if any of you are intrested.


	18. Chapter 18: Visting Judy

It Was Always You

Authors note(I don't own the Glee characters) Again sorry about the last two chapters being so short I promise I'll try to make the others longer. They piss me off too : Yeap more smut in this chapter(Im getting more confident but if you want a chapter w.o it then let me know) and more Samtana friendship!

Chapter 18: Visiting Judy

falconsoftball19: haha your reviews are my favorite! I guess I'll do it since I already know how I want it to start and I even have a possible name for it(:

boringsiot: Thank you! I'm glad you like the story and as far as the sequal goes no one seems to have protested against it. I have a good idea how I want to end this.

The rest of the week;Santana does her best to distract Quinn. She takes her to the movies,to Breadstix and even a double date with Rachel and her new boyfriend,Finn. It seems to be working but at night Santana can hear her crying in her sleep. She feels so helpless the only thing she can do is hold her and remind her of how strong she is and that she can face her mom. Quinn and Santana are still in bed;Quinn with her head on Santana's chest."Thank you." Santana looks down at Quinn confused and running her fingers threw her hair."For what?" Quinn lifts her head off Santana's chest and rests her chin on her hand."I know what you were trying to do this past week." Santana blushes and turns her head."No, hey don't do that. I love that you did it. It didn't seem like it but it did help and I would've fallen apart without you." Quinn begins to cry and Santana wipes her tears."Your stronger than you think." Quinn shakes her head."Your the only reason why I am so strong;knowing I have you to hold my hand or to just hug me when I need it. I love you more than words can express and I couldn't be more gratefull to have you in my life." Santana has tears rolling down her cheeks."I feel the same way,Mi amor." Quinn smiles and leans down for a loving kiss.

Getting dressed;Quinn is so nervous her hands are shaking and can't even button the little three buttons on her white long sleeve dress shirt. Santana sees her struggle and gently pulls her hands away so she can help."Thanks,Sannie." Santana hasn't heard that nickname in a long time so she knows Quinn is more nervous than she thought."Your gonna be fine okay. It's just your mom;yeah it was fucked up for her to let all that happen but she still loves you and that's why she feels like she has to do this." Quinn pulls Santana in a tight embrace."Come on,Papi is waiting."

During the car ride to the prison Quinn has her head on Santana's shoulder reapeating"Santana is with you,you can do this" over and over. The car comes to a stop and Santana cups Quinn's left cheek."Just remember that I love you and that I'm here when you need me." Quinn smiles and gives her a small kiss."I'm ready." They walk down a series of hallways and pass a number of security doors till they finally make it to their destination. Quinn stands in front of the door trying to control her breathing. Santana squeezes her hand to let her know she's there. Thats all it takes for Quinn to walk in the room with Satana not far behind. Judy is sitting with her hands in cuffs and an orange jump suit. It looks like it had been months since she slept. Quinn takes a seat closer to the door while Santana takes the one next to her."I should've known Quinnie wouldn't come here without you." Quinn cringes at the nickname."I was told that you wanted to apolagize." Judy looks over at Quinn;guilt written all over her face."I was a coward,still am a coward. I knew what he was doing from the beginning and all I did was tell you to suck it up." Judy pauses trying not to get too emotional. Santana looks at the women with disgust how can a mother knowingly let her daughter get hurt under the roof of their home. Quinn wants to Santana to hold her in her arms and stay there forever. She remembers the pain she went threw and all she wanted was her mom to help her."A mother doesn't let their babies be in pain;their supposed to protect them from it. And I couldn't do it." Judy pauses to wipe some tears. Judy closes her eyes and takes a deep breath.

"I knew about the rape." Quinn was a little angry before but now she's pissed of."What?! You knew?! I thought you couldn't hear me?!" Judy shakes her head. If Quinn didn'y need her to be calm right now; she would be choking Judy right now."I saw the way he was starting to look at you. It was a long time coming." Judy closes her eyes and takes a deep breath."That crap about fixing you was bullshit. He wanted to be the one to take your virginity." Quinn closes her eyes;she's gonna be sick. Santana rubs her back and leans over to whisper in her ear."Just take a deep breath; in and out." Quinn does as she's told;feeling better now she smiles over at Santana in appreciation.

"He never liked Santana. He knew how much you loved each other and he hated it. He still does. I couldn't protect my daughter but I knew she had you and she clearly still does and always will." Judy begins to cry."I know I wasn't a good mother to you,Princess but that doesn't mean that I don't love you." Quinn wipes her tears with her free hand."Dad is a sick man; why didn't you leave him and take me with you? Why did you stay?" Judy looks at her hands,resting on the table then back at Quinn."I depended on him. How was I suppose to get a job with no experience and still take care of you?" Quinn scoffs and shakes her head."There are ways mom. I just wanted you to help me and you even sat and watched!" Judy looks back down at her hands in guilt."You remeber it don't you? I remeber it very well. I was begging you to let me go over Santana's; dad is in the study working." Quinn pauses and squeezes Santana's hand like a life line."Dad heard me and came into the living room with his belt and he wouldn't stop hitting me until I stopped begging him to stop!" Judy shakes her head and continues to look at her hands."Look at me." Judy does as she's told wipping her eyes."I couldn't walk for a week and you choose to ignore it." Quinn looks over at Santana then back at Judy."The second Santana saw me she asked what happened. I told her that I tripped paying with Brittany but I knew that she didn't believe me."

Quinn takes a deep breath in and out."I'm done you said your sorry and I said what I needed to say. I don't want to see you again or Russell. Ever." Quinn goes to stand up but Santana pulls her back. Quinn looks at her confused."She got to say what she wanted but I didn't." Judy looks up from her hands in surprise; she didn't expect for Santana to want to say anything."You will not speak; you will listen and nod every so often so I know you understand. Undertand?" Judy nods her head; she's never seen Santana act this way before."Good. Your right I was there for Quinn and still am and always will be but that doesn't mean she didn't need her mother! I was a little girl too I couldn't help her like I wanted! But when I was Quinn wouldn't let me she didn't want me to get hurt! But I could you bet your sorry ass I would've been at that house in a heart beat." Santana pauses and tries to control her anger. Quinn squeezes her hand."I didn't know you saw it; I thought you hid in a corner somewhere and pretended like it wasn't happening. But to sit there and see it with your own to eyes and not do anything about it! What kind of sick person does that! You deserve more than you get; at least Russell knows he's a sick fuck! Your just playing the innocent victim card! You so much as think about being anywhere near Quinn and I'll bury you so far into the fucking ground the earths core will burn your ass! Got it?!" Judy nods her head in fear."Lets get out of here,Mi amor. I don't even want you to be in the same room as this bitch."Santana stands up;taking Quinn with her and dragging her out of the room.

At the house;Quinn and Santana are layin on the bed in their usual positions."You were so amazing today,Mi amor." Quinn looks up at Santana with a smile."You think? I didn't feel very amazing back there." Santana slips her arms around her waist and pulls her closer; making Quinn level with her face."I'm positive. I'm so proud that you stuck up for yourself. You were super brave." Both girls smile at her choice of words."So were you. My mom is deffinetly afraid of you now." Santana blushes and turns her head. Quinn gently turns her head back with a smile."It was kinda hot; you yelling like that." Blushing some more Santana looks down. Quinn just leans down and kisses her deeply. Getting heated Quinn swipes her tongue along Santana's top lip with a small moan. Santana gently pulls Quinn out of the kiss; Quinn giving her a pout. Santana smiles and gives her a soft kiss."You've had a tough day,Mi amor. I don't want you to loose the last of your energy on me." Quinn smiles; loving how caring Santana can be."Okay, but you owe me." Santana snorts and shakes her head."Okay,Mi amor now go to sleep."

Morning comes and Quinn is first to wake up. Quinn looks over at Santana with a smug smile. She starts to place small kisses to her collar bone while her right hand slips into her pajama pants. She pulls the top of her shirt down with her teeth;the shirt already has a pretty deep V in the neck so it doesn't take much effort. Quinn kisses the top of her left breast while pushing her underwear aside and rubing her fingers up her slit. Awake now Santana looks down at Quinn and bucks her hips. Quinn smiles and takes her nipple in her mouth and enters Santana with two fingers. Santana throws her head back and moans. Quinn pulls almost completly out before adding a third finger while leaning her forehead against Santana's; wanting to see her face when she reaches her climax."Oh Quinn that feels so good!" Quinn kisses the tip of Santana's nose and picks up speed."Yeah that's it,Q! Don't stop!" Quinn almost pulls out again before entering her knuckle deep. Santana moans her name and grabs her shoulders digging her finger tips into her skin. Quinn can feel Santana getting close;she can feel her walls getting tighter around her fingers."Oh my god Quinn!" Santana burries her head in Quinn's neck and then collapses on the bed;panting. Quinn climbs down her body and licks up all her juices."That was a nice way to wake up. You didn't waste anytime did you,Mi amor?" Santana says with a laugh. Quinn climbs back up;wipping her bottom lip with a blush.

"Nope." She says popping her "P." Santana smiles and pulls her down for a deep kiss. Quinn leans her forehead against Santana's while her hand wonders down her body and slips in her underwear. She rubs circles on her clit a few times before doing the same to her opening and enters her with two fingers."San,faster." Quinn starts riding her fingers matching her pumps. Santana then pulls out and adds another finger."Oh my god,San! That feels so good!" Santana picks up her pace and its not long before Quinn reaches her climax;screaming her name. Panting;she collapses on top of Santana with her forehead still on hers."Goodmorning." Santana laughs and gives her a soft kiss."Goodmorning,Mi amor." Quinn lays her head on Santana's chest. Santana runs her fingers threw her hair."Don't fall asleep,we have school today." Quinn tightens her hold on Santana."Their going to ask so many questions." Santana kisses the top of her head."If it gets too overwhelming I'll make them stop." Quinn lifts her head off her chest and softly kisses Santana."Your the best." Santana smiles and returns a kiss."Get your ass up we have to leave soon." Santana lightly smacks Quinn's bottom."Hey!" Quinn jumps out of the bed and runs down the stairs with Santana not far behind.

At school Santana waits with Quinn by her locker when Sam approaches them."Hey lezbro,Quinn." Santana gives him a high five."Hey,what's up?" Sam looks at his feet and back at Santana."I told everyone to back off with all the questions but you know them right? Who will actually listen?" Quinn closes her locker then Santana holds her books for her and rubs the small of her back."It'll be okay,Mi amor. If anyone tries anything I'll kick their ass." Quinn faces Santana with a small smile."Thank you but for now a kiss will help." Santana shakes her head and smiles then gives her a soft kiss."Better?" Quinn smiles and shakes her head then pulls Santana in a heated kiss."Much better." Santana smiles and slips her hand into hers and walks her to homeroom. Today Quinn and Santana only have glee together and Quinn already hates the day. Rachel sees her pout with a frown."What's got you sad? Was it really that bad?" Quinn looks over at Rachel and shakes her head."It was bad but having Santana with me helped alot and I'm sad because me and Sannie only have glee today. She can't even walk me to most of my classes." Rachel shakes her head and smiles."You two are so cute." The bell rings and Quinn drags her feet to her next class. The rest of the day Quinn got to see Santana once and that was in lunch. It's the end of the day and Quinn is putting her books in her locker for glee; Santana told her she would meet her there.

Quickly Quinn makes her way to the choir room and slams the door open. Santana isn't there yet so with a pout;Quinn sits at her normal seat. Brittany tries to talk with her for a distraction but everytime the door opens Quinn looks up hoping its Santana."Don't worry she'll be here soon." Britt pats Quinn's knee and turns towards the front and talks to Mike. What feels like forever to Quinn;she finally sees Santana in the small window of the door and jumps out of her seat and runs for it. She doesn't even let Santana walk in the room before she jumps into her arms and clinging to her for life. Santana laughs and tightens her hold on her."Someone missed me I see." Quinn burries her face in her favorite spot in Santana's neck."So,so,so much." Santana smiles at her girlfriend's antics."I missed you too." Quinn kisses her softly on her neck then kisses her deeply. Until they hear someone clear their throat they stop. Santana takes Quinn by the hand and sits in her normal seat while Quinn sits on Santana's lap."For today I thought we could take it easy. Mercedes,Tina and Santana have something prepared." Quinn lets Santana get up to sing. Mercedes,Tina and Santana take some stools and set them in front of the piano."As you all know Quinn had to face her mother again and it wasn't easy. So I asked Mercedes and Tina to help me sing this song for her." Santana turns her attention to Quinn."I love you so much,babe. This is for you."

[Santana:]

Regrets collect like old friends

Here to relive your darkest moments

I can see no way, I can see no way

And all of the ghouls come out to play

[Tina:]

Every demon wants his pound of flesh

But I like to keep some things to myself

I like to keep my issues drawn

It's always darkest before the dawn

[Mercedes:]

And I've been a fool and I've been blind

I can never leave the past behind

I can see no way, I can see no way

[Tina and Mercedes:]

I'm always dragging that horse around

Our love is pastured such a mournful sound

[Mercedes:]

Tonight I'm gonna bury that horse in the ground

[Santana:]

So I like to keep my issues strong

But it's always darkest before the dawn

[Tina, Mercedes, and Santana:]

Shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, ooh whoa

Shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, ooh whoa

And it's hard to dance with the devil on your back

So shake him off, oh whoa

[Tina and Mercedes:]

And I am done with my graceless heart

So tonight I'm gonna cut it out and then restart

[Tina, Santana, and Mercedes:]

'Cause I like to keep my issues drawn

It's always darkest before

[Santana:]

The dawn

[Tina and Mercedes:]

Shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, ooh whoa

[Tina, Santana, and Mercedes:]

Shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, ooh whoa

And it's hard to dance with the devil on your back

So shake him off, oh whoa

[Santana:]

And it's hard to dance with the devil on your back

[Mercedes:]

And given half the chance would I take any of it back

[Tina:]

It's a fine romance but it's left me so undone

[Tina, Santana, and Mercedes:]

It's always darkest before the dawn

[Tina, Santana, Mercedes:]

Ooh hoo oooh hoo...

[Santana:]

And I'm damned if I do and I'm damned if I don't

[Tina and Santana:]

So here's to drinks in the dark at the end of my rope

[Santana:]

And I'm ready to suffer and I'm ready to hope

[Tina, Santana, and Mercedes:]

It's a shot in the dark aimed right at my throat, cause

[Mercedes:]

Looking for heaven,

[Tina, Mercedes, and Santana:]

Found the devil in me

Looking for heaven,

[Mercedes:]

Found the devil in me

But what the hell

[Tina, Mercedes, and Santana:]

I'm gonna let it happen to me

[Tina and Santana: (With Mercedes belting):]

Shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, ooh whoa

Shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, ooh whoa

And it's hard to dance with the devil on your back

So shake him off, oh whoa

Shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, ooh whoa

Shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, ooh whoa

And it's hard to dance with the devil on your back

So shake him off, oh whoa

Shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, ooh whoa

Shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, ooh whoa

And it's hard to dance with the devil on your back

So shake him off, oh whoa

Santana gets out of her seat and takes Quinn by her hands and pulls her in for a deep kiss. The rest of glee whistles and claps. Santana rests her forehead on Quinn's."That was beautiful. I always loved it when you sang but that was amazing. Thank you so much." Santana smiles and drags Quinn out of the room."Where are we going?" Santana just laughs and continues to drag Quinn down the hall. Santana stops in front of a janitors closet and pulls Quinn in. Before Quinn can say anything Santana has her pinned against the wall and kisses her deeply."I thought about fucking you in here all day." Quinn moans while Santana pulls down the collar of her shirt and bra and takes a nipple in her mouth. Then she drops to her knees and unbuttons Quinn's jeans and slides them down along her her underwear. Waisting no time she sucks on her clit and enters her with two fingers."Oh my god,San." Santana pulls out and replaces her fingers with her tongue. Quinn takes some of Santana's hair in her hand and lightly scraps her sculp. Soon Quinn reches her climax bitting her lip;hard,not wanting to get caught. Santana licks up all her juices then pulls her underwear and pants back up."We should go before we get caught." Santana smiles and gives her a soft kiss before taking her hand and walking out to the car. When they get there they see Sam leaning on the hood."Hey,Sam what's up?" Sam looks up from the ground and smiles at the couple."Hey,lezbro. Is it okay that I hang with you guys for the day I just need some advice." Santana gestures for him to get in the car and opens the front passenger seat for Quinn then climbing in the drivers side herself."If you want to talk to San alone I could watch tv downstairs or something." Santana slips her hand into Quinn's and laces their fingers together."You wouldn't mind?" Quinn looks in the rear view mirror and shakes her head."No."

Santana leads Sam up the stairs to her room."Babe,we shouldn't be long!" Santana shouts over her shoulder."Okay! Love you!" Santana lets Sam in first."I love you more!" She shouts before closing the door and sits at the rad of her bed while Sam sits at the foot of it."How can I be of service?" Sam looks down at his hands then back at Santana."I really like Mercedes but I don't know how to ya know whoo her." Santana smiles and shakes her head."What makes you think I do?" Sam shrugs his shoulders."Come on you've had game since you were 7! You must have done something right for Quinn to be so in love with you." Santana smiles when she hears Sam say Quinn is in love with her. It's not that she doesn't know it;Quinn tells her all the time that she loves her but to hear it from someone else feels nice."I don't know what to tell you. Her parents are pretty shitty and I was her friend for a long time before we started dating. So just be her friend first get to know her but throw in some of your charm now and then so you don't get stuck in the friend zone."

Sam smiles and slides out of the bed."Thanks,San." Santana follows his actions and makes her way downstairs."No problem Trouty mouth!" She shouts over her shoulder."Hey! You said you would never call me that again!" Sam runs after her down the stairs. Santana has beaten Sam to the living room and is cuddling with Quinn on the couch in their usual position."Did I just hear,San call you trouty mouth?" Quinn says with a laugh. Sam sinks in his seat and covers his face making both girls laugh."Changing the subject what happened after me and Quinn left glee?" Sam sits up in his seat on the smaller couch and turns towards the couple."He said to brainstorm song ideas for Regionals."

"I think San should get a solo and I was thinking about doing a song with Rachel." Quinn says looking up at Santana. San smiles down at Quinn and creases her cheek."You only say that cause I'm your girlfriend." Quinn softly kisses Santana."I say that because your one of the best singers and you deserve a solo." Santana pulls Quinn in for a deeper kiss. Sam looks at his feet and clears his throat. Santana looks over at him and throws a small pillow."Don't like you didn't enjoy it trouty mouth." Quinn laughs at Sam's pout."What's with you calling me that again? You know I don't like it." Both girls start laughing."I don't even know why I stopped." She throws another pillow at him then he throws one back but missing San and getting Quinn."Hey! don't be throwing pillows at my girl, trouty!" Mr. Lopez enters the house to a full on pillow fight. He shakes his head walking to the kitchen."I live wth children!" Santana laughs and throws a pillow at the back of his head before reaching the kitchen. Mr. Lopez turns around and grabs a pillow from the couch."Oh you asked for it,Mija!" The rest of the evening is spent running around the house throwing pillows. Mr. Lopez and Sam on one team with Santana and Quinn on the other. After Sam leaves Santana and Quinn help clean all of the pillows."I don't understand why trouty mouth couldn't help." Quinn shakes her head and laughs whir picking up another pillow."Stop being a baby and pick up some more damn pillows." Santana snorts and throws a pillow at Quinn's head."Call me a baby, you get a pillow to the face." Quinn laughs and puts the last pillow away."Come on,baby I'm tired lets go to sleep." Quinn takes Santana by the hand and drages her up the stairs."You keep that up then we we won't have sex for a week." Quinn turns around with a pout."You would deprive me of that body of yours." Santana puts a mocking hand over her heart and a hurt look."You only love me for my hot body." Quinn steps down a stair so she's at level with Santana."Yes." Santana fakes a shock look and chases Quinn to her room with Quinn screaming and laughing."Your gonna get more than just a pillow to the face for that!"

Santana pins Quinn to the bed with her hands above her head and tickles her sides."Oh I give! Uncle!" Santana stops but doesn't release her arms. She leans down and slowly kisses her."You know it's not just about sex for me. Sure we have alot but that's not what our relationship is based on. I've been in love with you since I was 7 years old and I'll still love you long after." Santana nods her head with tears forming and smiling softly."You took the words right out of my mouth. Te Amo." Quinn leans up and gives her a small kiss I love you more."

Santana finally got to give Judy a piece of her mind! what did you think about Quinn and Santana's visit? yay or nay?


	19. Chapter 19: Ice Cream and Tryouts

It Was Always You

Authors Note(I don't own any of the Glee characters) I decided that I'll be writting a sequal. I don't know if it will get updated as much as this one has but I won't wait a month or even longer to do it.

Chapter 19: Ice Cream and Tryouts

In the choir room the New Directions are trying to brainstorm more song ideas for Reginonals.

"What about Nicki Minaj?" Everyone looks over at Brittany contemplating the idea."I'm not totally against that. What song were you thinking?" Brittany shrugs her shoulders."I like Starships." Everyone nods their heads in agreement."I like that Brittany good job." Brittany bounces in her seat with a proud smile."We also need a diet for this one and of course a solo. So anyone got any ideas?" Santana raises her hand."Uh ok,Santana what have you come up with?" Santana shrugs her shoulders.

"Quinn was thinking about doing a song with Rachel." Rachel looks over at Quinn with a smile.

"Really?" Quinn nods her head looking at her feet;shyly."Thats great Quinn what song would you like to sing?" Quinn looks over to Santana and she smiles at her in encourgment."I was thinking of doing a mash up of I Feel Pretty/Unpretty."

"Yeah I like that." Rachel says with a smile."So we have a group number and a duet;we just need someone to sing the solo." Joe raises his hand."Shouldn't we have like a try to give everyone a chance?" Everyone seems to agree but Quinn. She knows Santana is the only one that deserves the solo but she keeps it to herself."Seems fair. I'll have the Tryouts tomorrow so we'll have more time to rehearse before Regionals and that's it for today." Everyone begins to pack their stuff and leave. Quinn waits for Santana at the bottom of the risers. Santana notices Quinn's pout and climbs down the risers; stopping in front of Quinn."What's wrong,Mi amor?" Quinn shrugs her shoulders and looks at her feet. Santana gently lifts it by her chin."Talk to me." Quinn takes a deep breath of air."You know you deserve that solo and this stupid tryouts thing is bull." Santana softly smiles at her and tugs on her hand."Still on that huh?" Quinn looks at her with puppy dog eyes.

"I know what will make you feel better." Santana takes Quinn by the hand and drags out the room and to the car. Santana opens the passenger door for Quinn before climbing in the drivers side herself.

"Are you going to tell me where we're going?" Santana just smiles and shakes her head while starting the car.

Quinn doesn't recognize any of the scenery on the way to Santana's secret distentation."Can you at least give me a hint?" Santana shakes her head and smiles."There will be food there." Quinn nods her head and looks out her window."So? A resturant?" Santana snorts."You really don't like surprises do you,Mi amor?" Santana slips her hand into Quinn's and laces their fingers;tracing patterns on the back of her hand with her thumb.

"Only of I'm the one giving the surprise." Santana kisses the back of her hand and smiles."We're almost there." Santana passes a few more stores and has stations;noticing their not far out of Lima before making a stop in what appears to be a small ice cream place called "The Tastey Freeze." It seems older than the rest of the buildings on the street. Santana climbs out of the car and opens the door for, Quinn. Walking hand in hand Santana opens the door and lets Quinn in first. Santana slides a chair out for her and takes a seat across the table."My Papi and Mami had their first date here,Papi purposed to her at this table and over there is where they decided to start a family." Santana points to table across the room and turns her attention back to Quinn. She takes both of Quinn's hands in hers."I know we didn't have our first date here or even or second but this place is important to me and Papi. I was plainning on bringing you here in the summer but I thought what the hell."

Quinn looks around the building with a smile then returning to Santana."Thank you for sharing that with me. I'll have to show you my secret spot now." Santana looks at her with an arched brow."You have a secret spot? And to think I thought ou told me everything." Quinn laughs and kisses the back of Santana's hands."I haven't been there in a long time. Do you remeber the summer between 7th and 8th grade?" Santana slowly nods her head."I went with my cousins to Mexico for like 2 weeks." Quinn softly smiles."I couldn't just call you on our walkie talkies after one of Russell's punishements or when I just wanted to hear your voice. So one night I snuck out of the house;which I still don't know how I didn't get caught and I found a place in the woods and its where I would go when I wanted to get away." Santana leans over the small table and gives Quinn a soft kiss and sits back down."I'm sorry I wasn't there for you." Unsheded tears form in Quinn's eyes and she shakes her head."Your wrong,San. You were the only one ever there for me. My own mother wasn't but you were,it was always you that comforted me and made me feel safe when you held me and you continue to do it and I don't know how to thank for that cause I feel like thank you isn't enough." Santana never saw it that way. She wanted to kick Russell and Judy's ass."I will always be ther for you Quinn cause I love you and I don't think I can say it enough. I'm so glad I brought you here and I can't wait to see your secret spot." Quinn smiles and leans over the table and kisses Santana deeply."I'm gonna get the ice cream. What kind do you want? Vanilla?" Quinn smiles and nods her head while sitting back down in her seat.

Santana walks up to the counter and looks over the menu to check the prices and to see what she wants. A guy around her age walks up to the register clearly leering at her. He has brown short hair and brown eyes; fairly attractive. Santana looks down from the menu and towards the guy and notices his name tag says Jamie."Hey,Jamie can I get a medium vanilla ice cream in a cup and a medium vanilla and chocolate twist in a cup?" Jamie looks Santana up and down then turns to get the ice cream. Santana looks over at Quinn and blows her a small kiss making Quinn blush with a smile."I've never seen you around here before you just move here or what?" Jamie gives Santana the vanilla ice cream with a lopsided smile."It'll just take me a minute for the other one." Santana nods her head with a polite smile. While waiting Santana takes a bites of Quinn's ice cream. Jamie hands her the second ice cream while Santana digs in her pocket for money."On the house." Santana takes the other ice cream off the counter."Thanks." Jamie smiles and crosses his arms over gis chest to make them appear bigger."So-uh you here alone?" Santana holds the ice creams up higher and points over at Quinn."Wouldn't have gotten two ice creams if I were." Jamie follows Santana's gaze."Oh okay. So what are you doing this weekend?" Santana arches her brow at him."I could see how you would misunderstand me but that girl over there is my girlfriend and not my girlfriend as in she's a girl and my friend I mean my girlfriend,girlfriend." Jamie snorts."Okay right so movies this Saturday you and me." Santana puts the ice creams down on the counter."Ok you see this is how it's gonna be;me and my girlfriend can stay and enjoy our ice cream and you can continue to be a douchbag or I could kick your ass and we can leave. Take your pick." He shakes his head with a laugh."Whatever. I know you want me so just take your ice cream." Santana squints her eyes at him."Not even in your fucking dreams." She grabs the ice creams and makes her way over to Quinn. She can tell she's angry."What's wrong?" Santana gives Quinn her ice cream and gestures for her to get up."We're leaving that guy is a big."

Quinn follows Santana out to the car glancing at Jamie before she leaves. Santana slams the car door shut and Quinn follows after then takes off back to Lima."San, please don't let a guy like that ruin our day. We were just having fun and now your pissed and I don't like it when your mad." Santana closes her eyes and takes a deep breath."I'm sorry your right. He's not worth it." Santana takes Quinn's hands in hers;lacing their fingers."Did you try your ice cream yet?" Quinn places the cup between her thighs and takes a bite."It's really good San thank you." Santana smiles and squeezes her hand. Santana pulls to the side of the road so they can both finish their ice cream."My ice cream is melting." Quinn finshes hers up and throws it in the bag Santana has in her back seat."Can I try a bite of yours?" Santana puts a small bit of ice cream on her spoon and feeds it to Quinn."Yummy." Santana smiles and puts her ice cream down on the council."You have some ice cream on your lip." Quinn wipes her bottom lip with the back of her hand."Got it?" Santana shakes her head and leans over the council discretly dips her finger in her ice cream and wipes it on Quinn's lips."Hey!" Santana throws her head back and laughs."I'm sorry,Mi amor but I couldn't resist. Let me help you get it off." Santana leans over the council again to wip it off but Quinn stops her."I want to get you back first." Before Santana can protest Quinn wipes ice cream on her left cheek."Hey!" Quinn laughs and pulls out her iPhone."Come here,love. I want a picture." Santana smiles softly at Quinn's new pet name for her. Quinn holds the camera out in front of them and poses with her tongue sticking out while,Santana puffs her cheeks out like a squrriel eating nuts with big eyes. Quinn looks at the picture and laughs."Perfect." Quinn tirns facing Santana and wipes the ice cream off her cheek. Santana then leans over the council and pulls Quinn in a deep kiss with a moan."Lets go home." Santana laughs and starts the car.

Back at the house Santana and Quinn are laying on the bed tangled in sheets. Quinn is laying on her back to Santana's front;Head resting between the valley of her breasts. Santana is playing with Quinn's fingers while they both watch tv."Are you nervous about tomorrow?" Santana kisses the top of her head."No. Are you?" Quinn shrugs her shoulders."A little but only cause I really,really want you to have the solo." Santana smiles down at her and holds her closer."I know; but it would be okay if I didn't." Quinn takes a deep breath in."I know but you still deserve it." Santana laughs and turns off the tv."I'm tired lets sleep." Quinn climbs off Santana and lays beside her on her stomach. Santana does the same and faces towards her and kisses the tip of her nose."Goodnight,Te Amo." Quinn kisses her nose too."Goddnight,I love you more."

The next day in the auditorium Quinn and Santana;along with the rest of the glee club wait for Mr. Shue to arrive. Mercedes,Blaine,Rachel and Santana are all gonna tryout for the solo. Quinn is biting her nails. Santana takes Quinn's hand from her mouth with a giggle."Your acting like your the one who's trying out for this thing. Relax,Mi amor." Quinn blushes and gives Santana a small kiss."Why isn't Mr. Shue ever on time?" Mercedes aks from a few rows behind them. Just then Mr. Shue walks in."Sorry I'm late guys. Lets get this started." He looks at everyone and points at Blaine."Why don't you start us off Blaine?" Mr. Shue takes his seat as Blaine walks on the stage and starts to sing a slow version of Teenage Dream on the piano. Mercedes is next and sings And I'm Telling You. Rachel sings Firework and finally it's Santana's turn. Quinn gives her a good luck kiss before she gets on stage;with Tina and Brittany."My name is Santana Lopez and I'll be singing Selena Gomez's,Love you Like a Love Song." While the music starts;Santana throws a wink at Quinn before she starts to sing.

[Santana:]

It's been said and done

Every beautiful thought's been already sung

And I guess right now here's another one

So your melody

Will play on and on

[Santana with Tina & Brittany:]

With the best of 'em

[Santana (Tina & Brittany harmonizing):]

You are beautiful, like a dream come alive,

Incredible

[Santana with Tina & Brittany:]

A sinful, miracle, lyrical

[Santana:]

You've saved my life again

[Santana with Tina & Brittany:]

And I want you to know, baby

I, I love you like a love song, baby

I, I love you like a love song, baby

I, I love you like a love song, baby

And I keep hitting re-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat

I, I love you like a love song, baby

I, I love you like a love song, baby

I, I love you like a love song, baby

And I keep hitting re-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat

[Santana (Tina & Brittany harmonizing):]

Constantly,

Girl, you played through my mind like a symphony

There's no way to describe

What you do to me

You just do to me,

What you do

[Santana:]

And it feels like I've been rescued ([Tina & Brittany:] Rescued)

I've been set free ([Tina & Brittany:] Set free)

I am hypnotized ([Tina & Brittany:] Hypnotized)

By your destiny ([Tina & Brittany:] Destiny)

You are magical, lyrical, beautiful

You are... ([Tina & Brittany:] Are...)

And I want you to know baby ([Tina & Brittany:] I want you to know)

[Santana with Tina & Brittany:]

I, I love you like a love song, baby

I, I love you like a love song, baby

I, I love you like a love song, baby

And I keep hitting re-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat

I, I love you like a love song, baby

I, I love you like a love song, baby

I, I love you ([Santana:] I love you) like a love song, baby ([Santana:] I love you)

And I keep hitting re-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat ([Santana:] Like a love song)

[Santana (Tina & Brittany harmonizing):]

No one compares

You stand alone, to every record I own

Music to my heart that's what you are

[Santana with Tina and Brittany:]

A song that goes on

[Santana:]

And on...

[Tina & Brittany:]

I, I love you like a love song, baby ([Santana:] Oh... I)

I, I love you like a love song, baby ([Santana:] I love you)

I, I love you ([Santana:] I love you) like a love song, baby ([Santana:] Like a love song)

And I keep hitting re-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat ([Santana:] Like a love song)

I, I love you like a love song, baby ([Santana:] I love you like a love song, baby)

I, I love you like a love song, baby ([Santana:] Like a love song, baby)

I, I love you like a love song, baby ([Santana:] Yeah... yeah...)

And I keep hitting re-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat ([Santana:] Like a love song)

Quinn gives Santana a standing ovasion along with the rest of glee."Very good Santana! I wanted to do this differently. Can you stay on the stage Santana? And the rest of you make a line next to her." Mr. Shue leaves his seat and stands in from of the rest of glee."I need your guys help decide who gets the solo. If I call their name I want you to screm,clap or what ever to let me know if you liked their performance best. The one with the loudest gets the solo. Fair enough?" Quinn's confidence goes up; Santana has it in the bag. Everyone screamed and clapped loudest at the end of her performance."Blaine?" Theres a loud clap but not loud enough."Mercedes?"A little louder but still not enough."Rachel?" Its more loud but it's just because Finn is just loud."Santana?" Quinn jumps out of her seat and claps and scream as loud as she can along with Brittany and Tina."Looks like Santana has the solo. You all had amazing performances." Quinn runs up the stage and jumps into Santana's arms."I told you, you deserved it!" Santana laughs and puts Quinn back on her feet."Yeah you did." Santana gives her a small kiss."You should listen to me more." Santana raises her eye brows."I should huh?" Quinn smiles and nods her head."Yeap." She says popping her "P." Santana smiles and kisses her deeply."And how should we celebrate?" Quinn smiles and kisses her again; swiping her tongue along Santana's top lip. Santana opens her mouth with a moan."Lets finish this in the car." Santana laughs and follows Quinn out to the car.

Jamie may or may not make another apperance(; let me know what you think of him. I know I keep apologizing for the short chapters but I feel bad:/ sorry again.


	20. Chapter 20:Secret Spot&Wishing Stars

It Was Always You

Authors Note(I don't not will I ever own the glee characters)Warining: smut.

falconsoftball19:haha maybe you'll get to see a possessive Quinn? (;

Chapter 20: Secret Spot and Wishing Stars

Saturday morning;Quinn is laying in bed watching Santana sleep. She has her head leaning on her right hand,leaning over her. She starts to trace her nose with her finger then around her lips and up to her eye brows then back down her nose again."Is watching me sleep fun for you." Quinn ignores the coment and continues to trace her face."Your the most beautiful girl I've ever seen." Quinn says above a whisper. Santana blushes with her eyes still closed."Look in the mirror,Mi amor. Your just as beautiful." Quinn blushes and stops at her bottom lip then leans down and gives her a soft kiss."I love your lips." Santana snorts and looks up at Quinn."Is that so?" Quinn smiles and nods her head."I love all of you but your lips are one of my favorites." Quinn gives her a more heated kiss then sucks on her pulse point."What's your other favorites?" Santana asks in a moan. Quinn kisses down to her chest then takes Santana's shirt off exposing her breasts. She squeezes both of them in her hands before taking her left nipple in her mouth. Santana throws her head back and moans."Adios mio." Quinn gives the other the same attention."I love your breasts." Quinn bites down on her nipple."Thats hot." Quinn smiles and continues to kiss her way down to her abs."I love your abs." then kisses her hips."Your hips."

Then she purposely skips over her heated core and kisses her inner right thigh then her left."Q, you know I hate it when you tease." Quinn places a small kiss to her center before sliding her under wear off. She traces circles to her opening before entering her two fingers."Oh yeah! that feels so good! Don't stop!" Quinn picks up speed and traces circles on her clit with her tongue."Q, I'm close!" Quinn slows down before picking up more speed. Santana soon reaches her climax with Quinn's name on her lips. Quinn licks up all her juices then climbs up Santana's body and collapses on top of her."Ow, babe. Carefull I'm sore from that amazing orgasim." Quinn snorts and kisses her softly on her collar bone."Two sore for round two?" Santana looks at Quinn with her eyes popping out of her head."We never had a round two before." Quinn smiles and rolls of Santana;onto her back."I want to try something different." Santana props herself on her elbow;looking down at Quinn."What do you have in mind?" Quinn blushes and looks down at her hands."I want you to ride my face." Quinn looks up at Santana;she has her mouth opening and closing and doesn't seem to know what to say."What add you want to do that?" Quinn blushes looking down and starts to play with Santana's fingers."I know our relationship isn't just about sex but I still want to make you feel good so when you were talking to Sam I looked up lesbian porn on my phone and that was one of the positions." Quinn looks back up at Santana to find her smilling softly."Thats sweat in a way." Santana laughs at Quinn's blush and cups her face."If you want to try it then lets do it." Santana leans down and gives her a soft kiss."Now how are we gonna do this?" Quinn snorts and gestures for her to get on her knees. Quinn places her self

in the middle of the bed."Now just put your knees on either side of my head." Santana does what's she told;looking down at Quinn."Like this?" Quinn kisses her inner thighs."Perfect. Now just slide down a little more." Santana slides down so her center is a few inches above Quinn's mouth.

"Now hang onto the head board." Santana does what she tells her when Quinn licks her slit and traces circles on her clit with her tongue."Oh god,Q. Your a genius." Quinn enters her with two fingers while sucking on her clit. Santana does her best not to trap Quinn's head between her legs. Quinn pulls out then adds a third finger."Faster." Quinn picks up speed then pulls out again and adds another finger."Q! That feels so good!" Santana tightens her hold on the headboard;her knuckles turning white."Babe,Im close." Soon enough Santana reaches her climax and leans her head on the wall behind her bed panting."That was amazing." Quinn licks up her juices and looks up at Santana."Are you gonna come down and join me?" Santana looks down at Quinn and slowly nods her head and slides down and collapses on Quinn. Then she closes her eyes and burries her face in Quinn's neck."I would return the favor but I need to regain my strength." Quinn laughs and wraps her arms around her waist."Go to sleep. I want to show you something later." Santana slowly nods her head places of soft kiss to her neck. Quinn runs her fingers threw her hair."I love you so much."

A few hours later; Santana begins to wake up."I'm hungry." San says from her place in Quinn's neck. Quinn snorts."We'll good afternoon,sleeping beauty. How was your nap?" Santana rubs her eyes gives Quinn a soft kiss."Your my girlfriend, you should feed me." Quinn laughs and shakes her head."Is that so?" Santana nods her head."Yeap." Quinn laughs some more and playfully slaps Santana's bottom."You'll have to get up first." Santana burries her head in Quinn's neck again; breathing in her scent."Okay." Santana makes no sign of moving."I'll get up in a minute." Quinn smacks her bottom again."Get up now. I want to get there before it gets dark." Santana climbs off Quinn and helps her up."Where we going?" Quinn smiles."I wanna show you my secret spot." After getting dressed Santana and Quinn make their way to the kitchen."Before we go I'm gonna eat all the food in the refrigerator." Quinn snorts and takes a seat on the island."You do that." Santana grabs some left over food and reheats it."I'm gonna devoir this." Quinn laughs,shaking her head."I find it hard to believe that I got you that hungry." Santana takes as eat across from Quinn."Well believe it cause you were just that amazing." Santana winks at her making her blush."Stop making me blush and eat your damn food!" Santana laughs and takes a bite of her Mac and cheese."Your cute." Quinn looks at her and shakes her head."And you are even more attractive talking with your mouth full, oh yeah I deffently picked a winner." Santana just opens her mouth and shows her,her chewed food."Ew! San, stop that!" Quinn meant to sound mad but came out as a laugh when Santana crossed her eyes.

"Have I told you lately that I love you?" Santana swollows her food while nodding her head."This morning before I took my much needed nap but I love you more!"

Santana jumps off the stool and begins to wash her plate. Quinn wishes more people could see this side of Santana. But she also secretly loves that she's one of the few that does. Santana turns around and sees Quinn looking at her with a smile."What's got you smiling?" Quinn smiles even bigger and walks around the island then pulls Santana in a tight embrace."You." Santana holds her closer."Lets get ready. I can't wait till you see it!"

On the drive there Santana starts to get impatient."Are we almost there?" Quinn snorts and squeezes Santana's hand."You sound like a five year old over there." Santana looks out her window with a pout."I'm not a five year old." Quinn laughs and pulls on her hand."We're here." Santana looks around with a deeper pout."There trees." Quinn snorts and kisses the back of Santana's hand."I told you it was in the woods. Come on it gets better." Quinn and Santana climb out of the car then meet each other in front of it and walk hand in hand in the woods."This better not be some hike to get to this spot of yours." Quinn shakes her head and laughs."I promise it's not." Not far ahead of the Santana can see an opening in the trees."Is that it over there?" Quinn follows Santana's finger."Yeah it looks better when you get closer." Stepping over and under fallen trees they finally make it. It's a fairly large open space with a small pond and a little dock. Quinn takes Santana by a big tree near the pond and sits against it and opens her arms for Santana. Quinn slips her arms around her waist and rests her chin on her left shoulder."It's pretty here." Quinn kisses Santana's cheek."Told you it would be." Santana turns her head and gives Quinn a soft kiss."Thank you for showing me this. It's nice." Quinn smiles and pulls her in a deeper kiss."I have something else I want to show you."

Quinn starts to dig the ground next her as Santana looks on confused. She pulls out a small box and opens it in front of Santana so she can see it too. She pulls out a necklace with a small glass bottle attached to a ribbon. It looks like tiny stars are inside it."These are called origami wishing stars. I used to make them with my aunt." Quinn takes the necklace out of its box and holds it in front of Santana."There usually used for Christmas decorations but they also bring good luck. I loved them and wanted a special place to keep them so my aunt made me this." She begins to tie it around Santana's neck."I want you to have it." Quinn kisses the back of Santana neck then pulls her in a hug. Santana turns in Quinn's arms and deeply kisses her."Thank you. I love it." Quinn smiles and kisses her again. Quinn takes Santana by the hand heads toward the small dock. She lays down with her head by the water and looks up at the sky. She gestures to Santana to do the same. Santana lays down and slips her hand into Quinn's."It'll be dark soon. I like to look at the stars when I'm here." Quinn and Santana look at the sky a little longer then Santana starts to kiss Quinn's neck."What are you doing?" Quinn asks in a moan."I always wanted to have sex on a dock." Quinn moans again while Santana kisses her chest then unzips Quinn's hoodie."Off."

Quinn sits up and takes her hoodie off then Santana takes off her shirt and bra following her own. Santana lays Quinn back down and deeply kisses her."I'm so turned on right now." Santana takes Quinn's left nipple her mouth while her other hand squeezes her right. Then she kisses the valley of her breast before giving the other the same attention. Santana kisses her way to her hips then slips of her jeans and underwear and kisses her inner thighs and finally places a small kiss to her center."Babe, your driving me crazy. No more teasing." Santana licks her slit then starts to suck on her clit. Quinn throws her head back and moans. Santana circles her entrance with her tongue before plunging two fingers in. Not finding anything to hold Quinn grabs the edge of the dock. Santana pulls out before adding another finger and picks up speed. Soon Quinn reaches her climax and gestures for Santana to get back up. Quinn pulls her down so all her weight is on her and kisses her deeply."Your right that was hot. Now it's your turn." Quinn slips her hand between them making Santana hover above her. She runs her fingers through her slit and starts to rub circles to her clit."Oh god,Q. Your so good at that." Then enters her with two fingers and Santana begins to match her pumps."Faster." Quinn picks up her speed;her wrist starts to hurt cause of the angle but ignores it. Then adds another finger and rubs her clit with her thumb. Santana moans her name and reaches her climax;collapsing on Quinn and panting."That was amazing." Santana softly kisses Quinn before rolling off her and cuddles her side with her head on her shoulder. Quinn takes Santana's coat and covers them with it. "Sannie,look at the stars." Santana looks up and smiles."Thank you for today." Quinn looks over at Santana and kisses the tip of her nose."Anything for you." Santana smiles and gives her small kiss and looks back at the stars."Can you teach me how to make one?" Santana sees Quinn's confused look and holds out her necklace."Wishing star." Quinn smiles."Yeah sure,maybe tomorrow if you want." Santana looks back at the sky."Cool."

The next day at the house Santana and Quinn are sitting on the living room floor by the coffee table. Quinn cut strips of computer paper so she can teach Santana how to make wishing stars. Santana throws hers on the table."These are too damn hard. I give up!" Quinn laughs and moves so she's sitting behind Santana and picks up another strip."Here let me help." Quinn starts to slowly fold the paper so Santana can see what she's doing."See? Easy." Santana takes the star from Quinn and rolls it between her thumb and finger."It's easy for you cause you've been making them longer than I have." Quinn kisses her cheek and hugs her from behind."You just need more practice." Santana puts the star down and picks up another strip."Fuck that I wanna make them now!" Quinn laughs when the phone starts to ring."I'll get it. You keep making your deformed stars." Quinn laughs and dodges a star being thrown at her."Hey! I'm trying here!" Quinn just laughs some more and picks up the phone."Hello Lopez residence." Quinn can hear Santana snort from the living room."Hey Britt what's up?...Yeah sure..okay see you bye." Quinn takes her spot behind Santana again and watches her attempt another star."Britt coming over?" Santana picks up her finished star with her head tilted. Quinn reaches over her shoulder and tilts the star a different way."It kinda looks like a star if you tilt it this way." Santana squints her eyes at it and tilts it a different way."It looks like shit." Quinn snorts and begins to kiss Santana's neck. Santana tilts her head to give her more access."Britt will be here soon." Santana says in a moan."I know. I just love kissing this gorgeous neck of yours." Quinn begins to suck on her pulse point making sure she leaves a mark.

Quinn's hands start to wonder under Santana's shirt and slips up to her chest; squeezing her breasts over her bra. Santana leans her head back with a moan then they a hear a knock at the door. Quinn stops her movements with a groan along with Santana. Quinn gets up to let Brittany in while Santana goes back to making stars."Hey Britt!" Quinn gives Brittany a hug then steps aside to let her in."Hey,Quinnie bear! Hey San!" Brittnay sits across from Santana on the floor and inspects the items on the table."Whatcha making?" Quinn sits behind Santana again and pulls her closer;resting her chin on her left shoulder."Sannie is trying to make wishing stars." Brittany nods her head in understanding.

"So that's what these little blobs are suppose to be?" Santana throws several stars in Brittany's face."Screw you Brittany!" Quinn and Brittany can't help but laugh."Why are you even here? I thought you had to babysit or something?" Santana goes back to attempting to make a star."No. Change of plains but I did go to the park with Rachel and I met a really cute guy there." Quinn starts to help Santana with her star."Oh yeah? Where's Rachel? Why didn't she come with you?" Brittany shrugs her shoulders."Something about a date with Finn. I don't pay attention when she starts talking about the whale." Quinn and Santana snort at the nickname."I can't believe you have her calling him that. Your a bad influence Sannie." Santana just shrugs her shoulders."So who's this guy?"

"You wouldn't know him he's not from Lima. I forget where he said he was from though." Brittany frowns and scratches the top of her head."His name is Jamie." Santana looks at Brittany like a deer caught in headlights."Did you just say Jamie?" Brittany looks between Santana and Quinn confused."Yeah? why?" Santana looks back at Quinn then Brittany.

"I took Quinn to the Tastey Freeze; the same one my dad purposed to my mom. He works there and when I went to buy our ice creams he shamelessly flirted with me eve after I told him that I'm dating Quinn. He's a pig Britt." Brittany slowly nods her head."Maybe I could still go with him to Puck's party and ask him about it." Santana shrugs her shoulders."Yeah maybe but just be carefull Britt." Brittany starts to play with some of the stars.

"Are you guys going? If your right then you could kick his ass or something." Santana looks over at Quinn; she just sighs heavily and rolls her eyes."If San's right than I'll be the one doing the ass kicking." Santana smiles and gives her a soft kiss."How do you make these anyway?" Santana inspects her star and throws it."You don't Quinn does." Quinn laughs and kisses her neck. Brittany smiles at the couple."So does that mean you'll go to the party?" Quinn smiles."Sure Britt. But Sam is coming too if I can't kick his ass; Sam will." Santana and Brittany laughs while Santana throws stars at Quinn.

So I have a title to the sequal! I've decided on "Where the Heart Is" I know it's a movie but it inspired me and the story isn't gonna be like a parody of it. It's just gonna have the same title as it,though I might steal some ideas from the movie.


	21. Chapter 21:Puck's Party&Nerf Guns

It Was Always You

Authors Note(I don't own any of the Glee characters) Warning:smut.

Chapter 21:Puck's Party and Nerf Guns

Santana and Quinn are getting ready for the party. Quinn just finished showering and is getting ready in the bathroom while Santana gets dressed in their bedroom."Babe! Should I wear my dark skinny jeans with my black and white shirt?" Quinn pokes her head out the bathroom door."Yeah I guess but if that Jamie guy even thinks about looking at your ass;I'll have his." Santana slowly walks over to Quinn."Are naked behind that door?" Quinn blushes and looks down at her feet."Maybe." Santana opens the door and backs Quinn against the wall and deeply kisses her while squeezing her right breast."We still have to get ready." Quinn says in a moan.  
Santana kisses up her neck to her ear."Or you can make me scream your name." Quinn moans and slips her hand in Santana's underwear;rubbing her clit. Santana burries her face in her neck with moan. Santana starts to trace circles on Quinn's clit too."I want you to cum with me." Quinn moans and enters Santana with two fingers;Santana follows her actions. Santana leans her forehead on Quinn's and adds another finger."More,Q." Quinn adds another finger and rubs her clit with her thumb."Oh yeah! Don't stop!" Soon Quinn and Santana reach their climax screaming eac others names.

Panting, Santana gives Quinn a soft kiss."I'll remeber that when the douchbag tries anything tonight." Quinn rolls her eyes and shakes her head."Please don't remind me." Santana kisses her deeply."He doesn't even compare to you. I love you,Quinn." No matter how many times she says it;Quinn still gets butterflies."I know and I love you more,now lets get ready." Quinn decides on her light blue polo shirt with dark skinny jeans and ugg boots. Santana has her black and white stripped short sleeve shirt and black jeggings with converse shoes."Ready?" Santana takes her purse from her bed."Yeah. Lets get this over with." Quinn smiles and takes her by the hand; making their way downstairs and in the car. At Puck's house the street is full of cars so, Quinn parks around the block."This is fucking rediculous! We don't even want to be here!" Santana gets out of the car and slams the door shut and meets Quinn at the back of the car."I know but Brittany asked and we can't say no to her." Santana takes a deep breath."Danm Brittany and her fucking pout." Quinn smiles and softly kisses Santana."Come on the faster we get in there the faster we can leave." Santana drags Quinn to the front door and slams it open."Where's the damn alcohol?!" Quinn laughs at her girlfriends antics before she starts her search on Jamie. Santana drags Quinn to the kitchen before she can get a better look.

Santana looks through some coolers laying on the floor and finds some bud light and hands one to Quinn. Both look around the room."He better not sneak up on me like a fucking ninja." Quinn snorts and points towards the doorway."Theres Britt. She'll know where he is." Quinn waves her over."Good then we could have Brittany tell him to fuck off." Brittany hugs Quinn then Santana."Hey guys! Im glad you came!" Santana holds up her beer with a sarcastic smile."Me 2! Im super excited!" Quinn elbows Santana in her side."Don't be mean,San." Santana takes a deep breath."Sorry,Britt." Brittany hugs gives her a tight hug."Jamie is in the living room by the way." Santana nods and takes a sip of her beer."Is Sam here?" Britt scratches her head in thought."I don't think he could make it. I forget why though." Santana and Quinn roll their eyes when Jamie walks in."Hey there you are Brittany! I was looking for you." He puts his arm around Brittany's shoulder while Quinn slips her arm around Santana's waist bringing her closer. Santana smiles and kisses her cheek. Jamie looks at Santana up and down."Santana, looking good." Santana glares at him."My girlfriend is standing right next to me douchbag!" Jamie looks between Quinn and Santana."Right girlfriend." Quinn gives him her famous HBIC glare.  
"Yeah I'm her girlfriend so you better back the fuck off!"

Jamie shakes his head with a scoff."Why don't I believe you?" Brittany looks between Quinn and Jamie confused."Santana is totally her girlfriend. They started dating in the beginning of the school year though I was confused before cause i thought they were girlfriends since the first grade." Jamie looks between Brittany and Santana. Santana is standing behind Quinn with her arms around her waist and restin her chin on her shoulder."This is bullshit. You were totally flirting with me at the freeze!" Quinn squints her eyes at him."I highly doubt that. You wanna know how I know that." Jamie rolls his eyes."I will like to hear how you think you know that." Now it's Quinn's turn to roll her eyes."Cause before we came here I fucked her in our bathroom! Thats right I fucked her until she screamed my name and she fucked me too!" Brittany eyes look like there about to pop out of her head."That's hot." Jamie looks over at Brittany with disugst."No it's not! It's gross!" He points his finger at Quinn."You better watch your girl over there. Someone just might come and take her away from you." Jamie steps in Santana's personal space."You'll be seein me again." Santana glares at him with her fist at her side."You better get the fuck out of my face." Jamie takes her hand and kisses the back of it. Santana then pulls it out of his grasp while Brittany holds Quinn back."Bye Santana." Jamie turns around to leave but then stops."Oh and good luck at Regionals. Though with Santana singing the solo;how could you lose?" Santana and Quinn go pale. Quinn feels like she's about to be sick and Santana just wants to kick his ass. Brittany looks at the ground looking guilty. Santana pulls Quinn Ina tight embrace as Jamie finally leaves."I'm sorry." Quinn turns in Santana's arms so she's hugging her from behind."Sorry for what Britt?" Brittany looks between Quinn and Santana."Regionals I just got so excited I told him where it's gonna be and everything. I'm sorry."

Santana sighs and rolls her eyes."That sick fuck is gonna follow me there!" Quinn turns in Santana's arms and gives her a soft kiss."He's not going near you at Regionals. I'm gonna ask Sam and Puck to be your body guards for the night." Santana nods her head."You think Puck will do it?" Quinn gives her another kiss."I'll make him do it." Santana deeply kisses Quinn;She swipes her tongue along her bottom lip. Quinn opens her mouth earning a moan from Santana."You being all possessive is really turning me on." Santana takes Quinn by the hand in search for an empty room.  
At the end of the hall Santana slams open the door to find an empty study."Oh my god just thinking about fucking you on that desk makes me wet." Santana pushes everything off it and lays Quinn down."Your right this is hot." Santana leans down and kisses her deeply. Too turned on to do any teasing;Santana slips Quinn's jeans and underwear off along with her own. Santana kisses Quinn's neck while rubbing circles to her clit."Oh god San!" Santana enters her with two fingers. Quinn slips her hand between them and runs her fingers through Santana's slit."God San your already so wet." Santana leans her forehead on Quinn's with a moan."Its what you do to me." Quinn moans and enters Santana with two fingers."Fuck!" Santana picks up speed and rides Quinn's fingers. Soon both reach their climax and Santana collapses on Quinn;panting."That was really got." Quinn laughs and nods her head."Yeah it was."  
Santana kisses her softly before she climbs off the desk and pulls her jeggings back up."Lets go home and fuck on the table." Quinn laughs;climbing off the desk and playfully slaps Santana's arm."San!" Santana just shrugs her shoulders."You love me." Quinn pulls up her jeans and underwear before giving Santana a loving kiss."So much." Santana smiles and kisses her back then takes her by the hand and leaves for the front door.  
In the car Quinn looks over at Santana in the drivers seat."Were you serious?" Santana looks over at Quinn for a second before returning to the road."About fucking you on the table? Hell yeah! That was hot!" Quinn snorts and shakes her head."Your bad." Santana kisses the back of her hand."You love it."

At the house Santana and Quinn are laying on the table coverd with just a sheet. Quinn has her head on Santana's chest while Santana runs her fingers through her hair.  
"Are you worried about Jamie?" Santana shrugs her shoulders."A little I guess. Are you worried he'll get to me?" Now it's Quinn's turn to shrug her shoulders."A little I guess." Santana kisses the top of her head and holds her closer.  
"Dont be. I'm yours and he can't change that." Quinn starts to cry."I know that you love me but I don't know what I would do without you in my life and I can't help but think my worst fear is about to happen." Santana holds Quinn even closer so she's now on top of her."Dont you think like that for a second okay? I love you more than I've ever loved anyone. He's just some homophobic douchbag. And your Quinn the nicest,most beautiful girl I ever met." Quinn burries her face into Santana's neck."I love you so so so much San." Santana smiles and hugs her tight."I love you more,Q."

Mr. Lopez then enters the house and makes his way to the kitchen and spots Santana and Quinn on the table. He covers his eyes with his hand and turns the other way."Mija! The kitchen table really?!" Santana and Quinn scramble to find their clothes."You better clean that table! I eat on it and so do you! So I suggest you do that once you get some clothes on!" Mr. Lopez leaves them be and goes to his room. Once he's gone Quinn bursts out laughing while Santana starts looking for the bleach."Quinn come help me!" Quinn takes a rag from Santana and helps wipe off the table;still laughing a little."Q,this is so not funny." Quinn just laughs some more."It's a little funny." Santana continues to clean the table with a pout. Quinn throws her rag at Santana."Hey." Santana looks up at Quinn and throws back her rag."Embarresed looks cute on you." Santana smiles;shaking her head and throws her rag at Quinn's face."Shut up."

Santana and Quinn are laying in bed in their previous position from when they were on the table."That was so embarrassing." Quinn laughs in Santana's neck."More so than when he caught us having sex in the living room on our second date?" Santana blushes at the memory and covers her face with her free hand."That was too but at least we were under our makeshift tent." Quinn kisses her collar bone and cuddles closer to her."That's true but I still love your dad. I wish mine were like him." Santana pulls Quinn closer and kisses the top of her head."Im sorry,Mi amor. Im sorry that you have shit for parents and I'm sorry for everything you went through but I'm here now and I'll neer let anything bad happen to you again. I love you so much Quinn and I'm gonna keep telling you that for as long as I live." Quinn comes out from Santana's neck and kisses her deeply."Thank you. I feel the same way. I'll never stop loving you, Sannie." Quinn burries her head in Santana's neck and both girls fall asleep.

The next morning; Brittany calls them to have a girls day with Rachel. But Santana was stubborn and said she didn't want to do the mall or manis and pedis like they always do. So she went to Toys R Us and got four nerf and Quinn are sitting on the couch opening them."You had to insist on nerf guns didn't you?" Santana looks over at Quinn with and arched brow."Babe,their badass." Santana begins to search the bag and the coffee table."Shit. I think I left our ammo in the car. I'll be right back." Santana quickly heads out the door while Quinn just shakes her head and laughs. Santana's cell phone starts to ring and Quinn picks it up thinking its probably Brittany."Britt hey we're home so it's okay of you and Rae come over." Quinn hears nothing but someone breathing on the other end."Hello? Britt is that you?" Suddenly the person hangs up. Quinn is freaked out who would call her girlfriend's cell phone and not answer her? Quinn notes not to mention it to Santana. She doesn't want to worry her."Got them,babe! They were under the back seat." Santana enters the room with a giant bag full of ammo for the nerf guns.  
Shaking the creepy phone call off Quinn looks up at Santana and laughs."I can't believe you bought so many." Santana sits on the couch next to her with a pout."So we don't run out." Quinn smiles and gives her a soft kiss."Your cute." Santana scoffs and grabs her gun."I won't be so cute when I kick your ass." Now it Quinn's turn to pout."I thought we were gonna be on a team?"

"Oh yea. Im still gonna look like a badass." Quinn smiles and shakes her head as someone knocks on the door."Come in!" Santana shouts. Quinn lightly slaps her arm."What was that for?" Quinn laughs and shrugs her shoulders.  
"Causes I can." Santana begins to load her nerf gun."You think cause your my girlfriend I'll take it easy on you!" Quinn laughs and runs into the kitchen."I'm on your team!" Santana runs in after her as Brittany and Rachel start to load their guns."We're not playing yet!" Quinn stops behind the island and points her finger at Santana making her stop on the other side."Santna Marie Lopez if you love me,you will not hit me with that gun!" Santana pouts and puts her gun at her side."Awh,babe it's just for fun." Quinn rolls her eyes with a smile."You can have fun when we start our game." Santana smiles and returns to the living room with Quinn not far behind. Brittany and Rachel are loading their guns."Me and Rachel on a team?" Quinn smiles and nods her head."Of course." Brittany and Rachel smile at the couple."So I guess who ever gets hit most loses?" Everyone nods their head in agreement. Santana takes Quinn by the hand and runs back into the kitchen and hides behind the island."On three we start got it?!"

"Got it!" Rachel and Brittany yell from the living room."One..Two..Three!" Santana and Quinn run out from behind the island going in opposite directions. Brittany and Rachel run in the kitchen and just start shooting each other. Quinn gets hits on the forehead."No one messes with my girl! Now I'm gonna kick some ass!" Santana starts hitting them with darts like crazy;making the girls scream and run into the living room."Imma get you,bitches!" Santana runs in after them with Quinn not far behind. Rachel and Brittany get a few shots in but with Quinn's help Santana and her get most of the shots. Mr. Lopez walks in the house;making the girls stop. Mr. Lopez walks up to Quinn and takes her gun then starts shooting Brittany and Rachel."Hey! that's no fair!" Rachel says while Brittany and her run after Santana,Quinn and Mr. Lopez into the kitchen. While running behind the island Rachel gets Quinn in her lower back."Ow! Dammit Rachel!" Quinn holds her lower back and sinks to the floor. Santana kneels in front of her after shooting a glare at Rachel."Where did she hit you,Mi amor?" Quinn takes a deep breath and holds Santana's hand."It's just a stupid little dart but my lower back is a little sensitive from well you know." Santana nods her head and kisses her forehead. Mr. Lopez kneels next to Santana;Brittany and Rachel are standing by the table."Did this happen because of Russell?" Quinn looks like a deer caught in headlights."How did you know? San,you never told him did you?"  
Mr. Lopez rubs Quinn's arm shaking his head."I've known you since you were a little girl. I suspected something but could never find truth to it and I knew what kind of man your father is." Quinn nods her head;she feels like she wants to cry but unsure why."Sannie,I don't wanna play anymore can we go upstairs?" Santana nods her head and kisses the back of her hand then helps her up and wraps her arm around her waist."If you want you guys can stay but it's cool if you wanna leave. She'll probably go to sleep." Brittany and Rachel nod and decide its best if they left.

Santana and Quinn lay on their bed with Quinn almost on top of Santana while she runs her fingers through her hair."I ruined everyone's good time." Santana shakes her head and holds Quinn closer."No,Mi amor. You were in pain. Brittany and Rachel understand." Santana kisses the top of her head."How's your back?" Quinn burries her head into Santana's neck."Hurts a little." Santana rubs her upper back and kisses her temple."I wish I could make it go away." Quinn kisses Santana's neck."Me 2."

Who wants to punch Jamie say I! Lol I hope my chapters are getting longer again,if not then I'm sorry:/ but I hope your still enjoying the story?


	22. Chapter 22:Winter DanceMixed with Crime

It Was Always You

Authors Note(I don't own any Glee characters) I was thinking about skipping ahead to their senior year. Not in this chapter but possibly the next or the one after. Let me know what you think.

falconsoftball19:haha that's totally where I got that idea from! yeah I laugh everytime I watch those(:

Chapter 22: Winter Formal;Mixed with Crime Part 1

Santana is at her locker when Brittany approaches her."Is Quinn still a sad panda?" Santana sighs heavily;closes we locker and faces Brittany."She said she was fine this morning but I could tell it stil bothered her. God what the hell did he do to her for a fucking little dart to hurt?!" Brittany looks around the hall and leans closer to Santana."I know your mad but don't want the whole school to know. It's bad enough they know someone in this school was raped." Santana closes her eyes and holds the bridge of her nose."Your right I'm sorry." Santana looks back at Brittany with a pout."I just feel so helpless." Brittany rubs Santana's arm with a sympathetic smile."Take her mind off it and ask her to the winter formal. I'm sure she's already thought about going." Santana pulls Brittany in a tight embrace."Your a genious Britt." Stepping out of the embrace; Brittany shrugs her shoulders with a smile."I know. Now go ask your girl to the dance."

Santana walks down the hall in search of Quinn. She knows she'll still be at her locker she just kinda hopes she'll be alone. Rounding the corner she sees Quinn at her locker with Rachel. Santana walks up behind her and slips her arms around her waist and kisses her cheek."Hola,Mi amor." Quinn smiles and turns in Santana arms and gives her a soft kiss."Hey. I missed you." Rachel snorts and shakes her head but the girls ignore it. Santana gives Quinn another kiss."How is your back?" Quinn leans her forehead on Santana's."Better." Santana kisses the tip of her nose."Good. So I heard the winter formal is coming up. Be my date?" Quinn smiles with a blush."I was hoping you would ask me. I would love to be your date." Santana smiles and kisses her deeply it gets heated fast until they hear Rachel clear her throat next to them."The bell just rang and as cute as you two are me and Quinn still have to get to homeroom." Quinn pouts and kisses Santana one last time."I love you." Santana blows her a kiss walking backwards down the hall."I love you more!" Quinn waits till she dissapears down the hall."You two are so cute." Quinn smiles then looks at Rachel questionably."You and Finn okay?" Rachel nods her head while they enter the class room then takes their seats."Yeah we're fine but I'm not sure we have what you and Santana have." Quinn smiles at the idea of people wanting to have a relationship like theirs."Yeah Santana's perfect."

The rest of the day;Quinn can't think of anything else but her winter formal dress. She wants it to be a surprise so she figured she could go shopping with Rachel. Walking in the choir room;Quinn spots Santana in the back talking to Brittany. She quickly makes her way up the risers;Santana spots her and stands up and meets her halfway. Quinn tights hugs her and takes in her scent. She hates days where she doesn't have any classes with Santana. Quinn pulls out of the hug a little to kiss her deeply. They ignore all the whiskers and screams. Quinn leans her forehead on Santana's."I hate not having class with you. I miss you so much." Santana smiles and gives her a chasted kiss."I missed you more." Santana hugs her one last time before taking her seat and pulling Quinn on her lap. walks in carrying some folders."Alright guys. Regionals is coming up and we still haven't decided on Santana's solo. Do you have any ideas?" Everyone starts shouting ideas until Quinn whistles to shut them up. Quinn turns to Santana.

"Why don't you sing another Amy Winnehouse song?" Santana smiles and gives her a soft kiss.

"Good idea,Mi amor." nods his head in agreement."Do you have a song in mind,Quinn?" Quinn just shrugs her shoulders.

"What about Valerie,babe?" Santana smiles and slips her arms around Quinn's waist;hugging her from behind and kisses her cheek.

"Sounds good to me."

puts the folders back in a draw behind him."Me too. Now all we have to do is rehearse." Everyone groans at the thought;they want to win but coming up with choreography then costumes is their least favorite part of competing. Mike and Brittany are in the front corner of the room putting together the choreo to Valerie and Up Up Up. They figure for I Feel Pretty/Unpretty;Rachel and Quinn can just sit on some stools. Quinn is still on Santana's lap talking with Sam and Rachel. Santana's chin is resting on her shoulder with her arms around her waist.

"Has Finn asked you to the dance yet?" Rachel smiles."Yes now I have to go shopping tonight. Would you like to go with me Quinn?" Quinn smiles and nods her head."I was going to ask if wanted to go with me. Sam have you asked Mercedes yet?" Sam shakes his head."No not yet but I'm plainning on doing it tonight."

"You better get your ass in gear before someone else beats you to it." Santana points to Joe talking to Mercedes. Sam excuses himself and makes his way over.

Brittany and Mike call them over so they can show them what they have so far. All finished for the day Quinn and Santana hater their purses when Santana's cell phone starts to ring. She doesn't recgnoize the number but answers it anyway."Hello?" Quinn stands in fron of her curious as to who's calling."How in the hell did you get my number?...Is that so?...Well you can fuck yourself and leave me the hell alone this now going on some boarder line stalker shit."

Santana hangs up and puts the phone in her bag."Was that who I think it was?" Santana pulls Quinn in a hug."Yeah it was." Quinn steps out of the embrace."What are we going to do about him?" Santana kisses the backs of Quinn's hands and shrugs."I don't know,Mi amor. We'll just have to I by ear I guess. Come on let's go home." Santana and Quinn are watching tv and cuddling on the couch when Sam and Rachel arrive."Are you ready girls?" Quinn and Santana stretch and climb off the couch."Yeap let's get our dress shopping on." Quinn laughs and takes Santana by the hand walking out to Sam's car. Santana and Quinn take the backseat while Rachel gets shotgun."Do you have any ideas on what dresses you want?" Santana shakes her head while Rachel and Quinn have a few dresses they like to try. At the mall Quinn and Rachel go their seperate ways. Sam is helping Santana look through some dresses."Red looks good on you San." Santana looks at him with raised eye brows. Sam throws his arms up in surrender."I don't look at you like that okay? I just notice what looks nice on you." Santana starts looking at the red dresses when she spots a one shoulder dress with flowers along it. She pulls it out and holds it against her looking in the mirror. Sam has wondered off in search of more red dresses."That dress is perfect." Santana looks behind her in the mirror and sees none other than Jamie leaning on some clothes racks."What the hell are you doing here?" Jamie pushes himself of the rack and stands very close behind Santana and runs his finger down her arm;looking at her in the mirror.

"Winter formal I'm guessing? Yeah my school is having one too. Maybe you could be my date."

Jamie puts his arm around her chest and pushes her closer to him."I think you could fuck yourself." Santana rips his arm off her and turns around so she's facing him. Jamie laughs and shakes his head."Still with that blonde dyke?" Santana sees red;she throws the dress on a rack and tackles Jamie to the ground.

She punches him in his mouth and in his stomach."You call my girlfriend that again and I'll put you in the fucking hospital!" Rachel and Quinn just paid for their dresses when they see Santana attacking someone. Quinn hands Rachel her dress and runs towards them. Rachel runs after her and stands by the dressing rooms. She pulls Santana off him and holds her back."What the hell are you doing here?!" Santana calms down and pulls Quinn in a hug needing the contact. Jamie picks himself off the floor and wipes his mouth.

"We'll look who it is,blondie came to the rescue." Santana steps put of the embrace and slips her left hand in Quinn's right. Sam thinks he's found a dress and sees Santana with Quinn."Hey San! what about this one?" Santana continues to glare at Jamie and Sam follows her gaze."The hell are you doing here?" Sam puts the dress back on a rack. Jamie just snorts and shakes his head.

"Why is that you all keep saying that? I just came here to get a nice tux when I saw my girlfriend shopping for some dresses." Quinn wants to rip that smug smile off his face."Listen here you sick fuck! Santana has a girlfriend! And if you don't stop stalking her I'll call the police!" Jamie laughs and takes a step closer while Sam does the same wanting to jump in if needed."I'm not stalking her,I'm here for a tux for the school dance." He steps even closer to Santana while Quinn pulls her back;he takes another step forward until he's in her personal space."I was hoping to take my girlfriend with me." Sam pushes himself between the two while Quinn takes Santana in her arms;hugging her from behind. Rachel is still behind them sitting on a bench debating on calling the mall security."You really are sick man. Santana and Quinn are together! You need to accept that!"

"I keep getting told that yet,I still don't believe it. It's wrong and a sin! All I want is for you to be my girlfriend and go to the dance with me is that too much to ask?" Santana steps out of Quinn's arms but not before giving her a soft kiss and whispering a "I love you" in her ear."I wouldn't be your girlfriend if you were the last boy on earth! So stay the fuck away from me and my friends and especially my girlfriend got it?!" Santana takes Quinn by the hand and gestures for Rachel and Sam to follow her while she grabs her dress."Im not giving up on us!" Jamie shouts as they leave.

"Where we going Sannie?" Santana puts her arm around Quinn and holds her close;kissing her temple."First I'm gonna pay for this dress and then I'm going to Verizon to get my number changed." At the house Santana and Quinn are cuddling on the couch while Sam and Rachel sit on the loveseat."Are you going to tell your dad San?" Santana takes a deep breath and pulls Quinn closer to her."If it gets bad enough then I'll have no choice." Quinn kisses Santana's neck."I just really want him to leave you alone already." Santana kisses her temple again."I know,Mi amor. Me too." Sam puts on a movie to distract them while he makes a phone call in the kitchen."Hey man,I need a favor..my friend is having trouble with some stalker guy and there's a dance coming up this weekend at my school,can you I don't know whatch out for her?..yeah I'll send you a pic of everyone involved and I'll explain more at the dance..thanks man I owe ya one...bye." Sam enters the living room to find Quinn sleeping on Santana. He puts a blanket over the both of them and takes his place by Rachel on the couch.

"Thank you." Sam nods with a smile,he knows Santana wasn't just talking about the blanket. After the movie is finished Santana carries Quinn bridal style up to their room. She carefully places Quinn on the bed and puts the blanket over her and kisses her cheek."I love you so much Quinn."

Santana turns the light off and goes back down stairs;knowing she won't get any sleep. She lays back down on the couch and watches Brides Maids for a few hours until she falls asleep. She feels a dip on front of her on the couch and putting her arm around their waist. Feeling a very familiar body by hers she pulls Quinn closer and kisses her shoulder.

"I couldn't sleep with out you." Santana smiles and kisses her behind her ear."Goodnight,Mi amor. Te Amo." Quinn kisses the back of Santana's hand being the only skin she can reach."Goodnight,I love you more."

arrives and finds the girls still sleeping on the couch with the tv on. He puts a blanket on them and kisses the top of their head then turns the tv and goes up stairs to his room and goes to sleep soon after. Quinn wakes up to a noise outside the living room window." is that you?" She whispers in the dark;she turns to look at Santana still sleeping and kisses her cheek. Quinn pulls the covers off herself and slides off the couch and covers Santana back up. Quinn grabs her black button up winter coat and walks on the front porch. The light above the garage turns on;Quinn can see 's car in the drive way. She hears a noise from the other side of the front lawn and goes to inspect it."Hello? is anyone there?" Quinn looks behind some bushes that separates the neighbors yard from the Lopez's.

Suddenly Quinn is grabbed from behind she tries to scream but her mouth is covered with duct tape. Her eyes get covered with some kind of blind fold and her hands tied behind her back. She feels someone carry her over their shoulder and gets placed in some vehicle. Theu drive for what seems like forever before the car comes to a stop. She hears people talking but it's hard to make out. She feels herself being carried again she can tell the person carrying her is walking up some stairs. Then she hears a door being unlocked and opened;some more stairs and feels herself being placed on something soft. The blind fold gets removed and she tries to see where she is but it's too dark yet. The man that she assumes had taken her is tall with a full beard. He looks older than . Another man walks in this time she recgnoizes him;she should've known."You idiot! You took the wrong girl! I wanted the brunette not the blonde!" Jamie hits the man across the face and begins to pace the room. Then he kneels in front of Quinn and creases her cheek. Quinn closes her eyes and tries to squirm away from him.

"You know what this is good too.

Once Santana sees she's missing she'll come to me." Jamie stands up and turns to the tall man."We just have to wait. She'll probably find out sometime tomorrow that I was involved. Just keep her quiet until then and I'll call you when Santana finds out I have her." Jamie leaves the room and the tall man takes a seat by the door and picks up a psp on the floor. Quinn closes her eyes and preys that Santana will find out that Jamie has her soon.

Early in the morning;Santana wakes up freezing cold. She notices Quinn is missing right away and gets up with the blanket round her shoulders to see if she went in the kitchen. Finding it empty Santana looks to see that the front door isn't completly closed. She climbs the stairs and checks their room;she's not in there either. Santana is freaking out now;where the hell is Quinn? She goes back downstairs and checks her phone it's eight in the morning and she has no messages. Santana calls Rachel to see if she's heard from Quinn.

"Hey,Rae it's Santana. Have you heard from Quinn? I woke up and she was gone." Santana's heart feels like its about to beat out of her chest."No I haven't heard from her. Have you checked to see if she has her phone?" Of course she hasn't she was too busy freaking out. Her girlfriend might have been kidnapped. Santana looks in Quinn's purse and finds her cell phone in the side pocket.

"Her phone is in her purse." Santana quickly stands up and begins to pace the floor."When you woke up did you notice anything suspicious?" Besides the fact that Quinn is missing;what kind of question is that? thought Santana. Then she stops in her tracks;she was cold and the door was open."The door was open when I woke up. I was cold then I noticed Quinn was gone and I went looking for her in the kitchen. When I saw she wasn't there I went to go upstairs and that's when I saw that the door was open." Santana makes her way to the front door and goes to grab her coat on the hangers behind the door when she sees Quinn's coat gone."Rachel,Quinn's coat is missing. Do you think she went outside for something?"

"Yeah check it out." Santana puts her brown button up winter coat and goes outside on the front porch. She looks around and doesn't see anything but a thin coat of snow."Rae,I don't see her." Santana looks towards her left to her neighbors when she notices Quinn footprints;there barely noticeable cause of the new fallen snow but she follows them to the other end of the yard. She notices they come to a stop by some bushes but sees a bigger set of footprints then it clicks."Rae,I think someone took Quinn I found her footprints but they come to and end and new ones begin all the way out by the road. It looks like she was being carried to a car maybe. I have to tell my dad I have a feeling I know who did this." Santana hangs up the phone and runs back in the house and closes the front door. She runs up the stairs and into her dad's room."Papi wake up its Quinn!" Santana shakes her father awake."What is it,Mija? What's wrong with Quinn?" Santana explains Jamie to him and tells him he is the one to have most likely taken Quinn."I'll call the police get a recent picture of Quinn for the police to go by." Santana follows her dad down stairs so she's there when he calls. She sits on the couch and goes through her phone for a good and recent picture of Quinn.

She stops at a picture from last week of Quinn smiling up at Brittany in the choir room;Quinn doesn't know she took it but she couldn't resist. enters the room after had called the police to find his daughter looking at a picture of Quinn;crying. Mr. Lopez kneels in front of her and rubs the outside of her thighs.

"We have to find her,Papi."

"We will,Mija. I promise." Santana drops in her fathers arms and cries. rocks her back and forth while rubbing her back.

"What did the police say?" Santana pulls out of the embrace and sits back on the couch;wipping her eyes."They said they can't do anything unless she's been missing for 24 hours." Santana cries some more;shaking her head. She quickly stands up and starts calling Sam."Sam it's me. Quinn's missing call everyone from glee and tell them to get their asses over here,we're gonna go find her." She hangs up the phone and goes to the front porch to wait for them. Mr. Lopez grabs his jacket and cell phone and joins her in the porch swing. It feels like forever when Sam,Brittany,Rachel and the rest of the new directions along with and even Miss

Slyvester pull up in front of the house. Santana sends everyone the picture of Quinn to their phones and has everyone spilt up around town. Mr. Lopez offeres to drive her. In the car Santana keeps in contact with the rest of them;they've been driving for awhile now."Mija,do you know where this boy would take her?" How could she? She hardly knows the guy. Santana spots a women walking with her daughter and tells her father to stop the car. She rolls down the window and takes out the photo of Quinn on her phone."Excuse me have you seen this girl?" The women takes her phone to get a better look."No I'm sorry." The little girl stands on hit toes to see the picture."I did." Santana climbs out of the car and kneels down at the girls level."This girl? You saw her where?" The little girl looks up at her mom and she nods."I saw her this morning getting on the bus. Some big tall ugly man was carrying her in abounded house across the street. I couldn't really see her face though. She had tape on her mouth and something covering her eyes. But I saw her wearing that coat." Santana sighs in relaved someone finally saw her Quinn."Do you know what street that is?" The little girl points ahead of them to sign that says Cemetary Street. Santana smiles at the little girl and thanks them both before climbing back into the car and calls Sam."A little girl saw Quinn being carried in some abounded house on Cemetary Street me and Papi are on our there. Let the rest know." She hangs up the phone and tells Mr. Lopez to go faster. Turning the corner Santana sees Jamie walking in a small blue house with chained fencing around it. Santana tells him to stop down the road so they can't be seen.

In the house;Quinn's arms and hands are numb from laying on them for so long. She took a nap but woke up to the tall guy yelling at his game system. Quinn found herself in a small white room with a wood floor and a small window to the left of her. She laying on a twin size materess on an old bed frame. "This game sucks!" He puts his psp back on the floor and looks over at Quinn. He gets up from his seat and slowly makes way onto the edge of the old bed against the wall. He creases her left cheek;she tries to squirm away but it's hard with her hands tied."Your a pretty little girl,your girlfriend must be even more beautiful to have Jamie want her so bad." Quinn closes her eyes as he runs his hands down her body.

The door suddenly opens to reveal Jamie smoking a cigarette."Thought you would have some fun with the girl?" The man looks up at Jamie with a sick smile."We'll I didn't know when you would get here and I got bored." Jamie takes a drag from his cigarette then throws it to the floor and steps on it."I saw a few of their friends looking for her around town but I still haven't seen Santana yet. I'm sure she's looking though." Jamie takes his seat on the chair;leaning back and crossing his ankles and his arms over his chest."Hey blondie when do you think your so called girlfriend will get here? It's getting fucking boring waiting around for her." The tall man begins rubbing her inner right thigh and gets close to her center. Quinn kicks him in the side and he just throws his head back and laughs along with Jamie."She's fun." He goes back to rubbing her leg and she kicks him hard in the ribs."Dammit that'll leave a good bruise. She's pretty strong for a little one,J."

Suddenly the front door opens to reveal with a big stick with Santana behind him. Jamie quickly stands up along with the tall man."Santana! you found us! It's about fucking time. Now you can come with me and we'll leave Quinn over ther with my friend Wolfie and whoever the fuck he is and love happily ever after and shit." Santana glares at him and shakes her head."You really are retarted if you think I'm going anywhere with you!" Santana turns to Wolfie;pointing at him."And you! Get the fuck away from my girlfriend before me and Papi kick your ass!" Wolfie doesn't make any signs of moving so hits him in the head with the stick before Santana could blink. She looks between her dad and Wolfie before making her way to Quinn. She sits on the edge of the bed and creases Quinn's cheek."I'm so sorry,Mi amor. I should've done something sooner." Santana leans down and kisses her forehead when she hears a click to a gun. She looks up to see her dad with his hands up and Jamie standing behind him with a gun pointed to his head."I did not go through all this shit just for you to come and take her then leave! You stay here or he's dead." Santana looks at her dad in tears. mouths "go" to her but she can't move. As if in slow motion;Sam burst through the door and knocks Jamie out with another stick. Panting;Sam drops the stick and looks over at Santana and Quinn."Everyone okay?" walks up to Sam and pats him on the back."Yeah,Sam. Thanks." Sam nods his head and pats his back as well. Santana helps Quinn sit up so she can untie the ropes and rips off the tape. Quinn pulls Santana in a really tight embrace."I was so scared! But I knew you would find me." Santana and Quinn cry in each others arms."I'm sorry it took so long to get here. I love you so,so,so much Quinn and I've never been more terrified in my life when I saw that you were gone this morning." Santana and Quinn just hold each other for awhile."Sannie,please just get me out of here." Santana carries Quinn bridal style out to the car;Quinn burries her face in Santana's neck. helps Santana into the back seat with Quinn still in her arms not wanting to let go. Quinn sits on her lap and clings to her for life.

Santana carries Quinn back in the house and lays her down on the couch;she fell asleep in the car. Santana takes off her coat and puts a blanket on her and kisses her forehead."Te Amo." Santana takes a seat on the other couch and calls Sam to let him know that Quinn is okay and to pass the message. enters the room with two hot chocolates and takes a seat next to Santana; handing her drink."Gracias." nods his head and looks over at Quinn."Tough day." Santana snorts and pinches the bridge of her nose then looks back at Quinn.

"That's an understatement,Papi."

puts his arm around her and Santana rests her head on his chest."You plainning on marrying that girl?" Santana looks up at her dad with a smile."You wouldn't care that I married her?" shakes his head and puts his drink on the coffee table;along with Santana's."Of course not. I knew since you were a little girl how much you love her;cause you were the same way I was with your mother." Santana smiles at her dad and pulls him in for a hug."Thanks Papi." runs her back when they hear a small "Sannie" in Quinn's sleep. Mr. Lopez snorts and shakes his head;pulling out of the embrace.

Mr. Lopez and Santana look over at Quinn;moving in her sleep."Sannie." Santana smiles and walks over to Quinn and kneels in front of her. She runs her fingers through her hair."Shh,Mi amor. I'm right here. Go back to sleep." Santana kisses her forehead when Quinn wakes up.

"Sannie just hold me please."

Quinn sits up while Santana slips on the couch and lays down;pulling Quinn with her."Better?" Quinn nods her head and cuddles further into her;closing her eyes."Much." Quinn falls asleep quickly making Santana and laugh a little."Just like when you were kids. She could never sleep without you." Santana smiles and runs her fingers through her hair.

"Dont worry about school for the next two days but make sure you still get your work from Sam." Mr. Lopez gets up from his seat and kisses the top of Santana and Quinn's heads then takes their drinks into the kitchen before going up stairs. Santana kisses the top of Quinn's head and falls asleep.

Quinn's Dream...

Quinn wakes up to tape over her mouth and her hands tied behind her back. Santana is no where to be found and it's dark. She wants to scream but the tape makes it hard. She feels a hand slide up her leg. She tries to kick it off but it doesn't work. The hand slips up her shirt almost touching her breast when they retreat. Quinn turns to her side and tries to get her hands free. The rope take awhile but she lets her hands out and rips the tape off her mouth."Santana! Where are you?!"

Suddenly Jamie appears and holds her down on the bed holding a gun to her head."Your the reason Santana won't be with me! If your gone for good she'll be mine forever!" The gun goes off and Quinn screams.

Santana is making Breakfeast when she hears Quinn scream her name from the living room. Santana runs in to find Quinn sitting on the couch covered in swet and crying. She sits on the edge of the couch and pulls her in a hug."It's okay,Mi amor. It was just a dream." Quinn sobs in Santana's arms almost on the verge of a panic attack."Please don't leave me again,Sannie. Please." Santana runs her fingers through her hair and rubs her back."Okay. I won't,I'm sorry but Mi amor you have to calm down or you'll have a panic attack." Quinn tries to control her crying when runs into the room with a bat."What's going on? What happened?" Santana snorts at her fathers actions."It's okay,Papi. Quinn just had a nightmare." sets the bat by the stairs and Santana lays Quinn back down on the couch. She creases her cheek and kisses her forehead."I'll be in the kitchen making Breakfeast okay?" Quinn shakes her head and starts to cry again."San,please stay here." Santana looks up at in concern."I got Breakfeast,you stay here with Quinn." goes into the kitchen and continues to cook. Santana runs her fingers through Quinn's hair."I'll be right here when you wake up okay?" Quinn nods her head and closes her eyes. Santana turns on the tv,settling for Friends. She can't really pay attention to the tv. Quinn has never been this clingy before;even when she lived with her parents. She knew the kidnapping would have some effect on her but she never thought it would be this bad.

enters the room with a plate full of pancakes."I figured you could eat in here." He hands Santana the plate and takes a seat on the smaller couch."Papi why do you think Quinn is being so clingy with me?" Santana begins to eat her pancakes while Mr. Lopez looks over at Quinn."Her parents were arrested,Mija. They might have not been the best parents in the world but she still loved them and she was taken from them. Then when she was taken from you;I'm guessing she's afraid it will happen again. The police didn't find anyone in that house when I called." How did she not think of that? Of course she's afraid it'll happen again the sick bastard is still out there somewhere."I guess that makes sense. Do you think it'll be awhile before she's herself again?" Mr. Lopez shrugs his shoulders and leans back on the couch."I don't know,Mija. What I do know is to remember to be patient with her cause she's scared. So be there for the nightmares; if there's more. Promise me." Santana puts her plate on the coffee table and pulls the blanket over Quinn."I promise."

I know it kind of took a weird turn? but I thought it would be fun drama and I promise Quinn won't be so clingy forever just for a few chapters Lol. This is gonna be in two parts just cause it'll be too long if I didn't. review mayb?


	23. Chapter 23:Winter DanceMixed wCrime2

It Was Always You

Authors Note(I don't own any of the Glee characters) Warning:smut

Chapter 23:Winter Formal;Mixed with Crime Part 2

Quinn is still sleeping when Rachel and Brittany arrive. Mr. Lopez greets them at the door and lets them in the living room. They take their seats on the smaller couch while Santana sits with Quinn. She has Quinn's feet on her lap."How is she?" Rachel asks pointing at Quinn. Santana looks over to her and brushes some hair out of her face then turns back to Rachel and Brittany."She had a nightmare this morning and she wouldn't let me finish Breakfeast so,Papi had to. He thinks she'll be clinging to me for awhile." Rachel and Brittany nod their head in understanding."I can't imagine how scared she is. I mean he's still wondering the street somewhere. I wouldn't want to leave my house if I were here." Santana looks at Rachel terrified."You don't think that's what's gonna happen do you?" Rachel shakes her head.

"No,I'm sorry I freaked you out. I'm sure that if your with her she'll be fine." Santana puts her hand over her heart and sighs in relief.

"You can't say stuff like that Rae."

Quinn begins to wake up and looks to see if Santana is where she said she would be. Santana rubs her leg."It's okay I'm right here like I promised." Brittany waves shyly at Quinn."Hey Quinnie bear." Quinn gives her a small smile and sits up so her back is leaning on the arm rest."Hey Britt. Hey Rachel." Rachel gives her a small wave."You hungry,babe?" Quinn smiles and nods her head."Okay I'll be right back okay?" Quinn looks uneasy but nods her head anyways. Santana gets up and kisses the top of her head before entering the kitchen. Talking to Quinn,Rachel notices she keeps glancing in the kitchen until Santana returns with a bowl of oatmeal."Here you go,Mi amor. Oatmeal with honey just the way you like it." Quinn smiles and takes the bowl from Santana.

"Thanks,babe." Santana takes her spot on the couch while Quinn eats her meal."Are you guys going to school tomorrow?" Santana shakes her head and Quinn looks at her questionably. "Papi said it was okay of we didn't for for a few days but I asked Sam to get our work." Satisfied with her answer Quinn continues to eat."What happens when you go back to school? I mean you don't have all your classes together. What will you do then?"

Santana glares at Rachel and rubs Quinn's leg."If she still needs me then I'll find a way where I can go to her classes with her." Not wanting to start an argument Rachel doesn't make any further coments. Quinn sets we bowl on the coffe table and cuddles up next to Santana with her head on her chest and arm wrapped around her waist. Santana wraps her right arm around Quinn's wist and pulls her close."Are you still going to the dance? Brittany asks with her head tilt."That is up to Quinn." Quinn just shrugs her shoulders."I haven't thought about it yet." The girls continue to watch some movies before deciding it was time to leave. Mr. Lopez left sometime after Quinn woke up. Quinn looks up at Santana with a smile then starts to kiss her neck.

"Babe? what are you doing?" Quinn ignores her question and starts to kiss down to her chest and pulls down the collar of her shirt and takes her right nipple in her mouth."Babe,stop." Quinn releases her breast with a wet pop and cups Satana's face."Please San for me." Quinn kisses her softly then takes off Santana's shirt along with hers. She squeezes her breasts and takes her left nipple in her mouth earning a small moan from Santana. Quinn kisses her way down her stomach then slips off her pj pants and underwear. She kisses the inside of her legs before licking her slit. She then takes her bud in her mouth and Santana's hips buck. Quinn traces her opening with her finger before entering her with two fingers while tracing small circles with her tongue on her clit."That feels good Dont stop." Quinn picks up speed then adds another finger. Santana throws her head back and moans.

Soon Santana reaches her climax and Quinn licks up all her juices. When Quinn climbs up Santana's body Quinn starts to cry and leans her forehead on Santana's.

"What's wrong,Mi amor?"

Quinn softly kisses Santana and wipes some tears."I'm scared,San." Santana cups Quinn's cheek while rubbing small circles with her thumb."I'm scared

that he'll come take me away again or worse he'll take you."

Santana gives he a chasted kiss.

"I can't promise he won't cause I don't know myself. I can promise you that I'll try my best to keep us safe okay? I already made a few phone calls to some of the guys in glee and and they all know what's going on and they said they would help,okay?" Quinn lays her head on Santana's chest squeezes her tight."I'm still so scared." Santana kisses the top of her head."I know,babe. Lets watch some tv okay? Maybe that will help." Santana slips a blanket over them so she's not exposed anymore. She changes position so their laying sideways on the couch and she's spooning Quinn from behind."Sam will be over tomorrow to drop off our work and maybe visit for awhile." Quinn nods her head and continues to watch tv. It isn't long before Quinn falls asleep so Santana slips out from behind her and puts her clothes back on. She goes in the kitchen to make her and Quinn some sandwiches. She makes them on the island so she can keep an eye on Quinn. It looks like she's having another nightmare so Santana hurries with the sandwiches. She quickly goes back in the living and sets the plates on the coffee table and sits on the edge of the couch and runs her fingers through Quinn's hair.

She still swety so maybe after they eat she can get her to shower. Quinn starts to move in her sleep with a frown and it looks like she's crying."San,where are you?" Santana creases Quinn's cheek to try and wake her up. Quinn starts to breath faster and starts to cry more."Santana where are you?! please get him away from me! Santana!" Quinn quickly wakes up;panting and swetting more.

"I'm right here,Mi amor." Santana leans down and kisses her forehead."I made some sandwiches but I think you should take a shower first." Quinn nods her head and lets Santana help her up and into the bathroom. Santana turns the shower on for her and helps her out of her sticky clothes. She cups Quinn's cheek and Quinn puts her hand over hers."I think I want to go to the dance." Santana frowns at the idea."Are you sure?" Quinn turns her head and kisses Santana's palm."I know what your thinking but I have to do this. I don't want to hide away in this house. If I do I'll lose my mind." Santana softly kisses Quinn's nose."Okay. But Sam and Puck will be our body guards for the night." Quinn snorts and for the first time in awhile;laughs a little."Do you want me to shower with you?" Quinn doesn't need another second to decide she wants Santana with her."Yeah,please."

Santana starts to undress then steps into the shower and helps Quinn in. After Quinn gets her hair wet;Santana takes shampoo in the palm of her hand and lathers it in Quinn's hair. Then she does the same with the conditioner and helps wash her body. Theres nothing sexual about it though. It's caring and full of love;placing small kisses here and there. Quinn does the same for Santana. When she's finshed Quinn pulls Santana in a tight embrace."Do you think I'll always be this scared?" Santana closes her eyes holding back tears and squeezes Quinn tighter."I don't know but I promise I'll do what I can to make you feel safe again." Quinn burries her face in her neck and cries."All I need is you." Santana steps out of te embrace and wipes some of Quinn's tears."Then I'm all yours." Santana gives her a soft kiss then steps out of the shower and help Quinn out. They help each other dry off and then change into different clothes. The rest of the day Santana distracts Quinn by drawing for her; sitting on the living room couch. She draws little random stuff Quinn points to like the plant by the tv or a tree from outside the window;along with the window. Soon Sam arrives with their homework and decides to stay for a while. Rachel and Brittany have told him about Quinn being so clingy with Santana but seeing it is different."I talked to Puck today about the whole body guard thing and he said he'll do it." Santana smiles in appreciation.

"Thanks,Sam." They continue to do their homework when the kitchen phone rings."I'll be right back,babe. I just have to get the phone." Santana kisses the back of Quinn's hand before leaving the room. Sam can see how uneasy Quinn looks and tries to distract her."Do you understand any of this?"

Quinn isn't paying attention she's too busy looking at Santana."I'm just gonna go see what's taking Santana." Quinn walks in the kitchen to see Santana's back to her."Sannie?" Santana turns facing her and holds up her finger.

"Are you sure?..Yeah right. Thanks

Britt. Bye." Santana hangs up the phone and pinches the bridge of her nose;closing her eyes. Quinn stands in front of her and rubs her arm."Sannie? What's wrong?" Santana opens her eyes and pulls Quinn in a hug."Brittany saw Jamie hanging around the front gate." Quinn's throat goes dry and palms begin to swet."It's okay,Mi amor. I'm gonna call the guard and let him know what's going on okay?" Quinn holds on to Santana tighter and starts to cry."Are you sure you want to go to the dance now?" Quinn steps out of the embrace and wipes some tears.

"Yeah. It's better than being here and wondering if he's gonna get into our community." Sam steps in the room;clearing his throat."Sorry to interrupt but I have to get ready for the dance;as do you and I still need to pick up Puck. Then I'll be back over whenever you girls are ready so just give me a call." Santana and Quinn escort him out the front door and say their goodbyes. Santana takes Quinn by the hand up to their room and starts to get ready. Quinn wants her dress to be a surprise but doesn't want Santana out of her site so Santana clips a sheet to the lights on her wall so it's dividing the room in half. Quinn can still see her shadow so every now and then she'll check that she's still there."Almost ready,babe?" Santana peeks her head behind the sheet."San! I don't want you to see yet! I still have to do my hair and makeup!" Santana laughs and closes the sheet."Yeah I have to do mine too." Quinn puts her hair up in a clip with some small pices of hair down by her ears. She puts light makeup on;knowing Santana doesn't like it when she wears too much then puts on her shoes.

"San,I'm ready. Are you?" Quinn turns around to see Santana already standing on her side. She has her hair down in loose curls just the way she likes it and light makeup. She loves Santana in red and is happy she chose that color.

"Wow,San you are the most beautiful girl I've ever seen." Santana smiles with a blush and walks toward Quinn and wraps her arms around her neck."Look who's talking. I love this color on you." Santana gives her a soft kiss."Sam and Puck are on their way over;lets get this sheet down and wait in the living room."

Not wanting to ruin their dresses it takes awhile for them to take the sheet down. So when they get downstairs Sam and Puck are already waiting for them."Sorry. We let ourselves in." Santana smiles."That's okay. Ready to leave?" Sam opens the door for the girls and Puck squeezes himself through before he could.

Passing the gates Santana informs the guard of their Jamie situation and Sam even provides a picture of him."Now we don't have to worry about him being anywhere near the house. Feel better?" Quinn smiles nodding her head.

They meet Rachel and Brittany at the door. Rachel of course went with Finn and Brittany went with Joe."Hey guys! I love your dresses!" Santana gives Rachel and Brittany a hug. They notice how more uneasy Quinn looks.

"Quinn you look like a sad panda. Let's dance and get you happy!"

Brittany takes Quinn by the hand and tries to drag her to the dance floor."San!" Santana takes Quinn's other hand follows them to the dance floor."Oh San I didn't know you wanted to dance too?" Santana smiles and shakes her head then leans towards Brittany;still holding Quinn's hand.

"Quinn is still scared,B remember she has to stay with me." Brittany gives her a apolagetic smile."Sorry Quinn I forgot." Quinn shrugs her shoulders."It's okay,B. We could still dance and have fun but not without San." They dance for awhile until a slow song comes on. Joe steps behind Brittany and taps her shoulder and they begin to dance. Santana takes Quinn's wrists and puts them around her neck and she puts her hands on Quinn's waist."I'm glad we came. I'm having fun." Santana leans her forehead on Quinn's."Me too,Mi amor." Santana gives her a soft kiss when the song comes to an end. Sam and Puck have been close by the whole time they've been dancing and Puck's been trying to teach Sam some bodyguard signals."Dude, I have no idea what any of that means! Just call my phone!" Puck rolls his eyes and pulls out his phone.

"It means check the parameter! We won't over this!" Sam hangs up the phone and starts to look around his half of the gym while Puck takes his.

Santana and Quinn are sitting at their table closest to the table with the food and punch bowl."Quinn I'm gonna get us some food and punch. You could still see me from here okay? And Sam is right over there." Santana points behind Quinn's shoulder and Sam gives a wave. Santana kisses the back of her hand before she leaves. Quinn looks around the gym for a few minutes;glancing at Santana every so often when Joe approaches her."Hey,Quinn. Where's Santana?" Quinn points over to the table across from them."I just wanted to tell you that you look beautiful tonight and wanted to know if you wanted to dance?" Quinn looks over at Santana putting some food on their plates then back at Joe."We went wonder off too far. Besides she won't mind;it's a friendly dance Quinn. What could it hurt?" Quinn looks back at Sam talkin on the phone with Puck;looking like their still arguing over hand signals.

Joe takes Quinn by the hand and out to the dance floor before she can give him an answer. Quinn has her hands on his shoulders and he has his hands on her lower back."See it's not so bad." Quinn still feels uneasy and she can't see Santana from where their dancing.

"I think I'm gonna go find Santana." Joe has them dancing by the wall close to an exit."Quinn relax your fine. We're just dancing." Quinn looks around the room for Sam and Puck but can't find either of them."No I really need to go now." Joe steps out of Quinn's arms."If that's what you want fine but someone wants to talk to you first." Quinn looks confused as Joe walks away. Then she feels someone cover her mouth and wraps their arms around her waist and takes her out into the hall way. She struggles in their arms."Did you really think that I would give up that easy?" Jamie faces Quinn and punches her in the face;knocking her out. He carries her limp body bridal style down the hall and into the choir room and he places her on the piano. He takes some tape from his pocket and puts it on her mouth then he ties her hands in front of her and waits for Santana.

Santana finishes off their plates;having to wait in line longer than she would've liked and makes her way over to Quinn. She makes her way through the crowd when she sees their table empty. Santana puts the plates down and grabs her phone from her purse."Sam where's Quinn?!" Sam looks around for Joe and sees he's dancing with Brittany."Joe where the hell is Quinn?" Hoe shrugs his shoulders."I was dancing with her but she was too busy wanting to be with Santana so I left her to talk to some guy." Sam starts freaking out."Was his name Jamie?!" Joe confused;nods his head."Dammit Joe!" Sam runs off in search of Santana."San! Fucking Joe was dancing with her when Jamie said he wanted to talk to her we have to find her!" Santana quickly runs out of the nearest exit."They have to be in the school still. He just took her to get to me." Sam looks around when Puck runs into them."Dude Britt told me what happened so I went to look for them and saw them in the choir room." All three start running to the room."Did she look okay?" They round the corner getting closer."He has her on the piano it looks like he knocked her out somehow." Santana slams the choir room door open and sees Quinn laying unmoved on the piano still knocked out. Sam and Puck are behind her."Well I wasn't expecting you to bring more friends. I was kinda hoping you would be smart enough to come alone." Jamie pauses and pulls out a hand gun then walks over to Quinn and points it to her head."No! don't they'll leave!" Santana turns to face them and starts to push them out the door."Go and wait down the hall before he kills her." Sam and Puck back out of the room and Santana faces Jamie and Quinn."Good girl. You know all of this could've been avoided if she just agreed to bent girlfriend." Santana keeps her eyes on Quinn preying to show any movement. Jamie begins to run the gun down Quinn's arm."What is it about this girl that has your heart?" He runs the gun down her chest."Is it her tits? there kind of nice." Santana wants to kick his ass and would if it weren't for the gun."Or is it just her skills in bed. I bet she's a good fuck." He begins to lift the hem of Quinn's dress with the gun and runs the tip of it on her thigh going up to her hip exposing her lower half. Santana has had enough of him."Stop it! Leave her alone! What the hell do you want from me? What can I do to make you leave us alone?" Jamie stops his movements and walks into Santana's personal space and backs her into the wall."I want you." Santana closes her eyes and shakes her head."Well that's just too fucking bad cause I love her and will never want to be with you." Quinn starts to wake up with a head ache and cover her eyes with her hands and rips the tape off her mouth."San? Where are you!" Jamie quickly makes his way to Quinn and grabs her by the shoulders,taking her off the piano and holds her so her back is to his front. He has the gun pointed to her head."I can just get rid of the problem. She is the only thing standing between us." Santana cries shaking her head."Please no! I'll only ever love her you can't take her away from me! I'd rather die! please!" Jamie looks between Quinn and Santana."Please don't. San, I love you more than I've loved anyone. Please don't kill me." Santana takes a few steps closer to them.

"Have you ever loved someone so much it hurts to be away from them for just a few hours?" Jamie looks to his feet and nods his head."You feel like you could do anything for them to make them happy. Quinn is that person for me and right now your making it hard on us,to be happy. I've had to watch my soulmate cry in her sleep cause she's so scared and I can't do a damn thing about it. I could stop this though and I won't let you take her away from me cause if I do then I have nothing to love for." Santana takes a few more steps in front of them."Please don't. It won't solve anything,you'll just get yourself thrown in prison." Jamie lossens his hold on Quinn until he lets her go. Quinn runs into Santana arms and they both sob. Jamie backs away from them looking at the ground."I loved someone once,she looked alot like you Santana." Quinn rests her head on Santana's right shoulder with her arms around her waist while Santana has her arm around Quinn's shoulder."She died in a car accident. Some man was drinking and driving. When I saw you in the resturant that day I just couldn't help myself,I'm sorry." Jamie looks between Quinn and Santana."Love her like there's no tomorrow." Santana holds Quinn closer."I will always love her until I die and whatever comes after." Jamie looks at Quinn in tears."I'm sorry, Quinn I didn't mean for things to get like this. She just reminds me so much of Marissa I just couldn't stop myself. I promise I'll leave you be." Jamie takes one last look at them before leaving the room. Quinn hugs Santana as tight as she can while they sob into each others arms."I thought I was gonna lose you." Santana rubs Quinn's back and kisses her shoulder."I meant what I said. If he-if he went through with it I would die from the pain." Quinn leans out of the embrace and wipes some of Santana's tears."But he didn't cause you saved me so we don't have to think about that." Quinn cups Santana's cheek and leans her forehead on hers."You saved my life." Santana smiles through tears."Of course I did. I couldn't just stand here like an idiot and watch some sick perv kill my women." Quinn snorts and shakes her head;only Santana. Sam and Puck along with Brittany burst through the the door. Santana in Quinn turn to them in surprise then Brittany runs towards Quinn and pulls her in a hug."Your ok! I got so scared when I heard Jamie took you." Quinn smiles and hugs Brittany tighter."Yeah I'm okay. Santana saved my life." Santana smiles with a blush and Brittany steps out of the embrace and looks over at Santana."Thats hot."

Everyone laughs at Brittany's coment;lightening the mood a little."I think it's safe to say that I should take you two home." Puck looks at them confused."What happened to the stalker?" Santana and Quinn look at each other smiling."We'll let you know on the way home but we're not leaving just yet. I want one more dance with my girl and then we can leave."

Quinn and Santana are dancing in the middle of the gym with their foreheads together and Quinn's arms wrapped around Santana's shoulders and Santana's hands on Quinn's waist."Despite almost dying I still had fun and I'm glad we came. After this we won't have to worry about him anymore." Santana gives her a soft kiss."I don't want to ever feel like that again. I've never been so scared in my life but it's over now and your still here and that's all that matters to me right now."

At the house Quinn and Santana are sitting in front of the fire. Quinn has her back to Santana's front and Santana leaning on the coffee table."When does your dad get home?" Santana rests her chin on Quinn's right shoulder."Not till late." Santana runs her fingers down Quinn's arms leaving goosebumps behind. She kisses her shoulder then makes her way up to her neck then behind her ear."I really do love this dress. You look so beautiful;I think I forgot to tell you in all that mess of drama." Quinn smiles with a blush."Stop making me blush." Santana smiles and kisses her temple."But I like making you blush." Santana kisses down her neck and sucks on her pulse point. Her hands wonder to her back and unzips her dress. She pulls it down exposing her breasts. Santana slips out from behind Quinn and lays her down on the carpet. She leans down and kisses her slowly. Santana kisses her jaw then her neck and squeezes her rigt breast; earning a moan from Quinn. She takes her left nipple in her mouth and slowly starts to kiss her way down Quinn's body;taking the dress with her to expose more skin. Santana reaches her hips when she sits up and takes it completly off and sets it aside. Santana kisses Quinn's hip then takes off her own dress. She puts her right leg over Quinn's left then runs her finger up Quinn's slit;finding her clit she traces small circles a few times before removing her finger and replacing it with her center. Quinn and Santana moan at the contected clits and start to buck their hips in unison. "Oh god faster,Q." Quinn and Santana pick up speed and both throw their heads back with a moan."San don't stop!" Soon Quin and Santana reach their climax and Quinn starts to crawl over by Santana. She places kisses on her hips then her inner thighs."I want to taste you." Santana moans at her words and lays down on the carpet. Quinn licks her slit and begins to suck on her clit."I love it when you do that." Santana arches her back and clentches her fists before laying flat on the floor again. Quinn enters her with two fingers while tracing circles with her tongue to her clit."Faster." Quinn pulls out then back in this time deeper hitting her "G" spot."Quinn! oh my god that's the spot!" Quinn repeats her actions over and over until Santana reaches her climax. Quinn licks up her juices then climbs up Santana's body and lays her head on her bare chest. Panting, Santnana rubs Quinn's back and kisses the top of her head."I can't believe we did the most cliched thing and had sex in front of a fire but that was amazing." Quinn snorts and kisses Santana collar bone."Yeah it was." Quinn gets up and takes the blanket from the back of the love seat and lays back down on Santana and pulls the blanket over them."You have to admit,it's a great way to end a drama filled night." Santana smiles and kisses the top of Quinn's head and holds her closer."Yeah it is. Goodnight,Mi amor. I love you."

Quinn sits up and deeply kisses Santana."Goodnight,I love you more." Quinn lays back down and both girls fall asleep in front of the diming fire.

Were these chapters worth the wait? I hope you liked how it ended with Jamie. Sorry that this chapter is shorter:/ I try to make them long. I think this story might be ending soon but like I said there will be a sequal! P.S Happy Glee day!


	24. Chapter 24:Regionals wa Hint of Drama

It Was Always You

Authors Note(I don't own any of the Glee characters)Warning:smut

all4you18-lny18:Lol no I've never watched One Tree Hill before but I'm glad you liked the chapter and thanks for the review(:

falconsoftball19:somone else said the samething! Lol

penpendesarapen:Lol thank you!(:

Chapter 24:Regionals with a Hint of Drama

The next day;Quinn and Santana spend it on the couch and in bed and in the shower. Monday comes and it's time to rehearse for Regionals in two days. The New Directions are rehearsing Up Up Up in the auditorium."Come on guys! I know your still high on the winter dance but we have to get this perfect and then we have to rehearse Valerie. From the top and full out this time Mercedes!" They go through the number three more times before they take a break. Quinn and Santana grab their drinks from the side of the stage.

"This number is gonna kick my ass." Quinn snorts and take a long chug of her water."Holy shit you were thirsty." Quinn smiles and leans closer to Santana."I'm hungry too." Quinn winks at her and walks away with a swing to her hips. Brittany walks up beside Santana with a knowing smile."Did she just tell you she's hungry for your cat?" Santana looks at Brittany like a deer in headlights."Britt what the hell? I don't think everyone in the room heard you." Brittany shrugs her shoulders."I think everyone already saw you drool." Santana wipes her mouth while Brittany walks away laughing.

"Break times over! We'll go over Up Up Up again I see that a few of you are still having trouble with the second verse. After that Valerie and even though there really isn't much choreography in Quinn and Rachel's duet I still think we should go over it." The rest of the day is spent going over Up Up Up since it being the more difficult number. Santana and Quinn are laying on the big couch in the living room. Quinn is facing the kitchen while Santana is facing the living room wall."I can't move. I don't even like this show but the remote is too far away." Quinn lifts her head up to see the remote on the arm of the couch by Santana's head and snorts putting her head back down."It's by your head." Quinn says with a laugh."I can't even move my head let alone my arm." Quinn has a smug smile on her face and slowly sits up and runs her hands up Santana's thighs as she hovers over her body."I know a way to get you relaxed." Santana shakes her head with a knowing smile."Oh yeah how?" Quinn kisses her softly while sliding Santana's pants and underwear off. She runs her fingers in her slit and traces large circles to her clit. Santana moans and grabs the edge of the couch cushions in her fist. Quinn sucks on Santana's pulse point and draws circles to her opening a few times before entering her with just one finger to drive her crazy.

"Q,more." Quinn shakes her head and pulls out before entering her knukle deep."Q, I need more your driving me cray cray." Quinn snorts then pulls out again adding another finger and picks up her speed just a little more."Quinn do you want me to beg? cause at this point I will." Quinn leans her forehead on Santana's and gives her a chasted kiss."Patience." Santana groans and deeply kisses Quinn swiping her tongue along her lip. Quinn opens her mouth more earning a moan from Santana. Quinn pulls out again then adds a third finger while rubbing her clit with her thumb."It's about fucking time,Q!" Quinn laughs shaking her head."Faster." Quinn picks up speed until she reaches her climax."Your right thats a good way to relax." Quinn puts her pants back on then lays on top of Santana."Do you think we have a chance of winning?"

Santana runs her fingers through her hair."Yeah I think so." Quinn smiles up at Santana."Of course we will what was I thinking? Your signing the solo. We got this in the bag." Quinn gives her a soft kiss while grabbing the remote. Then repositions her self so that she's facing the tv with her head on Santana's chest."Family Guy!" Quinn snorts and leaves it on."I don't understand why you like this show so much." Santana ignores her coment and continues to watch the show. Santana runs her fingers through Quinn's hair."Hey,babe?" Quinn hums and looks up at her."Do you wanna go to the park? I feel like I need to get out of the house." Quinn lifts her head of Santana's chest with a smile."Can we feed the ducks?" Santana throws her head back and laughs."What is it with and Britt and those danm ducks?" Santana cups Quinn's cheek with a smile."Go get the bread." Quinn smiles and gives Santana a soft kiss before jumping off the couch and into the kitchen to get some bread. Santana hopes the ducks will be there. The snow has melted but it's still cold. Quinn and Santana walk hand in hand around the park waiting for the ducks arrival."I really wanted to feed some ducks." Quinn says with a pout. Santana smiles and kisses the back of her hand."I know,Mi amor. We could always come back,winter is almost over." Quinn rests her head on Santana's shoulder. After a few minutes of walking Santana tugs on Quinn's hand and points to a bench.

Quinn puts her head back on Santana's shoulder."I like this,just you and me just relaxing. It's nice." Santana kisses the top of Quinn's head."Yeah it is." Quinn picks her head up and softly kisses Santana."I love you." Santana kisses her deeply."I love you more." Quinn and Santana decide to walk some more when they spot Sam and Mercedes.

"Hey! trouty mouth!" Quinn laughs and elbows Santana in the ribs. Sam and Mercedes walk their way hand in hand."You know I hate it when you call me that."Sam gives Santana and Quinn hug,Mercedes follows his actions."What are you guys up to?" Quinn asks looking at their joined hands."Just wanted to relax. has been working us hard for Regionals." Everyone nods their head in agreement."We were actually on our way to Breadstix if you guys wanna join us." Quinn looks at Santana with a hopefull look. Santana just smiles and shakes her head."Sure why not." At the resturant Santana and Quinn share a plate of spaghetti since they usually just get the samething it's just easier to share."I am so nervous for Regionals. I still don't have all of the group number down yet." Mercedes says with an eye roll. Sam rubs her lower back with a sympathetic smile."Dont worry Mercedes you could always ask Britt for help and we'll deffenitly win with Sannie's singing." Santana looks at her plate with a blush then gives Quinn a soft kiss."She's so byest."

Quinn shakes we head and mouths "I'm not she's the best" to Sam and Mercedes. Santana snorts with a blush."You two are so cute." Sam says before taking a sip of his water while a guy about the same age as Sam walks up to the table with a smug smile. He has brown short hair with blue eyes;a typical jock kind of guy."Dud what did you do to get a date with these three beautiful ladies." Sam looks at him confused."Oh no dude I'm not this one right here is my girlfriend and those two over there are girlfriends." He looks between Quinn and Santana in disbelief."How can a beautiful blonde like yourself be a dyke?" Santana stands up and slams her hands on the table when she sees how uncomfortable he's making Quinn."You get the hell away from my girlfriend asshole!" The guy throws his hands up in surrender."Fine,fine. Just give me your number girl and we'll call it even." He winks at Quinn when Sam tackles him to the ground."Sam! stop your gonna get us kicked out!" Sam gets a few punches in before the manger comes and kicks them out then tells them their not welcome there anymore for at least a month."I can't believe you got us kicked out of stix. That was pretty bad ass trouty mouth." Sam just shakes his head;giving up on Santana not calling him that. The next few days New Directions spend it on rehearsing but today is the day and Quinn is more nervous then she was at sectionals. Santana cups her cheek with a smile and kisses her deeply."Did that help." Quinn kisses her again this time swiping her tongue along Santana's bottom lip. Santana opens her mouth with a small moan. Quinn slowly stops the kiss then leans her forehead on Santana's;both panting."Better." The lights in the room flicker letting them know its their turn."Alright you guys! We've practiced these numbers enough. You know it by heart now go out there and win us a trophy!"

They start off with Rachel and Quinn sitting on stools on the opposite ends of the stage;Quinn on the left with Rachel on the right. In the middle is a big white screen;you could see the shadows of Brittany and Mike doing the contemporary cherography.

I wish I could tie you up in my shoes

Make you feel unpretty too

I was told I was beautiful

But what does that mean to you

Look into the mirror who's inside there

The one with the long hair

Same old me again today

My outsides are cool

My insides are blue

Everytime I think I'm through

It's because of you

I've tried different ways

But it's all the same

At the end of the day

I have myself to blame

I'm just trippin'

You can buy your hair if it won't grow

You can fix your nose if he says so

You can buy all the make-up that M.A.C. can make

But if you can't look inside you

Find out who am I to

Be in a position to make me feel so damn unpretty

I feel pretty

Oh so pretty

I feel pretty and witty and bright

Never insecure until I met you

Now I'm being stupid

I used to be so acute to me

Just a little bit skinny

Why do I look to all these things

To keep you happy

Maybe get rid of you

And then I'll get back to me (hey)

My outsides look cool

My insides are blue

Everytime I think I'm through

It's because of you

I've tried different ways

But it's all the same

At the end of the day

I have myself to blame

Keep on trippin'

You can buy your hair if it won't grow

You can fix your nose if he says so

You can buy all the make-up that M.A.C. can make

But if you can't look inside you

Find out who am I to

Be in a position to make me feel so damn unpretty

I feel pretty

Oh so pretty

I feel pretty and witty and bright

And I pity

Any girl who isn't me tonight

Oh oh oh oh oh (Tonight)

Oh oh oh oh oh

Oh oh oh oh oh (Tonight)

Oh oh oh oh oh

Oh oh oh oh oh (Tonight)

Oh oh oh oh oh

I feel pretty (You can buy your hair if it won't grow)

Oh so pretty (You can fix your nose if he says so)

I feel pretty and witty and bright (You can buy all the make-up that M.A.C. can make)

But if you can't look inside you

Find out who am I to

Be in a position to make me feel so damn unpretty

I feel pretty

But unpretty

The white screen falls to the stage floor and reveals the rest of the New Directions and Valerie begins.

Well sometimes I go out by myself and I look across the water

And I think of all the things, what you're doing

and in my head I make a picture

'Cos since I've come on home, well my body's been a mess

And I've missed your ginger hair and the way you like to dress

Won't you come on over, stop making a fool out of me

Why won't you come on over Valerie, Valerie?

Did you have to go to jail, put your house on up for sale,

did you get a good lawyer?

I hope you didn't catch a tan,

I hope you find the right man who'll fix it for you

Are you shopping anywhere,

changed the color of your hair, are you busy?

And did you have to pay the fine you were dodging

all the time are you still dizzy?

Yeah

'Cos since I've come on home, well my body's been a mess

And I've missed your ginger hair and the way you like to dress

Won't you come on over, stop making a fool out of me

Why won't you come on over Valerie, Valerie. Valerie, Valerie?

Well sometimes I go out by myself and I look across the water

And I think of all the things,

what you're doing and in my head I make a picture'

Cos since I've come on home, well my body's been a mess

And I've missed your ginger hair and the way you like to dress

Won't you come on over, stop making a fool out of me

Why won't you come on over Valerie, Valerie. Valerie, Valerie?

Yeah Valerie

Everyone takes their spots on the risers as Quinn and Sam take theirs front stage and Up Up Up begins.

[Quinn & Sam:]

Oh we up up up for the glow show,

Yeah we down down here on the ground

Yeah we up up up up above love

Yeah we up up up through the clouds,

Yeah we up. Yeah we up, yeah we up, yeah we up.

[Sam:]

You're gonna find your way, find a way to be.

You're gonna get yourself a land with your old man

You'll get it free, you'll get it free.

[Quinn:]

It's the way now, way to see.

'cause it's inside and out

[Quinn & Sam with ND:]

With no doubt.

It's in everything, it's in everything.

Oh, we up up up for the glow show

Yeah we down down here on the ground

Yeah we up up up up above love

Yeah we up up up through the clouds

Yeah we up, yeah we up,

Yeah we up, yeah we up.

[Sam:]

You're gon' find your way, find your way to be.

Yeah you're gonna get yourself a line with your own spine.

You'll get it free, you'll get it free

[Quinn:]

It's the way now, way to see.

Yeah in the moment it comes and it goes

[Quinn & Sam with ND:]

Gets in everything, it's in everything

Yeah we up up up for the glow show

Yeah we down down here on the ground

Yeah we up up up up above love

Yeah we up up up through the clouds

Yeah we up, yeah we up

Yeah we up, yeah we up

[Instrumental Break]

Yeah we up up up for the glow show, yeah we down down here on the ground.

Yeah we up up up up above love, yeah we up up up through the clouds [x2]

Yeah we up!

Yeah we up up up for the glow show, yeah we down down here on the ground.

Yeah we up up up up above love, yeah we up up up through the clouds.

Yeah we up. Yeah we up. Yeah we up. Yeah we up! (up, up, up, up, up)

Whooo.

The audience gives them a standing ovation then exit the sage. Behind the curtain Quinn jumps into Santana's arms and she spins them around then puts Quinn back on her feet again. Santana cups Quinn's cheek and kisses her deeply."You were so amazing. I'm so proud of you." Quinn smiles with a blush."You were more amazing." Santana snorts still blushing and kisses Quinn last choir has performed and now their waiting on stage. Santana and Quinn hand in hand with Sam and Mercedes to their left and Brittany and Joe to the right and Rachel behind them."And in first place we have The New Direstions!" Santana dips Quinn and kisses her deeply. Brittnay throws herself in Joes arms while Sam and Mercedes share a kiss.

Santana and Quinn have changed into their street clothes and now are packing their stuff together in the green room."Babe,I'm all packed. You almost finished?" Quinn nods her head trying to stuff her dress in the bag. Santana snorts and helps her."Jesus,babe what else do you have in here?" Santana is struggling with the bag and Quinn is laughing at we girlfriends antics when she decides sitting on it would do the trick."That's my princess always packing more than she needs." Quinn freezes at the voice and turns around to see Judy standing in the door way with her arms crossed and a smile. Santana glares at her while Quinn slips her trembling hand in hers."I told you to stay the fuck away for us! What the hell do you think your doing here?!" Judy sighs and looks at the ground then back at Quinn."I missed you so much. I know I've done wrong by you but I want to make it up to you,if you'll let me." Quinn is silently crying and hanging on Santana's hand like a lifeline. She takes a deep shaky breath."I'll have to think about it for a few days. I don't know how I feel about having you in my life again. I'm really happy and it's all because of Santana but I'm not sure if I can trust you. So I need time." Judy nods slowly."I didn't expect you to jump into my arms or anything." She pauses taking a few steps closer as Santana steps in front of Quinn."You were amazing princess. I'm so proud of you." Quinn begins to cry and leans closer to Santana so she can whisper in her ear."I can't take this anymore. Please take me home." Santana turns around and wipes some of her tears then kisses her on the cheek. She grabs their bags on the couch and takes Quinn by the hand and wads for the door. Santana stop in the door way and turns to Judy."I've hope you thought about this before you came here and decided to make Quinn's life hell. She was happy! Now when we go home I can be sure she'll be crying in my arms all night when we should be celebrating. I can't decide for her but if I were her I would tell you to stay out of my life." And with that Santana takes Quinn out to the car and drives them home.

That night in bed Santana wished she were wrong when she said Quinn would be crying in her arms all night. Quinn has her face burried in Santana's neck and tightly holds her sleeping shirt."Why does she have to do this to me? I was happy!" Santana runs her fingers through her hair and kisses the top of her head."You can still be happy,Mi amor. You don't have to let her back in your life." Quinn continues to cry and shakes her head."But I do miss her,Sannie. She's still my mom." Santana holds Quinn closer and closes her eyes."Yeah I know." Quinn wipes some tears and kisses Santana's neck."If you had a choice to have your mom back in your life again would you take it?" Santana know she would take it in a heart beat but Quinn is talking about an impossible "If." Santana has given up on ever seeing her mom a long time ago."Yeah I would but my mother was a good women. Judy just stood by and watch your father hurt you in the worst ways. How can you just forgive her so easily?" Quinn props herself up on her elbow;looking down at Santana."That's what makes this so hard. I don't think I can trust her but I still love her." Santana brushes some of her hair out of her face and behind her ear."Well I know that I don't trust her but your right she's your mom and I don't want you to not have her in your life completly." Santana pauses and kisses the tip of Quinn's nose."Maybe you could take baby steps. You can call each other and go out to those Friday night dinners you used to have. But on one condition." Quinn smiles throug tears."What?" Santana cups Quinn's cheek."I have to come too. I don't want you alone with her." Quinn smiles and gives her a soft kiss."I love you so much,ya know?" Santana smiles and kisses her deeply."Yeah I know. I love you more." The next day;Quinn calls,Judy. Assuming she stayed with her aunt she calls there. Quinn and Santana are sitting on the couch with Santana's arm around Quinn's shoulder."Hey,Aunt Lisa. Is my mom there?..Thank you..Hi, I know I said I would wait but Santana helped me decide..I'm gonna take this by baby steps so you can earn my trust and I thought we can have our Friday dinners but they can't be at Breadstix..I'll explain some other time,also I would like it if Santana came along..ok ." Quinn hangs the phone up and places it on the coffee table then looks over at Santana."So? She agreed?" Quinn smiles with a nod."Yeah though I could tell she was hesitant about you coming with us. I think she's afraid of you." Quinn says with a laugh."Damn right she better be afraid of me." Quinn smiles and throws herself on top of Santana so their both laying on the couch and deeply kisses her. Quinn swipes her tongue along her bottom lip and Santana grants er access with a moan. Quinn slips her hand down Santana's underwear and traces circles to her clit."God,Q. I love your magic fingers." Santana says in a moan and bucks her hips.

Taking the hint Quinn enters Santana with two fingers."Fuck! Q,faster." Quinn picks up speed and rubs her clit with her thumb until she reaches her climax. Quinn takes her fingers and licks then clean."Fuck that's hot." Quinn laughs;shaking her head.

"Not that I'm complaining but what did I do to deserve that?" Quinn gives her a soft kiss."For being by my side no matter what. Anyone else would have told me I'm crazy for want someone like my mother in my life. I know you don't like her but your still letting me do this and not just on my own but your gonna be there too and It's amazing. Your amazing,your perfect." Quinn cups Santana's cheek and kisses her deeply."I'd do anything for you,Q."

What do you think about Quinn letting Judy back in her life? and I know what your thinking how in the hell is she not in prison? That will be in the next chapter. Santana is gonna give her a little interrogation at their dinner. Also if you noticed tonight underlined its because I write this story in my notes on my iPod touch and it just does that by itself. I usually fix it before I post the chapter but this time I didn't want to fix them all so I hope it doesn't piss you off or something Lol


	25. Chapter 25:Friday Night Dinner Drama

It Was Always You

Authors Note(I don't own any glee characters) Warning:smut. Again sorry about half the title is underlined it's just a pain to go back and fix it everytime.

Chapter 25:Friday Night Dinner Drama

Quinn is digging through her and Santana's closet looking for something to wear when Santana walks in and leers at her bottom."Babe,not that I'm complaining about the view but what the hell are you doing?" Quinn turns around with a put and is almost in tears"Sannie,I don't know what to wear." Santana smiles and cups her cheek."Relax,Mi amor it's just a dinner with your mom and I'll be with there with you okay?" Santana kisses her forehead and the tip of her nose."I'll pick something out while you get in the shower." Quinn hugs her tightly then takes some towels from the closet and goes to the bathroom.

Santana looks through the clothes and decides on a blue dress shirt and dark jeggings. She takes the clothes into the bathroom when she gets an idea. She starts to strip of her clothes;folds them then places them neatly on the counter. She slips into the shower and sees Quinn back is to her and she's washing her hair. Santana stand behind her and places a small kiss to her neck."San?" Quinn turns around with a smile."I thought I heard you." Santana smiles and kisses her deeply. She swipes her tongue along her top lip. Quinn gives her access with a moan. Santana slowly ends the kiss and kisses her jaw to her neck."San,we can't do this now. We're gonna be meeting with my mom soon." She tries to sound irritated but it comes out as a moan when Santana runs her fingers through her slit. Santana traces circles to her clit a few times before dropping to her knees and puts Quinn's right leg over her shoulder. Santana sucks on her clit then traces small circles with her tongue."Holly shit,San." Quinn leans her back on the tiled wall. Santana enters Quinn with two fingers pumping a few times before adding a third."Fuck,San! Faster." Santana picks up speed then hits her "G" spot."San! fuck!"

Santana slows down before picking up more speed. Soon Quinn reaches her climax;panting and standing on now shaky legs. Santana licks up all her juices then puts Quinn's leg back down and stands back up and kisses Quinn deeply."What was that for?" Santana gives her a soft kiss."You were nervous. I thought it would help." Quinn's smiles and cups Santana's cheek."Your too good to me."

Quinn and Santana continue to shower then change. On the drive to the small unknown Italian resturant;Quinn can't stop thinking about what's going to happen at dinner. Santana kisses the back of her hand."I can hear you thinking all the way over here." Quinn looks over with a blush."I'm sorry i can't help it." Santana laces their fingers together and traces patterns on the back of her hand."I know,but once we're there you'll see that there's nothing to worry about." Quinn and Santana meet Judy in the resturant at their table. Santana's seen better;it just looks like a fancier Denny's."You look pretty girls." Both Quinn and Santana give her a small thanks."I actually have a few questions before we order." Quinn looks over at Santana worriedly."That's fair." Judy tries not to look scared;not wanting a teenager to intimadate her but Santana can see the fear."First of all,what the hell are doing out of prison?" Judy squirms in her seat and looks at her lap."I'm surprised that wasn't the first thing you had asked me at your singing thing." Santana glares at her;waiting for an answer."I got out early for good behavior." Santana squints her eyes at her."Good behavior huh?" Quinn looks at Santana pleadingly.

Santana takes Quinn's hand and takes a deep breath."How did you find out about Regionals?" Judy shrugs her shoulders."I ran into Pheobe and Brittany,you know that girl can't keep your mouth shut." Santana would be mad if it was someone else."I want you to know that I don't trust you and I don't like the idea of you trying to squeeze back into Quinn's life but its just that her life and if that's what she's wants then I'm here to support her." Santana pauses and squeezes Quinn's hand. Santana wants to say more but Quinn cuts her off."I don't trust you either but we're a packaged deal now. You have earn both our trusts and hers is gonna take longer than mine so you might wanna get on her good side and fast." Santana can't help but feel a sense of pride hearing Quinn stick up for herself."I knew I would. I'm so happy to see you two still together." Quinn smiles over at Santana and kisses the back of her hand then looks back over at Judy."She's it fro me mom,I haven't changed my mind about marrying her. I will one day in the future and that's what I thought about when you asked for a second chance. I don't want you to miss it."

A waiter comes to take ther order but Santana holds them off."I don't either princess. I couldn't think of a better person for my daughter to spend the rest of her life with." Quinn leans over and softly kisses Santana."Me either." Quinn says still looking at Santana;making her blush and look away towards Judy. Santana notices a shift in her;she looks like she has something else to say and is fighting wether or not she should say it."You have something else to say what is it?" Judy squirms in her seat avoiding Santana's intense gaze while Quinn looks at her in question."Lets eat first." Santana wants her to tell them but seeing Judy's scared eyes she backs off.

They eat their meals quietly but you could cut the tension with a knife. Finished;Santana cuts to the chase."Alright out with it." Quinn elbows Santana in the ribs and sending her a apolagetic smile."It's okay princess. It's not easy for me to say this that's why I wanted to wait." Judy brushes invisible wrinkles out of her shirt."I'm not the only one to get out early for good behavior." Santana knows its coming and takes Quinn's hand and traces small patterns with her thumb to let her know she's there."Your father got out the same day as me but I made him promise to leave you alone." Quinn wants to hide under the table and never come out."How can you be so sure? He hurt me in our own house right under your nose! How you could you go by his word that he won't hurt me again!" Quinn tries to control herself and closes her eyes and takes a deep breath. Santana is beyond pissed but she has to be there for Quinn."I'm sorry Quinn but what do you want me to do? He's his own person I can't control him." Quinn shakes her head in disbelief."He seemed to have no problem controlling you though." Santana leans over to Quinn so she can whisper in her ear."Let's get out of here,babe." Quinn smiles in appreciation."I really wanted you back in my life but now I'm not so sure." Santana takes Quinn's coat from the back of the chair and puts it on Quinn then putting on her own."I'm assuming you've been in contact with him do you could tell that scum of husband of yours that if even thinks about coming anywhere near me and Quinn I'm calling my lawyer." And with that they leave the resturant.

Quinn is pacing the living room floor while Santana sits on the couch looking helpless."I was so happy and of course my parents have to ruin it." Quinn stops in from of Santana and kneels down on the floor."I'm scared,San. I don't know what to do." Santana cups Quinn face as tears spill from her eyes."I'm sorry I have no idea what I could do to help. I know I'm usually the one with all the answers but I don't." Quinn places her hand over Santana's."For now you could just hold me cause right now I just want to feel safe." Santana smiles through tears and slides up the couch to lie down and opens her arms for Quinn. She lies her head on Santana's chest while Santana holds her tight."When Papi comes home I'll ask him what to do;maybe he'll know." Quinn nods her head and snuggles closer to Santana. Quinn and Santana don't have to wait long for to get home. He walks in to see Santana conforting Quinn and frowns in concern. He takes a seat on the coffee table."Mija,what's wrong?" Santana rubs Quinn's back and kisses the top of her head."Judy wasn't the only one to have been released early from prison." sighs knowingly."Russell?" Santana slowly nods her head as rubs Quinn's back."What do we do,Papi?" shakes his head."We can't do anything,Mija. He hasn't done anything so don't worry unless you have to. I know you feel helpless and so do I but my hands are tied." Quinn burries her face in Santana's neck while Santana holds her closer."I have an idea. Why don't you girls get some pajamas on and we'll all sleep down stairs in our sheet tent like old times?" Santana smiles at the idea and gestures for Quinn to get up.

As soon as Santana and Quinn are alone in their room;Quinn throws herself in Santana's arms and sobs."I hate that I'm still afraid of him and I hate that he does this to me." Santana rubs her back and kisses her shoulder."I know;I hate it to. Maybe this will help keep your mind off it and if it doesn't then I'm here for you." Quinn continues to cry a little longer before they both change into their pajamas. When they reach the living room; already has everything set. Quinn crawls under the sheets with Santana following behind her. Quinn waits for Santana to lay down and rests her head on her chest. Mr. Lopez crawls in with a portable DVD player and sets it on the chair holding up the sheets."So I brought a variety of choices,I got Grown Ups,Big Daddy and The Waterboy." Santana snorts and shakes her head."You had to get every Adam Sandler movie we own?" just shrugs his shoulders."Which one,Quinn? your pick." Quinn chooses Grown Ups."Good choice." pops in the DVD and lays down to Santana's right,like old times. As soon as they get to the cabin in the movie Quinn falls asleep.

Quinn's dream:

Quinn wakes up to find Santana and Mr. Lopez gone. She crawls out from under the sheets and looks in the kitchen."San? ,where are you?" Quinn turns around to look up stairs when she sees Russell desending the small stairs in the kitchen. Quinn slowly steps back till her back hits the counter."I can't believe you did that to me,princess. I did you a favor! I was just doing what was right for my daughter!" Quinn closes her eyes and shakes her head."This is just a dream it's not real. Yu can't hurt me anymore." Quinn opens her eyes to Russell in her face. She tries to get away but he pushes her against the counter then punches her in the face;making her fall to the ground."Santana! Help me!" Russell drags Quinn by her ankle towards him."Santana isn't here,she can't help you!" Russell kicks Quinn in the stomach then her back. Suddenly a knife appears in Russell's hand and he stabs her in the stomach.

Quinn quickly wakes up and screaming."Santana! Santana! Where are you?!" Santana wakes up along with . Santana gently pulls Quinn back in her arms."It's okay,Mi amor. I'm right here,Shh." Santana runs her fingers through her sticky hair from the swet. Quinn sobs in Santana's neck while and Santana try to calm her down.

But when tries to rub her back;Quinn flinches away and snuggles further into Santana."It's okay,it's just Papi. He won't hurt you,Q." Mr. Lopez waves her off."It's okay,Mija. She's terrified." He pauses trying not to get choked up."What the hell did he do to you?" Santana holds Quinn tighter shedding a few tears of her own."Papi,please help her." Mr. Lopez leans down and kisses Santans forehead."I'll try,but right now I can't do anything." Santana nods her head and kisses Quinn's temple."Why don't we go in the bathroom so you can take a shower." Quinn shakes her head and holds on Santana tighter."What if we took a bath together instead?" Quinn slowly nods her head;wanting to stay close as possible to Santana. Santana helps Quinn out of her clothes then takes hers off. Santana climbs in the tub first then Quinn. Quinn has her back to Santana's front. Santana holds Quinn close and closes her eyes."Your still shaking." Santana kisses Quinn's bare shoulder then rubs her arms."Do you want to tell me what happened in your dream?" Quinn turns to her side so she can put her head on Santana's bare chest.

"I woke up,you and your dad weren't here so I looked in the kitchen. I called for you but you didn't answer and so when I turned around to look up stairs my dad was on the steps. I tried to keep my distance and I closed my eyes and told myself it was just a dream. When I opened them he was alot closer and he told me he did me a favor. Then he punched me and kept kicking me then he stabbed me in the stomach." Santana hugs her tight and kisses the top of her head."I don't know what to do to help you,Mi amor. Maybe you need someone else who can." Quinn shakes her head."I don't think I can." Santana gently lifts Quinn's head by her chin."Mi amor,you need help that I can't give you or Papi. Just go once for me and if you don't like it then you don't have to go." Santana has done more than enough for her the least she could do was go to therapy for one day.

"Okay,for you I'll do it." Santana shakes her head."Don't just do it for me. This will help you too okay?" Quinn slowly nods her head. Santana kisses her forehead."Good. Lets get clean." Quinn and Santana wash up then dry off and change into some new pajamas. has cleaned up the living room;thinking it would be best for them to sleep in their beds. Santana and Quinn crawl into bed in their usual postistion a with Quinn on Santana's chest. Santana begins to worry Quinn just got over being so clingy from the last time. She hopes the therapy will work and Quinn will keep her word and actually go. Santana looks down at Quinn;sleeping. She has a right hold on Santana's shirt and it looks like she's having another nightmare. Santana kisses er tamale and holds her close before falling asleep herself.

Quinn is the first one to wake up;covered in swet. Quinn looks over at Santana,she knows she's starting to be a burden on Santana so she agreed to go to therapy. Quinn brushes some of Santana's hair out of her face;waking her up."Are you ok? Did you have another nightmare?" Quinn shakes her head."San,do you think the therapy will help me not to be so afraid?" Santana cups Quinn's face and places a small kiss on the tip of her nose.

"Yeah I do." Quinn cries and nods her head."I don't want to become a burden." Santana shakes her head and sits up to pull Quinn in a tight embrace."You will never ever be a burden to me,Q. I love you and I would do anything for you but sometimes I need help too and you going to therapy will do that. So don't you ever think you'll be a burden okay?" Quinn nods her head on Santana's shoulder.

Quinn is so not looking forward to school but Santana promised her it would help keep her mind of things. So Quinn is getting her books out of her locker when Joe approaches her."Hey,Quinn how are you and Santana?" Quinn closes her locker and looks at Joe like he grew a head."Good. Why wouldn't they be?" Joe shrugs his shoulders and looks at the ground."I heard your mom is out of prison and I don't know I heard Brittany said you were going to therapy so I just assumed." Quinn slams her hand on the locker cutting him off."That what I'm going because our reationship is shit?! It's none of anyone's fucking business why I'm going to therapy! And I told you before I love Santana and only Santana!" The rest of the day Quinn deals with rumors of why she's going to therapy. She's getting more jumpy and anxious since Santana isn't in any of her classes. It's the last class before glee and Quinn has to sit next to Finn of all people today.

Their working on their labs and Finn leans over Quinn's shoulder to copy hers. Quinn closes her eyes and flinchs away."Finn Hudson you better keep your eyes on your own paper and leave me the fuck alone!" Finn looks at her confused then returns to his work.

She closes her eyes and thinks just get through this class and she'll be in Santana's arms again when Mr. Richards walks in the classroom."Miss. Fabray your leaving early,get your things from you locker and head over to the main office." Confused Quinn does as she's told. Mr. Lopez never said anything about leaving early. Quinn walks in the office and her throat goes dry and she wants to scream and run away."I knew I wouldn't be able to get you at the Lopez's house so I thought this was a better way to do it." Quinn tries to slowly back out of the room when Russell disrecritly grabs her wrist."You cause a seen and I'll make things worse for you got it." Quinn feels like a little kid again and slowly nods her head and lets Russell drag her out of the school and into his car.

Santana is waiting in the library during her free period. She's looking at the clock when Brittany sits across from her at the table with a confused pout."San? Does Quinn live with her dad now?" Santana quickly takes her attention away from the clock and to Brittany."No? Why? Did you see him?" Brittany slowly nods her head with unsheded tears."I saw him take Quinn in his car." Santana jumps out of her seat and runs out of the library,down the hall and out to the parking lot and speeds onto the road. She has no idea where she's going but thinks Quinn's old house wouldn't be a bad start and preys that's where they'll be.

Quinn is trying to control her breathing when she feels Russell's hand on her shoulder and flinches.

"I'm so dissaponited in you Quinn. You couldn't just be a good girl and do what I say." Russell pulls in their drive way and shuts the car off. He turns towards Quinn with a pointed finger."You have to face the consequences." He gets out of the car and Quinn quickly gets out of the car and tries to run into Santana's house when Russell catches her from behind and covers her mouth."Where do you think your going?" Russell takes Quinn inside and looks around the empty house. He then takes Quinn up to her old room and shuts the door behind them with his foot."I miss this room. Dont you princess? Theres alot of nice memories in here." Quinn struggles in Russell's big arms and his hold on her tightens."Time to face the consequences." Russell takes off his belt with one hand and then lays Quinn down on the floor."Please stop! I'm sorry!" Russell covers her mouth again and shakes his head."You make a sound and I'll make it worse." Russell cups Quinn's cheek then leans down and kisses her forehead. He turns her on her stomach and lifts up her shirt. Quinn is sobbing in her hand trying not to make a sound. The first blow comes as a surprise. Quinn screams into her hand and squirms."Don't you try to get away from me!" SMACK! He hits her even harder. The more he hits the harder the blow."Think you've had enough." Quinn nods her head and uncovers her mouth."Please no more." Quinn's back is covered in blood along with the walls and the belt. Russell hits her harder making Quinn scream."Please stop!"

Santana is outside when she hears a scream. She quickly runs to the front door but then stops in her tracks. She needs something to defend herself and Quinn with. Santana runs to her garage and finds her dads clubs and takes one out of the bag then makes her way over to Quinn's old house. Santana quickly makes her way up the stairs and into Quinn's room. She sees Russell hitting Quinn with his belt."Hey! Fucker!" Russell turns around and Santana hits him in the shins;making him drop to his knees. Santana kneels next to Quinn and brushes some of her hair out of her face."I'm gonna get you out of here okay?" Quinn nods her head and looks over Santana's shoulder to see Russell approaching her."Santana! Look out!" Santana turns around to Russell punching her in the face."I've had it with you!" Russell turns Santana on her back and uses his belt to tie her hands above her head. Quinn tries to crawl away but Russell catches her and turns her on her back."Please stop!" Russell slaps her in the face."You need to learn you lesson!" He punches her stomach over and over. Santana wakes up to her hands tied and looks over to see Russell punching Quinn."Get the fuck away from her, you sick fuck!"

Russell begins to unzips his jeans while he pulls down Quinn's jeans and underwear. Quinn tries to slip out from under his body but he's too strong."No! Please!" Russell slaps her in the face again citing her face in the process with his ring. Santana tries to get her hands free; sobbing,wishing she could get to Quinn. Suddenly Santana spots none other than Judy tip toeing her way to the forgotten club. Judy silently tells Santana to be quiet. Right when Russell is about to enter Quinn Judy hits him in his back."You sick bastard! I should've done this years ago!" Judy hits his side then his back again and again till he lays on the floor unmoving. Quinn pulls up her pants and underwear before crawling over to Santana and untied her hands. Santana pulls Quinn in a carefull hug;not wanting to hurt her back."How did you know I was here?" Santana pulls out of the embrace and cups Quinn's face."Britt saw your dad take you out to the car." Quinn smiles and throws herself in Santana's arms. Judy drops the club and kneels next to the girls."That felt pretty danm good."

Santana snorts and shakes her head. Quinn pulls out of Santana's arms and pulls Judy in a hug."I think it's safe to say you've earned our trust." Santana nods her head in agreement while Quinn pulls out of her arms."Not to ruin the moment but I feel like I'm in a fucking horrible lifetime movie." Quinn laughs and shakes her head."Only you,San."

Santana carries Quinn over to her house with Judy's help. Mr. Lopez arrives and takes care of the cuts on Quinn's back. Mr. Lopez agrees to let Judy over every Friday for dinner then calls an ambulance for Russell's body."I can't believe I did that." Judy and are sitting on the love seat with Santana and Quinn cuddling on the bigger couch."You kicked some ass Mrs. F." Of course the police stop by to ask questions surrounding his death and decide it was self defense."I'm so glad that asshole is gone for good. Now I don't have to worry about him hurting my women." Quinn lightly smacks Santana's arm with a laugh along with Mr. Lopez and Judy.

I'm not so sure I really like this chapter but I felt like Russell had to die and Judy had to be the one to do it. Please let me know what you think. Also I think this story has about maybe two or possibly three more chapters before its over. The ending won't be very surprising but I hope you'll still enjoy it.(:


	26. Chapter 26:Therapy and Rumours

It Was Always You

Authors Note(I don't own any of the Glee characters) Warning:smut

Sorry I didn't update yesterday like I plainned but half my night I has to watch the AMA's for my sister. Anyway I hope you like the chapters(:

boringsiot:Lol well here's some more! yeah it was supposed to be "temple" my iPod likes to change my words-_- and yeah Santana's little and I did it so Judy finally grew some lady balls. Lol

all4you18-lny18:Awh thank you so much that means a lot and sorry about your test:/

Joylinda:Lol yeah I wrote that part a few times but its still came out like a lifetime movie so I just thought screw it for the review and I hope you enjoy this update(:

Chapter 26: Therapy and Rumours

Quinn wakes up to Santana looking down at her and brushing her hair from her face."Morning." Quinn smiles and kisses Santana's palm."Morning." Santana gives Quinn a soft kiss and leans her forehead on Quinn's."I called Doctor Wescott while you were sleeping. You have an appointment after school." Quinn takes a deep breath and nods her head."Don't worry she said it was ok if I went in with you,if you want." Quinn smiles and nods her head."Yes,please." Santana smiles and kisses her slowly."Of course I will." Santana cups her face."You nervous?" Quinn kisses her palm."Really nervous." Quinn leans up and kisses Santana deeply."I think you need to calm my nerves." Santana snorts and gives Quinn a more heated kiss. She swipes her tongue along her bottom lip. Quinn opens her mouth with a moan. Santana slowly pulls out of the kiss and kisses her way down Quinn's neck to her ear."I've been thinking." Quinn hums as a response."Ever since we tried that new position I wanted to do it to you." Quinn turns her head and looks at her in question."I want you to ride my face,Q." Quinn blushes with a smile and nods her head. Santana lays on her back while Quinn slides off her pants and underwear then gets in position. Santana gently pulls her down by her thighs while Quinn holds onto the head board. Santana kisses the inside of both her thighs before licking her slit and traces circles to her clit. Quinn does her best not to buck her hips. Santana sucks on her clit then enters her with two fingers."Your were right this feels amazing." Quinn leans her head on the wall in front of her. Santana pulls out before adding another finger and traces circles to her clit with her tongue. Quinn starts to ride Santana's fingers matching her pumps until he reaches her climax."Fuck! Santana that was amazing." Santana licks up her juices then Quinn slides down onto Santana's body and burries her face in her favorite spot in Santana's neck.

"San?" Santana runs her fingers through her hair with a hum."That was incridible but I'm still nervous." Santana laughs then lightly slaps Quinn's bottom and kisses her temple."We have to get ready for school." After getting dressed Quinn is having second thoughts about going. Santana looks on in concern."You okay,Mi

amor?" Santana hugs her from behind in front of her full length mirror. Quinn looks at her in the mirror and shrugs her shoulders.

Santana kisses her cheek and rests her chin on her left shoulder."Worried about school? You'll be okay. We have more classes together today so you won't be on your own today." Quinn closes her eyes and nods her head."Yeah I know." At school Santana walks Quinn to her locker and helps carry her books."You don't have to do that." Quinn says with a laugh. Santana just shrugs her shoulders and kisses the back of Quinn's hand. She walks Quinn to her homeroom and hands her books over."Thank you." Quinn gives her a few kisses."Your gonna make me late." Quinn shrugs her shoulders and kisses her deeply."Yeah! you ladies should make out more often." Santana sends him a glare and flips him off."You should think about shaving off that fucking mullet!" Quinn pulls her in a tight hug."I love you so much. I'll see you in class." Quinn gives her one last kiss before entering her home room.

English is Quinn's first class;thank god she has it with Santana now. Quinn waits by the door for Santana when JBI approaches her with a mic and camera in her face."Word has it that Santana killed your father cause he escaped out of prison." Quinn closes her eyes and shakes her head."Leave me alone JBI." Jacob doesn't give up he keeps asking more rediculous questions."I also heard that your going to therapy cause your annarexic. What do you have to say about that?" JBI holds the mic in front of her face and all Quinn can think about is try not to cry and where is Santana? Quinn looks at her feet hoping he doesn't see any tears when she hears a very familiar voice."JBI! Get the fuck away from my girl!" Jacob runs away with his camera guy. Santana pulls Quinn in a tight embrace."I'm sorry I'm late,I got caught up with Brittany." Santana pulls out of the embrace and cups Quinn's face."Girls bathroom?" Quinn nods her head and Santana takes her by the hand to the nearest bathroom. She takes Quinn to the sinks and grabs some paper towels and wipes Quinn's tears with it."What happened?" Quinn throws her self in Santana's arms and sobs."Th-th-they think I ha-ave a eating disorder and that's why I'm going to thera-apy." Santana rubs circles on Quinn's back."How did they even find out about the therapy?" Quinn shakes her head on Santana's shoulder."I don't if I can stay here for the rest of the day. I just want to cuddle with you in bed all day." Santana pulls out of the embrace and cups her cheek."I know you do but your stronger than you think and you could do this. Don't let them get to you ok? You know why your going to therapy and that's all that matters." Quinn shakes her head and kisses Santana's palm."I'm not as strong as you though." Santana smiles and kisses Quinn deeply."Yes you are. If it gets too much then we'll leave okay?" Quinn smiles through tears and nods her head."Okay."

The rest of the day isn't so bad until Quinn reaches her locker for her last class. Puck approaches her with a smug smile."So I heard that your going to therapy cause you tried to kill yourself." Quinn slams her locker shut and turns to face Puck."Leave me alone!" Quinn tries to walk past him but he shoves her against the locker.

"You could use a real man in your life." Quinn has had it with people telling her what she needs. She shoves Puck away from her."I don't need you! I have Santana and she's all I need so leave me the fuck alone!" Quinn turns around and turns down the hall to her next class when she runs into Santana. She throws herself in her arms and laughs."What's so funny,Mi amor?" Santana pulls out of the embrace and cups Quinn's face."You were right,I'm alot stronger than I think. And it felt awesome." Santana smiles and gives Quinn a soft kiss."I'm proud of you. Do you think you can be brave for your appointment?" Quinn smiles and nods her head."Yeah maybe I can go in myself and if I need you I'll call you. Is that okay?" Santana kisses the tip of her nose and pulls her in a tight hug."It's more then okay."

On the drive there Quinn finds herself getting more nervous. Santana tugs on her hand."You okay over there?" Quinn smiles at Santana and nods her head. Santana can tell its her nervous smile and kisses the back of hand.

"You could always change your mind. I could go in with you if you want?" Quinn takes a deep breath and shakes her head."I have to do this by myself but thank you." Quinn leans over the council and kisses Santana's cheek."Anytime." Santana soon pulls into the parking lot of the small building. Santana turns off the car and tries to get out but Quinn stops her."Can we wait a little longer? I just need more time." Santana smiles and leans back in her seat. Quinn looks at the small brick building and takes a few deep breaths."Okay,I'm ready." Walking in makes it feel real for Quinn and takes her seat next to Santana and rests her head on her shoulder. Santana kisses the top of her head and slips her hand into Quinn's,lacing their fingers together."Your so brave." Quinn lifts her head up and leans her forehead on Santana's."I don't feel very brave." Santana slowly kisses her then gives her a small kiss on the tip of her nose."Did that help?" Quinn smiles and shakes her head the gives Santana a deep,heated kiss."Much better." Santana snorts and shakes her head while the receptionist calls Quinn's name. Santana gives Quinn a small soft kiss."You can do this,babe." Quinn tightly hugs Santana and follows the receptionist into a decent sized room with a desk two large very comfortable looking dark couches with a coffee table between them. Quinn takes a seat on the couch furthest from the desk across the room."She'll be in soon." Quinn nods with a smile to be polite. Looking around Quinn wants to crawl in Santana's arms. The wait is killing her even though its only been a few minutes it feels like hours. Quinn gets up to get Santana feeling too nervous to do this by herself when Mrs. Wescott walks in carying a folder she guesses is about her."Hello,Miss Fabray. It's nice to finally meet you. I talked to your friend Santana on the phone and she's filled me in on what's happened." Mrs. Wescott takes a seat on the other couch in front of Quinn and takes out a pad and pen."Girlfriend." Mrs. Wescott looks at her confused."Pardon?" Quinn clears her thraot and cracks her knuckles."Santana, she's my girlfriend." Mrs. Wescott nods her head and writes something down on her pad."Do you have a problem with that?" Mrs. Wescott looks at Quinn brows furrowed."No,not at all. Im sorry if I made that impression. I just wrote it down so I wouldn't forget,I have trouble remembering things."

Quinn nods her head and looks down at her lap."I'm sorry,it's just living in Lima not everyone is open minded." nods her head with a smile."It's okay,I understand." Quinn picks at invisible lint on her jeans,takes a deep breath then looks up at ."What are we supposed to talk about?" Mrs. Wescott shrugs her shoulders."Whatever you want." Quinn shrugs her shoulders."Santana said if I came it would help me not be so afraid anymore. Is that true?" writes on her pad and looks up at Quinn;squinting her eyes."What are you afraid of?"

Quinn closes her eyes and takes another deep breath."My father." It comes out as a whisper but still heard it."Santana told me he died. Why are you still afraid of him?" Quinn shakes her head and pinches the bridge of her nose."He was abusive when I was little up until." Quinn pauses not sure she can talk about the rape without Santana."Up until when?" Quinn tries to hold the tears back but fails."I don't want to talk about it without Santana." writes in her pad and takes a deep breath."Would you like for her to come in?" Quinn nods her head;smiling through tears. stands up and calls for Santana and sits back down. Santana walks and quickly makes her way to Quinn. Quinn throws her arms around Santana."I'm sorry I tried but she asked about dad and I can't talk about it without you." Santana hugs her tightly and kisses he top of her head."It's okay. You were amazing ok?" Santana takes Quinn to the couch holding her hand and pulls her down with her."Better?" Quinn smiles with a blush."So you were saying,your father was abusive up until when?" Santana squeezes Quinn's hand and traces small patterns on the back of it."Up until he raped me then Santana's father let me live with them as his foster child." looks between Santana and Quinn."You seem very dependent on Santana." Quinn squints her eyes."She was the only one there for me for a long time and still is. I don't have anyone else; I'm just starting to trust my mother again." throws her hands up in surrender."You get very defensive when I talk about Santana. Why is that?" Quinn glares at her."What do you mean why is that? She's the love of my life and if anyone talks about her of course I'll get defensive."

Santana leans over and whispers in Quinn's ear."It's okay,Mi amor. She's just trying to understand our relationship." notes the exchange."How long have you've known Santana?" Quinn smiles at the memory."Since we were 7." Santana smiles and kisses the back of Quinn's hand.

"And you knew about the abuse?" Santana nods slowly."We lived next door to each other and we had these walkie talkies and whenever he would punish her as he liked to call it;Quinn would call me on them and tell me what happened crying." nods and writes some more on her pad."So the abuse continued until highschool?" Quinn closes her eyes and nods her head."What about your mother did she know?" Quinn takes a shaky deep breath."Yeah she knew. He would make her watch at times." Quinn wipes some tears while Santana kisses her shoulder."I think that's enough for the day. If you want to schedule another appointment do so at the front desk." grabs some tissues from her desk and hands them to Quinn then leaves the room. Santana takes some tissues and wipes Quinn's eyes with them."That was intense." Santana kisses the tip of her nose."I know,Mi amor. Do you want to make another appointment?" Quinn slowly nods her head."As long as you keep coming with me then yeah." Santana nods he head with a smile."For as long as you need me to." Quinn continues to wipe her face with a smile."Let's go home. Im mentally tired." Santana takes Quinn by the hand and stops at the front desk to make another appointment before they leave.

Quinn falls asleep on the drive home. Santana pulls in the drive way;turns off the car and looks over at Quinn with a smile. She brushes some hair out of her face and kisses her forehead."We're home,Mi amor. Wake up." Quinn frowns in her sleep."Too tired." Santana snorts shaking her head then climbs out of the car. She opens Quinn's door and leans down to cup Quinn's cheek."How bout I carry you on my back and into our room?" Quinn peeks one eye open with a small smile."K." Santana turns around and kneels slightly so Quinn can climb on her back. She closes the door with her foot; Quinn has her head rested on Santana's right shoulder and her legs wrapped around her waist with her arms losely around her neck."Can we watch The Wizard of Oz before we go to sleep?" Santana snorts with a big smile."Of course we can." Quinn loves to watch The Wizard of Oz before they go to sleep. It's been awhile since they've watched it and Santana wanted to keep it that way. She takes Quinn up to their room and carefully places her on their bed and throws Quinn her pajamas before getting dressed herself. Quinn slips under the covers and waits for Santana to put in the movie and joins her on the bed. Santana slides up behind her and Quinn takes her place by her side."I love you so much." Santana smiles and kisses the top of Quinn's head and holds her close."I love you more." Quinn falls asleep when Dorothy and the scarecrow meet the tin man. peeks in the room to check on them."How was it today?"

Santana looks down at Quinn and shrugs her shoulders."Good I guess. She went in by herself but then had to have me go in when she asked about Russell. But she did make another appointment." Mr. Lopez smiles and walks in the room to give Santana and Quinn a kiss on their head."Goodnight. Don't stay up too late,Mija."

Whay do you think? I was worried about writting her in therapy since I don't have experience in it but I hope it came out okay? Still unsure when this story is going to end but I think I want to skip ahead to graduation after Nationals or I could just skip Nationals? Let me know(:


	27. Chapter 27:Funnerals are Supposed

It Was Always You

Authors Note(I don't own any of the Glee characters)

Chapter 27:Funnerals are Supposed to be Sad

Quinn wakes up to Santana placing small kisses to her collar bone."Morning." Santana smiles and kisses her slowly."Morning,Mi amor. Sleep good?" Quinn tiredly nods her head then rubs the sleep from her eyes."I'm hungry." Santana sits up to stretch then takes Quinn by the hand and drags her into the kitchen. is sitting at the table eating Breakfeast."Morning girls. Sleep good?" Both girls nod their head in unison while Quinn takes a seat across from him and Santana starts on Breakfeast."Babe? French toast?" Quinn nods her head with a smile."Yes,please." winks at Quinn making her blush when the phone starts to ring. Mr. Lopez uses it as an excuse to give the girls privacy."I wonder what has planned for Nationals." Santana shrugs her shoulders and dips the bread into the eggs before putting them on the frying pan.

enters the room with the phone pressed to his chest."Quinn,it's for you. It's your mom." Quinn hasn't talked to her mom since the day her father died and is curious to why she would be calling. Santana looks at Mr. Lopez in question as Quinn leaves the room. Mr. Lopez just shrugs his shoulders and continues to eat. Santana goes back to cooking and glancing in the living room every few seconds. Quinn returns to the kitchen when Santana has finished making their French toast and sets their plates on the table."What did she say?" Quinn takes her seat and gestures for Santana to sit next to her."Dad's funneral is tomorrow and she wanted to know if I'll be going." Santana rubs Quinn's lower back."Do you want to go?" Quinn looks over at Santana with a frown."I don't know. I think I'm gonna lie down for awhile." Santana kisses the back of her hand before letting her go up stairs."How can she get through this?" Santana begins to cry and reaches across the table and puts his hand on hers for comfort."She can get through it with your help. It's hard I know,just take a deep breath and go upstairs and just hold her cause right now that's all you can do." Santana smiles through tears then takes in a deep breath and wipes her face so Quinn can't see she's been crying."Thanks,Papi. I'm gonna go upstairs." smiles and pats her hand before she leaves to Quinn.

Santana finds Quinn crying on their bed with her back turned to her. Santana slips behind her and holds her tight."Everytime I think about him I feel like that little girl hiding under her bed,but I feel like I should go." Santana kisses her shoulder and rests her chin on her upper left arm."If that's how you feel then I support you." Quinn turns in her arms;making Santana lay on her back and Quinn rests her head on her chest."Please come with me." Santana kisses her forehead."Of course I'll go. I wouldn't let you go without me." Quinn burries her face in Santana's neck."You know what? I think we need a girls day. I'll call Rae and Britt,see if they wanna come over. How does that sound?" Quinn smiles up at Santana and nods."Good idea."

Quinn and Santana are cuddling on the couch when Rachel and Brittany arrive."Hey! Quinnie bear!" Brittany gives Quinn a very tight hug."Santana said that you were a sad panda and us coming over would make you happy." Quinn smiles with a nod."Very happy Britt. Thanks for coming." Rachel also gives Quinn a hug before taking her seat by Brittany on the love seat."So what do we have planned?" Santana and Quinn nod their shoulders in unison."Movie?" Everyone nods I. agreement while Santana picks a movie."Nothing scarey San." Brittany says covering herself and Rachel with a big blanket. Santana chooses The Little Mermaid for Brittany and cuddles with Quinn on the couch.

After two more movies, arrives and decides that the girls need to get out of the house and takes them bowling. It's Quinn's turn to bowl;Mr. Lopez has a bet with Santana who gets the most strikes between Quinn and Brittany. Santana has her money on Quinn getting the most while has his money on Brittany."I'm really not good at this. I don't know what made you bet on me winning cause it's not gonna happen." Santana laughs and stands behind her."It will if I help." Santana walks up the the isle with Quinn and places her hand over the one holding the ball and pulls their arms back then forward letting go of the ball till it hits all of the pins."No fair! Thats cheating!" Mr. Lopez yells from behind them. Santana laughs and grabs the bowling ball for Quinn."Relax it was just for practice." Santana hands over Quinn's ball and leans over so only Quinn can hear."Win me some money,babe." Quinn laughs and shakes her head."I'll try." Quinn walks up to the isle and rolls another strike. Santana cheers along with Quinn and Rachel and even Brittany. Quinn throws herself in Santana's arms."I did it! I never gotten a strike before!" Santana spins Quinn in her arms before letting her on her feet."Now you need more than Britt and you could get me some money!" The rest of the night Santana and Mr. Lopez continue to argue over who's gonna win the bet. It's Quinn's last chance and so far it's a tie."Come on,babe you could it!" Santana yells from behind her;making Quinn laugh.

Quinn lines up and takes a deep breath then releases the ball. Slowly it knocks down all the pins. Santana runs over and spins her in her arms."That's my girl!" Quinn laughs as Santana puts her back on her feet. Santana kisses her deeply before running over to her dad to collect her money."Yeah, yeah I better not here about this all night,Mija." Santana waves the money in front of her dad's face."Sorry,Papi. That's not how I roll." Quinn hugs Santana from behind and rests her chin on her left shoulder."Babe,don't be mean." Brittany and Rachel make whipping noises as Santana apalogizes to her father. Santana sends then both a glare and smirks when Rachel hides behind Brittany."Let's go home tomorrow is gonna be hard and we need some sleep." Everyone begins to take off their shoes and gathers their stuff. Mr. Lopez drops off Rachel then Brittany;Quinn falls asleep on Santana's shoulder in the back seat."How are you feeling about tomorrow,Mija?" Santana looks down at Quinn and brushes some hair out of her face."I'm not sure I really want her to go but I can't stop her. I'll still be there for her though." Santana carries Quinn on her back again up to their room after they said their good nights to . Quinn slowly puts her pajamas on.

"Come on, slow poke. Hurry up so we can cuddle." Quinn snorts as she puts on her pants."San,I'm tired let me mope." Quinn slowly slides to Santana's side and gives her a soft kiss before resting her head on Santana's chest."Thank you." Santana looks down at Quinn confused."For what,Mi amor?" Quinn rests her chin on her hands looking up at Santana.

"I know you don't want me to go. I saw it in your face but your still letting me go. Thank you,you really are too good to me." Santana smiles with a blush and shakes her head."I love you,simple as that." Quinn leans her forehead on Santana's with a big smile then kisses Santana deeply. Quinn cups her cheek and gives her one last kiss before resting her head on Santana's chest again.

The next morning Quinn is standing in front of Santana's full length mirror looking a her black dress and smoothing a few wrinkles. Santana walks up behind her with a smile and rests her chin on her right shoulder."For a funneral you look beautiful." Quinn looks at her feet with a blush."Thank you. So do you." Quinn turns in Santana's arms and gives her a soft kiss."How do you feel?" Quinm leans her forehead onto Santana's;shrugging her shoulders."I'm not sure. I feel a mix of emotions but sad isn't one of them and it makes me feel a little guilty." Santana cups Quinn's cheek."It's understandable for you not to be sad after everything he's done to you. So don't feel guilty." Quinn nods her head and takes a deep breath."Is your dad coming?" Santana looks at Quinn with her eye brows raised."He didn't expect that you would want him to." Quinn smiles and nods her head."I would feel better if the both of my Lopez's were with me." Santana smiles;trying to hold back tears."I'll go tell him to get ready." Quinn gives her one last small kiss before she leaves the room. Santana peeks in her fathers room and knocks on the door. Mr. Lopez is sitting on his bed watching tv;relaxing on his day off."Papi? Quinn wants you to come with us. She said she would feel better and I quote if both her Lopez's are with her." Mr. Lopez smiles with unsheded tears."She said that huh?" Santana nods her head with a smile and a few of her own tears."Okay,I'll get ready and meet you down stairs." Mr. Lopez climbs out of bed and Santana pulls him in a tight hug."I love you,Papi." Mr. Lopez kisses the top of her head."I love you too,Mija." Santana goes back to her to find it empty."Babe?! You downstairs?!"

"Yeah! I'm watching tv,come cuddle with me!" Santana smiles and shakes her head as she climbs down the stairs. Quinn pats the space next her with a smile as Santana's does so Quinn rests her head on Santana's shoulder."Papi, is getting ready." Quinn and Santana watch two and a half episodes of The Big Bang Theory when Mr. Lopez climbs down the stairs in a fancy black suit."Ready girls." Quinn and Santana walk hand in hand out to the car and Santana opens the door for Quinn.

Pulling up to the funneral palor;Quinn recgnoizes a few people hanging outside. "For some reason I'm nervous." Santana kisses the back of Quinn's hand."You'll be okay." Quinn takes a deep breath before getting out of the car after Santana. Walking into the building Quinn notices a few dirty looks but shrugs it off; thinking their just homophobic. The room is crowded with people. Mostly from Russell's side of the family. Quinn looks around trying to spot Judy but can't seem to find her."I think I see your mom over there,babe." Quinn follows Santana's gaze to the corner of the room and spots her mom sitting at a small table.

"Lets sit with my mom I don't really recognize anyone else here."

Quinm greets Judy with a hug;Santana shakes her head with a small smile."Come sit. I was starting to worry you wouldn't come." Santana pulls Quinn's chair out before taking a seat next to her while her dad sits across from them sitting next to Judy.

"Yeah sorry that's my fault. I didn't realize I was coming along til the last minute." Quinn looks around the room and notices more angry looks thrown towards her. She looks down at her and Santana's clasped hands but they shouldn't be able to see them on Santana's lap."What's wrong,Mi amor?" Santana whispers in her ear. Quinn looks at Santana with a frown."I've been getting alot of dirty looks since we got here,San. Do you think they know what happened?" Santana looks around and sees the looks and sends a glare right back. She turns her attention back to Quinn and cups her face."No,I don't think they know what happened and even if they do you didn't do anything wrong,ok?" Quinn kisses Santana's palm and nods her head."Girls me and Judy are going to her something to eat. You wanna join us?" Quinn shakes her head and tells them she's not hungry."Babe,I'm gonna get us some food,ok? You gonna be good by your self?" Quinn nods her head with a smile. Santana give shed a small kiss before leaving to the other side of the room. Quinn takes a deep breath and smooths out invisible wrinkles in her dress when she hears someone clear their throat above her."Quinn right?" Quinn looks up to see a guy around her age with short blonde hair and blue eyes."Yes. I don't mean to be rude but who are you?" He shakes his head with a laugh and sits in Santana's seat."My dad used to work with yours and I saw you sitting over here by yourself and thought I should keep you company." Quinn nods and looks over Santana's way."I'm not here alone. What did you say your name was?" He runs his hand through his hair with a toothy grin."I didn't,it's Andrew." Quinn smiles to be polite and holds out her hand for him to shake."Noce to meet you but like I said I'm not here alone." Andrew looks Quinn up and down."Boyfriend?" Quinn squints her eyes at him and shakes her head."No. Girlfriend."

Andrew smiles and crosses his arms over his chest."Free girl then?" Quinn shakes her head with a frown."No. I didn't mean she's a girl that's my friend. I mean she's my girlfriend as in I'm gay." Andrew looks at her in shock."Wow,that's surprising. So you must be the girl everyone's talking about." Quinn shrugs her shoulders as she spots Santana heading their way with their food.

"Hey,Justin Bieber get the hell out of my seat and away from my girl."

Andrew looks over his shoulder than back at Quinn."Girlfriend?" Quinn smiles and stands up helping Santana with the plates. Andrew steps aside for Santana as she sends him a glare."Just Bieber has brown eyes not blue." Santana shrugs her shoulders and digs in her food."Whatever,stay away from my girlfriend,Justin Bieber." Andrew shakes his head with a scoff and walks away. Quinn leans over to Santana to whisper in her ear."Their talking about me." Santana sets her fork down,looks over her shoulder than back at Quinn."Who?" Quinn shrugs her shoulders."He said everyone was talking about not just me but you too. He mentioned it when I told him your my girlfriend and not just my friend." Santana places her hand over Quinn's and rubs it."Just relax,eat and if you want to we'll leave,ok?"

Quinn smiles then begins to eat while Mr. Lopez and Judy join them. Throughout the funneral Quinn notices more and more dirty looks and decides she's had enough."San,I can't deal with this anymore. Can we go home?" Santana smiles and rubs her back."I'll get our coats." Quinn waits for Santana at their table looking for Mr. Lopez when a women who looks familiar approaches Quinn."I can't believe you would show your face around here. My brother was a good man and ruined our family name. Then you come here with that girl and parade it around here. They told me not to say anything but I can't keep quiet about this." Quinn closes her eyes and takes a deep breath before standing up so she's at level with her aunt."You have no idea what that so called good man has done to me. You weren't around when he beat me with his belt until I could barely walk. You didn't know the real Russell like I or my mother did so Dont stand there and say it was my fault. He did this,not me so get your facts straight before you point your finger and as for Santana I've loved her since I was seven years old and I'll love her long after I'm dead and I'm not ashamed of it. Now please excuse me we're leaving now."

Santana was standin behind the women and heard half of Quinn's speech with a proud smile. Walking hand in hand to the car;Santana stops them in front of the car and cups Quinn's face."You kicked ass back there." Quinn shrugs her shoulders with a blush. Santana kisses her slowly then opens the door for her."It was hot." Quinn snorts and hides her blush in he hands."San!" Quinn lightly slaps Santana's shoulders.

Like the chapter? I'm glad everyone seems to be liking the story still. I hope you like the next one just as much(:


	28. Chapter 28:New Hair,New Quinn

It Was Always You

Authors Note(I don't own any of the Glee characters) Warning:smut So it's official this story is coming to an end. I have about three more chapters after this one. I was going to have two more but it would be really long and I don't know the limit,also I think you guys have waited long enough so I'm gonna post chapters 28 and 29 tonight and then the last two tomorrow. I already have most of chapter 30 written so you wont have to wait long for the last two. I had no idea anyone would even like my story so thank you so much for all the reviews,favorites and follows. I hope you guys follow the next one and it's just as good as this. Again,Thank you! (:

Chapter 28:New Hair,New Quinn

Quinn is sitting Indian style in front of Santana's full length mirror exmaning her long blonde hair. It's not that she doesn't like her hair she just always wanted to try some different with it but of course Russell would never allow it. Now that she doesn't have to deal with Russell and his stupid rules she wants to maybe get it cut short. Santana walks in with a smile and sits behind Quinn;hugging her from behind and rests her chin on her left shoulder."What are you doing up here by yourself?" Quinn shrugs her shoulders and continues to look at her hair."What do you think about me cutting my hair?" Santana examines Quinn's hair with her head tilt."I wouldn't mind,I mean it is your hair. You'll still be the most beautiful girl in the world to me." Quinn smiles with a blush.

"I think I might cut it. I always wanted to cut it but Russell wouldn't let me." Santana kisses Quinn's temple."Then do it. He can't tell you what to do anymore." Quinn turns in Santana's arms and gives her a long soft kiss."Come with me?" Santana kisses the tip of her nose.

"Of course. We'll go after we eat."

After their lunch Santana takes Quinn to the hair salon in the mall.

"Do you know how short you want it?" Quinn looks at her hair in the car mirror."Really short. Like just touching my shoulders." Santana kisses the back of Quinn's hand with a smile."Sounds good,babe."

At the salon Santana notices how many people are waiting and sit down pulling Quinn on her lap with a loud sigh."Mi amor,this is going to take forever." Quinn turns so she's sitting sideways on Santana's lap with a pout."Your lucky I love you so much cause I wouldn't be doing this for anyone else." Quinn gives her small soft kiss."Even Britt?" Santana smiles with a head nod."Even Britt." Quinn looks at some magazines to keep herself busy while Santana glares at every beautician that calls everyones name but Quinn's.

"Babe,look at this girls hair." Santana looks over Quinn's shoulder and scoffs."In what world did she think that was ok?" Quinn shakes her head with a laugh when a beautician walks in the waiting room."Miss Fabray?" Quinn sets her magazine down and takes Santana by the hand and drags her into the other room.

"Just take a seat here and I'll be right back." Quinn takes a seat in front of the mirror while Santana takes a seat next to the counter across from her."I can't believe I'm finally doing this." Santana smiles and looks at her lovingly.

The beautician comes back with an apron and towel."I'm gonna take you over there to wash your hair and then we'll talk about what you wanna do with your hair." Quinn follows her to the sink while Santana waits pulling out a nail file to keep her busy.

Santana is on her middle finger on her rigt hand when she hears someone clear their throat above her."What?" A guy with short dark hair and green eyes looks at her up and down."I just noticed you sitting here alone and thought it wouldn't hurt to keep you company?" Santana looks at him with her eyes squinted."Well good thing I'm not alone or I would have to sit here and talk to you. Leave me alone." Santana goes back to filing her nails when Quinn comes back with the beautician."How short do you want it dear?" Quinn shows her and tells her She wants to keep her side bangs. Quinn looks over at the guy leering at her girlfriend."Babe? Who's that guy clearly leering at you?" Santana continues to file her nails shaking her head and snorts;knowing what Quinn is up to."I don't know,Mi amor. Someone who thinks I'm intrested for some reason." Quinn laughs trying not to move while the beautician does her hair."Well he better get a fucking clue and leave my girlfriend alone." The guy looks between Quinn and Santana;shakes his head and leaves."That was fun." Santana stops filing her nails and leans closer to Quinn."That was hot." Santana winks at her while leaning back in her seat and continues to file her nails. Quinn smiles with a blush and looks to see how her hair is coming through the mirror.

When she's finished she blow dries Quinn's hair and straightens it."What do you think dear?" Quinn runs her fingers through her hair and shakes her head making Santana laugh."I love it. What do you think babe?" Santana stands up and aslo runs her fingers through her hair."You look even more beautiful." Quinn smiles with a blush as she stands up and thanks the beautician. Quinn and Santana walk hand in hand to the front desk to pay then makes their way to the food court."I'm so glad I did that." Santana kisses the back of Quinn's hand then pulls out a chair for her at a small table before sitting down herself."What are you in the mood for,babe? I'm paying." Quinn looks around the food court."Subway." Santana rolls her eyes with a smile."The usual?" Quinn nods her head smiling."Thanks,babe." Santana gives her a soft kiss before leaving to get some Subway.

It doesn't take long for Santana to get back with their sandwiches.

"Did you tell them to put extra pickles and bacon on mine." Santana smiles with an eye roll."Of course,I don't understand your pickle and bacon obsession but putting those foods together is just gross." Santana and Quinn are almost finished with their meal when Brittany approaches them with a pout."Santana how can you cheat on Quinnie bear? I thought you loved her?" Santana and Quinn look at each other confused then back at Brittany."Brittany,

sweetie it's Quinn. She just got her hair cut." Brittany looks at Quinn with her head tilted."Oh ok. I like your hair then Quinnie." Brittany sits down and joins them."Thanks Britt but I can't believe you would think that Santana would ever cheat on me." Brittany shrugs her shoulders with a pout."You don't look like Quinn so I thought she cheated." Santana and Quinn roll their eyes in unison."Done,babe?" Quinn nods her head while wiping her face. Santana takes her tray along with her own and throws away their garbage."Do you not like my hair?" Brittany shrugs her shoulders."No. I just didn't recognize you." Santana re joins them at the table and slides her chair closer to Quinn and rests her arm on the back of her chair."Thanks. It's gonna get some taking used to but I like it and so does San." The girls talk for a few more minutes about the funneral and Nationals when Santana decides Quinn needs some new clothes to match her new hair."San,I'm not even sure I want new clothes. I still feel like me just with shorter hair." Santana takes Quinn by the hand and drags her into The Gap."That's why you need some new clothes."

Santana makes Quinn model about 20 different outfits for her when she decides buying almost very pieces of clothing in the store would be better. Quinn and Santana are pushing two cart full of clothes out of the mall."I can't believe you bought all these clothes,babe. I really didn't need all of this." Santana turns around and cups her face."Yes you did. New hair,New Quinn." Santana gives her a soft kiss before turning back around to push her cart.

At the house Santana makes her dad help carry all the bags to their room."Mija,did you buy the whole mall for Quinn or just The Gap?" Mr. Lopez asks while carrying some bags in the house."Papi,she needed this and she's the love of my life so of course I was going to buy the whole store for her,what kind of girlfriend would I be if I didn't?" Mr. Lopez struggles with carrying the bags upstairs while Santana is behind him carrying some of her own."Papi,put some muscle into it." Santana pushes his shoulders lightly."I'm an older man,Mija. Give me time." Santana snorts and shakes her head. Quinn walks down the stairs and lightly hits Santana on her bottom.

"Leave your dad alone,San. Your the one who made him carry so many bags in." Santana rolls her eyes and continues her way up the stairs into their room. Santana sets the bags down on the bed with the rest of them when Quinn walks in as walks out. She sets her bags by the closet.

"Where are we going to put all of these clothes?" Santana shrugs her shoulders and falls down on the bed backwards onto the bags.

"I don't know yet." Quinn snorts and joins Santana on the bed;cuddling to her side."Well unless you want to sleep with all these bags I suggest we find a place before tonight." Santana lightly slaps Quinn on her bottom and closes her eyes."We will but for now,we rest." Quinn smiles and burries her face in Santana's neck.

A few hours later Quinn wakes up to the smell of pizza. She smiles down at a still sleeping Santana then leans down and gives her a chasted kiss."I smell food. Wake up I'm hungry." Santana shakes her head with a small smile. Quinn leans down again this time kissing her neck and sucks on her pulse point. Santana tilts her head to give her more access as Quinn kisses down to her chest then pulls down her shirt with her bra and takes her lift nipple in her mouth earning a moan from Santana. Quinn lifts up her shirt and kisses her way down Santana's abs and dips her tongue in her belly button. She then unzips her jeans and slids them off. Quinn looks up at Santana and sees her eyes squeezed shut and grasping onto two of the bags in her fists. Quinn takes the hem of Santana's underwear in her teeth and slids them off to bellow her knees. Then she kisses the insides of her thighs."Q,no more teasing. I'm gonna explode." Quinn snorts and places a small kiss to her center before licking her slit a few times. Santana throws her head back with a moan. Quinn traces circles to Santana's clit then enters her with two fingers."Fuck!" Quinn picks up speed before slowly down and pulling out making Santana groan inprotest. Quinn adds a third finger making Santana moan even louder."Fuck,babe! Faster." Quinn pumps into her faster and deeper until she reaches her climax. Quinn licks up all her juices then climbs up Santana's body and kisses her deeply;Santana moans tasting herself in her lips."You really were hungry huh?" Quinn's face turns beat red and hides in Santana's neck."San!" Santana laughs and pats Quinn on her bottom."Well I'm still hungry so lets get som pizza." Quinn slides off the bed then Santana puts her underwear and jeans back on before taking Quinn by the hand and makes their way downstairs and into te kitchen.

"That smells so good,I'm so hungry." Quinn takes a slice of pizza from the island and takes a seat at the table."Wow,babe and I thought you were full." Quinn almost chokes on her pizza while pats her on the back and Santana hysterically laughing.

After getting a drink Quinn glares at Santana."So not funny,San." Santana continues to laugh as she takes a seat across from her."It was a little funny." Quinn just continues to eat her pizza with a small blush. Santana pouts and reaches out and rubs Quinn's forearm."Are you mad at me?" Santana gives her best puppy dog eyes. Quinn takes Santana's hand and kisses the back of it."No. I could never stay mad at you." Santana smiles and leans over the table to give Quinn a soft kiss."Girls I'm eating." Mr. Lopez says from next to Santana. Both girls laugh and Santana throws her crust at her dad."You did not just do that,Mija." Mr. Lopez takes his crust off his pizza and throws it at Santana."Hey! Papi!" Santana takes Quinn's crust and throws it back at him. It doesn't take long for them to be in a full out pizza crust fight when the someone knocks on the door."Hey! No hitting in the face!" Santana screams from behind the island as she's throws another piece at Mr. Lopez. Quinn runs to the door trying to wipe some sauce off her cheek."Hello,Miss. My name is Mr. Cobb and I'm your fathers lawyer. I'd like to have a word with you if that's all right." Quinn slowly nods her head and escorts into the living room. She gestures she'll be in the kitchen for a moment. Santana and Mr. Lopez are still throwing pizza crusts when Quinn walks in."San! stop it. My fathers lawyer is in the living room and needs to talk to me so please stop and be quite." Santana sees the pleading look in her eyes and nods her head then cups her cheek."You want me to go in with you?" Quinn examines Santana's clothes. Shes covered in pizza crumbs and sauce."No, babe your covered in pizza but thanks anyway." Santana gives her a soft kiss."Call me if you need me." Quinn nods her head then returns to the living room as Mr. Lopez and Santana start to clean the kitchen.

Quinn takes a seat on the smaller couch."Sorry about that we weren't expecting company." waves her off."Thats okay. I have grandchildren I know how it is." opens his brief case and pulls out some papers.

"Now te reason I'm here is to go over your fathers will. I went over this with him when you were just a little girl." Quinn smiles and nods to be polite but inside she's freaking out a little. Why would her father leave her anything? "Here it is Quinn Fabray. He left you the house,the car,a cabin outside of town and some great sums of cash." slides the paper over to Quinn to show her just how much. Quinn looks at the paper like a deer caught in headlights; Russell left her 100 million dollars. Quinn never even knew her father had that kind of money or a cabin outside of town.

Quinn closes her eyes and shakes her head."It's alot to take in I know but he was very clear on what he wanted to leave you. I guess all those golf tournaments paid off. You'll get the money soon enough, you'll have to pick it up at the bank and they'll call you when they have it but for now there's some paper work I need you to sign." Quinn is in a haze. Why would Russell leave her any of this? 100 million is alot for a 16 year old. What will she do with it all. When she's finished signing all she needs to sign;she escorts to the front door and says her goodbye. Quinn has her back to the door and her eyes shut when Santana walks in and cups her face."What's wrong,Mi amor? What did your dads lawyer want?" Quinn opens her eyes and kisse the palm of Santana's hand. Then she takes her over to the couch."I think you should sit down for this." Quinn takes a deep breath then takes both of Santana's hands into hers." wanted to talk about my dads will." Santana slowly nods her head."My dad left me some things. The car,the house and some cabin outside of town,he gave me the directions." Santana can see she wants to say something else but is having trouble."What else did he leave you?" Quinn takes another deep breath and traces patterns on the back of Santana's hands."He left me 100 million dollars." Santana gasps and looks just like Quinn when she found out."Why in the world would he give you so much money? And where the hell did he get so much?" Quinn shrugs her shoulders."What are going to do with it?" Quinn smiles and cups Santana's cheek."I'm going to use it for collage. I think I wanna be a writer;I'm not sure which one I want to go yet but I'll figure it out." Quinn gives Santana a soft kiss."I want to save half for our future." Santana smiles with unsheded tears and kisses Quinn deeply."Sounds like a good plain."

Mr. Lopez enters the living room and Quinn explains everything to him."Wow. I can't believe he left you all that money. Your not gonna buy your own place and leave us are you?" Quinn shakes her head and smiles over at Santana."I could never leave San,or you Mr. Lopez." Mr. Lopez shakes his head."I see how it is." Both Quinn and Santana laugh and Santana lightly kicks his shin.

"She wouldn't be able to leave if she wanted to. She's stuck with us." Santana gives Quinn a soft kiss while Mr. Lopez makes fake gagging noises and Santana throws a pillow at him."Your just jealous,Papi." Mr. Lopez just shakes his head with a laugh. Quinn and Santana start to put all of Quinn's clothes away after they had dinner."Wow,babe you sure bought alot of clothes. What the hell were you thinking?" Santana says while putting some clothes in a dresser Mr. Lopez gave them. Quinn throws a shirt at Santana."Me?! Your the one who bought all of these clothes! I was against it!" Santana throws her head back and laughs then throws a pair of pajama pants at Quinn.

"San! Stop we still have so much to put away and I'll make you do it your self while I sit and watch." Santana fake gasps with her hand in front of her mouth then continues to put the clothes away.

"You so wouldn't. You love me too much." Quinn shakes her head with a laugh."Yeah, I know." Santana smiles at her and Quinn smiles back with a blush. Santana walks across the room and to the bed where Quinn is sitting,leans down and kisses her deeply."I love you more." Santana and Quinn spend the rest of the night putting clothes away. Santana falls into the bed while Quinn puts away the last of the clothes."I'm so danm tired." Quinn crawls over to the bed when finished and then jumps on top of Santana."Fuck, babe! I'm sore in places and you hurt them." Quinn peppers her face with kisses before landing on her lips. Quinn goes to pull out of it but Santana grabs the back of her head and pulls her into a heated kiss. Santana swipes her tongue along Quinn's bottom lip. Quinn grants her access earning a moan from Santana. Quinn pulls out of the kiss when her lungs scream for air."What was that for?" Santana shrugs her shoulders and cups her face."For putting me in pain and making me put away all your danm clothes." Quinn gasps with a laugh and reaches over the bed,grabbing a pillow and throwing it in Santana's face.

"You've been very abusive towards me all day,Miss Quinn Fabray and I won't have it!" Santana pins Quinn down on the bed and starts tickling her."Okay! Im sorry,San! stop!" Quinn gets out between laughs. Santana continues to tickle her sides then her stomach."Uncle,San! Uncle!"

Santana finally stops and kisses Quinn softly."I really do love you. So much." Quinn smiles with a blush."I love you more."

I hope these last few chapters are worth the wait. I've decided to put Nationals and Gradutation in one chapter so I hope it doesn't come out too weird:/ How do you feel about Quinn getting all that money? And dont worry I'll put the cabin to good use(; Anyway let me know what you think with a review maybe?


	29. Chapter 29:Nationals&Graduation with

It Was Always You

Authors Note(I don't own any of the Glee characters)Warning:smut If your wondering what Santana wants to do after highschool that's in this chapter, amongst a not so suprising surprise...does that make sense? Lol Anyway I hope you like the chapter but I wouldn't know unless you review(;

Joylinda:I haven't planned on writting Quinn in another therapy appointment but I hope you'll still like the story without it:/ Thanks for the review and I hope you like this chapter(:

Chapter 29:Nationals & Gradutation with some Future

It's the end of the day and The New Directions are brain storming song ideas for Nationals."Come on guys we have to come up with something." Mr. Shue looks around the room with a sigh then pinches the bridge of his nose. Even Rachel is having trouble coming up with ideas. Quinn timidly raises her hand and Mr. Shue gestures for her to share her idea."We could do another mashup. Everyone seemed to like me and Rachel's duet so much why not do another one with all of the girls this time?" Mr. Shue thinks about it for a moment before smiling and nodding at the idea."Good thinking Quinn. Do you have any songs in mind?" Quinn nods with a smile."I was thinking we could mash Adele songs Roumor Has It and Someone Like You. And I thought Santana and Mercedes can take the lead vocals." Santana looks at Quinn with a smile while Mercedes nods her head in agreement along with everyone else."Great now we need a group number." Everyone groans with an eye roll. A few minutes have passed when Blaine raises his hand."How about a Micheal Jackson song?" Everyone smiles at the thought."We could do Bad." Mr. Shue smiles and writes down Adele mashup and Bad on the white board."Good idea Blaine. Now we need choreography." Everyone looks to Brittany and Mike."What? Did I come to school in my underwear again?" Santana and Quinn laugh shaking their heads while everyone looks at Brittany like she has two heads."No Britt. We want you and Mike to come up with the choreography for Regionals." Quinn pats Brittany on the knee with a smile."Oh that makes more sense."

Over the weekend they practice cherography and the songs until they can do it in their sleep. Quinn,Santana,Brittany and Sam are laying on the stage floor on a Sunday during their practice."I can't move. Too many things are sore." Santana says as she covers her eyes with her hand."My feet hate me." Quinn says cuddling to Santana's rigt side;resting her head on her chest."My whole body is screaming at me,telling me it hates me." Brittany says with a pout. Sam just hums in agreement to tired to say actual words. Mr. Shue walks on the stage,clapping his hands."Okay guys I think that's it for today. I don't want you guys too tired for Regionals tomorrow." Santana pats Quinn lightly on her bottom."Too late." Quinn snorts and gives Santana a soft kiss."The sooner we go home the sooner we can sleep."

The next day Quinn and Santana are getting dressed to leave for Regionals. When they get to the school they'll change into their contumes but for now they change into street clothes. Quinn looks in the mirror and shakes her head a few times. Santana snorts from behind her."Babe,the hell are you doing?" Quinn shrugs her shoulders with a blush."I'm still not used to it and there's alot of head shaking in the Bad number."

Quinn shakes her head again making Santana laugh then she slips her arms around Quinn's waist."Are you nervous?" Santana runs her hands up Quinn's torso cupping both her breasts.

"Surprisingly no. Are you?" Santana squeezes her breasts then kisses her neck."A little." Quinn turns in Santana's arms and cups her face."Okay more than a little. I sing the chorus in Bad and have lead vocals in the mashup with Mercedes." Quinn kisses her deeply and slips her arms around Santana's neck."You have one of the most strongest voices of us all and one of the best. Your gonna be amazing,like always." Quinn gives Santana a small kiss and takes Santana by the hand down stairs and out to the car. Mr. Lopez will be at the school later after work. On the way to the school Quinn can see Santana's still nervous and gets an idea. Quinn leans over the council to whisper in Santana's ear."Dont let us crash ok?" Santana looks over at Quinn confused until she unzips Santana's jeans."Q,the hell are you doing?" Quinn ignores her and slips her hand in Santana's underwear."Just keep your eyes on the road. I'll help calm your nerves." Quinn runs her fingers trough her slit and rubs circles to her clit a few times then uses Santana's juices and rubs circles to her opening before entering her with two fingers."Fuck,Q!" Santana tries to concentrate on the road when Quinn pulls out and enters her knuckle deep."Fuck! I have to pull over." Santana pulls onto the side of the road and kisses Quinn deeply. Quinn pulls out again this time entering her with three fingers. Santana throws her head back with a moan."This is fucking hot. Faster,Q." Quinn picks up speed while rubbing Santana's clit with her thumb until Santana's reaches her climax. Quinn kisses Santana softly while Santana buttons her jeans."Still nervous?" Santana shakes her head and pulls Quinn in a heated kiss."I love you." Quinn laughs and leans back in her seat."I love you more."

Quinn and Santana meet everyone on the choir room and start getting ready. Quinn is having trouble zipping the side of her dress and turns to Santana for help."Having trouble?" Quinn nods her head with a blush. Santana slowly zips up the dress and kisses Quinn's bare shoulder and a small kiss to her lips. The lights go off letting them now their up and everyone heads to the back of the stage. After the group before them finishes the girls take their places on the stage while the song starts.

She, she ain't real,

She ain't gonna be able to love you like I will

She is a stranger,

You and I have history,

Or don't you remember?

Sure, she's got it all,

But, baby, is that really what you want?

Bless your soul, you've got your head in the clouds

You made a fool out of you

And, boy, she's bringing you down

She made your heart melt

But you're cold to the core,

Now rumour has it she ain't got your love anymore

Rumour has it [x4]

Don't forget me, I beg

I remember you said

I heard that you're settled down

That you found a girl and you're married now.

I heard that your dreams came true.

Guess she gave you things I didn't give to you.

Rumour has it [x4]

Don't forget me, I beg

I remember you said

Bless your soul, you've got your head in the clouds,

You made a fool out of me,

And, boy, you're bringing me down,

You made my heart melt, yet I'm cold to the core,

But rumour has it I'm the one you're leaving her for,

Rumour has it [x4]

Don't forget me, I beg

I remember you said,

Rumour has it [x4]

Don't forget me, I beg

I remember you said,

Never mind, I'll find someone like you

I wish nothing but the best for you too

Don't forget me, I beg

I remember you said,

Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead,

Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead.

The lights go out and the girls quickly change into different outfits to match the boys for the next song. The boys take their places on stage right before the lights come back on and the music starts.

[Blaine:]

Your butt is mine

Gonna tell you right

Just show your face

In broad daylight

I'm telling you

On how I feel

Gonna hurt your mind

Don't shoot to kill

Come on, Come on,

Lay it on me

All right

[Sam:]

I'm giving you

On the count of three

To show your stuff

Or let it be

I'm telling you

Just watch your mouth

I know your game

What you're about

[Blaine:]

Well they say the sky's the limit

And to me that's really true

But my friend you have seen nothin'

Just wait 'till I get through

[Santana and The New Directions]

Because I'm bad, I'm bad - come on

(Bad bad - really, really bad)

You know I'm bad, I'm bad - you know it

(Bad bad - really, really bad)

You know I'm bad, I'm bad - come on, you know

(Bad bad - really, really bad)

And the whole world has to answer right now

Just to tell you once again,

Who's bad?

[Sam:]

The word is out

You're doin' wrong

Gonna lock you up

Before too long

[Blaine:]

Your lyin' eyes

Gonna tell you right

So listen up

Don't make a fight,

Your talk is cheap

You're not a man

You're throwin' stones

To hide your hands

[Sam:]

Well they say the sky's the limit

And to me that's really true

But my friend you have seen nothin'

Just wait 'till I get through

[Santana and The New Directions]

Because I'm bad, I'm bad - come on

(Bad bad - really, really bad)

You know I'm bad, I'm bad - you know it

(Bad bad - really, really bad)

You know I'm bad, I'm bad - come on, you know

(Bad bad - really, really bad)

And the whole world has to answer right now

Just to tell you once again,

Who's bad?

Woo! Woo! Woo!

[Blaine:]

We can change the world tomorrow

This could be a better place

If you don't like what I'm sayin'

Then won't you slap my face

[Santana and The New Directions:]

You know I'm bad, I'm bad - come on

(Bad, bad - really, really bad)

You know I'm bad, I'm bad - you know it - you know it

(Bad bad - really, really bad)

You know, you know, you know - come on

(Bad bad - really, really bad)

And the whole world has to answer right now

(And the whole world has to answer right now)

Just to tell you

(Just to tell you once again)

You know I'm bad, I'm bad - you know it

(Bad bad - really, really bad)

You know I'm bad - you know - hoo!

(Bad bad - really, really bad)

You know I'm bad - I'm bad - you know it, you know

(Bad bad - really, really bad)

And the whole world has to answer right now

(And the whole world has to answer right now)

Just to tell you once again...

(Just to tell you once again...)

Who's bad?

The audience gives them a standing ovasion and both Quinn and Santana can hear Mr. Lopez cheer for them in the crowd making them laugh. Being the last to perform the other two groups along with the announcer joins then on stage. Quinn slips her hand into Santana's and kisses the back of her hand and crosses her fingers."How bout those New Derictions! They were incridible!" The crowd cheers loudly until the announcer gestures for them to quite down."Lets see how our favorite choir place." He opens the third place envelope and announces the winner. Quinn sighs in relief."Lets see who's one this thing." He slowly opens the next envelope."New Directions!" Everyone cheers while Quinn jumps into Santana's arms and she spins them around then puts Quinn back on her feet and kisses her deeply. Rachel blows a kiss to Finn in the audience,Mercedes and Sam share a smooch along with Brittany and Joe.

Mr. Shue takes them out to Breadstix to celebrate."Are you guys allowed to eat here now?" Brittany asks as they walk in the resturant."Yeah,Britt that was like two months ago." They get escorted to a big table and Santana pulls out a chair for Quinn and kisses her temple before taking a seat across from her. Santana and Quinn play footsie under the table until the waiter brings them their food. Santana runs her foot up Quinn's leg when Joe leans over to Quinn and whipers something in her ear making her look uncomfortable.

Santana retracts her foot and sends a glare to Joe."What did you just say to her?" Joe looks at his lap and shrugs his shoulders."I just said that her new hair looks nice and that I never got a chance to tell her." Santana arches her brow with a scoff."Well you obviously made her uncomfortable so why don't you back the hell off." Joe takes a deep breath and leans over the table so only Quinn and Santana can hear."Maybe she was scared how you would react to my coment then the coment it self." Quinn gasps in shock;she can't believe he said that. Santana points her finger at Joe."I am so sick of you flirting with my girlfriend! And now you try to tell me that she's afraid of me?! Who the hell do you think you are?! I suggest you sit somewhere els affors I ends you." Brittany and Joe quickly switch seats as Quinn reaches across the table and takes Santana's hand in hers. After everyone finishes their meal try start to gather their things and leave when Quinn sees Judy approaching her and Santana."Hello girls. I just wanted to congratulate you. I ran into Brittany and she told me you won your singing thing." Quinn smiles to be polite while Santana helps puts on her coat."Thanks mom." Judy notices Quinn's hair with a frown."I see you cut your hair."

"Yeah I always wanted to do something different with it. So I thought why not? I got it done after the funneral." Santana slips her hand into Quinn's."We should get going now." Quinn and Santana say their goodbyes before making their way to the car.

Santana opens the passenger door for Quinn and notices Quinn's frown and kneels down in front of her."What's wrong,Mi amor?" Santana rubs Quinn's legs."I could tell the way she looked at my hair that she didn't like it and I just felt like a little kid again." Santana takes both of Quinn's hands and kisses the back of them both."Do let her get to you ok? Your beautiful and at least she's trying. She could've made a coment but she didn't, give her some credit." Santana wipes some of Quinn's tears and leans up to give her a soft kiss."Your right it's just hard sometimes." Santana kisses her forehead and closes the door then climbs into the drivers seat."When we get home,I'll make us some hot chocolate and we'll cuddle on our bed and watch The Wizard of Oz." Quinn slips her hand into Santana's with a smile.

Quinn waits for Santana on their bed watching Family Guy. She still doesn't like it but Santana does so she watches it. Santana walks in with two cups of hot chocolate and notices what Quinn is watching."I thought you hate this show?" Santana hands Quinn her cup before setting hers down on the night stand."I don't." Santana snorts and changes the channel,turns on the DVD player and puts the movie in."Come cuddle!" Santana laughs at her girlfriends antics and grabs her cup then slides into bed next to Quinn and presses play on the remote. The girls soon finish their drinks and Santana sets them on the night stand next to her. Quinn slides to Santana's side and rests her head on her chest."I love this part!" Santana smiles and kisses the top of Quinn's head. Quinn sings along with the tin man and has Santana sing too."I hate that danm song." Quinn snorts and kisses Santana's collar bone."You do not." When Dorothy and the gang meets the lion;Quinn looks up at Santana then props her self on her elbow,looking down at her and starts to traces circles to her collar bone."San?" Still watching the movie,Santana hums as a response."What do want to do after we graduate?" Santana looks over at Quinn with a smile."I think I want to be a social worker and help other girls like you." Quinn frowns and nods her head. Santana sees the hurt in Quinn's eyes and pauses the movie."Babe,I didn't mean it like that. I'm sorry,I just meant I want to help little girls who have shit for parents like you used to." Quinn nods her head with a pout."Yeah I know and I'm happy for you it's just I haven't heard that out loud in along time and it just hit me,ya know?" Santana gently pulls Quinn's head to her chest and runs her fingers through her hair."Your going to be an amazing writer,Q and your gonna show your mom that nothing she says or does will get to you cause your a better person than that and you deserve to be happy."

Three years have passed and Quinn still has her short hair,it's longer than used to be but still short. Quinn is standing in front of the mirror in the girls bathroom with her red cap and gown on. Today's the day every teenager looks foward to;graduation. Quinn got into NYU along with Santana and Rachel. Santana and Quinn are still together;Quinn swears she loves her even more than she did 12 years ago. She still goes to therapy now and then but only when she needs to. Brittany and Joe are still together along with Rachel and Finn. Santana peeks into the bathroom with a smile."There you are,Mi amor. I've been looking for you." Santana makes her way behind Quinn and hugs her from behind."You look beautiful." Quinn smiles with a blush."Thank you. So do you." Rachel quickly walks in the room."The ceremony is starting! Come on!" Santana and Quinn laugh as they make their way to the auditorium. They take their seats in front of the auditorium. Mr. Figgins makes his speech along with Rachel and Mike. When their finished;Mr. Figgins takes his place at the podium and begins calling everyone's names for their diploma. For the ceremony it's just a blank pices of paper but when they get backstage they'll be given the real thing. Mr. Figgins calls them in order until he reaches "F."

"Quinn Fabray." Santana stands up and claps along with Mr. Lopez making Quinn blush as she reaches Mr. Figgins and receives her diploma. Mr. Lopez walks up to the stage and takes her picture then takes his seat. Quinn makes her way back to her seat after. Quinn claps when Brittany is called. Finally he gets to the "L."

"Santana Lopez." Quinn stands just as Santana did and claps for her girlfriend. Sam leans over to Quinn and nudges her arm with his elbow."Kiss your girl." Quinn waits for Mr. Lopez to get his picture before Quinn walks up to Santana and kisses her deeply making the parents and students go wild."Congrats,babe. We're officially graduates." Santana smiles and kisses her back while Mr. Lopez takes a picture.

After the ceremony Quinn and Santana take pictures with their friends while Mr. Lopez carries their diploma's and their flowers Rachel's dads got them. Quinn is taking a picture with Blaine when she sees Judy from the corner of her eye. Santana is taking pictures with Rachel and her dads. Quinn gives Blaine a hug and congrats him when Judy approaches her with some flowers."These are for you. I have some for Santana too. I'm so proud of you Princess." Quinn takes hers and Santanas flowers from Judy."Thank you. I wasn't even sure you would come." Judy looks down at her feet in guilt then back up at Quinn."I'm sorry I made you think that. I'm really trying to be a better mom for you but it's not easy. I'm trying to do things on my own without your father." Quinn pulls Judy in a hug."I know I'm sorry. I'll try to be a better daughter." Mr. Lopez takes a photo of them together when Santana approaches them with Brittany."Hey,babe. Brittany wants a photo of the three of us." Quinn hands Mr. Lopez their flowers and joins Santana and Brittany for a picture."Puck is having a party at the park. Do you guys want to come with me and Joe?" Quinn and Santana shake their heads in unison."We're going to have a celebration dinner with my family at my Abuela's house." Brittany says her goodbyes then joins Joe and Puck. Mr. Lopez sets the girls stuff down at a near by chair."Time for me to take a picture with my two favorite girls."

Mr. Lopez hands Judy the camera so she can take the picture. Mr. Lopez stands in between them with his arm over their shoulder. Judy hands the camera back and Mr. Lopez pulls Santana in a tight hug."I'm so proud of you,Mija. I know your mother would be very proud too." Santana tightens her hold on him."Thank you,Papi." Mr. Lopez pulls out of the embrace and pulls Quinn into a hug."I'm proud of you too Quinn. You've become such a strong and beautiful young women and I couldn't be more proud." Quinn starts to cry and tightens her hold on him."Since I was little I wished I had a dad like you." Mr. Lopez pulls himself out of the embrace and wipes some of Quinn's tears."I can't wait for the day I get to call you my daughter." Quinn looks over at Santana talking to Kurt with a smile."Me too."

Quinn and Santana take off their gowns and hand them over to Mr. Figgins and get their real diplomas. Quinn and Mr. Lopez say their goodbyes when Santana gathers the glee club."Everyone knows what to do right?" In unison they all nod their heads and take their places in the choir room to set everything up. Santana sneaks her way over to Mr. Lopez."Their getting everything set,have Quinn meet me in the choir room." Mr. Lopez hugs Santana and lets her leave. Quinn is saying goodbye to Judy when Mr. Lopez taps her on the shoulder. Santana has something to show you in the choir room." Quinn looks at him confused before he pushes her to the exit and she makes her way to the choir room. Getting closer;Quinn sees small candles lined up along the hallway with rose petals in between each one leading up to the choir room door. Quinn opens it slowly to reavel Santana sitting on a stool in the middle of the room with the rest of the glee club behind her;each holding a piece of paper of reasons Santana loves about Quinn. Sam is sitting next to Santana with his guitar and begins to play Marry Me by Train.

Forever can never be long enough for me

To feel like I've had long enough with you

Forget the world now we won't let them see

But there's one thing left to do

Now that the weight has lifted

Love has surely shifted my way

Marry Me

Today and every day

Marry Me

If I ever get the nerve to say "Hello" in this cafe

Say you will

Mm-hmm

Say you will

Mm-hmm

Together can never be close enough for me

Feel like I am close enough to you

You wear white and I'll wear out the words I love you

And you're beautiful

Now that the wait is over

And love and has finally shown her my way

Marry me

Today and every day

Marry me

If I ever get the nerve to say "Hello" in this cafe

Say you will

Mm-hmm

Say you will

Mm-hmm

Promise me

You'll always be

Happy by my side

I promise to

Sing to you

When all the music dies

And marry me

Today and everyday

Marry me

If I ever get the nerve to say "Hello" in this cafe

Say you will

Mm-hmm

Say you will

Marry me

Mm-hmm

When the song ends Sam turns his guitar so it's on his back revealing a sign tied around his neck that says "Marry Santana?"

Quinn is crying at this point with a big smile on her face. Brittany hands Santana a ring then Santana makes her way over to Quinn and kneels down on one knee."Mi amor, I have loved you for most of my life and I'll continue to love you long after. That day in the girls locker room was the best day of my life and I would love it if you continue to make me the happiest girl in the world by becoming my wife. Will you marry me,Quinn?" Quinn covers her mouth with her hand crying tears of joy and nods her head then wipes her tears."Of course I'll marry you. I've wanted to for 12 years now." Santana laughs along with the glee club. Santana slips the ring on her finger and stands up;kissing her deeply. The glee club shout and cheer for them when Mr. Lopez enters the room.

"I didn't even have to hear the screams to know she said yes." He pulls Quinn and Santana in a hug. Mr. Lopez cups Quinn's face in his hands."Welcome to the family,Mija." Quinn pulls Mr. Lopez in a tight hug as Santana looks on wiping her tears.

Everyone says their goodbyes and more congratulations before they leave for Alma's house. In the car Quinn can't stop looking at her ring. It has a small princess cut diamond with beautiful designs on the sides. It looks like an antique;like its been passed down a few generations. Santana catches Quinn looking at the ring and leans over to her."It was my great grandmothers,Papi gave it to me." Quinn smiles and gives Santana a soft kiss."I'm so happy right now I feel like I can fly." Santana throws her head back and laughs then cups Quinn's face."Your so cute." Quinn smiles with a blush and Santana kisses her deeply."Hey! Save that for the honeymoon." Santana laughs as Quinn blushes and hides her face in her neck. They arrive and get surrounded with aunts,uncles and cousins as soon as they step foot in the house. Santana has a firm grasp on Quinn's hand and weaves her through the crowd and into the living room where her Abulea is watching tv on the couch."Hey,Abulea." Santana leans down and gives her a hug."Santana,my beautiful nieta. Your a young women now." Alma notices Quinn standing behind Santana and reaches out to her. Quinn leans down and gives her a hug. Alma gently pushes her out of the embrace and cups her cheek."You my girl are a very strong and wise young women. I can see you've been through some tough times but you got through it and continue to." Alma takes Quinn's left hand and places it between the both of hers."Welcome to the family. I always knew my little Santana was going to marry you when I saw you together at the Country Club." Alma kisses the back of Quinn's hand and lets Santana and Quinn join the rest of the family in the kitchen. Throughout the visit; Santana and Quinn get more congrats and Quinn gets more welcome to the family before they call it a night and head home.

Santana and Quinn are laying in bed with Quinn's head resting on Santana's chest. Quinn continues to look a her ring while Santana watches tv then Quinn props herself on her elbow and looks down at Santana with a huge smile on her face."I'm gonna be a Lopez!" Santana looks up at Quinn and laughs."I'm gonna be Quinn Lopez!" Quinn stands up and jumps on the bed while Santana laughs at her fiancée's antics."I'm gonne be a Lopez!" Quinn screms then falls back on the bed and hovers over Santana with a smile.

"I'm your fiancée and your mine." Santana leans up and kisses Quinn deeply."My fiancée,I like the sound of that." Quinn gives Santana another kiss and lays ontop of Santana with her head in her chest and Santana wraps her arms around her."Me too."

Thay might be the longest chapter I've written so far? If its not don't call me out! Lol What do you think of the proposel? I wanted something different so that's what I came up with. This is what Quinn's ring looks like.

/


	30. Chapter 30:Kiss the Bride

It Was Always You

Authors Note(I don't own any of the Glee characters) Warning:smut

Happy Turkey Day! Try not to eat too much food! (:

ArchAngel-Wolf:Awesome! I hope you like this chapter just as much and thanks for the review(:

Chapter 30: Kiss the Bride

Quinn and Santana make it through collage together with a few bumps in the road but their still very much in love. Quinn no longer goes to therapy but takes medicine for panic attacks every so often. Quinn is in the middle of writting her first story about being a lesbian in Ohio. Santana is working at a near by clinic as a child and family social worker. They live in a small three bedroom apartment. A master bedroom,a guest bedroom and a room they use as Quinn's study. Rachel lived with them for awhile but decided the couple needed to live on their own. Quinn is in the study on her Mac going over the last chapter she wrote when she gets an email from Brittany.

Hey,Quinnie Bear!

So excited for the wedding! Me and Joe are going to fly in tomorrow. Can't wait to see you both!

Love Britt

Joe has been showing Brittany how to use the computer a little at a time. They both live in LA,Brittany as a dancer and Joe performs at a few local club and Cafe's. Mercedes also emailed her letting her know she'll be flying in for the wedding sometime after Brittany and Joe would arrive. Mercedes is a backup singer in LA but is working he way up to the front. Kurt,Blaine,Rachel and Finn all love in NY with them. Kurt is in fashion along with Blaine,Rachel has been in a few big musicals and Finn is a gym teacher at a private school. Quinn looks at some of the saved wedding invitations they have. She can't believe in two days she'll be marrying Santana and legally. Quinn takes one of the invitations in her hands with a smile. She's not nervous about the wedding,she just wants to call herself Mrs. Lopez and fast. She's waited long enough and if she could she would marry Santana as soon as she walks through the front door. Thinking about Santana makes her miss her even more. Santana has been working alot lately,she's been helping a mother and her addiction to drugs so she doesn't lose her son. Quinn understands how hard her work can be but that doesn't stop her from missing her fiancée. Quinn decides she's had enough and turns off her computer and goes across the hall into their fairly big enough living room and cuddles under a blanket on the couch and watch a Friends marathon.

After the third episode at around nine. Quinn hears the front door opening and runs the short distance down the hall and into Santana's arms."I missed you so much!" Santana tries her head back and laughs then holds Quinn tight."I missed you too,Mi amor." Quinn kisses Santana deeply and few small kisses before pulling out of the embrace and helps Santana out of her coat and hangs it on the wall. Quinn takes Santna by the hand and drags her into the living room. Santana sits on the couch after Quinn sideways,so her feet are on Quinn's legs and her head is near the door way. Quinn takes off Santana's socks and begins to rub her feet."Rough day?" Santana rests her head on the arm of the couch."Yeah. I found Liz on the floor in her bathroom passed out and the kid crying in his crib. So I had to drag Liz to the couch and feed the kid. Then I had to make sure Liz was still alive,she's fine by the way." Quinn kisses the top of Santana's feet."Your amazing you know that?" Santana shakes her head with a yawn."It's my job." Now it's Quinn's turn to shake her head."Your amazing." Santana smiles with a blush as Quinn continues to rub her feet.

"Mercedes and Brittany emailed me today,said they'll fly in tomorrow and we'll be here sometime in the afternoon." Santana just gives Quinn a thumbs up,too tired to say anything."Babe,in two days I'm gonna be Mrs. Quinn Lopez!" Santana laughs and sits up pulling Quinn and a heated kiss. Santana swipes her tongue along Quinn's bottom lip,Quinn opens her mouth earning a moan from Santana. Santana starts to climb on Quinn's lap not breaking the kiss and slides her hands under Quinn's top then squeezes her breasts making Quinn moan in her mouth. Santana kisses Quinn's jaw then down to her neck sucking on her pulse point but not making a noticeable mark. Santana then takes off Quinn's shirt along with her own and then their bras. Santana takes Quinn's left nipple in her mouth,Quinn throws her head back with a moan. Santana lays Quinn down on the couch where she was laying just minutes before and kisses down Quinn's stomach. She slides her pants and underwear slowly as she kisses newly exposed skin. As she gets to her hips she purposely kisses around Quinn's center and kisses down her left leg to her inner thigh then her right inner thigh. Quinn bucks her hips in anticipation."Babe,no teasing." Quinn moans bucking her hips again. Santana pulls her pants and underwear completly off before placing a small kiss to her center. She licks her slit before tracing circles to her clit a few times. Then traces circles to her opening before entering her with two fingers. Quinn throws her head back with a loud moan and grabs the edge of the couch in her fists. Santana pulls out before adding another finger and rubs her clit with her thumb."Fuck,San! Faster!" Santana picks up speed until Quinn reaches her climax.

Santana licks up all her juices then kisses her way up to Quinn's body and landing on her lips kisses her deeply. Quinn moans tasting herself on Santana's lips. Quinn slips her hand between their bodies and runs her finger through Santana's slit."Your turn." Santana leans her forehead onto Quinn's while she rubs her clit a few times before entering her with two fingers."Fuck! I need more!" Quinn pulls out before adding another finger and enters her knuckle deep."Yeah shit that feels so good! Faster!" Quinn picks up speed until Santana reaches her climax. Quinn pulls out and licks her fingers clean."God I love it when you do that." Santana says panting still coming down from her high. Quinn smiles and leans up kissing Santana deeply.

"I can't wait to call you my wife." Santana smiles wide and kisses Quinn deeply."I like the sound of that." Santana takes Quinn by the hand and drags her across the hall and into their master bedroom. Santana slips into bed not caring about clothes and Quinn followers her. Santana spoons Quinn from behind and kisses her bare shoulder."Goodnight,Mi amor. Te Amo." Quinn kisses the back of Santana's hand."Goodnight,Sannie.I love you more."

The next morning,Quinn is the first to wake up as always. She props herself on her elbow and looks down at Santana with a small smile. She traces the bridge of Santana's nose with her finger down to her left cheek and up her temple over her forehead and back to her nose then traces her right cheek. She does this a few times before kissing her left cheek down her jaw and her chin and places a very light kiss to her lips. Santana has always been a deep sleeper and since working at the clinic she's even been talking a little in her sleep,Quinn thinks its cute but Santana swears she's never talked in her sleep in her life. Quinn places one last kiss to Santana's lips before putting on some clothes and down the hall next the living room and into the kitchen. Quinn can't make alot of things like Santana can but she does make awesome pancakes as Santana says. She begins to pull out all te ingredients as the phone rings,Quinn quickly grabs ths phone from behind her on the island."Lopez,Fabray residance how can I help you?...oh hey Britt..Yeah I always answer the phone like that, what's up?...oh really? San will be very happy..thanks bye." Quinn hangs up the phone and begins putting the ingredients together for their pancakes.

As Quinn pours the batter onto the frying pan,Santana walks in the kitchen with just a loose fitting t-shirt and underwear. Santana slips her arms around Quinn's waist and kisses her temple."Morning,Mi amor. That smells amazing." Quinn turns her head and kisses Santana softly."Morning,Britt called and said that she met dad at the airport and they'll just come over so we don't have to pick them up." Santana kisses Quinn's neck and slips her hands in Quinn's underwear and squeezes her bottom. Quinn jumps with a squeal making Santana laugh."I can burn your pancake,I have the power." Quinn points the spatula at Santana as she takes a seat at the table."Whatever you say,Mi amor." Quinn finishes the last of Santana's pancakes and puts them on a plate for her and sets it aside to start her own."Your not gonna bring me my pancakes?" Santana asks with a pout,Quinn just shakes her head with a scoff.

"Get your beautiful ass out of that chair and get it yourself." Santana continues to pout with puppy dog eyes,Quinn shakes her head and grabs the plate and sets it in front of Santana."You are such a baby in the morning." Quinn kisses the top of her head as Santana drowns her pancakes in syrup."Babe,that is so gross." Santana just shrugs her shoulders and continues to eat. Once Quinn is finished with hers she goes to the refrigerator and grabs some whip cream and blueberries then carries her plate to the table. Santana shakes her head as Quinn squirts the whip cream on and sprinkles some blue berries on top."I don't know how you eat it like that." Santana takes her plate to the sink and rinses it off before putting it in the dishwasher.

"Me! You drown yours in high fructose corn syrup!" Santana walks up behind Quinn and slips her hands down her chest and cups her breasts while kissing her neck."I'm gonna get in the shower if you wanna join me." Quinn shakes her head and continues to eat."If I do we'll be in their all day and we're excpecting company this afternoon." Santana sits up with a pout."We could have a quickie." Santana crosses her arms over her chest and walks into the small bathroom next to the kitchen."I love you,baby!" Quinn shouts over her shoulder.

"Yeah,yeah I love ya too!" Quinn continues to eat her pancakes when she's finished she puts everything away and makes her way to the small bathroom.

Quinn can see Santana sillouete in the curtains and strips out of her clothes. She slips in the shower and snakes her arms around Santana's waist."One quickie and that's it." Santana pushes Quinn against the tile wall and kisses her deeply. She squeezes both of her breasts in her hands then one hand wonders down Quinn's abs down to her center and runs her fingers in her slit and rubs circles to her clit. Quinn's hand wonders down Santana's body too then rubs circles to Santana's clit as she leans her forehead to Santana's. They enter each other with two fingers at the sametime."Fuck! Q! Faster!" Santana and Quinn pick up speed as Quinn rubs Santana's clit warning a loud moan from her and Santana does the same for Quinn. Soon they both reach their climax with each others name on their lips. Quinn and Santana soap up and rinse off before drying themselves off and getting dressed. They cuddle on the couch and watch Thats 70's show when they get a knock at the door.

Quinn gets up and greets Mr. Lopez,Brittany and Joe. Santana still doesn't like Joe but now that he's married to Britt she tolorates him."Hey,Mija. You have a wedding glow that looks baeautiful on you." Quinn smiles with a blush and pulls Mr. Lopez in a hug."Thanks,Dad." Quinn gives Britt a hug and shakes Joe's hand before escorting them in the living room."We had to drop our things off at the hotel and it took us longer than we would've liked." Mr. Lopez gives Santana a hug along with Brittany,Joe just gives her a timid wave and takes a seat on the smaller couch under the window. Quinn takes her seat next to Santana and Brittany next to her while,Mr. Lopez takes a seat on the recliner by the tv.

Mr. Lopez looks between Santana and Quinn."Girls nervous?" Both Santana and Quinn shake their heads."I just want to be Mrs. Lopez already. You better run down that isle,babe." Santana smiles and gives Quinn a soft kiss. They've decided to have Santana be the one to be given away by her father since Quinn dosen't have anyone to give her away."As fast as I can in my dress." They continue to discuss the wedding when Mr. Lopez remembers his gift."I know I shouldn't give this to you now but I'm too excited." Santana and Quinn laugh when Mr. Lopez jumps out of his seat like a little kid and runs to the front door to get it from his carry on bag. Mr. Lopez returns with a small white envelop and hands it to Quinn as he takes his seat. Quinn opens it and pulls out an old skeleton key with a pink ribbon tied to the end."What's this for?" Santana takes the key from Quinn and examines it with her brows furrowed."It's to the cabin your father left you. You didn't know what to do with it when you got it so I kept the key and figured it would be a good way to spend your honeymoon. Now before you say anything I saw it myself and its beautiful. I fixed it up myself so it's ready for you." Quinn hasn't thought about the cabin in years but must admit Mr. Lopez is right;it's the perfect way to spend their honeymoon."I'm in if you are." Santana kisses the back of Quinn's hand."I'm in. Thanks, Papi." After a few episodes the girls decide to have a girls night and go out and have Brittany see her first musical. They all decide on Wicked would be a good choice for a first. Santana calls them a cab and tells the driver the adress."I'm so excited!" Brittany screams with her fist in the air making Santana and Quinn laugh.

At the theatre they take their seats in the middle section four rows down from the stage."These seats are super awesome." Brittany bounces in her seat with excitement. Santana helps Quinn with her coat and placing it on the back of her seat before she takes her own off and takes her seat. She slips her hand into Quinn's as she rests her head on Santana's shoulder. Throughout the show Brittany sits at the edge of her seat. Santana looks over at Quinn with a smile;they've seen Wicked a few times but Quinn never gets tired of it. Santana kisses the top of Quinn's head and turns her attention back to the show. When it's over Santana and Quinn take Brittany to the suvinior shop to get a shirt;when finished they decide to get some ice cream at a small resturant across the street."That was so awesome! Everyone was just so incridable!" Brittany skips to the resturant with Quinn and Santana not far behind her. As soon as they walk in Quinn can smell the fresh fruit. This ice cream resturant has become Quinn's favorite since they discovered it two years ago. walking up to the counter; Mr. Mirabelli recognizes Quinn and Santana."Hey! My two favorite customers and you brought a friend! You want the usual?" Quinn nods her head with a big smile. He turns his attention to Brittany who's looking over the menu."What can I get for you, Miss?" Brittany shows him her ring."It's Mrs. and I'd like a vanilla ice cream with rainbow sprinkles and a cherry on top." Mr. Mirabelli gets their orders as they take a seat at a small booth by the counter."This place is nice,I like it." Brittany says looking around the building."Quinn's obsessed with this place." Quinn lightly slaps Santana's shoulder."Am not!" Mr. Mirabelli gives Brittany her ice cream along with Quinn's vanilla ice cream with fresh strawberries and Santana's chocolate with sprinkles."Enjoy ladies." Quinn digs into her ice cream and moans when she finally gets a taste."I'm strangely turned on right now." Quinn snorts and slaps Santana's knee. Brittany swirls her finger in her ice cream then eats it."Are you guys going to stay together until the wedding?" Both Quinn and Santana look at Brittany with their eyes squinted."Yeah? why wouldn't we?" Brittany continues to eat her ice cream off her finger and shrugs her shoulders."Some couples would split before the wedding and wait to see each other when the ceremony starts."

Quinn looks between Santana and Brittany."That actually sounds like a good idea. I'll go with them back to their hotel and you could stay home since its closer to work." Santana looks at Quinn with a pout."But I'll miss you." Quinn smiles and cups Santana's face."I'll miss you too,alot but imagine walking down the isle after we haven't seen each other for day. It'll make it that much more special when I get to hold you in my arms and kiss you." Santana smiles through tears at the thought."Okay, but I'll still miss you." Santana gives Quinn a soft kiss and returns to her ice cream."We should set some rules though." Brittany pulls out a pen from her purse and writes some rules on a nearby napkin."No communication is allowed. If you talk to each other it just ruins it. You can't sneak out and try to see each other either if you do you'll face the consequences of teaching Lord T how to read cause he's having trouble." Santana snorts and Quinn elbows her in the ribs. The girls finish their ice creams,say their goodbyes to Mr. Meriabelli then ride a cab back to the apartment. Quinn tells Mr. Lopez and Joe their new plains and starts to pack her clothes. Santana walks in and sits on the edge of the bed with a pout."I'm really gonna miss you. We haven't been apart since NYU,it's gonna be hard falling asleep without you to cuddle with." Quinn smiles taking her hoodie off and hands it to Santana."Something to cuddle with." Santana takes off her shirt and gives it to Quinn. She puts on another shirt then helps Quinn carry her bags out to the car.

Brittany and Joe are already waiting in the backseat. Mr. Lopez helps put the bags in the trunk."You'll be gone for the night,how much stuff can you possibly need?" Quinn laughs and shakes her head."I have some night clothes my wedding dress is in one of those bags,so be careful,some clothes for our honeymoon and my laptop for work." Mr. Lopez closes the trunk and slides in the drivers seat. Santana meets Quinn by the passenger door."Remember it's gonna be worth it." Santana nods with a pout."Yeah I know,it still sucks though." Quinn leans over to Santana so she can whisper in her ear."I left a video for you on your MacBook." Quinn sends her a wink then kisses her deeply."I love you and I'll miss you tons but I can't wait to see you walk down that isle." Quinn slides into the passenger seat and waves goodbye until they disappear down the road. Santana quickly runs into the apartment and in the elevator to the 6th floor. She runs down the hall and slams the door open and locks it shut. Santana takes a look around the quiet apartment with a pout then makes the short distance to the master bedroom. Santana's laptop is sitting on a small desk against the wall under the window. She finds it already on and opened to a video file. Santana clicks on it and leans back in the desk chair. Quinn's face pops up on the screen,she's adjusting the camera on the laptop then leans back in the chair so she's seen better.

"Hey,baby. I know Brittany said we couldn't communicate with one another but she said nothing about a video. I just wanted to say that I'll be missing you like crazy and I don't know how I'll sleep tonight it's been years since we spent the night apart so I left you more than just my hoodie, it's under the bed,enjoy. Also I thought that since I'll be apart of your family as of tomorrow I thought I should learn some more Spanish,dad has been helping me out with this so here it goes. Tu eres mi alma gemela, te quiero a la luna y volver y no puedo esperar para finalmente ser capaz de llamarte mi esposa. I've been practicing but I guess it could still use some work." Quinn wipes some of her bangs out of her face and looks at the screen like she's looking at the time."I'm running out of time but I love you so much, Santana." Quinn blows a kiss to the camera and waves goodbye before the screen turns black.

Santana wipes some tears before closing the laptop. She looks under the bed for Quinn's surprise and pulls out her pink lace underwear,Santana's favorite. Santana inhales Quinn's scent then grabs her hoodie and puts it on. She slips into the bed and tried to fall asleep.

At the hotel Quinn is laying wide awake on the couch,they didn't expect company and couldn't change rooms so Quinn got the couch. She has on Santana's shirt and is cuddling a pillow but its not the same. She misses Santana's heart beat when she lays her head on her chest and her warm body and even the little sounds Santana makes in her sleep. Thinking about Santana brings tears to her eyes. Mr. Lopez enters the room and grabs a small water from the mini refrigerator,he notices Quinn crying on the couch and sits on the small coffee table in front of her."Missing Santana." It comes out more like a statement than a question. Quinn just slowly nods her head with a sniffle."I know how you feel,after Maribel died, it took a long time for me to fall asleep without her. You only have to deal with that for the night." Mr. Lopez runs his fingers through Quinn's short hair."How long did it take?" Mr. Lopez sighs and runs his hand through his short hair."Longer than I'd like to admitt but you'll see Santana tomorrow,walking down the isle and I'll give her away to you." Quinn starts sobbing and Mr. Lopez rubs her back."I can't think of a better person to give my daughter to. You make her so happy and I can see she does the same for you. Tonight isn't easy without her but you'll have so many good days after that kiss." Quinn nods and continues to sob. Mr. Lopez stays with her until she cries herself to sleep then he kisses her forehead and goes to bed himself.

The next morning Quinn wakes up to Brittany shaking her."Come on, Quinnie bear! We have to get ready for the wedding." Quinn is suddenly wide awake and quickly makes her way to the bathroom brushes her teeth,takes a shower and uses the toilet. Smelling food;Quinn makes her way to the small kitchen and eats some french toast with everyone. "Someone seems happier this morning." Mr. Lopez winks at Quinn;making her blush. Brittnay looks between Mr. Lopez and Quinn with a pout."Quinnie,I didn't know you were a sad panda last night." Quinn takes her plate to the sink and turns to Brittany. "Yeah I had more trouble sleeping then I thought I would." Brittany shakes her head with a smile."You two are so cute and yet pathetic at the sametime." Brittany drags Quinn into her room to get ready."You boys get ready in Mr. Lopez's room. Me and Quinn will be awhile." Mr. Lopez and Joe shake their heads and get their tuxes. Brittany gets Quinn's dress out of the closet. Quinn wanted something simple but elegant,it has laced long sleeves that buttons up from the back it's tight fitting but not too tight just enough to show her figure. She didn't want to go with a traditional white dress and went with a light pink one instead. Brittany helps put the long vail on her head and puts the front part over her face. Quinn's hair is left down but her bangs are pinned back with a floweral pin. It was decided since Santana will be the one to walk down the isle she would be the one to carry a bouquet. Brittany takes a step back and then fixes the bottom of her dress before exmaning it again."Wow,you look like a princess." Quinn blushes with a big smile and takes a look at herself in the full length mirror. For the bridesmaids they decided on simple violet and dark blue dresses,Quinn's bridesmaids with the light dresses and Santana's with the dark dresses. Brittany and Rachel are Quinn's bridesmaids while Mercedes and one of Santana's cousins are hers.

Mr. Lopez and Joe walk in with their tuxes,the rest of the boys will meet them in Central Park where the wedding will be. The boys tuxes match the brides maids dresses much to the dislike to the boys who have to wear violet."Ready?" Quinn takes a deep breath and nods her head."Lets go then. I'm sure your fiancée is pacing the floor by now." Quinn laughs knowing its probably true,then gets excited knowing she'll get to see Santana again. Brittany helps carry the train so it doesn't get dirty as Quinn slides into the limo. On the drive there Quinn can't stop thinking about Santana and gets more anxcious as they get closer.

"The worst part is waiting." Mr. Lopez says as he leans over to Quinn and pats the top of her hand."When I married Maribel, I swear I was pacing so much there was a hole in the floor." Quinn laughs at Brittany's expression."He didn't really Britt." Brittsny shrugs her shoulders with a pout."That would've been so cool." Quinn laughs some more thanking god for Brittany or she would be going crazy,much like Santana probably is now. The limo comes to a stop and Quinn holds her breath. Mr. Lopez gets out first then helps Quinn get out of the car with Brittany behind her holding the dress and Joe behind her.

Quinn just wants to see Santana but can't find her anywhere. Mr. Lopez leans down to whisper in her ear."Alma has her in a safe spot. You'll see her when she walks down the isle." Quinn nods her head with a pout, they meet Mercedes,Rachel,Kurt and Santana's cousin at the alter. At last minute they decided they wanted Sam to marry them to make it more personal. Wanting everything simple they have chairs set up on each side of the isle,more on Santana's side than Quinn's. A bow is tied to each chair by the isle with a bouquet of pink and white Lillie's on the other side of the chairs. Kurt is Quinn's best man and Sam is Santana's they both wanted one and with it being so untraditional anyways they thought why not? Quinn can see the big tent they'll have the reception in and wonders if that's the safe spot Mr. Lopez was talking about. Everyone starts to take their seats and the bridesmaids and best men take their places to walk down the isle. Quinn has Brittany's little sister as a flower girl and she's the first to walk down the isle. As more people walk down Quinn gets even more anxcious to see Santana. Rachel and Finn are the last to walk down the isle before the wedding march starts. Quinn holds her breath as she waits for her bride. Quinn can see just the top of her head through all the people until finally she comes into view,she literally takes Quinn's breath away. Santana's dress is off white,wanting to match Quinn's dress. It's strapless and has a mermaid fit to it so you can see her hourglass figure. Her hair is down and has its natural wave. Her small bouquet matches the Lillie's along the ones along the chairs. Santana mouths "Hi beautiful" to Quinn with a smile. Quinn smiles back and mouths "Hey gorgeous." It feels like forever before Santana is finally standing in front of her. She has to control herself not to through herself in her arms and kiss her.

"We're gathered here today to join these two ladies in holy matrimony I've known these girls for a long time. These two are soulmates, they fit together,you can't have Quinn without Santana." Everyone laughs knowing its true."I'm honored to have been asked to do this." Sam looks between Santana and Quinn with a smile."Both have written vows they like to share." Sam gestures for Quinn to start."Santana, you are the most beautiful girl I've ever seen and you took my breath away walking down the isle just now,just like you did 15 years ago that day in the park. I've loved you since then and I'll love you long after cause it was always you." Santana wipes a few tears and clears her throat."Quinn, you look so beautiful and I thought the same when I met you in the park. I went home and told Papi that you were going to be mine and that I loved you already. I can't wait to start our future together whatever that may be I want it with you. I love you to the moon and back." Both Santana laughs a little at Quinn's blush."The rings." Rachel hands Quinn the ring as Santana's cousin hands her ring while taking her bouquet."Quinn do you take Santana to be your wife from this day foward in sickness and in health,for richer or poor forever and ever?" Quinn slips on the ring smiling through tears."I do." Sam turns to Santana with a smile."Santana do you take Quinn to be your wife from this day foward in sickness and in health,for richer or poor forever and ever?" Santana slips the ring on Quinn's finger smiling through tears."I do." Sam wipes a few tears of his own along with everyone else."By the power invested in me by the state of New York City,I now pronounce you officially married. You may now." Quinn kisses Santana deeply before Sam can finish making everyone laugh. Quinn slips her hand into Santana's and faces their family raising their joined hands in the air."I'm a Lopez!" Everyone laughs along with Santana. Both girls make their way down the isle and by some trees so their phographer can take some pictures of them together. Once they get what they want their left alone for some privacy and Santana pulls Quinn in a tight hug."I can't believe it! We're married!" Quinn laughs and tightens her hold on her."Yeah we are!" Quinn kisses Santana deeply when Mr. Lopez approaches them and clears his throat."Sorry to interrupt but you girls will be entering the tent through there when they announce you as Mrs. and Mrs. Lopez." Both girls smile at the name and Mr. Lopez makes his way to the tent. Santana gives Quinn a few small kisses."I missed you so much. I cried myself to sleep." Quinn cups Santans face with a small smile."Me too,dad stayed with me until I feel asleep." Santana kisses the palm of Quinn hand when their called in."Here they are newlyweds Mrs. and !" Santana takes Quinn by the hand and walks out to their table with everyone cheering and taking pictures. Santana pulls out Quinn's chair earning an Awh by everyone watching,making Quinn and Santana blush. Santana takes her seat next to Quinn and slips her hand into hers. They have Mr. Lopez,Alma and Judy sit at their table with them. Quinn and Judy have gotten alot closer over the years,Santana is still on the fence with her but has a better relationship then when she was a teenager. They eat their meals while Their parents and their grandmother share their stories of their wedding day."My dress was so tight I could barely breath. Im surprised you can in that thing Santana." Judy says with a laugh. Mr. Lopez places his hand on top of Santana's."You look just like your mother,Mija. I know she's very happy for the both of you and she would've loved Quinn just as much as I do." Santana wipes some tears as Quinn rubs her lower back."I think so too,Papi."

After they eat,Quinn and Santana have their first dance together as partners."Let's get the brides up here for their first dance." Santana takes Quinn by the hand to the middle of the dance floor. Quinn has her arms wrapped losely around Santana's neck while Santana has her arms wrapped losely around Quinn's waist. The dj starts to play Take my Breath Away. The second verse begins and Santans sings along quietly to Quinn.

Turning and returning

To some secret place inside

Watching in slow motion

As you turn around and say

(Santana leans her forehead on Quinn's before the chorus and Quinn joins her)

[Santana with Quinn:]

Take my breath away

Take my breath away

At the end of the song,Santana dips Quinn and kisses her deeply; making everyone cheer and whistle. Santana takes Quinn by the hand back to their table. Mr. Lopez takes Quinn by the hand and out to the dance floor."I want to get a dance in with my new daughter before anyone else." Quinn laughs and nods her head, she looks over to Santana and sees her dancing with Sam. Santana catches her and winks then mouths "I love you." Quinn smiles big and mouths "I love you more." Mr. Lopez shakes his head with a laugh."Can't get enough of each other." Quinn shakes her head with a blush."Never." When the song ends Quinn and Santana cut the cake while their photographer takes some pictures. They choose a simple layer cake with beautiful flowers along the side. Santana stands behind Quinn and places her hand over hers as they cut the first piece. Santana feeds a piece to Quinn then Quinn feeds one to Santana but of course being Santana she has to bite her fingers."San! That hurt!" Santana laughs as Quinn slaps her lightly on her bare arm.

After everyone has had their cake the photographer takes some night shots of everyone in the field by some trees covered in lights. The photographer sneaks a picture of Quinn and Santana smiling at each other then takes one of all the girls together then all the boys. She takes a few of the newlyweds with Mr. Lopez and Judy and a few with just Quinn and Santana. For fun they get a photo of all the girls jumping in the air with their shoes off and one of the guys with fake beards and posing as James Bond.

Once all the photos are taken it's time for Quinn and Santana to leave. Mr. Lopez hands them their bags with their clothes to change into."Your luggage for the honeymoon are already in the limo." Santana takes their bags and they head to a small tent to get changed in."I'm super excited for the honeymoon." Santana says wiggling her eyebrows. Quinn laughs as she gets her clothes from her bag."You horndog." Santana just shrugs and winks at her,making Quinn laugh some more. Santana helps Quinn out of her dress and carefully places it in the bag,Quinn does the same for Santana. Quinn dresses in a blue buttoned shirt with black jeggings and sandles. Santana dresses in a loose fitting v-neck grey shirt and skinny jeans with sandles. They were told to leave the dresses but take their bags. Santana slips her hand into Quinn's and kisses her deeply."Ready,Mrs. Lopez?" Quinn smiles big and kisses the back of Santana's hand."Ready." Quinn and Santana walk out of the small tent to see their family and friends lined up on each side throwing rice at them and their photographer taking pictures leading up to the limo. Before Santana and Quinn get in the car they wave goodbye,Quinn slides in first following Santana. Quinn slides to Santana's side and rests her head on her chest while Santana wraps her arm around her."I'm so ready for this honeymoon." Quinn leans up and kisses Santana deeply."Ditto."

Their finally married! What do you think? Review and let me know? Quinn said: Your my soulmate,I love you to the moon and back and I cant wait to finally be your wife. I didn't look up any specific wedding dresses,I figured you could use your imagination for that but I did for the bridesmaid dresses.

.


	31. Chapter 31:Honeymoon Paradise

It Was Always You

Authors Note(I don't own any of the Glee characters)

Chapter 31:Honeymoon Paradise

Quinn falls asleep on Santana's shoulder since she hasn't slept much the night before. Santana brushes some hair out of her face and kisses her forehead. Santana taps on the divider between them and the driver."Is there any water back here? She's gonna want a drink when she wakes up." The driver points to a mini fridge bellow the divider before closing it again."Thanks." It isn't long before they arrive at the airport. Santana starts to wake Quinn up by gently shaking her and kisses her forehead."Mi amor,we're at te airport time to get up." Quinn stretches and rubs the sleep from her eyes."Here,beautiful." Santana gives Quinn a small water bottle."Thanks." Santana walk hand in hand to their private plane.

"Wow,mom really went all out." After Quinn and Santana had their first dance together as partners,Judy pulled Santana aisde and gave her their plane tickets as a wedding gift. The driver takes their luggage as Santana helps Quinn onto the plane. Santana takes a seat in one of the big comfy seats and relicines it back."I could get used to this." Quinn laughs shaking her head and slides on top of Santana."I'm never sleeping without you again." Santana looks down at Quinn with a smile and wraps her arms around her."Ditto." It isn't long before they falls asleep after they take off to Ohio.

Hours later,Quinn wakes up to Santana kissing her neck."We've landed Mrs. Lopez." Quinn smiles and deeply kisses Santana."I love it when you call me that." Santana smiles and lightly slaps Quinn's bottom."Let's get this honeymoon moving." Quinn climbs off of Santana and stretches."I'm a little sore." Santana pulls Quinn in a hug and rubs her back."I'll give ya a message when we get to the cabin." Santana helps Quinn off the plane and the driver takes their bags to the car. On the drive their Quinn wonders how big the cabin will be and if there will be others near by. Quinn rests her head on Santana's shoulder and takes a nap. What seemed like a nap to Quinn turned into a few hours of sleep."Someone was tired." Santana kisses the top of Quinn's head and climbs out the car then helping Quinn out. The cabin is smaller than she thought it would be but still nice. It's red with white windows,there's a stone path to the front porch and the back porch. The back porch is large with a small ramp and overlooking a fairly large lake with a small deck and what looks like a boat house next to it. There doesn't seem to be anyone else around for miles,just alot of trees. Santana takes their bags from the driver and gives him a tip. Quinn goes to walk in the cabin when Santana stops her."Hold on,Mi amor." Santana puts their bags by the door and scoops up Quinn in her arms bridal style."I have to carry you over the thresh hold." Walking in the cabin looks bigger on the inside. The downstairs is all open with the living room in the front of the cabin with a small fireplace and comfy looking couches and a flat screen tv. The kitchen is behind it with a Breakfeast bar separating the rooms. A small island in the middle with small stools. The stairs are to the left of the cabin,Quinn takes a peek to the second floor and sees the master bedroom at the top of the stairs. "With all that money Russell had I thought this place would be more,I don't know expensive looking but it could be worse." Santana takes their bags to their room while Quinn goes out the back sliding doors to the large back porch. Theres a porch swing to the left of the door and a small table with an umbrella next to it at the end of the deck. To the right is an empressive grill with everything needed for a barbecue on a small table next to it. Theres a few loung chairs scattered everywhere too. Santana comes out and stands behind and slides her arms around her waist."This is nice." Quinn nods her head with a smile. Santana kisses Quinn's neck up to her ear."Let's go christen our room." Santana takes Quinn by the hand and drags her up the stairs and into their room. It's larger than Quinn thought it would be with a small desk and a full length mirror in the right corner by the closet. A queen sized bed in the middle of the room with a canopy.

Santana lays Quinn in the middle on the bed then crawls up her body and kisses her deeply. Santana swipes her tongue along Quinn's bottom lip, she opens her mouth with a moan. Quinn's hands wonder up Santana's back under her shirt lifting it up."Off." Quinn says against Santana's lips. Santana sits up and takes her shirt off then taking her bra off but Quinn stops her."Let me." She sits up and slips her hands around Santana's back and unsnaps the bra with ease. Quinn slowly slides the straps down and kisses Santana's shoulder down to her arm and across to her right breast and takes the nipple in her mouth as she takes the bra off completely and throws it aside. Santana runs her fingers through Quinn's hair with a moan. Quinn kisses across Santana's chest and gives the other breast the same attention. Santana gently takes Quinn's face in her hands and pulls her in a heated kiss,her hands wonder to the hem of her shirt and tugs on it."Off." Quinn slowly pulls out of the kiss and takes her shirt off and throws it aside. Santana takes her bra off in the same manor Quinn did with hers while laying Quinn back on the bed. Santana kisses her way down Quinn's abs and dips her tongue in her belly button then places one kiss on both her hips before sliding her jeggings off. Santana kisses up her legs before placing a small kiss to her covered center."Babe,too much teasing." Quinn says in a moan. Santana slowly slides Quinn's lace under down then throws them to the floor. She inhales Quinn's arousel before licking her slit then traces circles to her clit. Quinn throws her head back with a moan at the contact. Santana sucks on her clit then goes back to tracing circles a few times before she enters her with two fingers."Fuck! It's about time!" Santana pumps into her a few times before pulling out and adding a thrid finger."Faster!" Santana picks up her speed and rubs her clit with her thumb."I love it when you do that,so fucking good!" Santana slows down then picks up speed until Quinn reaches her climax,moaning Santana's name. Santana licks up all her juices then crawls up Quinn's body,propping herself on her elbow looking down at her,she brushes some of Quinn's hair. Quinn still coming down from her high peeks one eye open at Santana."Your next. I just have to regain my strength."

Santana gives her a chasted kiss.

"How bout I make you some food?" Santana kisses Quinn's neck."Okay. I want some pancakes with lots of bacon." Santana snorts then places one last kiss to Quinn's lips."You and your danm bacon." Quinn laughs and shrugs her shoulders. Santana slides off the bed and heads downstairs not bothering with any clothes."Nice ass!" Santana laughs,stopping at the door way and swings her hips then looks at Quinn over her shoulder and winks at her before leaving for the stairs. Quinn gets some sleep until Santana comes back up with her food."Mi amor, your food is ready." Santana sits at the edge of the bed with her food on a trey."Smells yummy." Quinn sits up and stretches her arms over her head. Santana hands her food over and Quinn looks at the whipped cream on her pancakes with an idea. She dips her fingers in it then wipes it down the valley of Santana's breasts. Quinn sets the trey beside her and licks the whipped cream off Santana."Holly shit,that's fucking hot." Quinn lays Santana on the bed then slides out of bed. Santana pouts and Quinn kisses her deeply."We're gonna need more whipped cream." Quinn kisses her again before making we way down the steps in into the kitchen. She quickly grabs the can of whipped cream from the fridge and some caramel then runs up to their room. Quinn sits at the edge of the bed and sets the caramel on the night stand. She takes the top off the whipped cream,shakes it then squirts some in her mouth before squirting some on Santana's breasts,her stomach her legs,and finally her center. Quinn begins licking off the cream on Santana's left breast,sucking and biting her nipple for awhile before giving the other breast the same attention."This is so fucking hot. I'm so turned on rigt now." Quinn licks the cream of her abs paying a little more attention to them before licking the cream on her legs."This teasing is driving me fucking crazy." Santana says in a moan with her eyes squeezed shut. Quinn slowly licks the cream from Santana's center until she reaches her clit and starts tracing circles with her tongue."No more teasing." Quinn stops earning a grain from Santana."I'm not done yet,babe. I still have the caramel."

Santana groans again loudly."Forget the caramel and fuck me." Quinn laughs shaking er head and kisses Santana deeply.

"It'll feel good I promise." Quinn takes the caramel and pours it over Santana's breasts,stomach and pours some in her bellybutton before she pours it on her hips and just above her center. Quinn sets the can back down then begins to lick and suck the caramel off her left breast. Santana moans and runs her fingers through Quinn's hair. She does the same with the other breast and her stomach. Since the caramel is thicker it takes more work to suck it off her body and even more from her bellybutton. Quinn sucks off the caramel from her hips. Quinn blows some cool air to Santana's center making her buck her hips. Santana groans and runs her hand through her hair."Enough teasing! Fuck me!" Not waisting any time Quinn enters Santana with two fingers."More!" She pulls out and adds a thrid finger and picks up speed while rubbing her clit with her thumb."Thats feels so good. Dont stop!" Quinn continues to pump into her until she reaches her climax."Fuckfuckfuckfuck!" Quinn licks up her juices then crawls up her body and lays on top of her with her head on her chest."Your sticky now." Santana wraps her arms around Quinn still panting."Fuck it. I'm too tired to shower,that was amazing. Your a genious." Quinn kisses Santana's collar bone and both girls fall asleep leaving the forgotten pancakes and bacon.

A few hours later Quinn wakes up to see Santana earin the pancakes and bacon."Hey! that's mine!" Quinn tries to souf mad but it comes out as a laugh. Santana shrugs her shoulders and feeds Quinn a bite of bacon."I was hugey and there was food." Santana and Quinn continue to eat the rest of the pancakes and bacon."I think I'm gonna shower now." Santana looks at Quinn and drags her fingers across her chest.

"You should too I got you sticky."

They both take a shower and get dressed for the day in some shorts and a t-shirt and a bikini."I wanna see if there's a boat in that boat house by the lake." Santana grabs a blanket from the back of the couch then a flash light and takes Quinn by the hand down to the lake. Openeing the doors to the little house reveals a little white row boat. Quinn looks over at Santana skeptically."Do you know how to row?" Santana throws the blanket into the boat and climbs in herself,shrugging her shoulders and helping Quinn in."Can't be that hard,I've watched The Notebook." Quinn snorts taking her seat and puts the blanket over her lap. Santana pushes the boat from out of the house and begins to row out into the middle of the lake."See? Easy as pie." Quinn laughs shaking her head, reaching the middle of the lake,Santana sets the oars down on the side of the boat and joins Quinn under the blanket."The lake looks so pretty under the moonlight." Quinn rests her head on Santana's shoulder.

"I love you,San." Santana kisses the top of Quinn's head with a big smile."I love you more,Q." They float around the lake for a few minutes before Santana takes her seat at the other end of the boat and rows them over to a small deck in the middle of the lake with a small slide onto it. Santana ties the boat and climbs out then helps Quinn. There's a spot light on a post by the slide and Quin turns it on. Turning around she sees Santana stripping herself of her clothes and bikini."What are you doing?" Santana stands in front of Quinn and takes off her shirt, unties her bikini top and slides off her shorts and bottoms."Skinny dipping." Before Quinn can protest,Santana swan dives into the water."Santana!" Quinn looks around the water waiting for Santana to resurface."Santana this isn't funny. Santana?" Santana tip toes behind Quinn and wraps her arms around her throwing them into the water. They resurface with Quinn screaming and Santana laughing. Quinn splashes Santana."That was so not funny! I was worried!" Santana swims up to Quinn and holds her by the waist."I'm sorry i thought it would be funny. Forgive me?" Quinn smiles and kisses Santana deeply."I can't stay mad at you." Quinn and Santana swim a few mintues when Santana notices Quinn's lips turning purple."You cold,Mi amor?" Santana hugs Quinn close and feels her shaking."Yeah a little." Santana gets out of the water then helps Quinn. She grabs the blanket from the boat and wraps it around Quinn's shoulders then helps her into the boat and hands Quinn her clothes before putting her own on then climbs into the boat."Lets get you inside I don't want you to get sick." Santana unties the boat and begins to row to the boat house.

Santana ties the boat up then climbs out and helps Quinn. She scoops Quinn in her arms bridal style and begins to carry her up to the cabin."Babe,I could walk." Quinn says with a laugh. Santana kisses the tip of her nose."I know but I would rather carry you." Santana says with a blush. Entering the cabin,Santana takes Quinn to the living room area and gently places her on the couch.

"I'm gonna get your pj's I'll be back." Santana feels Quinn's forehead with the back of her hand before running up the stairs and quickly grabs pjs then runs back down."Here you go,Mi amor." Santana hands Quinn her warm pjs then goes to the kitchen area."I'm gonna make you some soup to get you warm faster and maybe help prevent a cold or something." Santana searches the cabinets for a pan and a bowl while Quinn snuggles under the blanket and watches Friends.

"Babe! Chicken noodle soup is all I can find! Is that okay?!" Quinn looks over her shoulder to Santana."Yeah,Babe. That's fine."

Quinn turns her head back around and rests it on the arm of the couch feeling a little dizzy. Halfway through the episode, Santana enters the room with a big bowl of soup on a trey and some crackers."I thought the crackers might help too." Quinn sits up and Santana sets the trey on her lap and takes a seat next to her."If you get sick I'm gonna feel terrible." Santana says with a pout. Quinn cups Santana's cheek with a small smile."If I get sick so are you." Both girls laugh and Quinn eats her soup."I don't know if I can eat all of this." Santana shrugs her shoulders and takes the trey into the kitchen."I'll just dump it!" Santana shouts over her shoulder. Feeling tired Quinn lays back down and closes her eyes.

"If your tired,babe I'll carry you upstairs." Quinn puts her arms up so she can put them around Santana's neck,Santana snorts at her Wife's antics and scoops her in her arms. Santana carefully places Quinn on the right side of the bed and tucks her in then places a kiss to her forehead."Your feeling warm,Mi amor." Santans says running her fingers through Quinn's hair with a pout."I'll be right back,ok?" Quinn barely nods her head,falling asleep and Santana goes back downstairs quickly to turn the tv off the runs up to their room. Santana changes into pj's then quietly slips into bed and spoons Quinn."I'm sorry,Mi amor." Quinn turns into Santana's arms;making her lay on her back and rests her head on her chest."It's ok." Quinn kisses Santana's collar bone."Dont feel bad,when I get better we'll have more fun." Santana tightens her hold on her and kisses her temple.

Later that night Santana wakes up in bed by herself."Q?" Santana sees the bathroom light on from under the door and climbs out of bed. Opening the door reveals, Quinn on her knees,emptying her stomach in the toilet. Santana quickly makes her way over to her and holds her hair back and rubs circles on her back."I thought the soup would help. I'm sorry,Mi amor." Quinn shakes her head and wipes her mouth with the back of her hand."I was already feeling sick,babe. The soup just upset it." Quinn flushes the toilet and Santana gets Quinn a glass of water from the sink."Drink up." Quinn swirls the water in her mouth a few time to get the taste out and spits it in the toilet. Santana looks through the medicine cabinet to see if she can find anything for the stomach flu.

"I can't find anything. I'll have to get something tomorrow at the store." Santana helps Quinn back in bed and kisses her forehead.

"I'm so so sorry,Mi amor." Quinn cups Santana's face."Stop saying your sorry. It's not your fault." Santana shakes her head."Yeah it is,forgive me?" Giving up Quinn just smiles and nods her head."Of course." Santana slips back into bed and Quinn cuddles to her side. The rest of the night Santana wakes in and out of sleep to make sure Quinn is ok. In the morning Quinn wakes up first still not feeling good and quietly climbs out of bed. She walks into the bathroom and washes her face after she feels sick and empties her stomach into the toilet,waking Santana up. She ties Quinn's hair back and rubs her back."I'm gonna get dressed. I saw a small store down the road,I'll ride the bike I saw by the tree and get all kinds of medicine." Santana kisses the crown of Quinn's head before leaving the room and greeting dressed in a loose fitting black v-neck shirt and jean shorts with some flip flops. Quinn enters the room and Santana helps her back in bed and tucks her in."I'll be back as soon as I can okay? Try to get some sleep." Santana kisses her temple then runs down the stairs,grabs her wallet on the small table at the bottom of the stairs and runs out the front door.

Santana begins to ride the bike down the road,preying the store is open. The sun is peeking through the trees and there's a soft breeze in the air as she rides down the small hill and into the stores parking lot. Santana parks the bike and sees that the store is open. A belle dings as she walks through the doors, a man in his early 30's is at the cash register reading a sports magazine. He's wearing a white t-shirt with the sleeves ripped of and Levi jeans and boots. He has brown short hair and a short trimmed beard. Santana begins walking down the isles for medicine,she finds kids cold medicine,adult vitamins and adult medicine for headaches and sinus infection but none for the stomach flu.

The man behind the register approaches Santana."Hey. My name's Jay Twining,my family owns the place. Can I help you find something?" Jay is clearly leering at Santana and she doesn't have the time to deal with him."I'm looking for medicine for the stomach flu but it doesn't seem like you have any." Jay clears his throat starring at Santana's chest then back to he eyes."I could check in the back. Sometimes my idiot brother forgets to stalk the shelves." Jay makes his way to the back with Santana a good distance away following him."Not that it's my business but you don't look very sick." Santana looks around the store and clears her throat."It's for my wife." Santana smiles getting to call Quinn her wife to someone other than Quinn. Jay turns,facing Santana with his eye brows raised."Is that so?" Santana squints her eyes and nods her head."Yeah it's our honeymoon and she's feeling pretty bad and I'd like to get back to her if you don't mind." Jay nods his head and makes his way to the back room. Santana waits by the chips and dip,crossing her arms across her chest. Jay soon comes back with a bottle of pills for Quinn and hands them to Santana."You know your too beautiful to waste your life on a girl. You need a real man in your life." Santana takes a deep breath and takes the pulls from Jay."I don't need a real man in my life,the only one I need is my father and I'm not wasting my life with a girl! I'm spending my life with my soulmate! So you can go fuck yourself and stop telling me how I should live my fucking life!" Santana waves the pills in Jay's face."I'm taking these and your gonna let me for being an asshole!" And with that Santana quickly leaves the store and quickly makes her way back to Quinn. Riding back,Santana holds her tears back so Quinn doesn't see her upset.

Santana runs up the stairs and through their bedroom door to see Quinn out of bed and vomiting in the toilet again. Santana rubs circles to her back and kisses the back of her neck."What took so long?" Quinn picks up her head from the toilet with a pout. Santana feels Quinn's forehead with the back of her hand."Your burning up. Here take two of these." Santana hands Quinn the bottle and then grabs a glass of water and hand it to her. Quinn swollows the pills then Santana puts them in the cabinet and helps Quinnto bed."I'm sad. I wanted to have more of your sweet lady kisses but I feel like shit." Santana smiles and cups her face."I know and it's my fault. I'm gonna make it up to you though. I promise." The rest of the day Quinn takes many naps and Santana waits on her hand and foot. Quinn wakes from yet another nap when she decides she wants to watch tv so she throws the covers off and carefully slides out of bed. She takes a blanket from the bottom of the bed and wraps it around her shoulders and heads down the stairs. Santana is watching Wipe Out when she sees Quinn carefully walking down the stairs and quickly makes her way over to her.

"Why didn't you tell for me,Mi amor?" Quinn shrugs her shoulders as Santana scoops her up in her arms and takes her to the couch."I'm feeling better and I didn't want to bother you." Santana brushes her bangs out of her face and tucks them behind her ear."You could never bother me." Santana takes a seat at Quinn's feet and places them on her lap."Hungry?" Quinn shakes her head and continues to watch tv. After three episodes Quinn asks Santana to make her more soup."Sure. I'll be right back." When Santana leaves to the kitchen area,Quinn changes the channel to AFV."Babe! I was watching that!" Quinn shrugs her shoulders."I'm sick!" Santana snorts and shakes her head as she mixes the soup."Your such a baby!" Santana pours the soup in a small bowl;learning Quinn won't eat all of it anyway and takes it to the living room area and hands it to Quinn then takes a seat and switches back to Wipe Out."Hey! Sannie,let me watch that." Quinn gives her best puppy dog eyes and pout. Santana sighs and changes it back,Quinn smiles and digs into her soup."Thanks,babe."

Santana falls asleep as Quinn finishes her soup. Quinn sets it down on the coffee table with a smile. Feeling alot better, Quinn decides to have some fun with Santana. Quinn runs her hand in Santana's inner right thigh almost touching her center then back down again. Quinn looks up to see Santana still sleeping and gets more bold,she slips her hand in her pj pants and rubs her covered center. Santana bucks her hips and looks over at Quinn brows furrowed. Quinn smiles and kisses Santana deeply."I'm feeling much better now." Quinn says against Santana's lips. Quinn slips her hand in Santana's underwear and traces circles to her clit making Santana moan in her mouth. Quinn sits up and takes Santana's shirt and bra off following her own then slips her pants and underwear off then Santana's. She lays Santana on the couch and puts her left leg over Santana's right,connecting their centers making them both moan at the contact. They buck their hips in unison,Quinn leans her forehead on Santana's."Faster." Quinn picks up her speed then slips her hand between their bodies and enters Santana with two fingers."Fuck!" Santana grabs Quinn's shoulders digging her fingertips in her skin. Quinn slows down for a few pumps before picking up speed again until they both reach their climax. Quinn collapses onto Santana with her fingers still in her and burries her face in her neck."I'm so glad I'm not sick anymore." Santana runs her fingers over the marks she left in Quinn's shoulder."Sorry,Mi amor." Quinn picks her head up from her neck and looks at Santana confused."I scratched your shoulders." Quinn looks over to her shoulder then back to Santana with a shrug."It's kinda hot." Santana snorts and shakes her head."So your feeling better?" Quinn smiles and nods her head.

"Yeah. Why what do you have in mind?"

Santana tells Quinn to get dressed and she'll be back down with a surprise which is why she's waiting on the couch and watching tv."San! I'm still waiting!"

Suddenly Santana runs down the stairs wearing a black zip up hoodie and jean short with a small weird looking gun."San,what the hell?" Santana doesn't let her finish her sentence when she shoots her with a marshmallow.

"Was that what I think it was?!" Santana nods her head with a smile then pulls out another gun and throws is at Quinn."It's on like Donkey Kong!" Santana starts chasing Quinn around the cabin.

"I do not like this San!" Santana is chasing Quinn around the small island in the kitchen,shooting her.

"Come on,Lucy! Give me your best shot!" Quinn stops dead in her tracks and fake glares at Santana."Oh it is so on!" Quinn starts to get trigger happy and hits Santana with a bunch of marshmallows. Santana uses her arms to sheild her face as she backs up into the living room area and around the couch in front of the tv. Quinn stops behind the couch and continues to shoot Santana. Suddenly Quinn looks down at her gun then back at Santana."I'm out of marshmallows!" Quinn quickly throws the guns into the couch and runs into the kitchen and out the back door with Santana hot on her trial."Come back here,Q!" Quinn runs all the way down to the lake and into the boat house with Santana following."I got you trapped,Q." Quinn just shrugs her shoulders and walks backward to the end of the deck. Santana goes to hit her with marshmallows when Quinn jumps into the water."Q!" Santana throws the gun into the boat and jump in after her. Santana grabs Quinn by the waist and resurfaces the water."Why'd you do that? I don't want you getting sick again." Quinn leans her forehead onto Santana's."I won't I only got sick cause it was dark and cold out. I'll be fine." Santana turns in Quinn's arms and places her on her back and swims out to shore."Well to be safe,no more swimming." Santana carries Quinn on her back all the way to the cabin and in the living the drops her on the couch."Owh, babe. You dropped my ass on the remote." Santana ignores the coment and walks into the kitchen."Babe? You hungry? I thought running made me starved." Quinn turns around on the couch and rests her forearms on the back of the couch."Sure."

Santana looks through the cabinets then pulls out a box of angel hair spaghetti."Do you know how to make pasta?" Santana takes out some pans and Regu sauce and a drainer for the pasta.

"Yeah,boil the noodles,cook the sauce, and drain the fucking noodles. It's not rocket science,babe." Quinn laughs and walks to the island and takes a seat on the stool."What?" Quinn shrugs her shoulders."I wanna watch." Santana throws a towel at her face."Hey!" Santana starts boiling the water and cooks the sauce then turns on the radio to Theory of a Deaman's Bad Girlfirend. Santana dances around the kitchen and uses the wooden spoon as a mic as she sings the chorus.

She likes to shake her ass she grinds it to the beat

She likes to pull my hair when I make her grind her teeth

I like to strip her down she's naughty to the end

You know what she is, no doubt about it

She's a bad, bad girlfriend!

Santana puts the noddles in the water and mixes the sauce while Quinn changes the station and Taylor Swift's State of Grace comes on."Babe! I was listening to that!" Quinn takes the spoon from Santana,places it on the island and takes her hand in hers then slips her other arm around Santana's waist and dances around the kitchen,singing along to the song.

And I never (never) saw you coming

And I'll never (ever) be the same

This is a state of grace

This is the worthwhile fight

Love is a ruthless game

Unless you play it good and right

These are the hands of fate

You're my Achilles heel

This is the golden age of something good and right and real

Quinn stops infront of the island and kisses Santana deeply until the fire alarms start screaming. "Shit!" Santana quickly turns off the stove and dumps the noodles into the drainer in the sink with smoke filling the kitchen and Quinn opens the windows to let it out. Santana grabs some noodles and taste tests it then spots it out on the other side of the sink."I think I over cooked the noddles."

Quinn takes some noddles and takes a bite." cooked." Quinn throws the noodles at Santana."The hell!" Quinn laughs as Santana throws some back at her and soon their in a middle fight and the entire kitchen floor is covered with noodles. Quinn slips on a noodle and falls to the floor but uses her hands to protect her face from hitting the floor then Santana trips over her and falls on top of her."Owh!" Quinn turns so she's on her back and looking up at Santana."How do we always end up throwing things at each other?" Santana gasps with a smile and throws some near by noodles at her."You started it!" Quinn laughs and throws some at Santana."We should probably clean this up." Santana smiles and kisses Quinn deeply."Or we can do something else." Santana says against Quinn's lips then kisses her again before kissing her jaw down to her neck. She slips her hand into her underwear and traces circles to her clit earning a moan from Quinn. Santana enters Quinn with two fingers and leans her forehead on Quinn's. Then Quinn slips her hand into Santana's underwear and traces circles to her clit. Santana pulls out of Quinn then adds another finger as Quinn enters Santana with two fingers."Fuck! I love your fucking fingers." Quinn picks up speed along with Santana."Babe,

I'm close." Quinn says in a moan, Santana shakes her head,panting.

"Wait for me,go faster." Quinn pulls out and adds a third finger and picks up speed."Fuck! that's it." Quinn and Santana pump in unison until they reach their climax together. Santana pulls out of Quinn and Quinn does the same,

Santana collaspes on top of Quinn,panting."Let me rest and then we'll clean up." Quinn smiles and rubs Santana back."We better do it now or we never will." Santana groans and starts to get dressed along with Quinn and they start to clean up the pasta."You had to throw the danm noodles."

Quinn laughs as she picks up some noodles from the floor and into a small bucket.

As Santana and Quinn continue to pick up all the noodles they hear a knock at the door. Both stop their actions and look at each other with questioning looks."Who the hell could that be?" Santana makes her way to the front door as Quinn cleans up the kitchen.

"Babe!" Santana turns around and mouths "What?" Quinn laughs and points to her own bottom."You have some noodles stuck to your ass." Quinn winks at Santana and continues to clean. Santana wipes the noddles off and eats it."Ew! Babe! Thats gross." Santana winks at Quinn and answers the door. A guy around the same age as Mr. Lopez or maybe a little younger, is leaning on the doorway with a pack of beer under his left arm. He has a Bieber hair cut and light brown hair and eyes,he's wearing a plaid button down shirt with the sleeves ripped off and ripped jeans and steel toed boots."Who the hell are you and what do you want?" He holds out his right hand for Santana to shake but she just looks at it and e drops his hand and clears his throat."The name's Ty and I'm here cause I was curious. There haven't been people staying here in over 15 years." Quinn stands behind Santana with her arm around her waist."Can we help you with something?" Ty looks at Quinn weird making her uncomfortable and Santana want to beat him up."I know those eyes anywhere. Your Russell Fabrays daughter,Quinn right?" Quinn looks at him with squinted eyes."How did you know my father." Ty looks at Quinn like she has two heads."You said did. What happened to him?" Santana sighs and rolls her eyes."He died, now you know his daughter is here so you can go now." Santana tries to close the door but Ty stops it with his foot."He talked about you all the time. I used to fish with him in the lake." Ty points out to the back and pauses starring at Quinn up and down.

"He said you were pretty but god your more beautiful than I pictured you'd be." Santan glares at him with her fists at her side."I'm actually on my way to a party down the road,would you like to come with me? You could bring your friend." Santana goes to tell him off but Quinn beats her to it.

"She's not my friend,she's my wife and we're on honeymoon and I wouldn't want to be at any party! So you can leave now." Quinn slams the door in his face and makes her way in the kitchen area to clean the last of the noodles. Santana continues to stand by the door with her arms crossed over her chest."That was the hottest thing I've ever seen and I'm really turned on right now." Quinn throws her head back and laughs.

"Maybe if you would help me clean up we could go up stairs and christen the study,I've been thinking about fucking you on the desk." Santana quickly makes her way into the kitchen and helps Quinn clean.

Santana and Quinn are laying on the floor in the small study covered in just a quilt."It's been awhile since we've done it three times in a row." Quinn hums as a repsonse and burries her face in Santana's neck."I can't move." Santana tightens her hold on Quinn."Sleep sounds awesome." Quinn kisses Santana's collar bone."It's too bad we have to leave tomorrow." Santana leans up and kisses Quinn's shoulder then lays back down."I know but I couldn't get anymore days off of work. I'm the best they have." Santana hears Quinn snoring and laughs to herself then pulls the blanket over Quinn's shoulder.

"Goodnight,Mi amor. Te Amo." The next morning Santana wakes up on the floor by herself. She sits up and stretches her arms over her head."Fuck! I'm sore!" Santana screams to no one in particular. Santana slips on her shirt and then her underwear."Mi amor? Where are you?" Santana wonders across the hall and peeks in their room and sees Quinn packing their clothes. Santana walks in and slips her arms around Quinn's waist."Hey,wifey." Santana snorts at the new pet name."Packing already? Babe,we won't be leaving till this afternoon." Quinn turns in Santana's arms and wraps her arms loosely around Santana's neck."It's almost one." Santana looks at Quinn with her brows raised."Get the fuck outta here." Quinn smiles and shakes her head."We'll be leaving soon." Santana leans her forehead on Quinn's with a pout."Yeah I know, I'll miss it too." Quinn softly kisses Santana and continues to pack.

Santana starts changing into a new shirt and shorts when someone knocks on the door. "That must be the driver." Santana makes her way down the stairs and opens the door revealing Ty.

"I'm positive my wife told you to say the hell away from us." Santana tries to close the door but Tu stops it."I want to apalogize to her if that's ok." Santana sighs and rolls her eyes."It's not actually and she's busy anyway so leave."

Santana closes the door on him as Quinn walks down the stairs with their bags. Santna quickly makes her way over to her and takes the bags from her."Let me take these and you go relax." Quinn softly kisses Santana and sits on the couch to watch tv."Who was at the door?" Santana shrugs her shoulders,taking the bags out to the front porch."Someone trying to sell something. Dont worry about it." Santana looks at the clock on the wall."The driver should be here soon."

Santana joins Quinn on the couch and watches some tv before the driver arrives. Santana tips the driver after he has put the bags in the trunk and climbs into the limo.

Quinn looks out the window with a pout."I'm gonna miss this." Santana pulls Quinn to her side and kisses the too of her head."Yeah me too but we'll be spending the rest of our lives together now." Quinn kisses Santana deeply and leans her forehead onto Santana's."Yeah, it's gonna be fucking awesome."

Soooo,that's how it ends. Yeah it's not very good but that's what I came up with. I hope that doesnt ruin the story for ya. I'll get the sequal up as soon as I can and thanks again for all the reviews,follows and favorites! (:


End file.
